ONE PUNCH MAN El espejo tiene dos caras
by genosprince
Summary: Genos conoce finalmente a una persona con la podría tener lo que tanto anhela, ya que no la obtuvo de quien esperaba...tan parecidos y tan diferentes ¿Quien realmente hace vibrar su ser?ADVIERTO los personajes de OPM no son míos, es un yaoi SAIGENOS, habrá lemon y OC, así que si no te agrada, abstente de leerlo de lo contrario disfruta la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Espejo roto**

 **Hace un tiempo que ingrese al mundo de los fics, sobre todo mi gusto por OPM, leí uno muy corto que me dejó con sentimientos encontrados, animada por Laura Paty y Kar, ya que se suponía nunca saldría de mi libreta pues decidí hacer ésta historia, basada en las emociones que desató ése fic tan pequeño, reitero agradecimiento a quienes lean ésta historia y a quienes me animaron para crearlo, también al fanficker que escribió aquélla historia que leí y me conmovió tanto.**

Hace mucho tiempo que uso estos diarios como bitácora, el registro del ir y venir con mi maestro, sus palabras y enseñanzas plasmadas en estas hojas. Una vez me dijo que debería ser menos extenso al explicar, pero no creo que pueda resumir en veinte palabras los últimos acontecimientos.

También me dijo que podía cambiar un poco cómo escribo, ya que mi letra…según él le parecía muy elegante, una vez lo dijo porque hice un listado de compras y me preguntó que si así como hablaba escribía, no supe qué decir porque me era irrelevante, entonces dijo:

"Podrías escribir menos frío, trata de poner lo que piensas tú también, no sólo lo que digo."

Sensei pareciera querer fomentar algo nuevo en mí, de hecho al hacerlo empecé a cambiar un poco, se siente liberador el tratar de explicarlo todo a mi manera, así lo hice y lo haré en éste informe.

El día es gris y húmedo… amenazaba con llover, es curioso el ahora recapacitar en detalles tan pequeños, porque el gris se convirtió en un color redundante en mi vida. Gris fue el día en que el Mad Cyborg atacó mi pueblo, matando a mi familia y dejándome agonizante.

Gris el día en que mis ojos vieron la luz por primera vez en un cuerpo nuevo sintético, moldeado en metal con fibra de carbono y titanio, hecho para la batalla, protegiendo lo poco que quedó de mi persona. También fue un día gris cuando encaré a mi primer oponente como justiciero buscando al Mad Cyborg y así ejercer venganza.

Aquélla vez que conocí a Saitama sensei en ciudad Z, el cielo se tornó gris por la nube de mosquitos de aquél kaijin que casi me obliga a autodestruirme para acabarla, y para ser gris ése día… la luz salió en mi vida como hace tanto que no ha ocurrido.

A pesar de ser a simple vista una persona de criterio corto, pero no me queda decirlo ya que suelo serlo también muchas veces, así como muchas cosas he olvidado desde que soy un cyborg justiciero, cosas de cuando era humano, porque he bloqueado mis emociones para que no interfieran en mi objetivo, pero curiosamente ése hombre tan sencillo, se convirtió en la persona más importante de mi vida.

Bloqueé mis emociones para no sufrir más, no niego que al despertar fueron dolorosos los recuerdos, todo lo que padecí interfería con mi nuevo cuerpo… tenía que adaptarme y controlarlo, renuncié a todo por lograr mi venganza. Sin embargo, desde ése día he aprendido a tocar la parte humana que el sufrimiento relegó.

No hubo más días grises y si los hubo ya no me importó, Saitama ya era mi maestro, podía estar con él y compartir su espacio, con todo y ser un acosador al principio pues me ganó la curiosidad por su tremenda fuerza y agilidad.

A pesar que lo vitupearan y llamaran fraude, seguía haciendo lo suyo, lo correcto…salvar y proteger al que lo necesitara, incluso los que no parecían merecerlo, sus convicciones eran fuertes y su moral intachable, le gustaba ser héroe y pensar que podía asentar algún cambio bueno en el mundo.

Poco a poco la rutina fue más llevadera, me había amoldado y se hizo mía también, podía sentirme casi normal, sensei no era discriminativo, ni me trataba como vil objeto, para él yo era un chico tozudo que buscaba una guía en mi vida, un ejemplo a seguir. Me autoproclamé su alumno, él creía no ser la mejor opción pero no me importó, era un cachorro que fiel le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

La luz se hizo en mi camino y cada vez me siento más humano, desbloqueando mis sentimientos para entender más a mi maestro, ahí me di cuenta de algo…

El sol brillaba cuando confesé mi amor a sensei, tremendo y no fugaz, porque conocía cada detalle de él, cada gesto lo era todo para mí, el día y la noche, su rutina, su caminar despreocupado...incluso adoraba hasta cuando era silencioso y apático.

Sin embargo se tornó gris ése día al no haber respuesta a mi confesión, más grises y densos se volvieron los momentos cuando el silencio nos envolvió. No más seguridad, no más confianza, tampoco sensación de paz, ahora la incómoda sonrisa fría, junto con la evasión a mi persona.

Yo sentía que una parte de mi humanidad recién despierta moría cada día, no me permitía repudiarle, tampoco me indigné por su actitud evasiva.

Y eso era lo peor… la incertidumbre en que mi mente se torturó.

Y me di por vencido, por esperar una respuesta… por conjeturar , el rechazo era definitivo, mi día se volvió gris.

Saitama sensei empezó a ausentarse más, ya ni siquiera me acompañaba a las misiones, por tanto, sobra decir que muchas veces fui a dar con el dr Kuseno y duraba largas temporadas en que me reparaba. Aunque el sol brillaba en el cielo radiante, gris se tornó con la soledad del silencio y la triste realidad, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez lejos de mi obvia respuesta.

Gris fue el día en que sensei por fin me avisó que se mudaría al nuevo complejo de apartamentos de la asociación de héroes, su carrera había despuntado ahora que ya no me acompañaba…amablemente me cedió su departamento en ciudad Z para que no pasara apuros, tal vez lo hizo por no sentirse más incómodo ni mal por dejar así todo, por no decir absolutamente nada.

Por fuera yo aparentaba estar tranquilo, por dentro el mismo infierno ardía, mi entereza se desmoronaba y mi espíritu se hizo añicos.

Descubrí que tenía alma y corazón ése día gris, que el dolor me volvía a engullir lenta y dolorosamente, mucho más que el físico, atenazando mi pecho con brasas ardientes, cuando creí que no sentía nada…¡Pero era como recordar mil veces cuando el Mad Cyborg me torturó en vida! Arrancándome mis brazos y piernas, dejándome marchito, agonizante.

Como ése día gris, me quedé tirado en el suelo del departamento sin moverme, con las cortinas corridas, estático igual que un muñeco sin vida, apagadas mi pupilas como si sufriera un corto circuito…así pasaron tres días.

El ruido de mi celular me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, kaijin suelto en la ciudad, no quería pero era hora de moverse, levantarse y actuar… ya no estaría más con mi maestro, pero la vida sigue y recordé que antes de tener maestro, tenía una misión, aún podía buscar al Mad Cyborg.

Tenía mucho de no obtener pistas, su rastro se había enfriado, pero mientras tanto el volver a ser un héroe no era tan malo, daría sentido a mi vida.

"Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte"

Así fue que abandoné el departamento de sensei, después de sacar mis cosas, acomodarlo pulcramente y limpiarlo por última vez, volver con el dr. Kuseno no es opción ya puesto que me acostumbré a tener mi espacio personal, por alguna razón me gustaba el silencio de Ciudad Z , me era relajante y pacífico, a pesar de ser una ciudad fantasma, busqué mi propio sitio a mi gusto, vivir a mi manera mientras me preparaba para seguir mi misión…buscar venganza.

Aquí empezó mi vida de forma independiente, superando mis ilusiones rotas, pero así está mejor… salir de la duda a vivir esclavo de un tal vez.

El rechazo siempre fue seguro, ahora que sabía la respuesta era libre de poder aprender por mi cuenta, forjar mi camino sin rencor a quien me había hecho tocar mi humanidad, por darme otra razón para vivir…a quien sigo amando y me enseñó a hacer las cosas de la forma correcta, como todo un héroe, proteger al inocente y brindar ayuda a quien lo necesite.

Era gris y húmedo ése día que terminé por empacar, pero traté de pensar que era mejor así, no incomodaría a mi ex maestro ni le quitaré su preciada paz, tal vez encuentre una forma de reconstruir mi espíritu roto, él logró mantenerse estoico y firme ante abusadores y quienes lo ofendían cuando era más joven, si él no se corrompió por la sorna y maltrato…

¿Por qué no tratar de seguir ésa lección?

Ahora ha pasado casi un año desde que Saitama-san…porque dejé de pensar en él ya como mi maestro, viviera en el nuevo complejo de la Asociación de Héroes, para él se le facilitaría más frecuentar a King y a nuevas amistades, además la notoriedad de la que empezaba a gozar.

En cambio yo bueno, no es que me volviera solitario o huraño, pero una cosa que aprendí de Saitama-san era a tomarle gusto a mi espacio personal, realmente lo disfrutaba porque me hacía tener identidad propia.

Tan acostumbrado a la rutina de Saitama-san estuve, que luego empecé a cuestionarme ¿Qué es lo que me gusta a mí? Viví mucho tiempo bajo sus términos, de forma modesta y nunca me fue un problema, realmente no había mucho que ambicionara. Sólo quería un sitio donde estar en paz, atenuando mi ser.

Nunca me interesaron los videojuegos, además de mis conjeturas directas, carentes de tacto por ser demasiado…frío según me dice la mayoría, soy rudo y drástico por lo que pienso de sus tramas y la acción, como la vez que respondí que lo de jugar en equipo era para héroes débiles, pero era el tiempo que solía ser posesivo con Saitama-san al ir con King, secretamente me molestaba que pasara tiempo con él… aunque más bien me sentía mal por no ser tan entretenido y que se divirtiera así conmigo.

No comprendía su afición a los mangas que leía y lo intenté en verdad, pero el bloqueo a ciertas áreas hacía difícil que yo comprendiera o me riera, además que algunas historias dramáticas con final triste no eran una opción…reflejaban mi propio dolor.

Curiosamente encontré relajante la música, gustaba de escuchar casi todo, porque al oír las notas musicales y las ondas de sonido fluían por todo mi cuerpo, incluso aprendí rápido a tocar un instrumento, me hice de un órgano es decir un teclado electrónico e incluso un pequeño piano, sé que podía sacar el mismo tono en el teclado, pero no lo sé… el piano me hacía sentir más relajado, era como si de algún modo me conectara a otro mundo, como si cargara un programa nuevo.

Gracias a éste nuevo pasatiempo, había mejorado mucho mi atención en las batallas, me descuidaba menos pero tenía que seguir con las revisiones del dr Kuseno, hasta me construyó brazos especiales para poder tocar el piano al ver lo bien enfocado que estaba, ahora debía ser más cuidadoso conmigo mismo, Saitama-san no estaría cerca para auxiliarme como otras veces, aunque viéndolo bien, él nunca se ocupó sobre la dirección del laboratorio del dr. Kuseno, siempre regresé sólo de mis reparaciones.

Era como descubrirse día con día, me hacía sentir extrañamente bien aunque estuviera sólo, de vez en vez me lo topaba a lo lejos, incluso en el mismo lugar a Saitama-san, pues ya tenía que ir a las reuniones cuando se le requería, a veces había fiestas en ciertos lugares para festejar a los héroes, dar reconocimientos y todo eso, alguna vez fui…pero no es mi lugar, Saitama-san nunca iba y no es como si me importara, pero en el fondo deseé verlo aunque fuera de lejos, así que mis premios o lo que fuera, me lo mandaban a mi departamento actual, era mejor.

Con todo y el dolor que albergaba, saludaba cortésmente cuando lo llegaba a ver, pero para ser más sinceros, llevo mucho tiempo que empecé a evitarlo, se redujo a las reuniones de clase-S, así es… logró subir de puesto y asentarse económicamente, cuando empezó a ser requerido en las juntas, tomé el lugar más alejado de él.

Me repetí una y otra vez, que tenía que ser una etapa…esto de algún modo tenía que pasar.

Ésta es la última vez que escribo en éste diario sobre mi tiempo con Saitama-san, si de alguna forma tengo que superar esto, primero debo cerrar ésta puerta, sacar mis últimos pensamientos dedicados a él, no puedo pensar de la noche a la mañana en Saitama-san como un buen amigo, porque éste afecto…éste amor aún está vivo, he logrado evitar algunas reuniones, pero tengo que sobreponerme, sigo investigando pistas del Mad Cyborg pues hasta parece hecho adrede ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y la única forma de sanar éste dolor es alejándome de aquí.

Por ahora ser héroe es lo único que me queda…al menos hasta que pueda partir con seguridad a cumplir con mi destino.

Genos dejó la pluma y cerró el diario, miró la caja a un lado de él con cosas que alguna vez tuvo en el departamento con Saitama, entre ellas un delantal rosa doblado pulcramente y un llavero con forma de jirafa, además de varias libretas apiladas con anotaciones, el rubio lo acomodó para cerrar la caja, después la cargó con gesto dubitativo, se suponía debía ponerla en el armario y olvidarse de ella junto con algunas cosas más de su mudanza hace ya tiempo, después se arrepintió y la puso a un lado de su piano en el piso, junto con su caja llena de partituras de melodías clásicas.

Volvió a sentarse en el banquillo, mirando a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al balcón, era un día gris y nublado, la lluvia caía suavemente, abrió la tapa que cubría el teclado y sus manos empezaron a tocar las notas de un viejo acorde.

"Claro de Luna" de Beethoven suavemente emergió de aquél pequeño piano, mientras la tarde caía con el rumor del agua, Genos cerró los ojos tratando de sumergirse en la densa y triste canción.

La caja como mudo testigo de su inspirada melancolía con aquellas palabras inconclusas… perdidas en el tiempo sin dueño y sin hogar, sin esperanzas de un joven cyborg de reconocer su propio reflejo enmarcado en un espejo roto, símbolo de espíritu fragmentado que sólo el tiempo podrá sanar.

 **N/A**

 **Continuaré ésta historia, que a mi parecer será más extensa de lo que usualmente escribo, calculo como entr capítulos según como alinee la trama, el primer capítulo está cortito pues son los pensamientos de Genos plasmados en su diario, advierto que contendrá OC , trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia aunque no digo cada cuando …ya saben el trabajo y otras ocupaciones, agradezco de antemano a quienes lean éste fic.**


	2. Chapter 2 Un paso a la vez

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Un paso a la vez**

*** Drones- pequeños aparatos voladores no tripulados y que pueden ser controlados en forma remota, los drones pueden ser usados en infinidad de tareas que el humano no puede o no quiere realizar, o simplemente son demasiado peligrosas como la exploración o la limpieza de residuos tóxicos, y como no podía ser de otro modo, para fines bélicos.

Un mecha (abreviación del japonés "Meka" (メカ), por la palabra inglesa "mechanical") es un robot (humanoide, animal, medio de transporte, o armas móviles, etc) de proporciones variables, diseñado tanto para protección de una ciudad como para uso militar u otros usos. Los mechas son un subgénero tanto en la rama de la ciencia ficción, como en la animación japonesa (anime) y en el ámbito de las historietas de Japón (manga), de donde provienen.

Droide (droid en inglês) se refiere a un tipo de robot , especificamente inteligente.***

Una revisión como todas, Genos caminaba tranquilamente por las calles aledañas al laboratorio del dr Kuseno, rumbo a ciudad Z. A pesar que el anciano le insistiera en pasar la noche, era algo tarde y no dejaba de preocuparle lo arriesgado que podía ser toparse con algún kaijin.

Pero el rubio no le veía caso, estaba en óptimas condiciones de entablar pelea en caso de un encuentro inesperado, no le representaba peligro alguno, mucho menos temor, ahora usaba una sudadera sin mangas pero con capucha, misma que acomodaba en su cabeza tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero al llevar sus brazos cibernéticos expuestos cualquiera podría saber quién era. Genos trató de pasar desapercibido por lugares poco tumultosos , su club de fans seguía en aumento y aunque trataba de ser amable a veces no estaba de humor para fotos ni autógrafos, ya era algo que se detuviera ocasionalmente siendo que antes era un poco cortante e impaciente.

Amai Mask le vivía riñendo debido a que, según él ya era figura pública, representante de la asociación y bla bla, que debía cuidar la imagen para no dañar la reputación de los héroes, sobre todo los de Clase-S así se fomentaba el apoyo con donaciones de personas poderosas y empresas.

Eso obvio lo decía el engreído superstar, a quien no le caía bien Genos, el rubio lo ignoraba últimamente, en realidad nunca estaba de humor para escuchar a… "la diva" como le decía, le desagradaba su forma de ser tan frívola, más desde aquélla vez que Amai Mask prácticamente lo amenazara por haber sido clasificado tan rápido a Clase-S, el actor de cabello azul siempre pensaba que Genos no era lo suficientemente bueno para haber saltado siquiera de la Clase-A.

Pero de un tiempo acá, Amai Mask tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de que Genos tenía su popularidad y carisma propios, no tan obvia como él pero sus hazañas hablaban por sí solas, se sintió con ínfulas de tener que… "aconsejar" a un novato en el manejo de su imagen frente a los medios, a Genos no le dejaba de ser molesto tanta insistencia en ser figura pública, más de parte de la diva.

Así pues, el rubio cyborg se puso la capucha y caminó a la calle principal, no tenía ganas de cocinar, tal vez compraría algo de camino, no es que necesitara mucho comer, pero debía pensar en su parte orgánica o sea su cerebro, observó movimiento por la zona hotelera así que decidió ir a ver ya que era un instinto fomentado por Saitama.

A unas cuantas calles, estaba el nuevo hotel cinco estrellas, cuyo centro social se inauguraba con un evento a beneficio de la Unidad de Rescate y Reconstrucción Post Amenazas.

Genos miró a las patrullas y aguzó su oído a las frecuencias de radio:

"Todas las unidades al Hotel Mérida, grupo armado en el salón anexo de reuniones, avisen a la Asociación de Héroes"

Genos escuchó su celular, ya estaba corriendo cuando respondió:

-Enterado.

Siempre cortante, evaluando la situación, buscó un acceso rápido y discreto, escaló a grandes saltos por las paredes que conformaban un callejón hasta el techo, descubriendo la parte trasera del hotel, donde recibían las entregas de comida, paquetería y el basurero. Optó por éste último, más alejado y la policía aún no llegaba, su fuerza bastó para hacer saltar el cerrojo en pedazos, no había cámara que enfocara, así que entró discreto.

Los murmullos se hicieron más altos, además de gritos del líder de la banda. Eran cinco armados con máscaras y trajes especiales, por lo que se veía era un robo, pues pasaban mochilas y bolsas donde ponían joyería y carteras además de celulares, cerca de ellos en una mesa, estaba un dispositivo al parecer una bomba según el escáner de Genos.

Había llegado por la puerta de acceso a la bodega y la cocina, donde voces se alzaban amenazadoras.

-¡Ustedes los ricos siempre creen estar encima de todos y disponer del resto como peones! ¡Incluso usan a los héroes como marionetas para desviar la atención! ¡Esto es por la gente que no recibió nada luego de los ataques y se quedó sin nada!

-¡Se hizo un fondo para víctimas!—Gritó el organizador, quien se encontraba arrodillado, el líder se acercó a él y lo golpeó con la metralleta.

-¡Yo no recibí nada así que ahora me estoy cobrando con réditos! ¡Debieron ayudarme cuando ciudad A fue destruida con todo lo que tenía por ésos aliens!

Genos respondió en tono fuerte:

-Pudiste salir adelante con tus propios medios, si tienes mente para buscar dinero y comprar armas, organizar un robo como éste y crear una bomba, podías usar ése ingenio para buscar empleo o hacer tu propio negocio.

El líder y los demás apuntaron al cyborg el cual caminaba tranquilo.

-¡Quédate ahí o disparo la bom…!—Una ráfaga cortó el brazo del líder de la banda junto con el gatillo, el resto disparó sus armas pero Genos no se movió, todas las balas le rebotaban.

-Si así lo quieren—Genos prácticamente desapareció y una ráfaga seguida de una creciente sensación de calor rodeó a los otros secuaces, las armas se tornaron al rojo vivo y las aventaron en medio de alaridos, mientras el rubio se apostaba frente a ellos con los cañones listos para disparar, sobra decir que los cuatro secuaces se arrodillaron suplicando por sus vidas.

-Amai Mask, pudiste hacer algo contra éstos tipos, como siempre sólo te luces—Comentó el joven cyborg sin mirar, habían percibido sus sensores la presencia del héroe con cabello azul desde hace un rato.

Cierto, atrás de él y sosteniendo la mano del líder con el gatillo de la bomba, Amai Mask trataba de limpiar con un pañuelo una leve mancha de su saco, usaba un pulcro traje de diseñador.

-Vamos Genos, como siempre hablas más que actuar, al menos detuve la bom…-Un dispositivo rodó a los pies del sorprendido Amai Mask.

-Ya me había encargado del detonador, es tan inútil como la mano que sostienes.

Amai Mask frunció el ceño soltando el brazo ensangrentado del líder que no dejaba de gritar, iba a responderle algo pero en un santiamén los rodearon la gente y los medios, además de la policía, Genos casi olvidaba que era un evento para recaudar fondos, no era de mucho hablar, ni de tomarse fotos. Amai Mask había actuado porque era un invitado más, si se tardó era tal vez porque había ido al baño o se retrasó con alguna entrevista privada en algún lugar del hotel.

En fin, el caso era que Amai Mask al fin aparecía y le encantaba hablar, decidió dejarlo todo en manos del experto en medios de comunicación. Genos sólo hizo su deber pero los reporteros eran tan molestos, le asaltaron con fotos, los flashes y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, un poco reacio decidió dirigir la atención a Amai Mask para irse de ahí, contrario de muchos incluso de Saitama, Genos no era bueno para recibir crédito, quería irse ya.

-¡Genos! ¡Demon Cyborg! ¿Puede explicarnos como es que llegó tan rápido?

El rubio señaló mientras respondía con su gesto adusto:

-Estaba cerca… pero Amai Mask fue el que controló la situación—Así, los reporteros enfilaron donde el héroe de cabello azul que parecía cómodo con recibir el crédito, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, sabía que Genos quería escaparse de los medios, lo estaba logrando sin embargo, una figura llamó su atención al liberarse de reporteros y demás figuras públicas que deseaban una foto u autógrafo de él.

Rumbo a una salita de estar lujosa que iba a los baños, un hombre enfundado en camisa negra de vestir, pantalones negros y zapatos lustrosos, llamó su atención fuertemente, no fue el atuendo de marca si no la fisonomía, tenía la complexión de Saitama al menos desde el ángulo que lo vio. Genos no pudo evitar sorprenderse y avanzar hasta él como hipnotizado, casi un año de no verlo, bueno no tan de cerca, había evitado desde hace un tiempo el ir a las reuniones de la Asociación, usando un drone que le fabricara el dr Kuseno para ir en su lugar, con tal de no ir bajo el pretexto de estar en reparación o mejoras así estaba al corriente, pero ahora no era que volviera a intentar acosarlo, para nada… de hecho tomó su distancia pero no podía evitar cuestionarse ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Lo siguió a discreción por el pasillo, pero al llegar a la estancia VIP, el hombre calvo volteó sorpresivamente, Genos se detuvo completamente anonadado, su escáner recorrió de inmediato a aquél hombre.

Desde altura complexión y rasgos faciales, hasta signos vitales ése hombre físicamente era igual a Saitama…hasta que descubrió que no lo era.

Aquél hombre era idéntico a excepción de los ojos, tenía pupilas color verde gris, su escáner lo había reportado casi al último, Genos se sintió tonto por haber pensado que su maestro estuviese en un lugar tan elegante. Cierto que había alcanzado cierta notoriedad el llamado Caped Baldy, pero no era como Amai Mask de frecuentar ésos círculos sociales.

Ni en un millón de años, pensó sintiéndose como un idiota por una confusión.

"Sigo sin poder sacarlo de mi sistema"

Soltó un suspiro inaudible, desalentado y con gesto turbado Genos se dio la vuelta, la voz idéntica pero con tono más fuerte, seguro y un leve dejo de picardía lo detuvo:

-¡Vaya! Pero si eres el príncipe Cyborg – Genos volteó y el hombre ya estaba junto a él, prácticamente era una copia al carbón de Saitama.

Excepto por su ropa y modos de hablar, el hombre calvo ostentaba una actitud segura, soberbia y altanera, los aguzados ojos verde gris quedaron fijos en él, una sonrisa pícara y socarrona, ligeramente ladeada a la izquierda, distaba mucho de la cara simplona e inexpresiva de Saitama.

-¿Príncipe?—Genos fue lo único que atinó a decir, aún sorprendido, el hombre calvo se había apostado muy cerca de él, recorriéndolo con la mirada lo que incomodó mucho al rubio.

-Sí, nunca había visto de cerca un robot, te programaron muy bien—Dijo airadamente.

¡¿Robot?! Genos sintió como si un cubetazo de agua helada lo hubiera bañado, frunció el ceño ofendido por el tono que imprimió aquél hombre, como si se estuviera burlando, sin perder de vista al sonriente y molesto hombre que lo rodeaba como gato al acecho de un ratón, con paso ligero y se veía que era bastante ágil.

-Soy un cyborg… no un robot, poseo partes orgánicas—Respondió firme, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como una persona, desde que Saitama lo encontró, no tenía nada en contra de los droides o robots , pero el tono de aquél hombre lo había molestado.

El hombre calvo se cruzó de manos, era ligeramente más alto que Genos, más que Saitama por unos centímetros.

-¿Y qué hace el príncipe cyborg en la estancia VIP? ¿Acaso me acosabas?—Dijo con aire burlón acercándosele con rapidez a pocos centímetros de él.

Un ligero rubor se estampó en la cara de Genos, retrocedió ligeramente, turbado por que intentaba intimidarlo.

-Me perdí—Respondió cortante, el hombre levantó las cejas en señal airada, acercando su rostro un poco más al rubio cyborg quien frunció más el ceño con molestia.

-Pensé que querías algo conmigo, noté que me seguiste hasta aquí, pero te advierto… ya estoy agendado y no puedo incluirte al menos en una temporada.

Genos se dijo que definitivamente no podía ser Saitama y no lo era ni por remoto, bufó colérico, estaba harto de él.

-No entiendo señor—Lo miró de reojo aquél hombre, lo cual hizo incomodar más al ya de por sí fúrico rubio cuando dijo burlonamente, casi carcajeándose:

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan lindo e ingenuo!

Hasta ése momento Genos caviló en el comentario anterior mientras el hombre calvo agrandó la mirada, seguía sonriendo con una mezcla de socarrona sorpresa:

-¡Soy un escort! Un escort de alta clase.

Menos entendió Genos, pero entonces recordó la palabra "agendar" entonces tenía que ver con…

-¡Steps! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!—Una vocecilla chillona tras Genos se dejó oír, pero cuando lo vio la dueña de la voz, una jovencita en sus veintiún años que brincó cual colegiala alrededor del cada vez más estupefacto rubio, prendiéndosele del brazo y tomándose fotos con él, unas eran selfies, otras tomadas por aquél hombre llamado Steps, incluso éste se había tomado una con él tomándole con familiaridad de los hombros.

-¡Di whiskey!—El flashazo se reflejó en las pupilas doradas de Genos, había sentido claramente como el hombre aquél había apoyado su cara contra su mejilla, lo cual incomodó aún más al temperamental rubio quien estaba a poco menos que nada de incinerar al atrevido hombre, pero la jovencita de voz chillona, al parecer una idol de moda le pedía su autógrafo con insistencia.

Genos estaba muy serio, no quiso ser grosero y accedió a las peticiones de la joven.

-¡Wow! ¡Gracias! ¡Kyaaaaa! Tengo el autógrafo de Demon Cyborg ¿Sabes? Si tu quisieras podría contratarte como de mi equipo de seguridad, nos hemos llevado un susto tremendo, afortunadamente salí a fumar al lobby cuando pasó todo ¡Llegaste a tiempo!... ¡Ya sé! Algo mejor ¿Te gustaría ser actor? ¡Así dejarías de estar en constante peligro! ¡Eres demasiado guapo para salir lastimado! ¡Serías como Amai Mask! Una figura pública que represente a los héroes.

Ahora entendía Genos cuando se explayaba tanto con Saitama en el pasado, era irritante y más si se tenía voz chillona ¡Cómo que era demasiado guapo para ser héroe y estar en peligro!

"¡SUFICIENTE!"—Pensó Genos, la mirada del llamado Steps lo incomodaba más, además de la insistente idol, momentáneamente olvidó el tacto al decir con tono reacio:

-¡Lo siento pero no estoy interesado y ya me voy!—La idol quedó helada ante las palabras firmes de Genos.

-¡Eeee! ¡Pero qué frío! ¡Steps!

Genos ya había avanzado a grandes zancadas hasta una puerta de acceso, la voz de Steps lo hizo detenerse, ágilmente había corrido hasta alcanzarle, mostrándole una tarjeta con dos dedos, acercándosela en lo que le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente.

-¡Oye DemonCyborg! Toma para en caso de que desees "compañía" y pasarla bomba, llámame, tal vez pueda agendarte o darte un descuento especial por ser héroe.

Las palabras "descuento" y "agendar" siguieron repicando en su cerebro al tiempo que la molestia se acrecentó asentándose en su rostro, Genos frunció el ceño bastante enojado, pues una mínima parte de él entendió que se burlaba de su ingenuidad en algunos temas.

-¡No gracias! ¡Y ya me tengo que ir!—Recalcó con su habitual y tajante seriedad de aquéllos tiempos que amedrentaba a todo aquél que mirara mal u siquiera dijera una ofensa a Saitama.

Steps se detuvo ante el gesto adusto, pero no desapareció totalmente su sonrisa socarrona, retrocedió dos pasos con las manos arriba a la altura de sus hombros, Genos se desvaneció de un salto hacia el callejón oscuro, levantando un poco las hojas secas y basura con el viento que le siguió.

El hombre calvo se rascó la cabeza, levantando la ceja derecha mientras revisaba la fotografía en su celular que le había tomado, su rostro pegado al de aquél serio joven de pupilas doradas enmarcadas en negras escleras, pudo ver una expresión de desconcierto tan cándida, que lo hizo sonreír más maliciosamente, luego se dio la vuelta caminando de regreso al pasillo mientras marcaba un número.

-¡Hey Amai! ¿Terminaste tu sesión? Gigi está ansiosa por conocerte… ¡Oh! Y quiero uno de los favores que me debes.

Recordó con deleite el gesto perplejo de Genos antes que cambiara drásticamente al hablarle, se veía tan confuso y perdido como un cachorro sin dueño ¿Con quién lo estaría confundiendo?

-No te hagas el tonto, te di mi reservación personal en ése restaurante de ciudad A, me lo debes y … ¿Te recuerdo la recomendación a mi amigo que fue el primer director de tu película que despuntó tú carrera? ¡Sabía que eras tan comprensible!

Amai Mask podría ser el número uno de la clase-A de héroes y un ser poderoso, pero hasta él era como cualquier simple mortal cuando no conseguía una reservación de un restaurante exclusivo. Sonrió complacido, por lo que se veía se podría poner entretenido, hasta ése momento se encontraba aburrido y fastidiado, pero el ver ése gesto de confusión en el rubio además de su mohín de molestia, le parecía que al fin tendría algo con que entretenerse… aun siendo un cyborg.

-Creo que esto será entretenido, al menos no será tan aburrido—Murmuró para sí el calvo.

Al pasar los días en el departamento de Genos, éste terminó de ordenar y asear el lugar, cambió sus brazos para poder tocar el piano sentándose frente a éste, sus nuevos brazos eran menos anchos de los hombros, más compactos y de un tono negro pulido, pero iban de acuerdo con su cuerpo, elegantes ligeros y rápidos para moverse, embelesado dentro de las notas alegres y raudas de "La Campanella" de Liszt, había descubierto que la música le ayudaba a desfogar las emociones que difícilmente podía entender o controlar.

Otras veces entraba en estado total de relajamiento, pero ahora era extraño… estaba ansioso y lo liberaba en las notas de la melodía, como si algo se hubiera turbado, su core descargó un pulso de energía que lo sacudió cuando por un instante recordó a aquél hombre que tanto le desagradó, iluminando su pecho, aumentó la rapidez al moverse sobre las teclas y de pronto un arranque de enojo lo hizo detenerse.

Adoraba ése piano, no quería estropearlo por un momento de ira, así que bajó los brazos con suavidad respirando con rapidez, no era humano su cuerpo, pero podría jurar que sus entrañas sintéticas se revolvían, su core emitió una leve vibración descargando unas pequeñas ondas de energías, podría decirse que tuvo una palpitación, mirando hacia el techo buscando una respuesta a su lapsus de enojo, Steps había sido una gran molestia tanto por su actitud como su parecido con Saitama…su calma se fue al carajo.

Tratando de serenarse salió al balcón sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, era demasiado lo que le desconcertaba recordar a ése hombre… a Steps. En eso, sus sensores detectaron la presencia de algo, levantó la vista y observó algo volar, su vista ajustó un acercamiento y entonces vio el drone que la Asociación de héroes utilizaba para entregar el correo, Genos suspiró un poco desangelado, recibiendo las tres cajas empaquetadas en hilera.

En ése momento ganas no le faltaban de ponerse sus brazos incineradores y reducir a cenizas todo, pero optó por checar la correspondencia como modo de distracción, abrió las cajas y se sentó en el suelo, eran las mismas cartas, las mismas palabras…

"¡TE AMO GENOS! ¡ERES TAN COOL!"

"Tras ésos ojos fríos debe haber un corazón que busca ser comprendido"

Y cosas como ésas, además de cajas con dulces y chocolates, Genos no era muy afecto a los postres pero decidió guardarlos, revisó con rápida mirada de sus pupilas doradas como siempre, al cabo de una hora casi había visto toda la paquetería, hasta que notó en la última caja algo, un paquete grande y lujoso, lo sacó.

Era una caja de regalo negro con moño rojo y un sobre negro, muy elegante y terso, abrió el mismo sorprendiéndose, la nota era en un fino papel y tenía una tarjeta de presentación además del mensaje.

"Estimado Genos.

Te fuiste demasiado rápido ésa noche que no me permitiste agradecerte el que nos salvaras, así que te mando un regalito de mi parte porque ésa bomba parecía muy destructiva, estuve en el lobby y regrese así que de haber detonado no estaría vivo, con esto va una invitación atenta a salir a cenar, espero te contactes conmigo y te doy mis sinceras disculpas si te di una mala impresión, pero dado a mi trabajo no pude evitarlo, quisiera resarcirme si te molesté.

Por favor llámame .

ATTE. Stephan Mirage aka Steps"

Genos no sabía que pensar puesto que luego que regresara del asunto del hotel se puso a investigar la palabra escort.

"Es un acompañante ya sea mujer u hombre para eventos sociales, es decir a la que un cliente paga por acudir con él a reuniones, fiestas, salidas a otra ciudad, etc. La contratación puede incluir o no sexo. En la mayoría de los casos, el cliente de este servicio busca sobre todo el sentimiento de superioridad que proporciona estar acompañado por una persona con un alto nivel de estudios y una excelente presencia. Estas personas suelen trabajar en lo que se conoce como agencias escorts o agencias de acompañantes."

Se había enfadado consigo mismo por su falta de malicia y experiencia, porque se le había ofrecido como si él necesitara pagar por compañía para sentirse mejor, Genos era muy orgulloso, por muy triste que estuviera nunca pagaría para recibir atenciones que no serían sinceras, Steps sólo le ofrecía una ilusión de seguridad y afecto, pero sólo era eso… negocios.

Le pareció ofensivo una vez que asimiló la profesión de Steps, no tenía nada en contra de eso como trabajo, no era de su interés, pero el ofrecerse a él por dinero le hizo desconfiar, podría ser una persona falsa e interesada, sin nombrar de su parecido con Saitama a quien todavía tenía en buena estima pese a lo ocurrido meses atrás.

Por otra parte, él también podía ser demasiado desconfiado, quizás en efecto solo quería disculparse por tratar de verle la cara, después de todo había mucho del comportamiento humano que desconocía, entre ellos el sarcasmo y ciertas bromas, pero hasta no saber las intenciones de Steps era mejor no bajar la guardia.

Abrió la caja de regalo y agrandó la mirada con sorpresa al quitar el celofán blanco, se trataba de un traje gris oscuro de marca, sin mangas con camisa y corbata, demasiado fino y costoso, al parecer había sido mandado hacer con especificaciones, había una cajita con un pequeño fistol dorado tenía una piedra en forma de botón de rosa, era un rubí pequeño por lo que su escáner pudo revisar, la ceja derecha se frunció en gesto de extrañeza al ver otra nota.

"P.D.

Soy muy bueno adivinando tallas, pero supuse tendrías problemas con las mangas, así que mandé quitarlas, si tienes algún problema con el ajuste llámame y te llevaré para que te lo arreglen al gusto, acéptalo por favor."

Genos bufó con molestia, era demasiado, su guardarropa realmente era muy informal y sobrio, sólo tenía un traje pero no era tan fino como el que tenía al frente y se lo puso una vez nada más, y no tenía gusto por usar más joyería que sus piercings plateados, no veía el caso tener algo tan caro si no se iba a utilizar, en cuanto a eso de cenar para disculparse podría ser en cualquier sitio sencillo.

No estaba muy conforme, sus entrañas hormiguearon ante un flujo de energía de su core enfocado hacia su abdomen ¿Nervios? Genos sacudió la cabeza, su calma estaba lejos de regresar ante tal acción de aquélla persona.

-Lo llamaré, lo veré y le regresaré esto, es demasiado para mí, si quiere cenar conmigo todavía será donde yo diga, seré cortés y no volveré a tener contacto con él—Se repitió para sí mismo en voz alta mientras tomaba su celular y la tarjeta personalizada.

Steps se encontraba en una elegante reunión, acompañando ésta vez a un hombre mayor, bebían tranquilamente mientras charlaban, además que parecía centrar mucho la atención el escort por su charla amena y comentarios atinados, el sonido de su celular le llamó la atención, hizo una breve señal entre las risas de los presentes y se alejó un momento hasta un pasillo cercano a los tocadores, Genos optó por usar un mensaje de texto.

"Disculpe las molestias pero me gustaría hablar con usted en persona, respecto a lo ocurrido en el hotel no hay ningún problema, recibí su presente, espero tenga tiempo."

Steps sonrió malicioso texteando su respuesta, un momento pasó y nuevamente llegó otro mensaje del rubio, se había concertado al fin un encuentro, atrás de él su acompañante se acercó sonriente poniendo la mano en el hombro del calvo escort de ojos verde gris.

-Pareces el gato que se comió al canario ¿Otro trabajo o algo más personal? Me está dando curiosidad ésa sonrisa tuya.

Steps volteó mientras cerraba apagaba el celular, acariciando la cintura del hombre mayor pero bastante atractivo pese a las férreas facciones.

-¿Celos?—El otro comienza a reírse estruendosamente en lo que le responde.

-¡No…jaja claro que no! ¡Sé que todo se resume a negocios! Te tengo suficiente confianza y me satisfaces, aunque a veces sólo sea por compañía agradable más que intimar, pero como uno de tus clientes no pude notar ésa sonrisa tan extraña, no la había visto ¿Acaso algo ha llamado tu interés tanto? ¿Tienes un nuevo hobby?

Steps lo mira fijamente levantando la ceja derecha, contestando con aire triunfal.

-Digamos que es algo que nunca había intentado, algunas veces las cosas se hacen un poco costumbre—El acompañante agrandó la mirada sonriente.

-Definitivamente es algo muy interesante para que llame tu atención, solo ten cuidado, soy tu cliente pero te aprecio, espero no estés jugando con fuego sólo por salir del tedio como es tu costumbre.

Steps sonríe llevando a su cliente de vuelta a la reunión guardando el celular, dando un par de palmadas a su bolsillo.

-Sé lo que hago, ya sabes que no me arriesgo de más y que si no me place, solo lo dejo.

-Ése es el Steps que yo conozco—Respondió el hombre y ambos se retiraron de vuelta a la reunión, entre risas y comensales, el humor de aquél joven calvo se alentó un poco más, en lo que complacido pensaba en la próxima vez que se viera con el serio héroe.

Un par de días después, aunque Steps hubiera querido ir elegante, para su sorpresa el joven cyborg insistió en verse en un lugar muy sencillo, una plaza en la zona residencial de Ciudad Z, el lugar donde aún había personas viviendo, ya que tanto Genos como Saitama en su tiempo vivían en la zona fantasma, desolada y vacía por temor a los kaijines.

No iba muy elegante dado a que Genos fue muy cortante con el mensaje, pero sus ropas aunque informales le daban cierto porte, camisa negra abierta del cuello, mostrando un poco el pecho, pantalón de mezclilla negro de marca y no llevaba ni saco ni corbata, apoyado en su coche, un jaguar gris oscuro miraba la hora, las ocho de la noche.

Y cuando pensaba que Genos tal vez lo dejaría esperando, una figura se recortó a una calle, era el rubio cyborg vistiendo normalmente con su camisa blanca de cuello desabotonado y ajustados jeans, llevaba un gran morral en la espalda, Steps sonrió tranquilamente, complacido y dejó que llegara, el muchacho bajó la cabeza con gesto desconfiado, frunció el ceño un poco.

Mentiría si no dijera que su core vibraba y una descarga de energía fluyó, centrándose en su abdomen, Steps abrió los brazos y dijo:

-Buenas noches Genos, eres puntual—El rubio se detuvo, mirando de pies a cabeza a Steps.

-Buenas noches Mirage-san—Steps se acerca más y ondea su mano al aire diciendo:

-Steps por favor, nadie me dice por mi apellido Genos, siéntete en confianza, deja las formalidades y sólo dime Steps.

El menor levanta la ceja derecha, firme y tratando de ser correcto, bufa un poco y dice con tono serio.

-Steps—Un incómodo silencio se asentó entre ambos, pero Steps estaba acostumbrado a tratar a veces con personas reacias, encontraría el modo de dominar la situación, además ¿Qué tan difícil era manejar a un chico de diecinueve años? Aunque fuera cyborg, sólo era un adolescente.

Eso creía…

-Vine hasta aquí para decirle que es muy amable de su parte el enviarme su regalo, pero no puedo aceptarlo—Los ojos de Steps se agrandaron con sorpresa, Genos tomó el morral de tela y lo abrió sacando la caja de regalo entregándosela a un bastante contrariado calvo.

-¿Por qué no Genos? Es una muestra de agradecimiento, además una forma de disculparme si yo te moles…

-No es necesario, además de ser excesivo le reitero que no hay ningún problema ya entre nosotros-Interrumpió de forma cortante Genos, lo cual sorprendió por mucho al calvo, el rubio seguía con la guardia alta.

Steps deja el paquete en el techo del coche, frunciendo el ceño pues no estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, aproximándose con aire intimidante.

-Genos pude observar que no te agrado desde lo del hotel, cierto…me pasé de la lengua con decirte ergh ¿Cómo era?-Chasqueó los dedos como tratando de recordar, Genos bufó molesto, sabía que estaba fingiendo y a la defensiva respondió:

-Robot … y no me engaña, recuerda perfectamente lo que dijo, por lo que averigüé de su profesión, debe tener una muy buena memoria.

Ahora de usted… Steps vio entonces que el rudo muchacho no era tan tonto como lo suponía, lo cual hizo que levantara la ceja derecha expectante, no se permitía ser rechazado pero era muy orgulloso y soberbio como para doblegarse ante un mocoso de metal.

-No estoy familiarizado con ése tipo de términos, en efecto tengo buena memoria y tú eres muy rencoroso por lo que se ve, además de que te faltan modales para evitar ofender a la gente, algo que no va de acuerdo con un "héroe".

La sonrisa que afloro en los labios de Steps fue más una afrenta, lo que hizo abrir su escáner para leer las constantes vitales, solo hubo una ligera alza en su pulso, pero todo parecía sospechosamente normal, igual le había enojado el decirle grosero y la forma en que acentuó la palabra héroe.

El rubio lo miró fijamente, no iba a ningún lado ésta reunión y aunque sonara paranoico no se permitía bajar la guardia con él, hubiera pasado por alto su asombroso parecido con Saitama, es más… antes de llegar ya reconsideraba un poco si no había sido muy rudo con Steps, pero al volverlo a ver con ése aire de superioridad, supo que no era de fiar.

Si le insistía era por sacar algún provecho de él, ignoraba qué pero no podía permitirse ser utilizado de algún modo, no quería salir lastimado de nueva cuenta y ahora menos que había logrado apacentar su vida.

Y fue en eso que su escáner desplegó una alerta interna.

-Lo siento si sueno rudo, pero no miento… quizás me faltan modales por ser directo, pero es la verdad, así que con su permiso debo retirarme.

-¡Eres un mocoso mal educado! ¡Ojalá y el próximo monstruo te deje como chatarra!—Comentó Steps y se dio la vuelta furioso al ver como Genos le daba la espalda y caminaba para alejarse, pero lo que no vio por aventar la caja en el asiento del copiloto, fue que el rubio se había detenido y miraba por encima de su hombro, el auto rugió con fuerza en lo que se alejó de las calles en medio de las avenidas solitarias del lugar, mascullando mentalmente improperios hacia el frío joven que lo despreció.

Por su parte el rubio suspiró aliviado, una ráfaga de aire seguida por un resplandor verde fosforescente iluminó parcialmente el lugar, mientras el auto de lujo se marchaba con rapidez, nunca supo que se desató una tremenda batalla, no alcanzó a ver a Genos desaparecer entre las nubes de polvo, las ráfagas de fuego y rayos de energía, había subido los vidrios y puesto música electro muy fuerte para olvidar aquél gesto adusto.

Al otro día, Steps se había levantado tarde, luego de su desagradable encuentro con Genos, había comprado una botella de vodka y algunas botanas para pasar el rato, sin humor de ir a un bar, optó por quedarse en su casa a beber hasta que se durmió, cuando la luz del mediodía fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo, luego de ir al baño para ducharse, salió al comedor a buscar algo de agua fría, encendió el televisor en lo que tomaba de un largo trago del contenido de la botella de plástico.

"El día de ayer pasadas de las ocho treinta de la noche una lucha fue testigo en los límites de la zona viable de ciudad Z con la deshabitada del mismo, un desastre nivel Tigre que apareció y dejó un rastro de destrucción, afortunadamente el héroe de la Asociación llamado Demon Cyborg estaba presente y se encargó del mismo ordenando que se fueran todos los testigos cercanos, sólo Mummen Rider y otros clase-C asistieron a la policía para evitar daños a civiles."

Steps dejó la botella en la barra y cerró el refrigerador con cara de asombro, casi podría decirse que era igual a la de Saitama cuando quedaba impresionado, pero con la diferencia que la ceja izquierda de Steps temblaba ligeramente, él estuvo ahí… pero no se percató de nada.

"Subí las ventanillas y puse música muy fuerte, no escuché nada"

Las imágenes seguían y entonces sacó su celular, estaban subiendo a todas las redes sociales videos respecto a la batalla y uno llamó su atención, una toma de Genos a lo lejos, asistido por Mummen Rider quien permanecía acuclillado junto a éste, ya que el rubio no salió bien librado, perdiendo el brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo y la pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla, un poco cabizbajo parecía cansado mientras Mummen Rider le hablaba, como si tratara de hacerlo reaccionar, finalmente la toma fue interrumpida por la llegada de una camioneta .

El video terminó, pero la imagen de aquél chico rudo sentado en el suelo como juguete roto no lo dejó en paz.

¿Estaría bien ése niño cabeza dura?

Tal vez su grosería y rudeza fue por detectar el inminente peligro que se avecinaba, entonces ¿Lo protegía? Una forma muy particular de decirle ¡Largo de aquí o te lastimarán!

Su computadora estuvo encendida y así la había dejado, estuvo viendo videos pornos para quitarse de la cabeza al rubio mal encarado, además de "reconfortarse" a su modo… por tanto apenas se dio cuenta que un e-mail entro por el aviso, se acercó, era de Amai Mask a quien previamente le había pedido que indagara todo lo que pudiese sobre Genos, cosa que hizo aun sin saber que Steps estuvo enojado con el cyborg.

Sin titubear comenzó a leer la información, de algún modo la expresión tan vacía del chico rubio en las imágenes le hizo pensar que tal vez ser tan directo solo lo hacía más difícil, al menos con Genos.

Hasta que dio con algo, una imagen que lo dejó extrañado anexada a la breve historia de lo que se conocía del cyborg, una de muy pocas, una foto donde salía con Saitama, obvio fue el rubio el que lo incluyó, ahí notó algo en la foto.

El joven tenía suavizado el rostro, no ponía atención a la cámara que le tomara la foto, veía al hombre calvo enfundado en singular traje amarillo con capa blanca, era idéntico a él, pero por lo que se veía era alguien especial. Leyó ávidamente la información sobre Genos.

"Tiene diecinueve años al parecer, no habla sobre su pasado ni quien se encargó de darle ése cuerpo cibernético, pero sí existe una persona que lo repara y le hace modificaciones, héroe de clase-S rango 14, mide 1.78 y tiene un club de fans, es considerado como uno de los héroes más populares. Se desconoce cuál era la apariencia de Genos cuando era completamente humano, ni que tanto de su persona lo sea todavía.

Sus hobbies son: navegar en internet, leer y la música, últimamente busca partituras musicales, antes escribía en un diario… ¡eso es raro! Ni idea de cómo sacó esto Amai Mask y no voy a preguntarle.

Su comida favorita ¿Sardinas en aceite? Jaja se oye lindo aunque un poco extraño, amistades ninguna al parecer, salvo haber sido aprendiz del héroe clase-B Caped Blady ahora clase-S rango 18, se dice que le tiene en alta estima pese a que hace casi un año ya no es su maestro, vivieron un tiempo juntos pero actualmente Caped Baldy reside en el nuevo complejo de departamentos de la Asociación de Héroes.

Genos aún vive en alguna parte de la zona despoblada de Ciudad Z y ambos héroes que solían verse juntos con cierta regularidad, ahora cada quien sigue su rumbo."

Después de leer la bastante concreta información, no pudo evitar sentir mucha curiosidad al ver la imagen de Saitama, era bastante obvio su parecido con aquélla persona, por eso la actitud de Genos tan familiar y curiosa al mismo tiempo, lo había confundido el día del asalto.

Sin embargo aún sentía que algo no iba muy de acuerdo, por la mirada de Genos, ése día juraba que el rubio lo vio como si viera la luz misma de una estrella, para después decepcionarse y su rostro sombrío lo denotaba, de que se molestó no hubo duda y no nada más por atreverse a coquetearle con descaro, si ya no eran más maestro y alumno, tal vez algo ocurrió porque ya no tenían contacto alguno… según parecía.

Una nueva foto apareció, donde estaban todos los de la clase S reunidos, y lo más intrigante, Genos y Saitama a extremos opuestos del grupo, hizo clic en el rostro del calvo primero, con ésa expresión neutra levantó la ceja derecha con molestia.

"¡Vaya cara! Espero yo nunca poner una expresión tan boba como ésa".

Luego hizo clic en la imagen de Genos, éste observó que el rubio no miraba al frente, sus ojos veían ligeramente hacia abajo, su expresión era de tristeza e incomodidad, al final de la información vio una nota.

"Últimamente Genos evita ir a ciertas reuniones sin descuidar sus funciones como héroe clase-S, se ignora motivos y siempre manda un pequeño drone para que le dé la información en directo".

-Eso es aún más raro, Genos creo que eres más complicado de lo que pensé—Sin embargo tomó su celular, nuevamente se llenó de ánimos para continuar lo que ya daba por hecho perdido, después de todo… si fuera tan fácil no sería divertido, por otra parte haría pagar al niño bonito por su actitud aunque no fuera tiempo todavía.

Pero ésta vez sería sutil, ya con la información precaria pero necesaria, podría saber que terreno pisa y cómo actuar.

En tanto en Ciudad Z, Genos había regresado a su departamento hacía unos dos días, sus reparaciones no fueron extensas, pero su core se descargó rápido, al parecer el kaijin tenía la cualidad de absorber energía y aunque pudo con él el rubio cyborg sin asistencia, no se fue del todo entero, pudo ser peor según le había dicho el dr Kuseno, afortunadamente encontró el apoyo de un generador eléctrico que usó para darle una sobrecarga y luego incinerarle.

El esfuerzo le había cobrado factura, además de un brazo y una pierna, tenía rezagado el correo puesto que su apartamento quedó solo por una semana, luego de limpiar un poco, decidió ver qué fue lo que había recibido, aunque no tenía ganas.

Mientras estuvo en reparaciones, al estar en modo reposo tuvo lo que podría decirse… sueños. Recordando a Steps, la alerta de kaijin en sus sensores y la urgencia de que se fuera, simplemente no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, era irónico pues con Saitama alguna vez tuvo ése temor, pero siendo el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra, hasta fue ridículo detener un camión para evitar lo atropellara por confundir una bolsa con un gatito.

Era tonto, Steps no era Saitama ni por error, pero la sensación de querer protegerlo… su urgencia había inflamado su corazón de tal forma; que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan revitalizado, lo había hecho pelear con más vivacidad y enfoque, hizo todo lo que pudo para dejar que Steps se fuera y encargarse de la amenaza hasta sus últimas consecuencias, cuando todo terminó, tenía una profunda sensación de vacío, por eso no le contestaba a Mummen por más que éste le llamaba.

Sí lo escuchaba, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de contestar, sumido en el vacío que creyó haber superado, Steps estaba haciéndole mucho daño… pensaba; removiendo cosas que creyó haber sepultado en su interior. Se sentía tan expuesto que al volver al departamento, estuvo a punto de salir huyendo por la ventana hasta donde sus propulsores dieran, hasta que su core se volviera a descargar pero de manera total.

No le agradaba, era engreído, presuntuoso, ha tenido tantas relaciones sexuales e involucrado con tantos solo por negocios o por placer, frío y sin sentimientos, sabe manipular, es egoísta egocéntrico y falto de humildad, orgulloso… hasta caprichudo, todo lo contrario de Saitama.

Por su parte había una cosa qué reconsiderar a todas sus virtudes, lo único que hasta ahora le hacía una gran sombra a la forma de ser de Saitama. El que nunca le diera una respuesta razonable.

Tal vez un rechazo verbal lo hubiera soportado un "no me gustas"… "estás malinterpretando todo viejo", hasta un "¡Eres asqueroso!" lo hubiera aguantado. Ése maldito silencio fue lo que no le cabía en su cerebro, no era como mantener esperanzas ¡Eso que ni que! Pero al menos era una respuesta, se hubiera resignado totalmente y con más rapidez, pero el silencio y su evasión no fue del todo honesto, al menos con él su único alumno, la única persona que permitía estar a su lado y que lo hizo pensar que de algún modo ya había formado parte importante de su vida.

A pesar de todo, por el respeto que le guardaba, por la devoción con la que lo atendía, por el tiempo que estuvo a su lado apoyándole, aunque fuera por amistad o educación… Genos pensaba que merecía haber tenido una respuesta franca por más cruel y dolorosa que fuera.

Y luego llegó él, a terminar de echar por la borda todo lo que había avanzado, sintió resquebrajarse por dentro, porque por un momento… por un instante, lo hizo sentirse necesitado por la persona a quien aún amaba pese a sus esfuerzos por matar ése sentimiento, la inmensa sensación de protegerlo contra todo peligro, lo que nunca pudo hacer por Saitama.

Genos era un cúmulo de emociones encontradas, pero también era orgulloso, no quería derrumbarse, mientras se repetía una y otra vez:

"Esto es una etapa y tiene que pasar algún día"

Dedicó esfuerzos a lo que mejor sabía hacer, el aseo de su casa ya que no se sentía con humor de tocar su amado piano, para cuando optó por abrir la correspondencia, vio con desgano todas las cartas de ánimo y amor de su creciente club de fans, aparte de una caja pequeña de regalo, era negra con lazo rojo además de traer una tarjeta, apenas reconoció la letra y automáticamente Genos la puso en el cesto de la basura, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarla.

Suspiró desangelado, no le agradaba aquél hombre, sin embargo pudo escuchar claramente una nota musical, terminó por sacar el paquete del cesto y leer la nota.

"Sé que sigues enojado Genos y yo tengo la culpa, solo quiero disculparme en serio por las horribles palabras que te dije, gracias por volverme a salvar la vida.

Atte. Stephan"

Genos volvió a escuchar una notita musical, no supo a qué horas desenvolvió el regalo, descubriendo una cajita musical transparente con forma de piano, dándole cuerda primero con la llave, abrió la tapa y la canción salió llenando al rubio de una sensación relajante.

-Toccata de Paul Mauriat –Murmuró Genos, claro que luego empezó a sentirse raro, tal y como alguna vez él buscara información sobre Saitama, sobre la razón de ser tan fuerte, se preguntó si él se habría sentido así… como si le acosaran.

Pero la canción realmente estaba reanimándole un poco, tal vez aquél sujeto lo dejaría en paz si aceptaba el regalo, aunque había que admitirlo, era amable cuando se lo proponía.

Al darse cuenta que empezaba a pensar demasiado en Steps, sacudió su cabeza y enfiló a su piano cerrando la cajita de música, siempre le mandaban presentes sus fans, pero solo los aceptaba por educación, nunca un regalo había sido tan relevante como la cajita musical, tan personal pese a provenir de alguien tan superficial y vano.

"Somewhere in time" de John Barry emergió de su piano, tratando de apacentar los pensamientos, sumergiéndose otra vez en la música, su único alivio para no volver a dejar que su espíritu fuera atenazado por un conflicto emocional.

Desde que estuvo bajo la tutela de Saitama, éste despertó su parte humana, desbloqueando lo que era realmente, un joven que olvidó cómo volver a sentir para no volver a sufrir, pero lo que aún no entendía era cómo manejar sus sentimientos… sus emociones ¿Cómo podía desconectar tal vorágine?

Era como tratar de detener un tren bala a toda velocidad y ya lo había intentado; simplemente no podía, era algo nuevo y debía vivir con ello, pero tal vez encontraría el modo de progresar, dejó que su amada música lo envolviera y se llevara todo lo que su ser cargaba, sintiéndose ligero, casi como si volara, saliéndose de la coraza de metal y fibra de carbono en la que se refugiaba, libre y ligero que casi podía decir que se diluía con el ambiente, se reducía a polvo en el viento.

Todo iba muy bien…hasta que fue llamado por la Asociación de Héroes, por un momento no quiso contestar, necesitaba tanto estar inmerso en la compañía de su piano, pero el bendito deber llamaba, además de dudar en caso de que Saitama también fuera requerido.

Afortunadamente era solo para una sesión de fotos a beneficio de los niños huérfanos por los kaijin, organizada por Amai Mask y otros, buscando héroes populares para hacer postales o calendarios, el riesgo de hallar a Saitama estaba palpable, pero era una noble causa, luego de aceptar, mentalmente Genos rogaba a todos los cielos no encontrarse con él.

Cerró la tapa del teclado y se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre pero había que comer, sólo porque su parte orgánica lo requería, distrayendo su mente de cavilar si se encontraría con Saitama el día de mañana.

Era temprano, las ocho de la mañana y Genos acababa de arribar a Ciudad A, usando sus propulsores ya que se había puesto la armadura de los brazos que le hacía un encuadre en su rostro, ésos se quitaban rápido sin necesidad de cargar con sus brazos habituales, sabía que no había necesidad, pero cargar con los otros más grandes eran muy molestos sólo para una sesión fotográfica, además sus propulsores eran suficientes para llevarlo con rapidez, total…sólo eran fotos, no una batalla.

Ágilmente llegó hasta la entrada principal donde Amai Mask lo abordó antes, tenía un grupo de gente, lo cual impacientó un poco al rubio… creía que iba a ser algo más sencillo, pero traía mucho equipo.

-Amai Mask ¿También fuiste requerido? –Amai bufó, aunque Genos fuera inocente y no sabía usar el sarcasmo, ya que no era su fuerte, el ser tan franco y directo resultaba dudoso para él.

No sabía si arrancarle el core ahí mismo o tomarlo como conducta infantil, después de todo Genos a veces pareció un niño berrinchudo tiempo atrás, cuando iba siempre con Saitama, pero dado a que se vería muy mal bajar su nivel con un niñato, se acercó con andar seguro mientras algunas personas terminaban de empacar cosas.

-¡Por supuesto! Algunos ya se tomaron fotos faltamos tú y yo, yo tuve que grabar un disco y bueno…sabemos lo que te pasó recientemente.

El tono incomodó a Genos, era como si lo culpara de retrasarlo, ni idea porque lo habían llamado específicamente a él con Amai Mask, pero al parecer era porque ambos eran muy populares.

-¿No será aquí? ¿Adónde iremos?—Amai Mask le señaló un autobús negro de lujo, mientras respondía en tono apurado.

-¡Claro que no! Yo te cité aquí, te llevaré con el equipo de producción a donde será la sesión, anda vámonos.

Genos frunció el ceño levemente, no le agradaba que le ordenara Amai Mask, de hecho menos le agradaba tener que viajar con él en el autobús, pero podría buscar un asiento lejos de su persona y distraerse con su reproductor de música portátil en su celular.

El viaje no fue muy largo, rumbo a un estudio de alto nivel enclavado al otro extremo de la ciudad, llegando se dirigieron a uno de los estudios más grandes, mientras peinaban y maquillaban a Amai Mask quien estaba más que acostumbrado, Genos permanecía reacio a que lo arreglaran, prefirió quedarse solo en el camerino compartido hasta que fuera su turno.

-No deberías ser tan hosco y gruñón, solo te pulirán para que luzcas mejor… aunque sería literalmente por tu armadura—Recalcó en tono burlón el joven actor de cabello azul.

Genos estuvo a menos de nada de sacar sus cañones e incinerar al bocón de Amai Mask, pero decidió quedarse solo frente al luminoso espejo, pensando bien las cosas; era muy atinado el sarcasmo, levantó un poco su camiseta blanca, dejando ver sus placas pectorales metálicas y su cuerpo cibernético, una armadura de alta tecnología esculpiendo un grácil ser, sus componentes oscuros que delineaban su rudo abdomen pero bien formado, su textura firme en cada hendidura que lo conformaba, las ranuras pectorales que se iluminaban profusamente por la luz de su core.

Sin embargo… sus ojos negros de pupilas doradas tenían un rictus de tristeza, no era humano totalmente sólo su cerebro lo era, lo demás era artificial para mantenerlo con vida, lo que quedaba de lo que fuera un joven adolescente ¿Cómo podría ser tan asediado si casi era muy poco lo que le quedaba de persona?

Bajó su camiseta y clavó la vista en el suelo, cerrando los puños con impotencia, nunca le importó su apariencia antes, porque a Saitama nunca le interesó y siempre le dio su lugar como un ser humano, como una persona, sin embargo ante todo lo vivido últimamente pensó… después de todo ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a alguien un ser que trataba de volver a serlo? ¡Apenas sí parecía la imitación de uno!

En eso Amai Mask tenía razón.

La puerta se abrió y una voz conocida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Esa no es la actitud de un modelo antes de su sesión de fotos, levanta la cabeza y ponte erguido que tu público te espera.

Genos volteó un tanto sorprendido, nunca puso atención en sus sensores avisando que alguien venía, tan absorto en la crítica destructiva de Amai Mask estuvo que ni se imaginó quien era.

Tras su espalda estaba Steps, vestía bastante informal para su gusto, camiseta negra ajustada con el logo de una marca de licor en letras blancas y jeans oscuros, Genos rápidamente se volteó pues encima del mal momento con el actor de cabello azul ahora él.

Steps se acercó con las manos en su espalda, tratando de sonar amable y menos arrojado, ya que el rubio estaba a la defensiva, además de sensible por las palabras de Amai Mask a quien escuchó tras la puerta.

-Perdona que entrara así, no pude evitar escuchar a ése Amai Mask y…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó bastante alterado Genos, alzando la voz.

Steps se queda a prudente distancia del cyborg, trataba el rubio de aparentar rudeza aunque por dentro sus sentimientos encontrados bullían como olla express, el calvo bajó su tono para sonar más calmado y tratar de apacentar a Genos que apretaba los puños al punto de escuchar crujir el metal.

-Tranquilo, te vi pasar—Suspiró pesadamente en lo que se apoyaba en la mesita del tocador, dando la espalda al espejo, su semblante se tornó serio y bastante apesadumbrado.

-Mi cita agendada me plantó—Genos ladeó la cabeza ligeramente sin dejar de tener el ceño fruncido- A veces pasa… se supone nos veríamos aquí pero al parecer el cliente encontró algo mejor con que divertirse y faltó a su sesión de fotos, yo debía recogerlo ¡Qué bastardo!

La mirada intensa del rubio era como si quisiera escanear hasta su alma, supuso porque así respondió:

-No me mires así… es mi negocio pero no significa que me acueste con cualquiera, algunos sólo quieren compañía que los haga lucir en fiestas y reuniones, otros porque están aburridos y solo quieren alguien que los escuche para desahogar sus problemas, yo me cuido ¿Sabes?

Genos se voltea incómodo, su gesto era extraño como apenado por lo franco que era Steps, pero tenía su atención.

-De hecho… mi agenda se conforma sólo por unos pocos clientes, muy pocos …puede decirse que ya son amistades de tiempo, pocas veces tengo sexo y si lo hago es con protección, soy escort muy muy exclusivo.

-No tiene por qué explicarse tanto—Luego de un pequeño silencio, Steps sonrió y soltó así nada más:

-Dirá lo que quiera ése tipo pero tú eres más atractivo, yo diría que hasta lindo.

El rubio se ruborizó sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, en lo que respondió serio.

-No soy lindo, no creo que los cyborgs lo sean… al menos yo, fui hecho para pelear no para verme así.

-Pero te ruborizas y eso te hace ver muy lindo, eres muy atractivo con todo y ése gesto ceñudo, debes tener un montón de fans, Amai Mask por lo que sé es muy orgulloso y egocéntrico, pero tú eres más joven además de tener un aire misterioso, con ése precioso rubor en tus mejillas te hace ver más humano.

Genos agrandó los ojos, sus pupilas titilaron sin atreverse a mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas en señal de sorpresa, no quería exponerse pero se sentía extraño y lo peor del caso era la sensación agradable de confianza que le transmitía, a eso le temía tanto.

-¿Nadie te va a preparar para tu sesión?—Volteó a todos lados Steps con curiosidad, el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras respondía con tono bajo:

-No… soy un cyborg, no un humano para usar maquillaje o para verme bien en fotos, saldré así.

-Bueno…ya que no tengo nada que hacer puedo darte un par de tips, tengo amistades en éstos medios, conozco estilistas, modelos y mucha gente, éste trabajo te da muchas facilidades.

Genos permaneció mudo, su core alzó una descarga de energía que se centró en sus entrañas sintéticas, su abdomen se percibía extraño por los sensores internos, lo que podría llamarse nervios, encogió los hombros un poco pero Steps sonrió complacido, se veía irresistiblemente lindo.

-¿Qué dices… amigos? Vamos a hacer que Amai Mask se arrepienta—Genos por fin asintió y Steps contuvo su sonrisa socarrona, con tono suave casi como un ronroneo llamó al joven cyborg:

-Entonces déjame verte Genos… por favor—El joven alzó el rostro, tratando de tener el ceño fruncido, pero ante la cara seria de Steps quien lo tomó con delicadeza del mentón, hizo que se suavizara sin dejar de mantenerse austero, primero girándole a un lado, luego al otro.

Entonces se colocó tras de él y roció agua sobre su cabello, pasando gentilmente un peine, por alguna razón extraña sus sensores se activaron pero no por alerta, seguían los movimientos sobre su cabeza, trataba de no mantener la vista en Steps, pero finalmente puso el modo rec de su cerebro, grabaría cada movimiento; era extraño y no le desagradaba pero no podía evitar comparar la faz con Saitama, estaba concentrado como cuando una batalla le parecía interesante o una buena oferta, pasó gel acomodando sus rizos, levantándole el flequillo un poco.

Lo miró satisfecho, acomodó el cuello de su camiseta y dijo con los dedos índice y pulgar derecho en el mentón:

-Bueno, ahora algo de maquillaje… descuida sólo será discreto, resaltará ésos ojos dorados tuyos—Tomó un banquito y se sentó frente a él comenzó a buscar en un maletín cercano y encontró algunos rubores y sombras, hábilmente pasaba la esponja con muy poco maquillaje, algo de sombras arena y café sobre sus párpados muy leve solo para resaltarlos y darle un aire felino, gel para sus pestañas rizadas haciéndolas brillar ligeramente.

Pasó la brocha con ligero polvo y el rubor enmarcó sus mejillas juveniles, mientras seguía con la tarea Steps preguntó:

-Creí que tu piel no hacía cosas como sonrojarse, muchas fotos tuyas se ve muy pálida tu piel.

-Hace un tiempo… le pedí a quien me repara que pusiera una aplicación para ver si mi piel mostraría reacciones naturales—Steps lo miró intensamente sin dejar su labor.

-¿Para qué? No pareces del tipo que guste cuidar su apariencia—Genos lo mira fijamente, había evocado una vieja imagen de Saitama cuando lo trataba tan naturalmente y dijo casi sin sentir:

-Porque quería adaptarme como una persona normal, me empezaron a tratar como tal y quise encajar de nuevo ya que olvidé como serlo.

Sonaba tan inocente como un niño, Steps se detuvo y lo miró igual que Saitama lo hiciera a veces, con una expresión neutra pero pacífica, la ceja izquierda de Genos tembló ligeramente y trató de poner su cara austera, porque el rostro de Steps lo estaba sacudiendo de pies a cabeza, dolía igual que una herida abierta y sangrante.

-Bueno campeón casi estás, dame un momento—Steps llegó a un mostrador donde colgaban ganchos con prendas, buscó frenéticamente hasta que dio con un chaleco de mezclilla azul oscuro con una franja gris de cada lado del mismo desde los bolsillos del frente.

-Ponte esto y ya verás.

-Pero yo…-Steps frunció el ceño de tal forma que una descarga recorrió cada vértebra metálica de su espalda, era idéntica a las veces que lo veía decidido en una batalla o reto, no pudo más que obedecer dócilmente.

La prenda se le veía muy bien, Steps aplaude y le dice alargando la mano hasta la puerta.

-Tu público espera—Genos bajó la vista escondiendo un intenso sonrojo, Steps le abrió la puerta haciendo caravana mientras el rubio enfilaba a paso rápido seguido del muy sonriente calvo.

Steps estuvo presente en toda la sesión, como un estricto manager, a veces murmuraba algo al fotógrafo quien parecía conocerlo muy bien, movían las luces, los reflectores y los fondos para que luciera, incluso él llegaba hasta el cyborg y le indicaba poses muy varoniles y heroicas para hacerlo ver mucho mejor, Genos aún se sentía incómodo por tantas atenciones. Sin embargo estaba más tranquilo con ésa persona cerca, pensaba por instantes si alguna vez Saitama llegó a sentirse así cuando le prodigaba su apoyo incondicional, frases simples que siempre terminaban por avergonzarlo pero que su facie nunca hizo mohín alguno.

"Viejo no digas ésas cosas… se escucha raro"

Siempre su respuesta seca pero Genos atribuía a su modestia, enseñanzas que según él no se lo parecían. Irónicamente ahora estaba en cierta forma de ése lado, Steps era muy insistente y no estaba acostumbrado a recibir atenciones… era una sensación muy rara.

Al fin terminó la sesión, Steps agradeció al fotógrafo y demás, en lo que Genos esperaba Amai Mask se había ido ya, supuestamente por su itinerario ajustado, pero quería ser cortés y agradecer a Steps el apoyo para hacerla de maquillador, manager y estilista.

Entonces sus sensores percibieron algo, las alertas se volvían locas en su visión, Genos empezó a explorar, aguzando más sus sentidos tratando de ubicar el peligro, fue entonces que su oído ultrasensible captó ruidos bajo el edificio. Recordó que entre los negocios de la planta baja había joyerías, Steps lo miraba mientras se acercaba.

-Si quieres yo puedo …-Genos voltea rápido y avisa en voz alta a la gente:

-¡Nadie salga de aquí! ¡Permanezcan ocultos! Hay un asalto en progreso en la planta baja, estamos en el tercer piso y si no salen o hay pánico yo podré encargarme.

Genos mira intensamente a Steps y sus cejas se juntan en rictus de angustia, su voz antes fría y dura, tembló levemente al decir:

-Por favor no me sigas, trata de que la gente se tranquilice, sacaré a los asaltantes porque traen mechas muy pesados, puedo escuchar sus mecanismos.

Steps se detiene al tiempo que su cara adquiere un dejo de preocupación cuando lo ve enfilar con rapidez a la puerta de salida.

-¡Pero vas sólo!

-¡Debo hacer mi trabajo!—El rubio desaparece con velocidad hasta las escaleras, donde prácticamente se deja caer por el espacio entre ellas que era amplio hasta el último piso.

En tanto en las joyerías dos mechas enormes causaban una conmoción agarrando todo lo que podían de mercancía, metiendo todo en grandes sacos, parecían cíclopes con un solo ojo y tenían propulsores en la espalda, hombros grandes y redondeados, mano derecha con un gran cañón la izquierda era una mano con tres dedos, uno amagando a clientes y guardias tirados al suelo, apuntándoles con grandes cañones, sus cascos eran totalmente negros y voces distorsionadas emergían de ellos.

Genos llegó hasta ellos, usando sus propulsores se lanzó dando una ráuda patada al que amenazaba a los civiles, estampándolo contra la pared opuesta y gritando a la gente atemorizada:

-¡Salgan ahora!—No se hizo esperar la reacción la gente huyó despavorida, los sensores se ampliaron para ubicar que no hubiera más personas, su escaneo también reportó algo extraño en los mechas, no había tripulantes.

"Deben ser manejados a control remoto… entonces son droides"

Siendo así podría usar su fuerza con soltura, pero cuando iba a emitir un choque de energía en el suelo, su escáner reportó que los civiles de los otros pisos estaban huyendo, no podía emplear tanta fuerza porque terminaría por sepultarlos en escombros, así que uso su modo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzándose contra el otro droide gigante, casi los tres metros, estampándolo y saliendo junto con él a través del muro del edificio, el otro los siguió lanzando una ráfaga de energía a Genos, éste brincó ágilmente girando en el aire, colocándose atrás del otro que apenas se levantaba, el cañonazo pegó de lleno, pero el cyborg usaba al droide como escudo, el cual le voló la cabeza del impacto.

Uno menos, podría encargarse con mayor soltura del otro, pero cuando su cañón de energía salió de su brazo derecho para contrarrestar, una figura fuerte, calva y ágil tomó impulso agarrándole del torso y empujándolo con fuerza a varios metros del droide que sirviera de escudo.

Su escáner había reportado el movimiento, pero no quien era por estar concentrado en la batalla ¡Era Steps el que se había arrojado! Ambos cayeron rodando contra el suelo y Genos se percató por la causa.

El droide que servía de escudo inició un conteo autodestructivo, pero por el fragor de la pelea Genos no prestó atención, cuando vio el alza de energía se colocó encima de Steps protegiéndole del estallido, el cual exhaló una tremenda fuerza además de fuego y fragmentos de metal que chocaron en la armazón del cyborg sin que tocaran a Steps.

Steps estaba un poco sacudido, lleno de polvo pero alcanzó a ver la cara del rubio, pese a que estaba aturdido, no creyó que el joven podía ser capaz semejante expresión. Su ceño era un rictus angustioso, las cejas rubias juntas y temblorosas, sus ojos aguzados casi como si fuese a llorar y al mismo tiempo estuviera furioso, la respiración frenética, su pecho se iluminó con la luz de su core dándole un aire expectante, finalmente Genos contestó en tono ronco y fuerte.

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!

Genos esperó un poco, una ráfaga pasó por encima de ambos, Steps alcanzó a ver como se separaba de él ágilmente, volteó y giró hasta quedar pecho a tierra, un dolor muy fuerte en su hombro derecho lo hizo quedar inmóvil. El joven corría esquivando los disparos del droide, alejándose de donde estaba Steps para que no fuera alcanzado.

Un aura de energía rodeó al adolescente, lanzando destellos y descargas, sus puños crispados luminiscentes, en un instante volaba directo al droide y luego en un parpadeo desapareció, mientras la máquina e incluso Steps desde su lejana posición trató de ubicarlo, no había rastros.

Hasta que el mismo cielo relampagueó, Genos había saltado por arriba del droide quien alzó su cañón disparando una ráfaga de energía más fuerte, el rubio había lanzado otra fuerte descarga de su cañón que chocó con el disparo, pero súbitamente la presión hizo que el suelo se cuarteara en sus pies sumiéndole en un cráter, aún resistía, Genos desde lo alto aumentó el nivel de energía pura color azul , canalizada directo de su core, en una tormenta avasalladora, rayos golpearon a la máquina atravesándola y haciendo volar en pedazos sus brazos, su cañón y su cabeza hasta que una onda expansiva lo aplastó, seguida de una inminente lluvia de energía que levantó el pavimento y sacudió los alrededores.

Una densa nube de humo y tierra se levantaron, Steps estaba asombrado del poderío del joven, era un arsenal viviente y lo llamó desesperado ante el silencio que rodeó el lugar.

-¡Genos! ¡Genos! –Este salió caminando tranquilamente, se escucharon las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos, el aire disipó poco a poco la densa nube gris de la que el rubio salió, atrás podía verse al enorme droide hecho un despojo y envuelto en llamas.

Steps enmudeció, su rostro quedó impávido, levantándose trabajosamente y con cuidado, doliéndose de su hombro derecho que se irradiaba hasta el brazo, su expresión era parecida a la de Saitama como cuando Genos le pidió tener una pelea para medir la fuerza de sus nuevos cañones. Al acercarse, el rostro adusto del rubio se tornó más severo.

Definitivamente era como si fuera a estallar, sus entrañas sintéticas hervían, era demasiado parecido, su mirada y expresión… ¡No quería que lo viera así! Lo poco que quedaba de paz mental que apenas había obtenido estaba reducido a nada, pero a pesar de estar desmoronándose por dentro, seguía tratando de mantenerse firme pues aquél hombre, el culpable de su fractura emocional estaba herido y fue por salvarle.

-¡Hey Genos! Estás en una pieza, me alegra tan…

Tuvo que detenerse por la expresión de Genos que era muy intimidante, el ceño fruncido el paso firme, se detuvo escaneándole con su visión, una línea delgada luminosa recorrió de pies a cabeza a Steps, éste sostenía su brazo derecho silenciosamente, midiendo la distancia con cuidado, supuso que estaba muy enojado con él y no precisaba la causa.

Él sólo lo empujó de ser envuelto en una explosión que tal vez podría haberlo dañado. Las pupilas doradas de Genos titilaron en lo que respondió fríamente:

-Tienes algunos golpes, pero lo único fuerte es tu hombro derecho dislocado, necesitas atención médica.

-No es para tanto—Y el rubio alzó la voz que aunque intentó contenerse para que no se le quebrara, se escuchó agresiva.

-¡NO DEBISTE!... ¡E-eres un…!—No pudo completar la frase pues ya estaban los paramédicos llegando junto con Steps, éste fue llevado a una de las unidades para ser revisado en lo que Genos era rodeado por la ya clásica horda de periodistas, su mano tembló y crujió pero ahora debía responder algunas preguntas en lo que su escáner se expandió para vigilar la situación de Steps.

Luego de un rato de fotos y preguntas que el cyborg respondía tajante, su fino oído percibió que los paramédicos decidieron trasladar a Steps al hospital, el rubio cyborg se hizo paso por entre los reporteros apartándoles para llegar hasta ellos, acortó la distancia de un salto desde unos cinco metros hasta llegar a un lado de la ambulancia, dejando con la palabra en la boca a mucha gente que aún querían entrevistarlo.

Genos llegó al vehículo y entró rápido, cerrando las puertas ante los azorados paramédicos, en lo que ordenaba ceñudo y con firmeza casi militar:

-¡Por favor de prisa al hospital!—Entró a la vez que cerraba las puertas, la ambulancia avanzó presurosa, ante la mirada nerviosa y atónita de los paramédicos, incluso de Steps, a quien le habían fijado el brazo en un cabestrillo y continuaban atendiéndolo bajo la férrea vigilancia del rubio, el silencio de éste causó un poco de incomodidad al calvo, pero no por ello dejaba de brindarle miradas serenas.

Al llegar a un nosocomio privado, Steps fue llevado a la sala de urgencias y Genos tuvo que ir como cualquier mortal a la sala de espera, con los brazos cruzados y la vista al suelo, la gente que estaba aunque había admiradores de él no se atrevían a acercarse por el aura tan densa que emanaba, su camiseta estaba rota del frente y aun traía puesto el chaleco que lucía con algunas quemaduras.

Genos pese a su hermetismo la realidad era otra, su interior tenía una cruenta lucha interna.

No era Saitama ni por error, ni siquiera podía compararlo, no se permitió odiar a su sensei cuando las cosas quedaron inconclusas, mucho menos contraponerlo con el airado Steps. Eran muy distintos, alguna vez se sintió tonto por las veces que se preocupó por la seguridad de él, era invulnerable físicamente pero su interior no, la necesidad de protegerlo y su continua frustración fueron muy grandes siempre, lo peor era que casi siempre fue tomado a la ligera por vergüenza al menos de parte de Saitama, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención de nadie, mucho menos de alguien tan joven.

En cambio Steps, de buenas a primeras le desagradó por su egocéntrica forma de ser, no podía ni se permitía confiar en él ya que era frívolo, calculador y caprichoso.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se había alarmado tanto por su seguridad cuando percibió el asalto? Era como si su necesidad de protección a Saitama se hubiera activado, como un programa cualquiera, lo hizo sentir tan nervioso y enfocado, presionándose para aumentar la concentración, la energía fluyó rauda desde su core a todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina en su cerebro mandaba señales que hicieron más activos sus sentidos ligándolos más a su escáner y sus sensores.

Era casi como tener un cuerpo biológico, incluso el calor en sus entrañas y la ira creciente cuando disparó el droide sobre ellos, se arrojó sobre él de sólo pensar que Steps saliera herido… o muerto, lo había sacudido de pies a cabeza, era una confusa sensación pensaba en Saitama ¡Pero era Steps! ¡Un humano común! Una y otra vez ambas imágenes se contraponían.

Su mano derecha cubrió sus ojos, soltando un suspiro pesado con un nudo ardiente en su garganta, se arremolinaban sus emociones como lava ardiendo dentro de un volcán activo al punto que era como un conteo autodestructivo.

Y luego… recordó cuando Steps lo empujó para salvarlo de la explosión del droide que se autodestruyó.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Resonaba en su cerebro, él era un cyborg de batalla acostumbrado al daño, incluso pudo no haber quedado tan mal, aunque recordando la magnitud de la explosión supo que tal vez sí hubiera estado en serios aprietos y el otro droide habría dado cuenta fácilmente de él con el daño que hubiera recibido.

Se arriesgó demasiado por él, un humano salvando a un cyborg… seguía siendo ilógico e irracional.

Finalmente le mandaron llamar, mientras atravesaba el pasillo el médico explicó que Steps sólo tenía y como dijo antes Genos, contusiones leves, raspones y el hombro derecho dislocado, nada de traumas craneales o fracturas, lo habían medicado y requería descanso hasta que la inflamación de su hombro cediera al recolocárselo. Genos preguntó si podía verlo y el médico asintió no sin antes decirle.

-Me pidió que le dijera que se fuera si aún estaba afuera, pero necesita quien lo ayude al menos unos días, sé que es un héroe y su amigo pero no debería dejarlo así a menos que conozca a sus familiares.

-Descuide sensei, hablaré con él—Así, el médico esbozó una sonrisa y lo dejó frente al cuarto de observaciones.

Titubeante, el metal de sus manos crujió cuando cerró los puños tratando de controlar las emociones desbocadas en su interior, era de metal y componentes sintéticos, pero percibía como si estuviera perdiendo el control y se autodestruyera en cualquier momento. Al fin tocó la puerta blanca.

-Adelante.

Genos entró con lentitud, encontrando a Steps ya con los pantalones puestos y la bata aún puesta, tenía su celular en la mano izquierda y el brazo derecho en cabestrillo, un par de curitas en la frente pero seguía con la sonrisa socarrona que lentamente desapareció al ver al rubio cyborg entrar.

El muchacho escaneó sus constantes vitales, una ligera alza en su pulso nada más, era obvio que no contara que el muchacho se quedara con él todo el tiempo en que lo atendieran, mucho menos con el arranque de enojo que tuvo Genos.

-¿Qué pasa Genos? Creí que ya te habías ido luego de que te dieran información.

Genos se puso serio y miró el celular en la mano, tal vez llegó tarde y llamó a alguien, pero era mejor no suponer así que fue directo aguantando la creciente emoción interna, lo que había decidido no era algo fácil.

-¿Vendrán por ti?—Steps levantó la ceja derecha, al ver los ojos de negras escleras y pupilas doradas titilantes en gesto de ansiedad, parecía un niño a punto de pedir un dulce con temor a ser regañado, aunque tratara de aparentar frialdad, no dejaba de ser un adolescente que podía leer con claridad.

Genos apretó la mandíbula cuando Steps respondió frío:

-Voy a llamar a alguien, me ayudará a traerme ropa y …

-¡No lo hagas por favor!—Steps se quedó de una pieza, la voz del rubio tembló ligeramente, aun así sonaba firme, intentó recomponerse para continuar—Quiero escoltarte hasta tu casa y ayudarte, el médico dijo que necesitarás ayuda en lo que se baja inflamación del hombro.

Steps lo miró fijamente, Genos no percibió cambios en sus signos vitales, así que podía esperar un fehaciente rechazo y como su forma de ser lo dictaba, si no se rindió con Saitama hasta hacerlo su alumno, mucho menos en dejar de terquear a Steps.

-Tú me salvaste… fuiste muy imprudente y por hacerlo al golpear mi coraza te dislocaste el hombro, pero si no lo hubieras hecho, tal vez el daño de la explosión me hubiera dejado a merced del otro droide, así que estoy en deuda contigo, quiero retribuirte por favor.

Y ante la mirada atónita de Steps, Genos le hace una respetuosa reverencia.

Luego de un rato ambos abordaron un taxi, Genos se había quitado el chaleco algo maltratado y se lo puso a Steps ya que habían tenido que cortar la camiseta para evitar lastimarle más y ponerle la bata, el calvo miraba de reojo al rubio quien trataba de desviar la mirada, sin embargo un lindo tono rojo en sus orejas le hizo saber que el adolescente estaba sonrojado a morir, además de notar que sus manos se apretaban con fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

Genos estaba nervioso, disimuladamente se sonrió mirando por la otra ventanilla para luego volver a estar serio.

Al arribar a la dirección señalada por Steps, luego que Genos pagara el taxi ya que insistió mucho en hacerlo, el rubio no pudo evitar mirar el lugar y analizarlo.

Era una zona residencial exclusiva, un complejo de edificio de departamentos privados y bardeados con su caseta de seguridad, se habían identificado con los guardias, pero obvio Genos era bastante reconocido, sin embargo por extraño que pareciera, el joven rubio empezó a sentirse algo incómodo.

El sitio era muy exclusivo y elegante, tenía un pequeño parque privado, jardines cuidados, los edificios tenían cristalinos ventanales. Lujosos y muy imponentes, Genos se sintió bastante intimidado, por inercia percibió que su camiseta estaba rota y los jeans estaban maltratados por la batalla.

Empezó a pensar que tal vez fue mala idea, aunque esto también le sorprendió, nunca antes le había importado la apariencia, tal vez era karma por el día que dijo que la cooperación entre héroes era porque se trataban de clases inferiores, de hecho el remembrarlo le hizo estampársele en la cara el día que el rey del mar casi lo desaparece y fue entretenido por Mummen Rider, Saitama pudo llegar a tiempo y salvar a ambos por ello.

Ahora, un insulso humano lo salvó y no era cualquiera, el insulso humano era un escort pero nunca pensó que fuera tan influyente y de estatus social muy elevado.

-Vamos Genos por aquí—Sacando de sus cavilaciones al rubio, Steps señaló a la elegante entrada, incluso los edificios centrales tenían un centro comercial, lo que hizo distraerse un poco para luego avanzar, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en lugares lujosos, ni tratar con gente influyente ¡Vamos ni siquiera le gustaba tratar con los medios de comunicación!

Trató de mantener la cabeza en alto, era un hombre de palabra y debía cumplir, además de no demostrar su turbación, su instinto básico no permitía bajar la guardia. Ambos pasaron por el lobby hasta llegar a los elevadores donde Steps presionó el botón del piso veinte, el silencio de Genos hizo sonreír al calvo quien le dijo:

-No seas tan tímido Genos, no creí que fueras tan callado—Mentalmente el rubio evocó el primer regaño de Saitama.

"¡Hablas demasiado! ¡Resume todo en veinte palabras!"

-Sólo no quiero incomodar—El joven murmuró serio mirando al frente, estaba evitando el contacto visual y a Steps ya le daba más curiosidad.

-No incomodas, es natural hacer charla sobre todo si se desea conocer un poco más a la gente, tú pareces ser muy interesante y manejar temas diversos.

Genos lo miró fijamente, Saitama se incomodaba si trataba de explicar sobre cualquier tema, era obvio pues notó que a veces redundaba en lo mismo, pero al ver éste vago reflejo, muy internamente deseó que así lo hubiera mirado con tanto interés, ni siquiera pensó el rubio si alguna vez prestó atención a su historia cuando llegó a su departamento a solicitar ser su alumno.

Al llegar, la sorpresa fue mayor para Genos, resultaba que el piso entero era propiedad de Steps, porque al salir del elevador vio un pequeño lobby en un pequeño pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta, Steps sacó la llave y abrió la misma.

-Pasa Genos, con confianza—El joven agrandó la mirada analizando cada centímetro del lugar, era muy grande su recibidor, paredes pintadas de azul celeste; sala muy amplia color negro, el alfombrado en gris, ambos se quitaron los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada, Steps se adelantó hasta que escuchó un ruido tras sus espaldas.

Al voltear se sorprendió bastante de la escena, Genos quitaba la armadura negra que recubría sus brazos, era la que amplificaba sus cañones y le daba un encuadre a su rostro, dando lugar a sus usuales brazos plateados, las aplicaciones metálicas se retrajeron compactándose en dos paquetes de metal rectangulares perfectamente alineados, un cincho de seguridad los unió y Genos tranquilamente sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa tipo morral platinada, metiendo las aplicaciones en ella.

-Ya me parecía que tenías brazos diferentes.

-Son aplicaciones extra de batalla, las usé sólo por lo fácil de quitar y que aumentan la fuerza de mis propulsores para desplazarme, no pensé tendría que usarlos—Dijo fríamente el rubio.

-Estoy impresionado, en serio estás hecho para la batalla, se diría que eres a prueba de todo.

Genos bufó lejano sin mirarle, mientras murmuró:

-Sólo soy un cyborg, pero hay cosas que ni yo puedo manejar, tampoco soy inmortal.

Al colocar la bolsa en el suelo junto a la entrada, Steps cuestionó a Genos, estaba a escasos treinta centímetros de él por lo que el rubio se estremeció levemente.

-Bien Genos… y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Genos encaró los aguzados ojos verde gris de Steps, brillaban como los ojos de los gatos en la penumbra bajo la suave luz led de lámparas situadas estratégicamente en la sala.

-El médico dijo que necesitarías ayuda, a eso vine… tú necesitas descanso, por lo pronto ya es tarde así que puedo empezar con hacer algo de cenar en lo que te das un baño, además según la receta los medicamentos deben ingerirse con alimento para evitar problemas gástricos.

-Ni creas que cocinarás así Genos –Steps miró de pies a cabeza al rubio y le hizo la señal de que se quedara ahí, alejándose hasta uno de los amplios cuartos.

Genos pudo ver que Steps tenía gustos refinados, gustaba de cuadros hechos al óleo y con lápiz carbón, aunque al acercarse a uno donde reflejaba la figura de una chica mayor y un jovencito como de doce años, vio una firma conocida, ya que vio cuando firmó el alta Steps…observó era la misma.

Steps gustaba de la pintura y el dibujo, además de poseer obras de arte de diversas épocas, entonces también hacía sus propias obras. Al fin llegó con una muda de ropa, unos pants negros con una camiseta negra sin mangas, bastante holgada con el logo de un grupo de rock además de una toalla.

-Supuse que a pesar de ser cyborg querrías cambiarte, mira tus ropas y todo ése polvo en tu cuerpo, aunque sea sintético pues creo que…

-Gracias—Adelantó Genos tomando el cambio de ropa—En efecto estoy muy sucio, sería antihigiénico entrar así a la cocina, estoy acostumbrado a ducharme y bañarme… yo.

El titubeo del rubio hizo que Steps mantuviera silencio, se estaba abriendo poco a poco el reacio cyborg y de ello se percató el muchacho que se paralizó, estaba entrando en demasiada confianza con su anfitrión.

-¿Sí? Continúa por favor—Genos no supo qué hacer ante la insistencia, quiso callarse pero una fuerza superior le hizo continuar.

-Antes no me importaba, podía sacudir mi cuerpo para quitar el polvo y la tierra, pero el recuerdo de usar la ducha o bañera para asearme regresó, mi aleación es impermeable así que empecé a hacerlo… supongo porque me hacía sentir cómodo de alguna manera.

El leve sonrojo del rubio hizo sonreír a Steps quien lo guió hasta el baño, el joven no se atrevía a mirarlo por el cúmulo de emociones encontradas, casi azota la puerta para recargarse en el muro cubierto de gris y reluciente azulejo, cerró los ojos Genos en lo que su puño temblaba, cubrió sus ojos con la otra mientras la ropa caía al suelo, su control empezaba a desmoronarse ya.

"Tan parecido y tan diferente… ¿Qué es lo que me está haciendo?"

Genos enfiló rápido hacia la regadera, sus ropas cayeron rápidas al suelo mientras el agua fría recorría cada fibra y componente de su bien esculpido cuerpo sintético.

Así se mantuvo como por veinte minutos, no era biológico su cuerpo, pero juraría que era casi como un conteo de autodestrucción creciente y silenciosa, una manera de manifestar lo que sería el dolor en los humanos, algo por dentro ardía por salir y fragmentarlo en miles de pedazos.

Abrió el agua caliente y comenzó a enjabonar su cabello rubio, como una forma de distraerse de tales pensamientos, mientras la espuma lo recorría con lentitud su mente fue amainando, activando su memoria y recordando la música que tanto amaba, no quería parecer tan frágil, no quería ser vulnerable, así que se embebió en recordar las notas musicales de alguna melodía olvidada… "El tema de Nadia" vino a apacentar su espíritu, junto con el agua se llevaba el jabón además de la sensación que le ahogaba y que creyó haber suprimido hace casi un año.

Cuando salió Genos ya vestido, Steps estaba esperando se había quitado el cabestrillo, dándole la espalda para tratar de quitarse el chaleco, mantenía un gesto de molestia contenida por el dolor del hombro, hasta que el calvo sintió el frío contacto de los dedos de Genos al ayudarle, mudo y serio pero bastante diligente, internamente se sorprendió de lo sutil que podía ser para tocar.

Unos brazos de metal hechos para la cruenta pelea, que destrozaban y calcinaban lo que tocaran, ahora lo rozaban con tal cuidado igual que el aleteo de una paloma.

-L-lo siento, tal vez debí avisar—Se disculpó pronto el rubio al ver la expresión de sorpresa en Steps, para luego sonreír pícaramente y dejó que se deslizara con cuidado la prenda, dejando ver un torso bien esculpido, no tanto como Saitama, pero no le pedían nada ésos fuertes pectorales y el amplio torso musculoso, un estómago plano bien trabajado. Genos retrocedió un poco al ver que alargaba la mano izquierda hasta su hombro dándole una palmada.

-No te preocupes, diviértete en la cocina… y descuida puedo arreglármelas bien.

-Si necesitas algo, por favor llama—Dijo desviando la mirada al frente, de manera educada.

Steps entró en el baño y sólo así el rubio por fin pudo relajarse, por un momento todo fue tan familiar.

Genos dio un pequeño rodeo antes de llegar a la cocina, había varias habitaciones amplias, fue cuando sus sensores olfatorios distinguieron residuos de comida y jabón para trastes, había dejado de pasada sus ropas dentro del morral apostado en la entrada del departamento siguiendo luego su camino.

Una vez en la muy completa y espaciosa cocina, Genos suspiró… hace tanto que no cocinaba para nadie más, mucho menos en lugar ajeno la nostalgia lo inundó nuevamente, sacó de su bolsillo su celular poniendo la carpeta de música suave, en lo que se dedicó a explorar el refrigerador bastante surtido, el muchacho comenzó a recapitular cuanto platillo podría ser aceptable a Steps y su condición.

-Manos a la obra—Se dijo a sí mismo, moviéndose a buscar los implementos y los ingredientes.

Luego de un buen rato, Steps salió del baño a su cuarto que estaba frente a éste, optó por ponerse un pants gris pero sin usar camiseta, total debía estar cómodo y quería ver si de nuevo Genos se sonrojaba.

-Se ve lindo apenado—Al salir un delicioso olor danzó en el ambiente, ya traía puesto su cabestrillo, así que se dio prisa pues su estómago despertaba luego de tanta carrera y emociones, al llegar a la cocina vio a Genos terminando de hacer la cena, sopa miso, arroz, vegetales y katsudon de pollo.

-Eso huele delicioso Genos… no sabía que eras tan bueno en la cocina—Genos volteó secándose las manos y decir:

-Lo llevaré al…

-No mejor comamos aquí en la mesa de la cocina, el olor es genial y me trae muchos recuerdos.

Genos se turbó un poco ante la expresión de Steps, su sonrisa no era la usual de picardía, en realidad era tan franca y luminosa, ni siquiera se apenaba de exhibirla pero por las constantes vitales que reflejaba vio que eran sinceras, su respiración se relajaba y el pulso tuvo un leve acelere, sin embargo volvió a la normalidad.

Steps se sentó en la mesa en medio de la cocina, era cuadrada y pequeña con cuatro sillas de madera, nada ostentosa, Genos sirvió la comida y para cuando iba a sentarse, el calvo lo detuvo de su muñeca con suavidad.

-Siéntate a mi lado por favor –Había leído las intenciones de Genos para sentarse frente a él, el rubio cyborg lo miró confuso un momento, para luego asentir y tomar asiento hacia la izquierda de Steps, el brillo que sus ojos verde gris emitieron fue extraño y cálido, como el de un niño suplicando por un dulce.

-¡Buen provecho! –Esgrimió Steps bastante entusiasmado, tomando la sopa con una cuchara ya que no podía usar su brazo derecho, Genos lo miraba en silencio y apenas si probaba bocado, revisando las expresiones del calvo, tan alegre y vivaz, disfrutando del sabor, intentó no mirarlo más, porque de pronto tuvo un recuerdo fugaz.

"¡Oye Genos está delicioso! Eres el mejor."

El rostro de Saitama probando por primera vez uno de sus guisados, algo se estrujó de manera brutal en su pecho de metal, vibraba su core con fuerza igual que si estuviera generando la energía necesaria para un disparo, su mano tembló y los palillos en sus manos se rompieron.

Steps volteó con gesto neutral, igual al que era bastante usual de Saitama , la sensación se arremolinó en sus entrañas candentes, ardiendo todo su ser interior pues cada componente y circuito, cada sensor estaba envuelto en ésa terrible llamarada, como sobrecarga de energía buscando salida, hasta que finalmente no pudo más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?—El calvo no entendió la súbita reacción de Genos, sus puños se cerraron, crujiendo.

Genos levantó la cabeza, sus cejas estaban juntas en rictus de enojo que poco a poco se transformaron en un gesto de dolor, sus hombros temblaban mientras apretaba las mandíbulas, Steps lo miró ensombrecido, sea lo que fuera se veía que sufría enormemente y ni siquiera tenía idea de qué le habría dicho para molestarlo.

-¿Por qué te arriesgaste a salvarme si sólo eres un humano? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Fuiste muy descuidado!—Steps no contestó, el joven siguió levantando la voz la cual se empezó a quebrar sin percatarse de ello, tanta ira y frustración estaban interfiriendo con su usual carácter frío, la máscara de dureza que siempre portaba ahora se resquebrajaba y caía como los pedazos de su espíritu lastimado.

-¡Si yo era destruido qué más daba! ¡Pero tú eres humano y eres frágil! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

-G-Genos tranquilo… discúlpame yo—Intentó resarcirse el calvo, generalmente tenía siempre todo bajo control, calculado cada paso, pero en éstos momentos no sabía qué hacer porque ni siquiera intuyó que tal reacción tendría.

-¡Porqué te empeñas en acercarte a mí! ¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! ¡No tenías porqué insistir! ¡Pero seguiste presionando! ¡Debiste dejarme en paz! –Genos se estremecía, de pronto un hilillo escurrió de su ojo derecho, una lágrima de negro aceite trazó su camino por su mejilla, su mandíbula cerrada con fuerza dejó escapar un amargo sollozo.

La mirada expectante de Steps y su gesto atónito lo hicieron sacudirse, ahora estaba expuesto y vulnerable, sus doradas orbes se agrandaron ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía detenerse ya? ¡Era un extraño! ¡Él era un hombre frío y superficial que no tenía por qué saber nada de su vida!... Ningún sonido salió de su garganta atenazada por un nudo ardiente que parecía haber fundido sus cuerdas vocales, bajó la cabeza sobrecogido de emoción por lo que acababa de hacer.

Se sintió tan estúpido, pero antes de poder hacer nada una mano lo sostuvo de su nuca con firmeza, con movimiento rápido que lo tomó desprevenido su rostro se topó con la calidez de la piel de Steps.

Así es, el calvo hombre lo sostenía contra su pecho acariciándole el rubio cabello a Genos, quien estaba contrariado, su cerebro estaba totalmente paralizado, sus ojos negros de pupilas doradas estaban agrandados, su nariz percibió el aroma de la piel de Steps mezclada con la tenue loción, el calor de su cuerpo encendió el rubor en sus mejillas antes pálidas, hasta que escuchó.

-Llora Genos… desahógate, pero deja de contenerte que te hará daño, deja de torturarte así y llora hasta que ya no puedas más, libérate del dolor que cargas.

Genos no pudo más, todos sus sentimientos encontrados se agolparon hasta que finalmente sintió como si toda su estructura interna se colapsara y lo partiera por la mitad, por un momento no hizo movimiento alguno, hasta que frunció el gesto con un inmenso rictus de profundo dolor, todo lo que no se permitió sentir, todo lo que no se permitió externar, todo lo que tuvo que contener y silenciar ése día tan gris… finalmente terminó por desbordarse igual que un dique roto, como una inmensa ola estrellándose con fuerza entre las rocas.

Un sollozo ahogado emergió de su garganta, lo que dio a un incontenible estremecimiento, Genos se abrazó al torso de Steps quien se sorprendió, hundiendo su cara en él y dejando libre el llanto amargo que tanto había guardado, gruesas lágrimas aceitosas corrían por su juvenil rostro, su defensa había caído como un muro demolido ahora su herida estaba expuesta y pulsante, parecía tan frágil… tan roto.

Steps tragó grueso tratando de mantenerse sereno, ahora estaba viendo una faceta que nadie… incluso Saitama, el hombre que convivió con él más tiempo y de forma más cercana jamás vio o vería en su vida, Genos… el temido Demon cyborg frío como el hielo y a la vez de carácter volátil como el fuego cuando se enfadaba, ahora estaba frente a él desamparado y vulnerable, desecho en sollozos profundos y amargos que estremecían su poderoso cuerpo de metal y cada componente vibraba con las sacudidas como si fuera a fragmentarse en cualquier momento.

Era difícil no impresionarse, por más calculador que fuera, por más impredecible que pudiera ser, aunque quisiera ser indiferente y frío…la vista era demasiado intensa incluso para Steps quien nada solía conmover, siquiera llamar su atención. En el fondo, aquél escort sintió que tocó una fibra demasiado sensible, un asunto sin concluir y que había llevado las cosas muy lejos.

No pudo hacer nada más que sostenerlo en su pecho con el brazo sano, dejando que el llanto y las emociones reprimidas de Genos corrieran libres buscando alivio y sosiego, alguna vez se sintió igual hace mucho y deseó que ésa vez alguien lo sostuviera así para confortarlo, Steps estuvo solo y se tuvo que levantar aunque los trozos de su ser seguían cayendo, Genos estaba tan fragmentado que se sorprendió cuánto había retenido sus emociones, apoyó su mentón contra el rubio cabello de la testa del cyborg, aproximándole con fuerza del hombro, el silencio del ambiente era cómplice y confidente al consuelo de un dolor ajeno que quedaría resguardado en las paredes de aquélla cocina.

Luego de estar así mucho tiempo, Genos terminó por quedar de rodillas en el suelo, abrazado de la cintura de Steps, su cabeza reposaba en su regazo mientras el calvo repasaba sus cabellos con la mano cuidadosamente, sus lágrimas de aceite habían manchado el torso y el pants, pero el calor que emanaba aquél hombre era tan reconfortante que no quería separarse, sabía que era una ilusión y que no era Saitama, pero le había permitido liberar toda su frustración y dolor contenido por tanto tiempo.

No podría decirse que estaba en total paz, pero al menos se sentía aliviado.

-En serio te debo una disculpa Genos, ignoro que te pasó pero creo que mi actitud abrió una vieja herida tuya—Genos tenía la mirada perdida en el borde de la mesa, acurrucado como un gato, parpadeó un momento en lo que siguió acariciando Steps su suave cabello.

El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar su mirada, pero Steps le murmuró con suavidad:

-Pasa la noche aquí Genos… no quiero que salgas así como estás, necesitas tranquilizarte.

El calvo sintió como se estremeció levemente el cyborg, lo tomó por sorpresa y después de tal escena todo podía pasar, por un momento creyó que se negaría pero el joven asintió sin verlo y se levantó para darse cuenta que dejó bastante manchado a Steps de su pecho y su ropa con sus lágrimas de aceite, totalmente sonrojado dijo en tono de disculpa:

-P-perdóname tú a mí…con mi comportamiento infantil te he manchado la…

El calvo advirtió que la cara del rubio asemejaba una máscara triste, los manchones de aceite se esparcían por sus mejillas y sus ojos negros de orbes doradas le daban un aura deprimente, Steps pone un dedo en los labios de Genos, sonriente menea la cabeza y dice:

-No digas eso, ni idea tenía que tus lágrimas eran de aceite tu tranquilo –Steps se levanta y moja una toalla que saca de un cajón, limpiando el rostro del rubio quitándole las manchas como si se tratara de un niño, luego de eso limpió las manchas de su pecho y estómago para tirar la misma en un cesto y se lavó las manos.

-Ya está, iré a lavarme y cambiarme… pero después de cenar, por lo pronto quiero comer lo que preparaste y tú una vez con el estómago lleno tendrás otra perspectiva.

Genos ladeó la cabeza, aquél hombre visiblemente más alto se sonrió mientras le ofreció la silla contigua.

-Por favor continuemos—Genos seguía sin entender la conducta del calvo pero decidió sentarse, acercándolo a la mesa continuaron con la cena, en un silencio amable y cómodo, que era interrumpido de vez en vez por algún comentario de Steps sobre cosas triviales.

-Sabes Genos, a la próxima me toca a mí cocinar, tu sazón es exquisito y necesito corresponder.

-No es necesario y es un poco exagerado… pero me gustaría probar, tal vez aprendería más de ti ya que eres chef.

Steps quedó sorprendido y antes que pudiera decir nada, Genos lo mira de reojo, aun apenado por la escena pasada.

-Cuando pasé por tu recibidor pude ver un título enmarcado de licenciatura en gastronomía y otros que acreditan cursos de repostería.

-Eres observador, muy bien—Dijo agrandando la mirada Steps—Así es, con mi trabajo de escort costee mi carrera, ahora soy dueño de unos restaurantes también, incluso soy dueño de éste edificio de departamentos y recibo las rentas.

-¿Por qué continúas como escort si tienes negocios? –Sonó directa la pregunta, mientras los ojos del rubio estaban atentos, Steps levantó la ceja derecha, ahora Genos estaba curioso por el calvo, éste sonrió de lado ya que ahora empezaba a tener toda la atención del rubio.

-Digamos que es por nostalgia y ayudo a mis más cercanas amistades, estar sólo no va conmigo.

-Entiendo…creo—La vista de Steps se clavó intensa, Genos solo levantó la ceja izquierda y bajo la vista, Steps frunció el ceño levemente porque el joven desvió su mirada, como rehuyéndola ¿Acaso estaba receloso sobre su profesión y su vida? ¡Vamos! ¡No podía ser! Sin embargo supo en efecto que Genos se había molestado un poco, bueno… no podía culparlo ya que se notaba que el jovencito no tenía mucha experiencia sobre ciertas cosas de la vida, lo que lo hacía ver aún más lindo, más interesante.

Bueno, habían terminado de cenar casi sin sentirlo, recogió Genos la mesa y lavó los platos en lo que Steps se aseaba y cambiaba nuevamente. Luego de un rato de cavilaciones, el calvo llamó al joven rubio desde la puerta de la cocina, Genos sacudió su cabeza para voltear, Steps usaba ahora un pantalón de pijama negro satinado.

-Ven ya es hora de descansar Genos.

Diligentemente el cyborg obedeció, siguiendo al calvo hasta donde estaba el pasillo del baño, al fondo estaba una habitación abierta, la única con luz encendida ya, puesto que Steps fue apagando los interruptores, sus paredes eran gris claro, había un cuadro sobrio de un cielo oscuro y una pálida luna enmarcada en nubes sobre la cabecera negra y alta de la cama vestida con edredón negro, estaba alfombrado de color azul dando un aire sereno.

Los burós a los lados eran pequeños y negros con lámparas, closet empotrado en la pared muy grande, un diván de terciopelo negro cerca del ventanal con puerta corrediza que daba a un balcón, ahora estaba cerrada y con las cortinas cerradas, Steps destendió la cama mientras Genos comentaba :

-¿Podrías prestarme un futón?

Steps se detuvo sorprendido, aproximándose a Genos comentó:

-¿No me digas que usas un futón para dormir en el suelo? Yo lo hice hace mucho años, pero ahora no.

Genos levantó la ceja izquierda y con seriedad respondió:

-No tengo recuerdos sobre si dormía en cama antes de ser cyborg, sólo sé que no me incomoda dormir en el suelo y menos sobre un futón.

Steps frunció un poco el ceño y dijo un tanto extrañado:

-Según sé los héroes tienen una remuneración ya sea su clase, tú eres S por tanto ganas bien, pero por lo que he visto eres muy ahorrativo o humilde en gustos, muchos buscan comodidades y hasta se dan lujos.

-No aspiro a mucho, tengo gustos muy simples—Steps miró a Genos y cambió un poco de postura, tuvo la certeza de que era capaz de irse a dormir al suelo o al diván que tenía cerca del ventanal por la forma en que empezó a estudiar la recámara en busca de una respuesta alterna.

-Yo puedo dormir en…

-¡Métete en la cama de una vez Genos!—Interrumpió con gesto decisivo Steps quitándose el cabestrillo con cuidado, el adolescente se sorprendió, agrandando la vista por el tono imperativo de la orden, por un instante su voz había tenido el tono de Saitama al desesperarse, lo miró con nostalgia.

Hubiera brincado de felicidad literalmente hace casi un año por algo como esto.

Steps se dejó caer en la cama con un bufido de molestia, el niño en definitiva era un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, en primer lugar se ofreció a ayudarlo en lo que su hombro se desinflamaba y él solo le ofreció a que pasara la noche en su departamento ¿Creía que lo dejaría dormir en la sala o en el piso?

Está bien, él se parece a quien se distanció y probablemente lo rechazó, estaba sensible ahora, pero no era como si quisiera tener sexo con él, no por el momento porque apenas estaba conociendo un poco a Genos, había que ser prudente.

Empezaba a pensar que se le complicaba demasiado, está bien que lo hizo por no estar aburrido ya que su agenda estaba muy floja en ésta temporada, pero éste niño le estaba literalmente sacando de quicio, tal vez no fue tan buena idea interesarse en un héroe, al menos tan complejo como un cyborg adolescente.

-P-perdóname, no estoy acostumbrado a compartir un espacio tan personal, alguien antes que tú también se enojaba conmigo y con buena razón… soy una molestia, en vez de ayudarte sólo te causo problemas desde que llegué.

Genos estaba sentado dándole la espalda a Steps, con los codos en las rodillas mirando al suelo, el calvo volteó y tuvo que admitirlo, ésa actitud de perrito pateado en serio lo molestaba, se mordió un labio mientras le dijo al joven con seriedad.

-Vamos Genos, tú también estás cansado… olvídate de todo y ven a dormir.

El joven suspiró, escuchó crujir el metal de sus manos, tal vez estaba nervioso, sintió como se reclinaba y el suave sonido del colchón al amoldarse, Steps los cubrió a ambos con la sábana y el edredón, apagando las luces.

Pero una risita se soltó al ver que todavía había una tenue luz encendida en la penumbra, eran las orbes doradas de Genos, quien miraba confuso a Steps por verlo reírse tan airadamente.

-¡Eres imposible Genos!—Exclamó divertido, olvidándose de la escena de hace un rato, fue entonces que el joven se dio cuenta de la luz de sus pupilas, como Saitama siempre se volteaba para dormir nunca pareció molestarle eso.

La luz de las pupilas bajó considerablemente, luego empezó a entrecerrarlos hasta que Steps le dijo:

-¿Entras en una especie de modo de reposo? Digo como las computadoras.

Genos emitió un suspiro cansado, alguna vez alguien preguntó eso una de sus tantas fans, pero respondió con tranquilidad.

-Mi cerebro es orgánico y necesita sus horas de descanso, para disminuir el estrés, mi cuerpo tal vez no refleje cansancio pero es necesario el reposo, solo se activan mis sensores si un peligro está cerca.

Apenas Steps iba a cerrar los ojos cuando Genos preguntó:

-Si te llamas Stephan ¿Por qué te dicen Steps?

El calvo miró al rubio cyborg, se había acostado de lado acomodándose, Steps hizo lo mismo sobre su costado izquierdo, con cuidado.

-Mi hermana me enseñó a bailar desde niño, decía que tenía pies muy ligeros… así que por eso me dicen Steps—Un momento de silencio y el calvo comentó con un ligero tono sombrío:

-Ella murió hace muchos años.

-Perdona si te incomodé… no era mi intención—Steps sonrió con cierta amargura, acomodándole unos rizos de la frente a Genos.

-Un día podríamos bailar tú y yo—El joven rubio cambió su rostro, estaba turbado y confundido, lo que valió que Steps seguir jugueteando con el cabello de su frente.

-No pongas ésa cara, yo puedo enseñarte… y no seas penoso, a algunas personas no les importa parejas del mismo sexo bailar o tener relaciones.

Al decir esto, el muchacho bajó el rostro, sus rubias cejas estaban fruncidas entonces Steps acortó la distancia para murmurar con suave intensidad.

-La persona con la que estuviste… debió ser muy importante y muy amado por ti.

Genos bajó la vista aún más, ambos ya estaban muy cerca uno del otro en la cama uno frente al otro, el ambiente era cálido pero las palabras de Steps lo encaraban nuevamente con su viejo dolor, era extraño que un completo desconocido lo hiciera sentir tan aliviado y al mismo tiempo atribulado, aun así agradeció el consuelo prodigado.

-Pero es un idiota si no te supo apreciar, por haberte hecho a un lado, rechazado o abandonado.

Abandonado… la palabra resonó en el cerebro de Genos con eco y lo sacudió, en el pasado un insulto a su maestro hubiera valido una sonora amenaza de incineración, no era el caso ahora.

-No me amaba eso es todo… además y siendo honestos ¿Quién podría amarme o siquiera gustarle? –La mano de Genos vagó por su rostro, su cuello hasta su pecho, agachado miró su mano metálica y continuó:

-Sólo me veo como un humano, no tengo piel ni huesos, tampoco carne, no soy suave al contrario soy tosco y rudo al tacto, fui hecho para pelear no para expresar emociones o tan siquiera ser gentil al tacto, tal vez sea exótico para la mayoría pero… ¿Qué puedo ofrecer realmente? Les gusto porque soy una novedad no por quien soy, no fui hecho para tener una pareja como la gente normal.

Como ha estado hablando mucho Genos se detuvo, sintió la mirada de Steps, al percibirla su core retumbó vibrando en su pecho metálico, lanzando una descarga de energía que ilumina ligeramente sus rendijas a través de la camiseta, siente arder su cara inundado por la vergüenza al expresarse de forma deprimente , un nudo cierra su garganta otra vez.

-No tienes una buena percepción de ti mismo… eres un gatito arisco.

El apodo sacó de sus cavilaciones al rubio, bastante confundido ya y asaltado por un súbito rubor, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con tanta sutileza por un completo extraño, de inmediato las orbes de Genos se posaron con amargura en Steps.

Éste se había acercado un poco más, colocando su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho, vagando lentamente hasta su nuca, acariciando su suave cabello rubio, jugueteando entre sus dedos con los rizos, sin dejar de repasar con la mirada la expresión tan lastimera del más joven.

-Sé que les gustas porque eres muy atractivo, ya te lo dije antes.

El suave masaje en su nuca empezó a ser muy agradable, sus sensores registraron los movimientos de la firme mano de Steps en su nuca y su cabello, repasándolos como si de una obra maestra fuera, entrecerró sus ojos centrándose en la sensación tan cadenciosa que comenzó a relajarlo, la descarga de energía de su core empezó a ser más pausada y a un ritmo lento, circulando por cada componente de su cuerpo sintético de forma cálida y suave.

Era tan agradable pues casi sintió como irradiaba brevemente ése calor tan grato, menos notó cuando la distancia entre ambos se fue acortando poco a poco, embelesado por la gentileza de la mano, ni siquiera tenía idea que su cuerpo pudiera percibir de ésa forma el tacto a su persona, quizás su cerebro ya estaba tan ajustado y ambientado a su ser sintético que empezó a desarrollar puntos sensibles aunque sonara extravagante y loco.

Sumergido en tan tierno contacto y en aquéllos ojos verde gris, el ambiente se llenó de una sensación tan cómoda y afectuosa, fue entonces que el calor envolvió al calvo, no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada a Genos deleitándose ante la expresión sublime de él, contraponiéndose con el usual gesto duro y reacio, era una vista increíble… única para quien había maldecido su actitud hosca y fría, sólo él era testigo de que el llamado Demon cyborg era un ser tan sensible y vulnerable como cualquier insulso mortal, haciendo inevitable acercarse de forma imprevista ráuda y fugaz para unir sus labios a los del cyborg.

Genos quedó paralizado al sentir la suavidad de aquéllos labios, sin esperar respuesta Steps los chupó con suavidad, antes de alejarse y como si fuera una firma depositó un ligero beso en ellos como para remarcar algo, el calor inundó al cyborg pues su core desplegó una fuerte descarga de energía que lo envolvió, sus pupilas relumbraron un momento.

Estaba tan confuso… envuelto en el confort del abrazo, inmerso en las pupilas verde gris de Steps quien no dejaba de sonreírle, viendo el reflejo luminoso en sus mejillas, el muchacho pareció despertar de un sueño aclarar sus pensamientos súbitamente y darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, daba la impresión de molestarse pues frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, sus labios tenían un rictus tenso.

Estaba preparado para una nueva explosión del muchacho, de seguro lo empujaría y le gritaría…sin embargo sintió un leve temblor en su cintura. Genos estaba aferrado a su pijama como si dependiera su vida de él.

-¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—La mano izquierda de Steps vagaba en su cabello, Genos seguía agachado y el reflejo luminoso resaltaba el carmín que los envolvía, su voz era un tenue ronroneo cuando dijo:

-¿No es obvio? Tú me gustas Genos… me gustas mucho.

-P-pero no puedes… ¡No puede ser que yo te guste! Soy sintético totalmente, no soy un ser de carne y hueso ¡Qué puede gustarte de mí! ¡No te entiendo!

Genos volteó a mirarlo anonadado, sus pupilas encendidas titilaban, aumentando el tono rojizo reflejado en sus pómulos finos, Steps se le acercó rozándole la punta de su nariz con la suya, haciendo que el rubio suspirara ante el sutil toque, para luego avanzar tomándole por atrás de su cabeza y murmurando quedamente a su oído:

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Genos, si así amaste a la persona equivocada… no imagino cuánto amarás a la correcta.

Genos tragó saliva, el tono era casi hipnótico y el roce en su cara con su mejilla lo hizo temblar, cada uno de sus componentes y sensores captaban al máximo las acciones del calvo, registrándolas en su cerebro, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera increíble a su toque, estremeciéndolo… no entendía porque y como su cuerpo hacía eso, parecía intentar recrear las emociones y sensaciones igual que si tuviera un cuerpo biológico.

-No tenemos porqué apresurarnos, pero te digo esto…quiero una oportunidad contigo Genos y te prometo una cosa—Los labios de Steps rozaron su lóbulo de la oreja cuando la cálida voz entró:

-No haré nada que tú no quieras… pero si quieres algo, deberás pedírmelo.

El joven cyborg hundió su rostro en el cuello de Steps, éste lo arropó con su brazo izquierdo, sintiendo como se estremecía. Para Genos era contradictorio, aunque aquél rostro le recordaba tanto a quien lo había herido, tal vez por miedo o desagrado, una parte de él en serio deseaba sentirse correspondido, pero sabía de sobra que aquél hombre no era Saitama.

No lo era, pero Saitama definitivamente no amaba a Genos, tampoco le preocupaba ya lo que le sucediera, era casi un año y sólo un par de saludos, no era que importara mucho pero había que asimilarlo de una vez.

Éste hombre decía que le gustaba, lo buscó una y otra vez hasta arriesgar su vida incluso con todo y los rechazos o groserías que hiciera Genos por alejarlo, tocó su herida… dio consuelo a su dolor. Paso a paso, firme y con tacto se fue acercando, lo peor del caso es que tenía que admitirlo, desde que entró en escena Steps ya no pudo sacarlo de su mente.

Si Saitama tan fácilmente había retomado su vida distanciándose de él, tan rápido se había adaptado a su nuevo ambiente y quizás a nuevas amistades ¿Acaso no tenía derecho él a darse una oportunidad para amar? Seguro y con el tiempo su ex -maestro encontraría esposa y formaría una familia con hijos, olvidándose en definitiva de aquél alumno que tanto lo amaba.

Era hora de pensar un poco más en sí mismo y no en los demás.

Sí… era un cyborg, pero también tenía sentimientos aún y que su cuerpo fuera sintético, lo supo por las respuestas que hacía con cada palabra o toque de Steps, era caótico todo en su interior que no sabía si podía manejarlo, su core pulsaba cálidas ondas de energía, haciéndolo vibrar en cada componente y estrechó más el abrazo Genos, removiéndose como gatito buscando atención.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?—Genos aún se sentía atribulado por los sentimientos encontrados, pero lo hacía sentirse vivo una vez más, la luz que se había ido hace tiempo y que lo sumió en la oscuridad del olvido y la indiferencia, ahora se asomaba tenue pero fuerte apartando el frío que aprisionó su ser. Y lo peor es que era un reflejo similar de quien lo hizo a un lado, tan parecidos…tan diferentes, la turbación en sus entrañas sintéticas se hizo un nudo tan fuerte que parecía tensarse hasta querer romperse y se aferró a él como niño asustado.

Ya no quería volver a sufrir dolor y Steps le daba alivio, el consuelo que tanto ansió de forma silenciosa él se lo daba, asintió sin ver a quien lo acunaba y en respuesta un tierno beso en su cabeza fue depositado, el calvo suspiró hondo con el joven abrazado de él con cuidado.

Tan inocente y duro, reacio… era una joya sin pulir, tan pura y vibrante que relucía con su propio destello.

Definitivamente esto sería más que entretenido, se acomodó acariciando su rubio cabello entrecerrando los ojos, el sueño era una promesa sutil y reconfortante, ya mañana será otro día, otro más para ver nuevas facetas de Genos, quería verlas todas mientras tuviera interés en él, porque sí le gustaba y mucho, tal vez era un hombre que fácilmente se hastiaba de con quienes salía, pero Genos prometía ser todo menos aburrido, de hecho lo encontraba encantador y dulce.

-¿No te molesta mi peso?—La voz sonó trémula, Steps lo miró acariciando su cabello, depositó un beso casto en la nariz respingada y dijo con un suave ronroneo.

-Para nada me molestas… Kitten , estoy muy cómodo contigo así—Genos se reclinó en el hombro izquierdo del calvo, éste le cubrió los ojos con la mano luego de sonreír por su sonrojo.

-Ahora descansa Genos… ha sido un día muy largo.

El rubio asintió y dejó que sus sensores se apagaran, sus funciones disminuyeron poco a poco, entrando en modo de reposo, sintiéndose relajado percibiendo y grabando en su memoria el aroma de Steps, varonil e intenso, cerró los párpados dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, por primera vez era una noche en la que podía quitarse de encima el peso amargo que su pecho siempre guardó.

Así la noche transcurrió lenta y tranquila.

Sin embargo no podía calcular Genos la magnitud de su decisión algunas semanas después.

Para Genos el término cita siempre le fue desconocido, incluso le era indiferente, ahora era toda una odisea el tratar de sobrellevar sus misiones y salir avante para poder llegar a ver a Steps, continuar en una sola pieza ya se estaba convirtiendo en un record.

Pero ver la radiante sonrisa de Steps era todo para el rubio, incluso el correr de sus fans que crecía en número cada día. Cuando iba sólo no le molestaba mucho el atender sus ruegos de fotos y autógrafos, pero cuando estaba con Steps la cosa cambiaba.

-¡Vamos Genos! ¡Por aquí!—Steps le gritaba al rubio jalándolo del brazo, salían de un cine en la tarde y aunque tuvo a bien de cubrir su cabello con una gorra y la capucha de su camisa, no faltó una chica distraída que tropezara con él y armara el escándalo, la cita romántica del cine se convirtió en una carrera de la horda de fans arremolinados en el centro comercial donde estaba un complejo de cines al ver al Demon cyborg.

La cara de molestia de Genos le parecía tan divertida a Steps, nunca había salido con un héroe y era tan excitante, por no decir jocoso ver la expresión enfurruñada del chico el cual decidió tomar una rápida solución para continuar su cita, el tiempo que compartía con el joven calvo era muy preciado por él.

Lejos de ser como cuando salía a cazar ofertas con Saitama, el cual siempre pareció admirar y envidiar la popularidad de Genos, Steps se divertía mucho e incluso le hacía pesadas bromas sobre el ser tan asediado por los fans.

Ambos salieron por el pasillo que daba a las bodegas de recepción de entregas, pese a que los de seguridad intentaron detener a los fans, estaban alcanzándoles, Genos abrazó de la cintura a Steps mientras con aire decidido y molesto dijo:

-¡Tsk! ¡Sujétate!—El lindo mohín de disgusto hizo sonreír socarronamente al calvo quien adivinó su intención al ver la puerta de vaivén al fondo.

-Mi héroe—Genos se ruborizó furiosamente en lo que a grandes zancadas alargó el brazo, empujando la puerta dando al callejón, sus propulsores los levantaron ante el impulso que dieron las piernas del rubio, saltando hasta el techo del siguiente edificio.

Steps gritó de emoción, sus pies iban en el aire mientras Genos corría y saltaba entre las paredes de dos grandes complejos departamentales en zigzag, subiendo al hallar punto de apoyo para impulsarse, al fin llegaron al techo donde Genos soltó a Steps momentáneamente, revisando su sudadera y viendo que estaba quemada por usar los propulsores de su espalda.

-¡Maldición! Se arruinó y perdí mi gorra también—Steps se acercó abrazándole de la cintura y sonriendo ladinamente, pegándole a su cuerpo con súbito movimiento, Genos bajó la vista sorprendido y una mano lo levantó del mentón, el calvo lo miraba intensamente mientras murmuraba una vieja canción "Somewhere over the rainbow".

Sin decir nada más, besó a Genos en los labios, haciéndole retroceder hasta el muro con la puerta de acceso a las escaleras del edificio, el rubio aún era bastante inexperto en el arte de besar, cosa que Steps aprovechaba para sigilosamente molestarlo y sacarle ésos hermosos sonrojos infantiles.

-Stemmgh—Apenas murmuró mientras era silenciado.

Genos sintió en su espalda la pared, con los ojos cerrados sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Steps con timidez pues siempre lo sacaban de balance ésas actitudes sorpresivas, claro que no le incomodaban, pero sentía arder su rostro de vergüenza por no reaccionar apropiadamente a su beso, había tanto que aprender de la conducta humana ésa que había olvidado.

Steps lamió los labios de él, el rubio permitió la entrada de su lengua, de alguna forma intuyó que cuando hacía eso debía permitir continuar su camino, lo aprendió según observaba al calvo, así un dulce chupeteo se dejó escuchar, Steps tomó su nuca acariciando su rubio cabello y ladeándolo un poco para hacerlo más intenso y profundo, pasando su brazo por sus omóplatos metálicos estrechando más el abrazo.

Su lengua se paseó por su boca, degustó su dulce saliva, delineó y repasó sus dientes sintéticos, no se sentía frío ni con sabor a metal, agradeció interiormente al científico que lo reparaba haberle dado más funciones y se preguntaba… ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar a ser Genos cercano a lo que fue?

Buena pregunta, pero ahora el presente era lo que importaba.

El rubio cyborg era tan dócil, se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia alguna, era tan excitante para Steps sentir la armadura férrea bajo sus manos, ya que ése cuerpo resistía el embate de golpes equivalentes al choque de las olas en los arrecifes bajo tormenta, sus manos retorcían el acero como papel aluminio, si lo quisiera reduciría a cenizas toda la cuadra… pero ahora estaba totalmente a su merced.

Podría poseerlo si Steps se lo pidiera, podría destruírlo si se lo propusiera, pero era tan dulce… tan tentador tenerlo así de accesible y manso que por momentos la razón se le nublaba.

Definitivamente esto era demasiado emocionante, más que ninguna relación o cliente que hubiera tenido.

Steps se separó, mirando a los ojos dorados de Genos, estaban entrecerrados y brillantes, parecía un niño acunado entre sus brazos vulnerable e indefenso, tan intensa la vista que no pudo evitar sonreírle con picardía y ternura, lo sostenía como si nunca fuera a soltarle, el rubio estaba embelesado, perdido en sus ojos verde gris.

Steps le dio un besito ligero en la punta de su nariz y con tono suave ronroneó para que Genos despertara de su letargo.

-Kitten… ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije?—Genos se sonrojó desviando la mirada, buscando una respuesta a una petición que le hiciera hace unos días, tartamudeó un poco al verse sorprendido con la guardia baja.

-Y-yo… eergh, estoy en e-eso—Los ojos del calvo se agrandaron expectantes, como felino al acecho, complacido.

-Necesito tomar ciertas medidas, pero podemos…

Genos tragó grueso mientras Steps lo enderezaba éste comenzó a molestarle un poco para no perder la costumbre.

-Podemos… ¿Qué?—El pecho de Steps se apretujaba contra él y su rodilla se movió en su entrepierna bastante sugerente, Genos era un tomate radioactivo, casi pudo ver una voluta de vapor, mientras el muchacho muerto de pena fruncía el ceño porque sabía que el calvo lo estaba bulleando a propósito.

-¡Tú ya sabes lo que me pediste!—Steps le pellizcó la mejilla izquierda mientras respondía divertido.

-Jaja, lo siento Kitten no puedo evitar molestarte porque eres tan lindo.

Genos bajó la mirada con un mohín de molestia, igual que un niño que no quiere comer verduras.

-Para con lo de Kitten—Murmuró enfurruñado, el calvo lo besó en la frente pegándola a la suya.

-No, me lo debes… porque sabes que quiero disfrutarte por completo, además que eres como un gatito, en fin esperaré Kitten ahora vamos a mi casa que te haré de cenar ésta vez y no te soltaré… tus fans tienen la culpa por arruinar nuestra salida del cine a cenar, me hacen sentir celoso.

Genos suspiró y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios, asintiendo obediente, el brazo cibernético rodeó la cintura de Steps sosteniéndole con fuerza y seguridad, dándole la sensación de protección plena que nunca podría brindarle a Saitama, porque éste nunca la necesitó o al menos así se lo hizo ver al rubio.

El más joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras saltaba con Steps gritando de emoción, como de un adolescente en una montaña rusa, la travesía con el cyborg corriendo por entre los techos en cada impulso para avanzar más rápido.

El atardecer caía, reflejando su luz en una taciturna figura calva en el edificio cercano al que estuvieran Genos y Steps, testigo mudo de la fogosa escena entre ellos.

Una mirada neutra en un rostro impávido, enfundado en su traje amarillo de blanca y ondeante capa, sentado en la cornisa del edificio contiguo, como no voltear luego del grito de emoción al llegar tan alto en unos segundos, interrumpiendo su cena puesto que quería romper con la rutina, los días y meses habían sido tan monótonos, que optó por comprar algo de cenar y comerlo por ahí como antes de mudarse lo hacía, disfrutando del paisaje.

Hasta que ellos llegaron.

Saitama los había visto en silencio todo ése tiempo, reconociendo de inmediato el ruido de los propulsores y la maquinaria de Genos al caminar, su rubia cabellera y su voz fuerte retumbó en su ser entero sacudiéndolo de su ensimismamiento, como hace mucho no lo sentía.

Hace mucho que no veía a Genos, una muy breve sonrisa boba asomó en su rostro simplón, casi inexpresivo.

La luz del atardecer había sido intensa brevemente al recortar la figura del rubio, sus músculos no reaccionaron por clavar la mirada en él.

Y antes que pudiera llamar la atención de Genos de manera espontánea, casi sin pensarlo… llegó "él".

Él quien lo alejó un poco de su campo de visión y le hizo sacar suspiros ahogados de pasión que alcanzó a escuchar.

Él quien se lo llevó dejándole paralizado de la impresión y los sentimientos encontrados.

Dejándole en aquélla cornisa con las palabras muertas en sus labios, solo con su comida fría y la mente hecha un lío, hace mucho que sus entrañas no hervían… hace mucho que no resentía tanto su soledad.

 **N/A**

 **Lamento la demora, ya saben el trabajo y todo eso…pero por fin subí el segundo capítulo, agradecimientos a quienes sigan mi historia, a Laura Paty por sus tips ya que mi redacción no es buena jaja, a Kar mi compañera de trabajo porque también escucha mis loqueras, Ibu te lo dije… no se iba a quedar así y apenas está comenzando, paciencia que no lo dejare en stand by ni por error jajaja, de antemano gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

 **Máscara de dos vistas**

"Saitama sensei… yo lo amo"

Las palabras resonaron ése día en el héroe calvo, la vez en que Genos por fin se sincerara con él.

¿Motivo?… a decir verdad no tenía muy claro porqué se le ocurrió declararse ése día el rubio, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que su autoproclamado alumno se portaba extraño, sobre todo desde que Saitama tuvo la feliz idea de darle la copia de la llave de su departamento, nunca pensó que la llave con el tonto llavero de jirafa que consiguió gratis por un cupón de descuento fuera tan importante.

Si de por sí Genos a veces decía cosas que le avergonzaban de cierta manera, el casi medio matar a un grupo de hampones con tal de recuperarla era aún más penoso y extraño para él.

Desde que lo conoció supo que no se desharía del joven cyborg, poco a poco se introdujo en su vida y su rutina haciendo más cómodo todo, el aseo u cocinar entre otras cosas se hacía más ameno, gracias a esto pudo darle más tiempo para avanzar de nivel, pese a que su franqueza y falta de tacto lo hacían decir la verdad más dura, las cosas más hilarantes y también las más vergonzosas.

"Sensei no tiene percepción de lo valioso que es".

"Aunque los demás le den la espalda siempre lo seguiré".

Esas frases no se comparaban con el impacto de "Saitama sensei… yo lo amo". Ni remotamente.

Lo dejaron con una sensación extraña… helado, alguna vez divagó que una escondida fan de él se le acercara, le pidiera su autógrafo y tímidamente se lo dijera, lo soñaba por causa de tanto manga y los benditos juegos de video que tenía King donde fantaseaba con una novia virtual.

Nunca pensó que un hombre fuera el que le dijera ésas palabras, mucho menos que fuese Genos, tenía que ser un error ¡Una mala broma! Pero no lo era, su rostro serio pero a la expectativa, sus extraños ojos negros de pupilas doradas, titilantes en espera de una respuesta.

Una respuesta que nunca tuvo, Saitama no era un ser expresivo pues hace tiempo había perdido el ánimo, quizás se había desilusionado tanto de la gente cuando en su adolescencia era bulleado, a nadie parecía agradarle así que sólo quería una vida tranquila, un empleo en una oficina… pero nada de eso obtuvo, la indiferencia fue la mejor forma de encarar todo y se convirtió en un escudo para no sentir dolor, para solo continuar con su vida sencilla.

Luego vino la idea de ser héroe, después de salvar a aquél chico del kaijin cangrejo que ni siquiera lo tocó por verlo tan vacío como él, siempre quiso ser uno como los que leía en mangas o veía en programas de televisión, quizás era un pensamiento muy simplón y hasta infantil, pero vaya… quiso aferrarse a algo para proseguir y eso contaba mucho. Una vida como héroe, ser respetado por hacer las cosas dentro de lo correcto, castigar a los criminales y pelear con kaijines que pusieran a prueba su poder, bueno aún estaba trabajando en esto último.

Pero no se quejaba, tenía un sitio donde vivir que aunque modesto era cómodo, tranquilo y estable, incluso cuando Genos se empeñó en seguirlo.

Y su vida pacífica se fue al carajo por una frase, porque de solo pensar que aquél adusto rubio de mirada severa se hubiera abierto de tal forma… no la concebía.

Se acabó la tranquilidad del departamento, la rutina diaria se hizo pesada y empezó a evitar cada vez más a Genos. No era porque el más joven exigiera una respuesta ¡No, nada de eso! Tampoco descuidaba los deberes, ni sus misiones.

Era tan complaciente aún con el hecho de ignorarlo y se sentía tan extraño el ambiente, ya no podía mirar directamente a la cara de Genos, pues el brillo de sus ojos era como si le suplicara una satisfacción, misma que no le pedía y eso era tan incómodo ¡Fue muy serio al confesarse!

Éstas ideas poco a poco se iban acumulando como el gas en un globo, las charlas se acortaban al grado de mutismo, incluso llegó a cavilar si el rubio estaba sólo confundido.

Eso quiso pensar, pero una parte de él le molestaba, Genos respondía demasiado bien a su indiferencia, tranquilo y sin reproches. Lo había dejado con la comida ya hecha en múltiples ocasiones por ir todo el día fuera, ya sea con King, Bang y Mummen rider con tal de no ver la taciturna figura del rubio.

Era por ésa pequeña molestia en sus entrañas, como si alguien le encajara un largo y delgado alfiler justo en el estómago. Decidió dejar de seguir a Genos a sus misiones ya que el joven empezó a cuidarse más, buen pretexto para hacer méritos por sí mismo.

Ya era algo muy difícil de asimilar, por una parte la dedicación por atenderlo era constante hasta se esmeraba más, pero sus ojos parecían decir algo aunque fueran sintéticos, temblaban al verlo, sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta silenciosamente, quizás tarde o temprano iba a estallar.

La otra parte de él decía que no estaba interesado en chicos, ni siquiera en experimentar ¡Hombre! Ya ni decir que no estaba interesado en el sexo puesto que su cuerpo hace mucho no pedía ésas atenciones. De que aún le agradaban las mujeres era cierto, pero su mente no se complicaba mucho para determinar que difícilmente sería de interés para el sexo opuesto.

Las cosas llegaron a ser tan estresantes; que por lo menos un par de veces había sido grosero con el rubio en cosas sin importancia, incluso regañándolo por si cambió de lugar el orden de sus mangas o gastar de su dinero para complacerlo en las comidas.

Lejos de molestarse Genos asumió todo sin reproches, siendo que no era culpable de nada.

Quiso sostener la rutina y conservar la "amistad", pero pensó que la situación terminaría por salirse de las manos...

Le importaba demasiado Genos como para permitirse odiarlo, sentir asco o aberración. Nada de eso sentía, sólo ésa incomodidad que no comprendía, primero alejarse a decir o hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Fue cuando decidió mudarse al nuevo complejo de la Asociación, dejándole su viejo departamento, una forma de sentirse menos mal por la situación, una manera muy baja de huír de él, una obvia forma de rechazarlo pero sin sentirse tan mal por lo que fuera a decir, si hubiera mencionado algo respecto a la confesión… probablemente hubieran terminado por ofenderse, ésa incomodidad quizás le habría hecho decir algo y no necesariamente bueno.

Genos ni siquiera mencionó el suceso, por lo que dio por hecho que entendió su proceder y lo había tomado muy bien… demasiado bien, incluso el joven evitó darle un apretón de manos de despedida, no se hubiera negado Saitama a algo tan simple, pero el cyborg sólo agradeció de forma concreta la paciencia y atenciones que le tuvo bajo su tutela.

Una muy respetuosa reverencia que le puso los nervios de punta, las entrañas volvían a tener ésa molestia de nuevo, la incomodidad crecía no como cuando se está enfermo, era como si algo pugnara por salir al ver el rostro serio de Genos. Y se fue así nada más, buscando la calma que había perdido desde aquélla frase perdida en el viento.

Ahora tenía una vida distinta con tal de no volver a pensar en ése momento, quería creer que ambos saldrían beneficiados de la cruenta decisión, Saitama ya empezaba a escalar lugar en la clase-S, incluso ya hasta tenía seguidores al fin. Irónicamente tuvo que dejar a Genos para despuntar él solo sin que le dijeran oportunista o fraude, mientras sus bonos subían gradualmente, su relación con el rubio era cada vez más distante.

Un saludo de vez en cuando si acaso coincidían en el mismo lugar, como avanzó a la clase-S con rapidez, a veces había reuniones cuando una misión se presentaba o sólo cuando debían rendir informe, el papeleo seguía siendo un incordio pero ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

Saitama ahora jugaba videojuegos seguido con King, no tenía a quien avisar su paradero o estancia fuera, incluso iba con Bang solo para tener algo que hacer así como de vez en cuando comer con Mummen rider. Mucho tiempo libre cuando no estaba poniendo el orden contra criminales o amenazas mayores.

¿Y la incomodidad? ¿Qué fue de la molestia? Pues seguía presente, quería pensar al principio que había recuperado la calma luego de su mudanza, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y volvía a acostumbrarse a estar sólo, se dio cuenta que persistía en mayor o menor medida. Ahora cultivaba mejor las amistades que ya tenía… pero un nudo en la boca de su estómago no le dejaba en paz.

Tenía tiempo sin ver en persona a Genos en las reuniones, una… dos y a hasta tres veces ni siquiera le extrañó verlo ausente, pero para cuando caviló e hizo la cuenta ya eran más de seis meses.

"Tal vez volvió a buscar venganza ése mocoso terco"

"Quizás tuvo reparaciones y le están haciendo mejoras, por lo que sé ahora se cuida más"

La presencia del drone no era ningún alivio a sus nervios, desplegaba solo un holograma del rubio como si estuviera presente y se iba sin más ni más. No saludaba y mucho menos se despedía, entregaba los informes o enviaba directo por vía video la junta, aunque una vez detuvo el drone como si fuera un juguete pero su respuesta a su cuestión no fue para nada satisfactoria.

-Oye ¿Genos? ¿Estás ahí?—El aparato con apariencia redonda tenía un lente en el centro como si fuese un único ojo, parecía una catarina sin manchas que desplegaba sus alas y del tamaño de una pelota de soft ball, éste respondió con una voz metálica y hueca.

-Disculpe señor Saitama, la transmisión directa al joven Genos finalizó hace rato y se me ha programado para no enviar nada que no sea estrictamente relacionado con la Asociación, si usted tiene algún pendiente con él en la próxima reunión podrá aclararlo ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje?

Con tal frialdad fueron sus palabras, que fue como si le hubieran estrellado la puerta en la nariz. La molestia se acrecentó he hizo más grande y apretado el nudo en su estómago que hasta un sabor amargo en su boca le quedó.

-No… disculpa, es como tú dices—Y lo soltó con ésa sonrisa boba, el rostro neutral de siempre mientras el drone se despedía cortésmente y enfilaba al cielo.

Era como si lo estuviera evitando, ni idea tenía de lo que pudiera estar haciendo o pensando, todos los días quería ignorar la sensación tan incómoda aunada a los pensamientos centrados en él. Cuando era su alumno podía echarle un ojo, lo recogían para que el doctor kuseno fuera por él y lo reparara cuando lo dejaban como basura, pero siempre regresaba del laboratorio sin falta, previo a una llamada de éste.

Una parte decía que así debía ser y estaba bien, Genos sólo se daba su tiempo para algo, era joven y sólo estaba confundido, alguna de ésas ideas locas o programa que se encontraba en internet pudo haberlo motivado a decir ésa frase. Su forzada relación maestro-alumno debía terminar alguna vez y sucedió.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué la molestia no se iba? ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento que hizo algo mal?

Así continuó su rutina, hasta que Mummen rider se topó con Saitama y le cuestionó sobre si había hablado con el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó el calvo al joven de lentes mientras comían udon.

-Hubo un ataque nivel Tigre y se enfrentó Genos sin apoyo, sin embargo lo derrotó.

Saitama había contenido momentáneamente la respiración, ése día se había ido a dormir temprano así que no supo nada de la noticia hasta en la mañana… mientras hacía sus compras y pasaba por el área de electrónica buscando gangas de videojuegos.

-Llegué de casualidad cuando Genos esquivaba un ataque y lo exterminaba, le costó un brazo también una pierna, pero aunque salió avante se veía tan demacrado y no me contestaba cuando le llamé… hasta después de un rato – Ante el silencio de Mummen rider, Saitama tragó grueso, el joven castaño sacó su celular y le mostró un video subido a la red.

Ver a Genos desvalido como marioneta con hilos cortados lo hizo congelarse, aunque la toma era lejana, se veía con mirada extraviada para luego voltear a ver a Mummen rider, como si despertara de un letargo. La visión lo hizo cimbrarse internamente, casi de forma inconsciente hizo pausa en la imagen del joven totalmente ausente.

¿Habría estado fingiendo todo el tiempo? ¿Era dolor y amargura lo que parecía reflejar la figura?

-Saitama-san usted era muy cercano a Genos ¿No cree que debería verlo y hablar con él? Según he oído en la asociación… ya no se aparece casi, bueno de vez en vez sale alguna nota en los noticieros y diarios, pero recientemente su actividad ha disminuido algo.

Era cierto últimamente había estado muy discreto Genos, pero al parecer seguía vigente pues entregaba sus reportes a tiempo, toda la incertidumbre se asentó en sus hombros mientras la incómoda sensación crecía en sus entrañas.

Tenía que saber sobre su tozudo ex-alumno.

Y ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias le ayudaron, para cuando volvió a Ciuda su antiguo departamento, supo que Genos tenía meses ausente e ignoraba la nueva dirección. Tan cerca y tan lejos, recurrió a King para tratar de indagar su nueva residencia pero al parecer Genos había especificado que fuera privado, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

El pensar si el rubio joven hubiera silenciado su dolor no lo dejaba en paz, la incomodidad en su pecho se tornó poco a poco en algo más grande, por más fuerte que lo hubieran golpeado, por más grande la explosión en que fuera atrapado el daño no se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora, el retorcerse y arder las entrañas pensando en el infierno que pudiera estar pasando el cyborg.

Usualmente no sentía dolor o lo ignoraba, pero ésa sensación parecía lentamente devorarle por dentro, corroerlo como si de un potente ácido se tratara.

Quería verlo y no lo encontraba, su ánimo decayó un poco al grado que Bang le sugirió descansar y esperar. Primera vez que le hacía caso, quién sabe cómo lo vería para aceptar el consejo, optó por ir de nueva cuenta a las aguas termales que alguna vez fueron hace tiempo, los gastos corrían por la asociación como incentivo a Saitama por su ascenso y desempeño.

No sirvió de mucho pues recordaba el tiempo que pasó con Genos en ése sitio, al menos lo intentó; sin embargo la buena nueva era que el Demon cyborg volvía a su actividad más frecuente. Todavía había renuencia para ir a la asociación, pero al menos daba señales de vida cosa que le dio una leve sensación de alivio.

Ése día hizo su deber y arrestó varios criminales, no quiso regresar a la soledad de su apartamento y había comprado de cenar, sentado en la cornisa de un edificio dispuesto a disfrutar del atardecer, sondeándose un poco al ver encenderse el cielo, recordando al rubio cyborg y su flameante aura.

¿Alguna vez pensará en él? Se preguntaba.

¿Seguirá sufriendo por su causa?

Suspiró en silencio recordando como siempre iba a su lado, lo atendía con devoción y siempre le prodigaba palabras para motivarle.

Palabras que siempre le avergonzaban pero llenas de afecto, siempre fue muy honesto así que no hubo duda; lo hacía sentirse en paz aunque no hablara, el calor y el confort en aquél pequeño y sencillo departamento era porque Genos siempre estuvo ahí. Llenando un espacio que siempre pareció tener en aquél sitio… en su vida misma.

Ahí cayó en cuenta lo vacía y solitaria de su existencia, sin aquél joven que consideró molesto e incluso envidió su popularidad, su rápido ascenso no significaba nada si aquél rubio no estaba a su lado para prodigarle ése apoyo que nunca apreció.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un sonido bastante conocido lo alertó, sus oídos percibieron el mecanismo cuyo murmullo siempre reconoció Saitama.

La vista lo dejó estático, no muy lejos se recortaba la grácil figura del cyborg, sus relucientes partes metálicas y su rubio cabello flameante con el reflejo del atardecer.

No pudo decir absolutamente nada, siguió con su impávida cara clavándole la vista, sólo una cosa pudo pensar en ése instante, disfrutando de la imagen que tanto había extrañado.

"Estás en una pieza…sano y salvo"

Tanto anhelar saber de él, tanto buscarlo y prácticamente llegó sólo sin saber que estaba ahí, sonrió un poco en lo que pensaba cuando escuchó la queja de que su sudadera estaba quemada y su gorra perdida.

"Sigues siendo descuidado… no has cambiado".

El calor en su pecho atenuó brevemente el dolor mientras se iluminaron sus ojos.

Pero su luz se desvaneció con la sombra de un extraño, su alegría se esfumó con los suaves gemidos que ése mismo desconocido se bebió al silenciarlo, lo abrazó y lo alejó de su vista posesivamente, sin siquiera dejarlo saber que su sensei estuvo a unos metros, que lo ha buscado por casi tres meses.

Su luz y calor ya no estarían en su vida, porque ahora iluminaba a alguien más.

Ahora él ocupaba el espacio de un nuevo hogar, compartía el camino del extraño y su voz se dirigía a él. Hizo lo necesario para arrancar la amargura en la que lo sumió, el dolor por una respuesta que nunca tuvo, por el abandono en que su espíritu se ahogó.

Siempre fue un chico fuerte aunque a veces despistado, inteligente y a la vez cándido. Estaba bien y en una pieza que era lo que contaba, por lo cual había puesto de cabeza toda su existencia, todo estaba en orden él estaba a salvo y feliz.

Entonces… en vez de alegrarse y al fin poder estar en paz ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

La respuesta nunca llegó… sólo el frío manto de la noche y la pálida luna lo envolvieron en su abrazo, en la cornisa del edificio donde descubrió el vacío de su existencia que sólo Genos alivió.

Dos meses después…

Era la primera vez que Steps estaba en su departamento, pensaba el rubio cyborg mientras el calvo había insistido en prepararle de cenar para variar, esto ya se empezaba a hacer costumbre y era risible, tanto tiempo que siempre fuera Genos el de las atenciones para que ahora alguien no le dejara mover un dedo ni siquiera en su propia cocina.

"Quiero ir a tu departamento".

Dictaminó hace un par de días de forma abrupta y el rubio aceptó no sin antes cuestionar por qué la insistencia.

"Quiero conocerte más, te gusta mi departamento y el ambiente que se respira, pero no estás relajado totalmente Kitten, me gustaría saber cómo se siente estar en tu lugar más apreciado."

Desde su distanciamiento con Saitama; nunca creyó que alguien tuviera interés en saber más de él como persona y no como héroe, se había tardado en formar un criterio más propio, buscar su identidad y sus gustos. Steps lo tentaba y lo molestaba mucho, pero poco a poco entendió que era su forma de decirle sin palabras que se relajara, buscaba sus reacciones emotivas y las sacaba para que no se reprimiera más.

Agradecía tanto el que le recordara que una parte de él seguía siendo humano, que no era capaz de negarle nada, si por él fuera siempre lo atendería pero Steps era voluntarioso y terminaba por convencerlo para ser el agasajado… aún y que fuera el anfitrión por ser su hogar.

En fin, Genos prefirió recogerlo en su departamento pero el calvo insistió en usar su coche, era divertido saltar techos pero quería disfrutar más de la presencia del joven, saborear el camino y platicar cualquier cosa, afortunadamente el edificio donde Genos vivía tenía estacionamiento cerrado, él mismo instaló un circuito de vigilancia y una alarma especial para el coche, se le hacía algo paranoico pero de cierta manera Steps se sentía halagado de la forma de ser tan protectora del rubio… aunque en sus brazos fuera de mantequilla.

Hablando de mantequilla, Genos se sentía como tal en ésos momentos.

Hace meses que Steps le pidió su consentimiento para tener intimidad, los besos y los abrazos dejaron de ser suficientes para ambos, pero el calvo no quería forzar a Genos sabiendo lo tímido que podía ser. El rubio en realidad también tenía ganas de explorar ésos impulsos que su cuerpo quería obedecer casi de forma automática, pero dos cosas lo detenían.

Primera… casi lastima a Steps la vez en que su razón fue nublada por el calor del momento, lo que le hizo recordar abruptamente que aunque lo trataran como humano, era un cyborg con un cuerpo muy fuerte y debía tomar precauciones para no tener que lamentar nada, Steps ya era muy importante para el rubio, muy preciado como para no ser prudente y pensar en su seguridad.

Segunda… una fracción de él tenía miedo, desde que estaba con Steps se sentía tranquilo y le gustaba que fuera tan afectuoso con él, lo trataba como si fuera de porcelana aún y que si quería podía desatar el mismísimo infierno, estaba acostumbrado al autocontrol y bloquear todo rastro de emoción, no quería salir herido si acaso su novio después de satisfacer su curiosidad o instinto se hastiara de él.

Tenía tanto miedo que sólo fuese un capricho y luego se aburriera, miedo a que lo botara como a tantos de sus ex-pretendientes, un hombre con un trabajo como el de escort podría ser impredecible y voluble.

Pero quería confiar, de verdad quería hacerlo puesto que desde que eran novios Steps no volvió a "agendar" a nadie, sabía cuánto le molestaba al rubio su viejo oficio… Genos no quería compartirlo con nadie más puesto que hasta ahora se había dedicado a darle tiempo y atenciones.

Y afrontémoslo, también tenía miedo de hacer algo indebido por su falta de experiencia, siempre se sentía en desventaja frente a Steps, una mirada intensa bastaba para que bajara la guardia, el estrecharlo contra su cuerpo lo hacía tan vulnerable y expuesto como patito recién nacido.

***FLASHBACK

-A ver Genos cierra los ojos y abre la boca—Steps puso frente al rubio la cuchara con una porción de helado de chocolate y una fresa, por inercia éste se hace hacia atrás con gesto extrañado, ya eran dos meses de relación y el pobre Genos todavía no podía predecir las acciones de su ahora novio oficial.

-¿Para qué? Todavía tengo mi copa con postre—Steps rodó los ojos en actitud de fastidio, en lo que le acercó aún más la cuchara al sorprendido cyborg, el cual se replegaba contra la piecera de la cama, por alguna ladina razón le había convencido a tomar el postre en la recámara luego de la cena elegante que Steps le cocinara, los dos estaban sentados en la alfombra frente a la cama viendo el televisor como niños en una pijamada.

-Genos, a veces me vuelves loco, sólo abre la boca—Entonces el rubio levantó la ceja adivinando por fin las intenciones, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro en lo que su voz se alzó ligeramente azorado de pena.

-¿O-otra vez? –Trató de recomponerse el más joven mientras reclamaba de manera propia.

-Si quieres que te bese ¿Por qué no lo pides y ya?—Steps frunció el ceño y su voz se alzó autoritaria, había tenido muchos amantes y relaciones, siempre fue muy paciente con ellos para manejarlos a su antojo, haciéndoles creer que tenían el control cuando Steps siempre supo qué hilo movería y cuando.

Así como siempre era él el que terminaba la relación cuando se hastiaba, pero Genos hace mucho había sobrepasado su nivel de tolerancia, aún se preguntaba…

¿Por qué le soporta tantas necedades?

-¡Porque estoy tratando de enseñarte algo nuevo y te estoy entrenando! ¡Puedes hacer otras cosas con tu boca además de besar, comer y parlotear!

Genos quedó en silencio con los labios curveados en gesto de enfado, su mirada era intensa pero los ojos verde gris de Steps terminaron por dominarlo, bajó la vista lentamente cada vez más sonrojado, abrió la boca mientras con delicadeza Steps le dio la cucharada de helado, el rubio cerró los ojos paladeando la fresa cubierta de chocolate y fue cuando algo suave cubrió sus labios.

Algo húmedo repasó sus labios buscando entrar, la respiración del calvo suavemente acarició la nariz del menor, Steps le quitó la copa de helado a medio terminar para continuar, abrazando por los hombros a Genos, éste permitió que la lengua entrara chupeteando deliciosamente, buscando la fresa y paladeando las paredes de la suave boca del rubio, el más joven se interesó por el sabor que adquirió ya que la fresa se comprimió y machacó contra su paladar, comenzó a buscar ávidamente la lengua del calvo imitándole.

El chocolate y la fresa entremezclados hicieron que un switch girara en algún lugar del cerebro del rubio, una onda de calor se posesionó de su bajo vientre, como un cosquilleo o vibración ligera que crecía como el movimiento del agua al caer una piedra. Pronto desapareció el postre y se encontraban disfrutándose uno al otro, las manos del calvo repasaron la férrea anatomía metálica puesto que el rubio para nada oponía resistencia.

Dócil y manso, estaba indefenso ante él siendo una ironía, envuelto en el placentero calor, deleitándose con la suavidad con que repasaba sus dientes, su lengua se entrelazaba mientras los labios mordisqueaban ligeramente a Steps quien abrió los ojos, el gesto engolosinado de Genos y sus dulces gemidos lo ponían a tope pero debía detenerse.

Genos abrió los ojos con lentitud cuando Steps fue aminorando el beso en suaves mordisqueos, separándose y dándole un ligero chupete en el labio inferior que volvía literalmente loco al más joven, su ceja derecha bajó y subió rápidamente con gesto pícaro.

-Muy bien Kitten estás mejorando… sigo esperando ése día, ahora sólo estoy probándote pero realmente quiero devorarte.

El joven cyborg lo miró agitado, sus franjas se iluminaron en sus pectorales de metal, la luz de su core los bañó con la pulsación, totalmente relajado era sostenido por Steps el cual lo miraba como gato al acecho mientras el menor suspiraba, hizo hacia atrás su cuello, exponiéndolo ante él de una manera sumisa, el calvo aguzó los ojos y se sumergió en la suave piel negra de Genos, lamiéndolo y besándolo, quería dejarle marcas pero era difícil que se vieran, deseaba marcarlo con fuego mismo para que vieran quien era su dueño.

-Soy posesivo y quiero hacerte mío… Kitten—Genos se estremeció y con voz queda murmuró a su oído:

-Yo también… pero no quiero lastimarte para poder culminar, tenme paciencia—La voz se le agudizó un poco al rubio y Steps lo miró anonadado por su expresión, los ojos brillantes sus cejas juntas en gesto angustioso—Por favor…por favor tenme paciencia.

Los jadeos lo prendieron al calvo a tal grado que si pudiera ahí mismo lo tomaba, pero ésa voz y ésa súplica temblorosa lo desarmó, Genos había sido provisto hace tiempo de un miembro sintético muy muy funcional, pero al recordar un pequeño descontrol que sufrió el rubio arrebatado por el impulso, casi le rompe una costilla al rodear su cintura con sus poderosas piernas metálicas cuando el calvo intentó penetrarlo en un momento de flaqueza del más joven.

Le depositó pequeños besos en la frente, en las mejillas y limpió un hilillo breve de aceite mientras presionaba su frente con la de él, ambos empezaron a serenar las respiraciones mientras Steps asentía.

-Tranquilo…Kitten uf, yo te esperaré.

FIN DE FLASHBACK***

De sólo recordarlo el calor encendió su rostro mientras Steps salía de la cocina sonriente y le llamaba a Genos.

-Oye Genos ya está casi el guisado—Entonces el calvo por fin pudo observar bien el amado recinto de su rubio novio.

Era amplio el departamento y bastante sencillo de amueblar, estantes de metal armados por él mismo, en vez de cajones había cajas de plástico con tapa y no había adornos, salvo un par de coches deportivos a escala además de dos reconocimientos de la asociación, una sobria lámpara de pedestal con pantalla sencilla, la sala simple de tres piezas con taburete en color negro, un revistero y dos cajas pegadas al piano a un lado de la sala hacia el ventanal que daba al balcón.

-Supongo que ése piano no está de adorno ¿Por qué no tocas algo Genos?

El joven volteó con mirada agrandada, titubeó un instante pues nadie lo había escuchado tocar el piano, era algo celoso en ello, además de que una curiosidad extrema le hizo recordar un detalle del pasado.

Genos asintió no muy convencido, dirigiéndose al pulcro piano y sentándose en el banquillo, Steps quedó de pie apoyándose a un lado, siguiendo los movimientos del menor, caminaba erguido y su postura era bastante elegante. Sus manos metálicas se deslizaron con rapidez en lo que una melodía emergió, inundando con un poco de nostalgia al rubio recordando lo solitario que se sentía al tocar solo únicamente para él.

-"Once upon a december"—Murmuró Steps, Genos no dejó de tocar mientras sonreía poco a poco, con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la canción, estaba tan relajado que Steps casi quiso tomarle una foto así para disfrutarla, el rubio continuaba recorriendo las teclas de forma casi etérea y preguntó casi sin sentirlo en lo que abrió los ojos para mirarlo:

-¿Cómo supiste que me gusta la música?

-¡Ah! El regalo… bueno una fan te grabó en una tienda mientras jugabas con un pianito para niños, lo subió a la red y hago mi tarea, te dije que me gustas mucho Genos y cuando me lo propongo soy muy insistente, eso además de un poco de suerte.

El calvo le guiñó otra vez pero el joven rubio quiso hacerse el desentendido…con todo y sonrojo, concentrándose en la solemne y ágil melodía, Steps se sentó junto a él haciendo que Genos se recorriera un poco cuando su cadera chocó con la del calvo.

-Tus brazos son distintos a los que usas—Sin dejar de seguir el teclado, Genos respondió con tono relajado y emotivo ante la canción.

-Así es, no tengo pensado incinerar a nadie, puedo tocar con mis brazos normales pero son más pesados, éstos los hizo el dr Kuseno para poder tocar el piano sin dañarlo, no están hechos para la batalla.

-¡Qué considerado! Me pregunto que más cosas habrá puesto tu doctor en ése precioso cuerpo tuyo—La mano de Steps vagó a la cintura del rubio haciéndolo perder el compás, la otra mano del calvo se aferró de la barbilla y le depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Así quería verte Kitten, en tu ambiente eres tan distinto, relajado y hasta alegre.

-Y-yo estoy feliz que estés a-aquí—Su voz tembló por el sentimiento y Steps comentó con un ronroneo.

-Si sigues así no podré contenerme por mucho y faltaré a mi promesa—El comentario hizo que Genos enrojeciera más y sus pupilas doradas brillaron levemente Steps se levanta de la mesa y tendiendo su mano al cyborg dice:

-Es hora de cenar Genos, seguiremos con tu concierto después—Genos asintió sonriente y sonrojado a morir, pero gustoso de poder compartir su recinto con Steps quien lejos de desagradarle, realmente parecía gustarle el lugar en que vivía.

Así transcurrió la agradable cena, entre charla amena y bromas de Steps éste pudo ver más reacciones del rubio, si alguna vez renegó de su carácter frío y duro, ahora intentaba por todos los medios de hacer presentes ésas emociones recién liberadas. Todavía era muy propio para muchas cosas, sobre todo el deber.

A Steps le gustaba que fuera tan responsable y dedicado, pero aún le era difícil aceptar esto, muchas veces Genos tenía que postergar o llegar un poco más tarde para verlo, las misiones en ciertas ocasiones trastocaban el ambiente y detestaba que el cyborg tuviera que retirarse temprano por ser llamado de urgencia. Todo esto podía ser tolerable hasta cierto punto de no ser por algo…

Últimamente Steps tenía cavilaciones sobre Genos en sus ausencias, no tanto porque postergara o tuviera que dejarlo antes para salvar a medio mundo de desconocidos, era una molestia pequeña… una punzada en su pecho cuando se despedía; le hacía recordar el día que renegó de él y deseó que lo convirtieran en chatarra. Sabía que fue un momento de ira, pero ahora la frase que dijo resonaba en su cerebro cuando no estaba el rubio con él, cuando se tardaba su espíritu era como si estuviera colgando de un fino hilo.

Pero cuando lo veía era otra cosa, podía estar tranquilo porque estaba bajo su vigilancia, era excitante, era nuevo tener a un novio héroe y también era estar bajo momentos de angustia, tantas veces le reñía para que fuera cuidadoso, para que regresara en una pieza que a veces sentía la tensión de Genos por tratarlo como a un mocoso.

Así que era una razón más para molestarlo y ser posesivo con él, con su preciado príncipe de regia armadura.

-Steps—Murmuró Genos mientras el calvo ayudaba a lavar la loza, la cena fue exquisita y casi pasó sin sentir, pero los nervios del rubio empezaron a volver a atacarlo, desde hace un buen rato por no decir desde que llegaron a su departamento, a su cerebro le apuraba por decirle algo muy importante a Steps.

Ya había notado que el rubio se mostraba pensativo pero ni se figuraba sus razones, bueno Genos era serio hasta porque una mosca volaba, sin despegarse del lavabo siguió con el último plato mientras cuestionaba.

-¿Sí Kitten?—Genos se apoyó dando la espalda al fregadero, apoyando su cintura en la orilla y tragó grueso al decir:

-Y-yo hice algunos cambios en mi cuerpo.

Steps casi tira el plato al suelo cuando volteó a verlo con gesto confuso, el joven caminó hasta la puerta y el calvo siguió estático, el rubio comenzó a tocar su cuello llevando las manos hasta su nuca, moviéndose un poco como cuando desatas unos broches de un collar, así retiró la cubierta de piel negra de su cuello que lucía en apariencia como siempre se veía, dando paso a un cuello largo y blanco, igual que la piel de su rostro.

Genos miró intensamente a Steps que parecía muy sorprendido, con los ojos agrandados su expresión se tornó neutra, lo que hizo que el más joven se turbara ya que ésa expresión no era la usual, vagamente le daba un aire a Saitama, al encontrarse haciendo la comparación no pudo más que avergonzarse ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera ésa clase de conjetura?

Bajó la vista cuando el calvo se aproximó alargando la mano, olvidándose de su titubeo previo cerró los ojos al estremecerse por sentir el toque ligero sobre su nueva piel, los dedos lo recorrieron con lentitud mientras Steps examinaba minuciosamente, tenía unas costuras casi imperceptibles pero la sorpresa hizo aguzar sus pupilas verde gris, su mano vagó a su clavícula y notó que al parecer la piel cubría también su tórax.

Genos estaba sonrojado a morir, de pronto sintió que una de las manos del calvo súbitamente levantaron su camiseta, recorriendo su tórax y abdomen hasta una de sus tetillas, el rubio totalmente rojo se apartó asustado ante la voracidad del toque y la extraña sensación que le produjo al pellizcarle, quedando contra la pared ante un Steps completamente sorprendido.

-¡No juegues! ¡Tienes hasta tetillas!—Sin ningún dejo de vergüenza había alzado la voz ante lo obvio, Genos frunció el ceño cubriéndose con ambas manos su pecho, pese a que se veía risible porque tenía puesta la camiseta y era como si se sintiera desnudo por la penetrante mirada…y la lasciva sonrisa de Steps que lentamente fue aflorando.

-¡N-no lo digas así! ¡Se escucha tan…extraño!—Steps rápido se acercó al rubio acorralándole con los brazos, acalorado lo miró intensamente, Genos tragó grueso por la reacción y alzó las cejas ante el tono en que cuestionó:

-¿El resto de tu cuerpo tiene piel? Contesta Kitten.

El rubio podía fácilmente haberlo hecho a un lado, pero la intensa mirada parecía hipnotizarle, lo dominaba plenamente ésas pupilas que sacaban ascuas, era como si tuviera un escáner propio y lo viera a través de la ropa, su respiración acelerada en jadeos cálidos que chocaban contra su piel sintética, la cual reaccionó erizándose su superficie y dándole un curioso cosquilleo, el más joven negó con la cabeza casi sin sentirlo.

Steps se acercó más, replegándose contra él y abrazándole poco a poco en lo que su ronca voz murmuró quedo en su oído:

-¿Tus piernas siguen igual?—Genos asintió con mirada agrandada, el toque de las manos del calvo por encima de su ropa era algo muy intenso, parecían querer grabarse cada centímetro de él, entonces se dio cuenta que no podía ni quería detenerlo, el calor poco a poco lo fue prendiendo al chocar contra su piel la respiración acelerada de Steps.

Podía sentir el roce de sus labios en su cuello a escasos centímetros, encendiendo como loco cuanto sensor había en su cerebro, era todo un lío la percepción nueva que tenía sobre el tacto, Steps se dio cuenta por su mutismo y por el gemido quedo que emergió de la garganta del azorado rubio.

-Nnngh—No supo ni cómo se escapó su voz, Steps lo estrechó aún más susurrando en su oído:

-Genos ¿Para qué has llegado tan lejos en esto?—El joven rubio cerró los ojos soltando un breve jadeo por el abrazo tan efusivo, el calor se desplegó en cada fibra de su cuerpo a través de la tela, nunca pensó en lo diferente que percibía el tacto del cuerpo de Steps cuando pidió la aplicación de la nueva piel, sus sensores estaban ahora más unidos que nunca y sentía sobrecogerse por las nuevas emociones que le provocaba.

-Y-yo… quería percibir las cosas más ¡AH!—Steps mordisqueó su oreja para torturarlo un poco, Genos era tímido y penoso únicamente con él; percibirlo temblar con algo tan simple lo hacía sentirse tan poderoso que el hecho de poder abusar del poder que el cyborg le otorgaba era muy tentador.

-No seas mentiroso Kitten ¿Qué te dije cuando me confesé cuánto me gustabas?—Genos abrió los ojos, tratando de repasar su memoria para recordar y agrandó la mirada cuando dio con la respuesta.

-N-no harías nada que no quisiera…pero que si quería algo debía decírtelo—Steps sonrió pícaro estrechándolo más, una breve risita casi maquiavélica resonó en sus oídos, luego se acercó más al rostro de Genos, su mano izquierda vagó hasta la breve cintura del rubio, la derecha la entrelazó con la izquierda del más joven mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Take my breathe away del grupo Berlín—Musitó quedamente el cyborg, la conocía porque la solía cantar Steps o tararear cuando estaba enfrascado en algo, el calvo sonriente le dijo mientras lo jalaba un poco para separarle de la pared.

-Pon tu mano derecha en mi hombro, vamos a bailar Kitten—Genos quiso protestar pero Steps mordisqueó sus labios sin dejar de murmurar la canción, sonrojado y lleno de nervios sintió como el mayor empezó a moverse cadenciosamente, haciendo una vuelta con lentitud.

-Trata de seguir el ritmo Kitten—No supo el rubio cyborg a qué hora colocó su mano en el hombro de Steps, sus sentidos estaban nublados gracias al calor que despedía el toque del calvo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras se dejaba llevar, primero eran inseguros y torpes sus pasos, afortunadamente no pisó al mayor sin embargo empezó a imitar sus movimientos, incluso su cadera tomó cierta cadencia y ritmo al seguir la melodía que murmuraba su pareja.

Genos se dejó llevar sumergido en el calor vibrante que lo envolvía, sin dejar de concentrarse en los ojos verde gris y la voz suave de Steps al murmurar la canción, el rubio notó la sonrisa maliciosa cuando le ronroneó:

-¡Mira nada más! Aprendes rápido Kitten—Ante el tono juguetón, el rubio escondió su rostro al recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Steps, quien estrechó mimosamente el abrazo, cerró los ojos porque su escáner estaba concentrado en los latidos del corazón del mayor.

"Son tan relajantes sus latidos, tan tranquilos… Steps casi no se turba"

-Genos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—El rubio abrió los ojos súbitamente, el baile se hizo más lento, dándose cuenta que estaban en su cuarto ¿A qué horas llegaron?

-N-no sé de qué me hablas—Steps lo miró depredadoramente, la semi-penumbra le daba un aire intenso, iluminados los ojos tenuemente por el reflejo de la luz de las pupilas de Genos.

-Genos por favor ¿Qué quieres sentir con más intensidad?—El rubio frunció el ceño molesto, no quería ser tan obvio porque era la primera vez que tantas emociones lo asaltaban, pero Steps siempre lo presionaba hasta hacerlo desesperar y morirse de vergüenza.

-Y-ya lo sabes—Steps se pegó a un más, un ronco gruñido bajo emergió de la garganta del calvo sin dejar de sonreírle, su mano en la breve cintura del rubio vagó interesada en la línea de su costilla, levantándole la camiseta con parsimoniosa lentitud.

Por su parte, Genos estaba bastante acalorado y empezaba a desesperarse porque Steps no dejaba de repasarlo, ansiaba que de nueva cuenta hundiera sus labios en su cuello como antes, pero el calvo sólo lo acariciaba sin avanzar mucho, sus labios exhalaban su aliento en la superficie de la piel sensible, erizándole cada centímetro, los nervios y la ansiedad aumentaron pues el calvo seguía sin avanzar, obligándole a hablar y sacara su deseo más profundo.

-Ya sabes que no adivino… no te escucho—El rubio tragó grueso, finalmente los labios del mayor rozaron su lóbulo derecho, no besó solo murmuró—Dímelo Genos, quiero oírlo de ti.

La poca cordura del rubio se vino abajo por el sublime murmullo, sus manos se afianzaron de la camisa de Steps buscando apoyo, no la había… era como estar metido en una hornaza, sus entrañas sintéticas hervían, nublando sus pensamientos ante la vibración venida desde su parte baja, como aquélla vez que casi lo partía en dos cuando el calvo intentó culminar el acto.

-Quie-quiero hacerlo…-Un ronroneo fue su respuesta aunado a otro roce ahora en su frente, la voz de Genos tembló por el mutismo de Steps, sus ojos eran dos ascuas brillantes doradas, reflejando sobre sus pómulos un hermoso sonrojo, sobrecogido por las intensas sensaciones que sobrepasaban a sus sensores y literalmente lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-Quiero ser tuyo, por favor Steps tómame.

\- Así me gusta Kitten, seré gentil contigo, aunque la última vez casi me partes en dos—Steps rió por lo bajo, Genos escondió su rostro en su hombro y murmuró:

-Sólo…sólo espera un instante—Steps lo miró, el rubio alargó su mano hasta su costado izquierdo, palpando algo, cerró los ojos y un click se escuchó a la vez que se abrió una parte entre el tórax y el abdomen, de hecho algo parecido a una memoria usb emergió, la hendidura estaba a nivel de la parte inferior de la caja torácica y se cerró rápido con un murmullo sordo, Genos tomó la usb colocándola en el buró ante la curiosidad del calvo, acalorado y casi sin aliento dijo:

-Ahora está todo en orden, no habrá riesgos para ti—Genos abrazó a Steps sin darle la cara, su voz tembló anegada de emoción—Por eso te supliqué que me dieras tiempo… no quería lastimarte, los cambios que le pedí al dr Kuseno eran muy radicales, ésta llave tiene el resto de mi energía, ahora poseo el treinta porciento de mi nivel, suficiente para funcionar y que mi sistema vital siga trabajando sin problemas, al no estar en acción mis funciones defensivas puedo estar activo hasta una semana o dos si no uso mis armas.

Steps enmudeció alzando las cejas.

-También activé un programa para reducir al mínimo la fuerza empleada, por debajo del nivel que tú usas, tuve que escanearte mientras ejercitabas… no tuve mucho tiempo para que terminara el doctor en desarrollar la piel sintética que recubriría mis piernas, quería ser lo más parecido a un humano para…

Genos titubeó, un leve estremecimiento lo sacudió al continuar:

-Para agradarte más visualmente—Steps hundió su rostro en los rizos rubios, aspirando su aroma, era lo más tierno que nadie en la vida podría hacer por él.

Para el calvo era como si se hubiera roto toda cadena o restricción, era un ser que dominaba el arte del sexo y el mismo cyborg fue intimidado por eso ¿Preocuparse por su bienestar? ¡Nadie lo había hecho! Todo eran negocios o placer egoísta, ser eficaz para hacer un buen trabajo o sentirse bien aunque la pareja terminara después, eso según el caso.

¿Ser agradable físicamente para darle gusto? ¿Sacrificarse en remodelar su cuerpo para darle placer y ser aceptado? ¿Arriesgar incluso su seguridad por estar bajo de nivel de energía y fuerza? ¡Era demasiado! Steps no quería pensarlo mucho, pero sus emociones se desataron al escuchar la tierna confesión, a su manera Genos le acababa de decir que le correspondía de una forma más intensa y profunda de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Ni en toda su vasta experiencia en relaciones había conocido a alguien tan entregado como Genos, literalmente quería tomarlo ahí mismo y llevárselo lejos, esconderlo celosamente de todo y de todos en general, tenerlo sólo para él en un sitio donde nadie más lo tocara o siquiera lo vieran.

Sus labios bajaron por entre el cabello hasta posicionarse en la nuca, las manos de él lo tomaron con firmeza en gesto posesivo, finalmente se hundió en la suave y pálida piel degustándola con ferocidad, era casi como si lo devorara en lo que se escapaba la voz de Genos en quedos gemidos, la sensación era intensa para el más joven como si estuviera hecho de fuego el cuerpo entero de Steps.

El calvo se separó un instante, levantándole la camiseta con premura y Genos dejó que le despojara de la prenda, hipnotizado por la mirada depredadora, como lobo a punto de saltar sobre un conejo, recorriéndole con sus pupilas verde gris el cuerpo bien construido del rubio.

Ya sabía de sobra que el más joven tenía un cuerpo muy bien esculpido para ser sintético y en apariencia ruda de vista, pero verlo cubierto por una superficie que imitaba a la perfección la piel, era algo muy exótico para Steps.

Lo tocó desde su cuello delineándole el tórax bien torneado, sentía pequeñas costuras en ciertas partes, palpó el borde de sus clavículas por debajo de la caja torácica como si delimitara el abdomen una frágil línea, ahí fue donde se separó un poco para sacar el aditamento que contenía la energía de Genos, le causó gracia que no tuviera cicatriz umbilical.

Genos se estremecía por la minuciosa inspección, sus tetillas se erizaron tornándose sonrosadas, luego lo abrazó palpando la línea de su espalda, sus vértebras metálicas aún estaban a la vista, pero el resto estaba cubierto por la piel sintética según lo que se veía, bajó las manos por dentro del pantalón y se dio cuenta que se extendía la suave textura hasta donde pierde su ilustre nombre la espalda.

El más joven dio un respingo ante el recorrido y más se sobresaltó por sentir el calor de sus manos en su trasero, un leve quejido emergió de su garganta.

-Mngh… Steps—Un switch giró en su calva cabeza por el temblor cálido de su voz, sus brazos se movieron hasta apresar los hombros del rubio estrechándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirlo dentro de sí mismo, luego se separó un momento para verlo, Genos tenía entrecerrados los ojos y su rostro encendido.

-Genos… vas a tomar responsabilidad por hacerme perder los estribos—El más joven levantó la ceja derecha, realmente no entendía muy bien lo que quiso decir, sus sentidos estaban nublados por el calor que lo envolvía, el cosquilleo en su parte baja se hizo intenso y comenzó a entumecerse.

-Steps…mmgh—Los labios de Steps amordazaron a Genos, bebiéndose su voz al entrelazar su lengua con la de él, el rubio se perdió en la calidez del apasionado beso, repasando la suavidad de la boca del calvo, inmerso en los chupeteos que se dejaban escuchar en la penumbra de su cuarto, la mano derecha del calvo se apoderó de su cinto y comenzó a aflojarlo, liberando el botón y bajando el cierre de los ajustados jeans.

Lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos tumbándolo en la cama, sin dejar de atacar sus labios aunque los jadeos de Genos empezaron a escucharse más agitados. Literalmente el cyborg se estaba quedando sin aliento, hizo un supremo esfuerzo el rubio para separarse del mayor suplicando ahogadamente:

-S-Steps… uuf, me falta el aire… nngh y tengo mucho calor ¿Qué pasa?

Steps siguió mordisqueando el cuello de Genos, sintiéndolo estremecerse apenas sí se percató del temblor nervioso en su voz. En realidad el más joven estaba confundido, toda ésa oleada de sensaciones provocadas por el toque del calvo lo estaban sobrecogiendo, sus sensores estaban hechos un lío percibiendo cada acción, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de una forma que no creyó poder hacer, de alguna manera esto se sentía como si fuera un humano común y el impacto lo estaba dejando en shock.

Genos mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado ¡Lo estaba y mucho!

Era como si el control de su cuerpo le hubiera sido arrebatado, no era plenamente dueño de sus acciones y agradeció haber tomado precauciones para con Steps. Esto dejó de ser un juego de calentones, ya que el calvo estaba bastante más acalorado que la vez anterior, sus sensores advertían cambios y su cerebro se sentía azorado por tanta excitación.

"Entonces… ¿Así se percibe el deseo? ¿Esto es la pasión que las personas sienten?"—Pensó Genos para sí mismo.

Steps le miró nuevamente y notó el temblor de su labio inferior, también sus cejas fruncidas en gesto de temor, si tuviera su fuerza al máximo ya lo habría triturado con sus brazos, tal vez lo hubiese arrojado al piso con peligro de agujerarlo. Pero estaba indefenso y tenía miedo, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo lo alertó, tuvo que sobreponerse un poco al recordar…

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Genos es virgen! Dijo que disminuyó su fuerza… más que la mía"

Eso y tantas emociones habían hecho a Genos muy receptible y estaba desvalido entre sus manos, ahora Steps en cierta forma era más fuerte, tenía más ventaja sobre el rubio que vibraba bajo su cuerpo sin saber cómo manejar la situación.

Nunca se preocupó demasiado por clientes inexpertos, los satisfacía por puro y mero compromiso… pero la expresión tan indefensa de Genos lo desarmaba. Por primera vez quería ser cuidadoso con alguien no por negocios, en serio quería poseer al rubio y al mismo tiempo deseaba que lo disfrutara también.

Quería que gozara… era extraño.

Pero era Genos, el muchacho fue capaz de sacrificar su fuerza superior y su poderío para no exponerlo, ahora era Steps el que tenía que poner de su parte para que disfrutara el momento ¡Rayos era su primera vez!

Tal pensamiento lo llenó de una inmensa alegría, le gustaba horrores Genos y de solo pensar que era el primero lo hizo desear ser el único. Genos sería suyo y se aseguraría de ello.

-Perdóname Kitten… me vuelves loco, olvidé que eres virgen—Genos se sonrojó a más no poder, tan excitado estaba que no supo donde esconder la cara… no había forma de hacerlo, ni siquiera reaccionaba a qué rayos hacer.

-S-soy un cyborg… n-no sé si se aplique en mí el término—Steps enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos, sonriendo agitadamente y tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Kitten… no empecemos—Genos lo miró atribulado, se aferraba de la camisa de Steps, una parte deseaba que siguiera, la otra estaba en total pánico y quería huir pero no podía.

-Tranquilo Kitten iré despacio y tranquilo… si quieres que me detenga yo…

-¡No! Por favor no te detengas y-yo…—Un tierno beso en la frente hizo callar al rubio, tragó saliva con nervios y Steps lo notó, sonrió con ganas de írsele encima a Genos para tomarlo pero se contuvo, en vez de eso depositó pequeños besos sobre su rostro con delicadeza.

En sus párpados y sus pómulos, sobre los labios del más joven, escuchando cómo la respiración de Genos se iba relajando poco a poco, mordisqueó con lentitud y suavidad su labio inferior, tomándose su tiempo hasta que el más joven comenzó a responder con dulces gemidos bajos.

Steps se separó un momento y ronroneó quedo:

-¿Puedo retirar el resto de tus prendas? Quiero verte bien—El rubio asintió más relajado, con un precioso rubor en su rostro iluminado por sus pupilas doradas, sin dejar de verlo su mano derecha vagó hasta el pantalón, bajándolo con tranquilidad y lentitud.

-Mmmmh… Kitten eres travieso, no usas ropa interior—Genos juntó las cejas levemente compungido, su lindo mohín penoso le hizo ver como niño regañado.

-N-no era necesario… bueno eso pensaba ¡Ngh!

Genos sintió la desnudez de sus piernas y su cadera, sus brazos por inercia se cruzaron… el derecho en su tórax ocultando sus tetillas, el brazo izquierdo en su abdomen bajo ocultando o tratando de hacerlo en sus partes nobles, su recién descubierto pudor lo hacía verse más frágil, como copa de fino cristal. La vista ante el calvo era radiante y exótica, sus brazos y piernas estaban desprovistas de la piel sintética; sin embargo se veía hermoso… como un delicado muñeco de porcelana y metal.

Steps se levantó sobre sus rodillas dejando caer las prendas del rubio, se quitó él mismo su pantalón con todo y ropa interior, sus calcetines también para posarse sobre las piernas de Genos disfrutando la visión.

-Supongo que compraste la cama por mí, no tenías por qué hacerlo, puesto que estás acostumbrado a dormir en futón—Steps se despojó de la camisa color vino, entonces sintió el tacto frío de la mano metálica derecha de Genos sobre su estómago trabajado, lo que hizo bajar la vista al rubio cuando percibió la intensidad de la mirada.

Steps tomó la otra mano del rubio, su voz salió en un ronco ronroneo cuando la dirigió hacia su pecho.

-Puedes tocarme Genos…puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¿D-de verdad puedo?—Preguntó el azorado y bastante apenado rubio, a lo que Steps asintió adivinando que el adolescente sin experiencia quería.

Genos comenzó a recorrerlo mientras sus pupilas doradas no perdían de vista la figura ante él.

No es que fuera pervertido, nunca lo vio de ésa forma, era demasiado joven cuando su vida se truncó siquiera para definir su orientación sexual, no recordaba si le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres u ambos, solo supo que le gustaba una persona.

Siempre se reprimió por respeto… lo demás era historia, pero ahora tenía a Steps, al ver su cuerpo bien trabajado casi fue hipnótico, le gustaba mucho verlo y se le hizo irresistible tocarlo.

Todo esto era tan nuevo que el rubio sentía cómo su core pulsaba descargas de energía continuamente en su cuerpo. Había visto desnudo múltiples ocasiones a Saitama, pero su temor e inseguridad no le permitieron en su momento aunque fuera fantasear, tan importante y amado que ni con el pensamiento se atrevió a hacerlo.

Y ahora estaba Steps tan dispuesto a complacerlo, acostado el rubio en el mullido colchón, recorrió con lentitud el bien torneado cuerpo que por un momento le recordó su viejo dolor, pero al mirar los centelleantes y vivaces ojos verde gris del calvo, lo hicieron centrarse.

Aquél hombre despertó un instinto dormido, tan primitivo y básico como no pensó alguna vez tenerlo, sus entrañas sintéticas empezaron a arder por el flujo de energía, sus sensores estaban disparados, concentrándose en memorizar cada centímetro de la piel de Steps, la textura firme de sus músculos y la calidez que desprendía.

Su escáner se abrió percibiendo los signos vitales de Steps, su respiración era tranquila pero su corazón tomó un ritmo acelerado, más cuando bajó hasta su parte y rozó el miembro del calvo, un estremecimiento seguido de un leve quejido ronco fue su respuesta, además de acercarse a Genos encajonándole con ambos brazos, el rubio se sorprendió por el gesto del calvo, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido tratando de contenerse, las manos del más joven se aferraron a las sábanas, no sabía si había hecho algo indebido.

-L-lo siento ¿No debí tocarte?—Steps frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos temblando levemente, su pecho se movía descompasadamente acelerando su respiración, su ronca voz emergió entre jadeos.

-Genos… al contrario, estoy contento –El rubio lo miró anonadado por la intensidad de su voz y las ascuas en sus pupilas, las manos de Steps bajaron hasta el miembro del más joven.

-¡Ah! Nnnh—Un gemido ahogado y un respingo, Steps pasó la mano por los hombros de Genos, tomándolos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a mover la otra en el miembro del rubio.

-Estoy contento porque me deseas Genos—Depositó pequeños besos inquietos sobre los labios del cyborg, caldeándole los ánimos ya encendidos—Todo lo que tuviste que hacer para darme gusto, incluso tu miembro también se ve bastante normal , me gustaba el que tenías color negro, era extraño pero muy funcional.

Genos cerró los ojos ante una tremenda y ardiente vibración venida desde su parte, Steps estaba manipulándolo con más ahínco, hasta que abruptamente se detuvo, el rubio juntó las cejas angustiosamente pues el cálido entumecimiento comenzó a nublar sus ya confusos pensamientos, con respiración agitada y trémula miró fijamente a su codicioso amante.

-Estás húmedo Kitten ¡Mira cómo me has puesto!—El más joven se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, Steps se había levantado un poco y pudo observar que esbozaba de una erección marca diablo, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro cuando volvió a ver a Steps.

-Kitten—Lo besó profundamente, repasando con su lengua las paredes de la boca de él, bebiéndose su voz en enervantes gemidos quedos, sin dejar de apurar los movimientos en el miembro de Genos, el cual sintió que una descarga eléctrica lo sacudía de pies a cabeza.

Por inercia el rubio abrió las piernas para facilitar más la maniobra y se aferraba a la espalda de Steps, su respiración se volvió errática y ya ni siquiera pensaba, inmerso en el calor y las ondas vibrantes que emergían de sus caderas. La mano del calvo era un desastre puesto que el presemen salía abundante y traslúcido, se separó para ver la expresión de su dócil amante.

Genos tenía cerrados los ojos, el gesto fruncido en total éxtasis y concentración, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras su voz se desbordaba en un hilo con gemidos entrecortados, murmurando su nombre como poseso.

-S-Steps…S-Steps… ¡Steps!—El calvo contempló embelesado su rostro, el sudor aperlaba su frente, bajaba por el pecho hasta el vientre plano, su mano fue deteniéndose poco a poco dejando a Genos con una sensación de impaciencia, quería que siguiera… quería culminar pronto y apagar el fuego que lo envolvía igual que en un perol de fundición.

Genos abrió los ojos llenos de confusión y de angustia por la fogosa sensación que lo asaltaba, nublando toda razón al sentirse perdido por el anhelo de seguir, miraba suplicante a Steps mientras éste sonreía pícaramente, la mano vagaba hasta su entrada a la vez que él mismo se posicionó a la altura del torso del rubio.

El joven cyborg percibió la presión de un dedo en su entrada y se tensó por inercia; sin embargo ni tuvo tiempo de respingar cuando sintió una cálida humedad aprisionar su pezón derecho. Era Steps el que chupaba con vehemencia su areola sonrosada, presionando con la lengua y lamiéndola como si se tratara de un exquisito postre.

-¡Ungh! S-teps… me estás ¡Ackh!

El pobre rubio sintió como los labios apretaron su ya sensible pezón, haciendo que arqueara su espalda con fuerza, temblando por la cosquilleante sensación que lo sacudió, sin nombrar que gracias a esto, Genos dejó de estrechar su entrada ante el movimiento rotativo del dedo impregnado de su semilla. El calor aumentó considerablemente para el cyborg, sus sensores estaban disparados registrando el toque del calvo, éste parecía degustar la suave piel del más joven, dejando un camino traslúcido al avanzar hacia el otro pezón, atrapándolo como si se tratara de un dulce.

El chupeteo junto con los profundos jadeos roncos del rubio prendieron más al calvo, logró introducir otro dedo en la entrada, seguía rotándolos lentamente en su ardiente interior, Steps sonrió complacido mientras murmuraba:

-Estás tan caliente Genos, es como si trataras de calcinarme.

-Y-yo no… mnnffh—Steps lo volvió a callar ante la débil protesta, amordazándole con sus labios mientras los dígitos rotaban dentro de él sin problemas.

Genos estaba demasiado concentrado en la intensidad del beso, en el calor que lo abrazaba, sosteniéndose de la espalda del calvo como para notar y protestar por la intrusión, un suave suspiro se escapó de él, mientras Steps sonreía para sí mismo al verlo tan relajado ya, sus dedos se movían en pequeños círculos en el cálido interior del rubio, con suavidad pues aún y que fuera un cyborg resistente, no quería que resultara traumático para el más joven, menos ahora que sabía todos los cambios que había hecho a su cuerpo y que ahora era mucho más sensible, por un momento temió que pudiera sentir algo similar como el dolor.

Aunque según lo veía, no estaba sufriendo molestia alguna, al contrario…

Genos por su parte ya no coordinaba, su mente estaba hecha un verdadero lío, su cerebro hacía cambios químicos desenfrenados, la adrenalina aumentó y sus sensores cada vez más ligados al cuerpo modificado registraban todo, pero era tan nuevo e intenso para el rubio que temía perder el control en cualquier momento.

La cabeza del rubio negó un par de veces desesperado, levantó el pecho a la vez que se arqueó su espalda pues Steps había dado hábilmente con su punto dulce, su voz se desmadejó en un fuerte gemido agudo pues estaba concentrado en el intenso cosquilleo que lo asaltó por los movimientos en su interior, el entumecimiento creció exponencialmente y era tan ardiente que creyó cada parte de su ser se fundiría.

Steps se relamió los labios al sentir el tremendo temblor del cuerpo de Genos, sacó con cuidado sus dedos, angustiando más al rubio el cual se estremeció por la tortura de no poder culminar, el pobre entreabrió los ojos de los cuales asomaban un líquido cristalino que llamó fuertemente la atención del calvo, trazando un silencioso camino traslúcido en las mejillas del más joven.

Eran lágrimas, no las usuales de aceite ¡Eran lágrimas reales!

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡No son de aceite!—Ante el mutismo del rubio, Steps le tomó del rostro para que lo viera fijamente, su cuerpo estaba encima de él, sintiendo como subía y bajaba su tórax tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

Genos tenía el ceño fruncido, temblaban sus labios y sus ojos estaban cristalizados dándole una apariencia desvalida e inocente, el rubio apenas intentaba recuperar el aliento, quien agitado no dejaba de mirar intensamente al calvo que ya no podía más, la mirada de angustiosa súplica lo desarmaba, cierto era que estuvo jugando mucho con su joven amante pero la expresión tan indefensa que ostentaba, era superior a sus fuerzas.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí? ¡También eso modificaste! — Los ojos negros de pupilas doradas temblaron levemente. Su pecho se movía descompasadamente acelerando su respiración y su ronca voz emergió entre jadeos, el intenso sonrojo era irresistible para Steps cuyo ser entero se inflamaba por el calor de la pasión.

Y entonces… lentamente se asomó una muy breve sonrisa además de asentir con timidez, Steps finalmente perdió el control, abrazándole con fuerza le murmuró con enfebrecido tono al rubio azorado.

-Genos perdóname… pero ya no puedo más—Genos se aferró a la espalda del calvo, pegando sus labios en el oído de él, con ronca y temblorosa voz respondió:

-N-ni yo… por favor Steps.

Y no pudo decir más puesto que Steps se posicionó aferrándose de sus caderas, el joven cyborg cerró los ojos al sentir la intrusión de algo caliente en su entrada, presionándola poco a poco, escuchaba la desesperada respiración del calvo, tratando de no ser brusco al empujar, sin embargo las embestidas lentas causaron en el rubio una sensación creciente de molestia equiparable al dolor en los humanos, sujetándose de los hombros de Steps como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Todo tan intenso y sus sensores eran un caos como si iniciara su conteo de autodestrucción, mientras que con pausadas y toscas embestidas se abría paso en su interior, hasta que por fin sus caderas se unieron. Steps se contuvo un instante, su miembro pulsó dentro del rubio el cual esbozó un breve quejido, el calvo trató de recomponerse, puesto que al escuchar los roncos gemidos de Genos y sentir su cálido aliento chocar en su piel, a poco estuvo de correrse sin siquiera haber empezado.

-¿Estás bien Kitten? Porque voy a empezar a moverme.

Genos depositó un tembloroso beso en el cuello de Steps, el cual sonrió complacido puesto que lo tomó como un sí.

El lento vaivén empezó, las embestidas eran tranquilas y fueron cobrando ritmo, las cejas de Genos se juntaron a la vez que cerró con fuerza sus ojos, su gesto era precioso pues el labio inferior le temblaba, sumido en total éxtasis la voz se le escapaba en jadeos cálidos. Al principio, hubo una punzada cuando el calvo comenzó a moverse, pero un dulce entumecimiento se empezó a esparcir desde sus caderas llenándole de calor.

Genos creyó que había tenido un corto circuito, el cual encendía sus entrañas con flamas intensas, pero no temía sentir como si cada pieza de él se fundiera; al contrario quería volverse una masa ardiente de metal brillante, como si fuera de lava candente. Sentía que su pecho se inflamaba de ésta vorágine de calor que provenía de Steps, quien empezó a acelerar sus embestidas y su mirada estaba perdida en el rostro de Genos.

Su mano derecha se aferraba a sus caderas, la izquierda peinó el flequillo húmedo del rubio, éste comenzó a seguir los movimientos de Steps casi sin estar consciente de ello, apretando sin querer en su interior el miembro del calvo, el cual brevemente tembló por el acto reflejo que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, el calvo solo estaba concentrado en lo suave que era la nueva piel de Genos, en cómo sus piernas metálicas rodearon su cintura sin lastimarle, acercándolo más a él. El rostro del más joven tenía un gesto de azoro; mientras presionaba su cuerpo en él profundizando las embestidas.

-Genos… ¡Genos! Eres el mejor ¡Uf! ¡Nnngh! Tu interior está tan caliente ¡Aprietas fuerte!

El más joven estaba sonrojado a morir, abrió un ojo con expresión confusa, su voz desde hace rato se desmadejaba en jadeos entrecortados y dulces gemidos roncos, su razón totalmente nublada por las vibrantes olas de placer que se cernían desde sus caderas hasta su cabeza, Steps lo meneaba enérgicamente, penetrando cada vez más profundo en su interior que parecía succionarlo.

Steps apresó sus labios en un tórrido beso, presionándose más contra su interior, hundiéndose de forma fogosa y tratando de marcarlo con su aroma , lo abrazó con fuerza en lo que cambió de ángulo de penetración, la fuerte embestida tocó la fibra más sensible del rubio, éste arqueó su espalda nuevamente separándose de su fogoso amante y su beso apasionado.

-¡S-Steeps! ¡Y-ya no aguanto! ¡Voy a-aah!—Lo llamó en tono abrumado, sobrecogido de tanta excitación al aproximarse al clímax, su miembro totalmente humedecido con el traslúcido presemen manchaba el estómago del calvo, el cual se estimulaba con la presión que ejercía el duro abdomen trabajado de Steps, se aferraba de la ancha espalda musculosa; ya no sabía lo que pasaba con él y solo se concentraba en las intensas vibraciones que le hacían ver estrellas.

Steps se hundió en el suave cuello blanco, sus labios succionaron la piel como si quisiera morderlo pero no se atrevió, tenía el ceño fruncido cuando una corriente eléctrica cimbró toda su columna, gruñó de manera ronca, como fiera sobre su presa y moviéndose con más fuerza, meneaba furiosamente las caderas del rubio el cual soltó un fuerte gemido en lo que su cuerpo tembló con fuerza.

Steps dio una serie de estocadas rápidas y profundas seguido de una intensa sacudida que cimbró a ambos, todo se desdibujó y dejó en blanco a ambos concentrados en la intensidad de todo, el rubio creyó que todo su sistema se venía abajo, Genos se contrajo con fuerza sobre el pulsante miembro de Steps el cual lo llenó de calor en su interior, golpeando el semen las paredes del cyborg. El más joven tembló mientras al fin culminaba, corriéndose y dejando que su semilla se esparciera en el abdomen del mayor.

Los dos jadearon profundamente, Genos sentía que su pecho se alargaba mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, seguía confundido y sus sentidos nublados por el intenso placer, era tan avasallador que quiso comparar el sentimiento con cualquier experiencia en sus batallas.

No hubo comparación, no podía haberla… de hecho su cerebro aún aletargado por la emoción le trajo una imagen borrosa, era el rostro de Steps con gesto cansado, tratando de recuperar el aliento con una expresión neutra y por un momento vio lo que hace mucho creyó haber olvidado.

"No ahora por favor… ¡No ahora!"

La idea lo golpeó como una gran ola, estrellándole en la cara el hecho que el sentimiento que lo envolvía era sobrecogedor, sus emociones encontradas amenazaban con ahogarle, esto definitivamente no podía equipararse con nada en absoluto, demasiado grande e intenso como para procesarlo rápido .

Imponente como el inmenso mar… e implacable.

Sintió sobre su rostro algo, depositaban pequeños besos suaves sobre su frente, la cabeza y sus pómulos, trémulos casi como si evitara romperlo, una mano le peinaba el desastre en que su cabello se había convertido, acariciando su espalda mientras la voz ronca murmuraba queda:

-Kitten… mi precioso gatito huraño, mi hermoso Kitten.

Fue entonces que las lágrimas brotaron abundantes de sus ojos, su voz fue atrapada por el ardiente nudo en su garganta, como cuando despiertas de un sueño y la realidad te encara.

Los sollozos escaparon de su pecho mientras se aferraba a la espalda del calvo, el cual lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, mientras el rubio se estremecía sin control. Steps sabía que en ocasiones, la primera vez… sobre todo en un virgen podría impactarlo y a veces lloraban, pero era difícil de pensar que Genos con lo rudo que era lo hiciera.

Sin embargo mentiría si no admitiera que aunque confuso, el sentirlo tan vulnerable y aferrándose a su pecho, intentando buscar refugio a su llanto era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Simplemente bello, el dar consuelo era tan gratificante y deseó posesivamente esconder a su precioso amante, donde nadie lo viera ni le hicieran daño. Protegerlo como una gema preciosa de todo aquél que deseara poseerla.

Era suyo y definitivamente nadie se lo arrebataría.

Luego de un largo rato Genos se tranquilizó al fin, Steps lo acomodó mejor, abrazándolo por la espalda y entrelazando sus dedos en la mano metálica del más joven, lo besaba en su mejilla y en la nuca, deleitándose con el hecho de que el rubio se dejaba mimar tan dócilmente, acercó la mano de él y la besó como si fuera de cristal.

-Estuviste increíble Kitten, perdóname si fui tosco… pero eres irresistible así de tierno ¿No puedes moverte?

Genos volteó a ver a Steps, tenía cierta molestia que era más bien como si palpitara su parte inferior, aunque el calvo ya había salido de él hace un rato, la sensación persistía un poco, más que fatigado físicamente, el rubio estaba aún impresionado por toda aquélla experiencia. No sabía que era capaz de responder en ésa magnitud, los cambios drásticos a su fisonomía habían dado fruto, pero también habían descubierto la sombra que se negaba a ser olvidada.

-¿Te gustó Kitten? Por favor dímelo—Susurró Steps de manera cálida mientras peinaba su cabello.

Los ojos de Steps titilaban con el reflejo de la tenue luz de las pupilas de Genos, el gesto del calvo era de intenso anhelo, como niño que busca aprobación de un dibujo que hizo, su sonrisa no era la clásica de picardía, era expectante y llena de emoción.

El rubio tragó saliva mientras analizaba su sentir.

No podía decir que no le gustó… ¡Era fascinante! Su cuerpo había reaccionado de una manera inconcebible para los demás, incluso hasta él mismo seguía sorprendido, literalmente conoció el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, lo llenó de nuevas sensaciones que no creyó conocer algún día.

Y también le sacudió hasta los cimientos de tal forma, que su viejo dolor había encontrado forma de hacerse presente. Una sensación agridulce asentada en su ser que lo dejó perplejo.

Tenía que superarlo de una vez por todas, darle la espalda y liberarse definitivamente de la sombra que lo torturó silenciosamente por casi un año. Era doloroso porque a pesar de todo no le deseaba mal alguno, no concebía porque hacerse presente ahora tal sentimiento.

Era difícil para Genos manejar sus emociones, tanto tiempo reprimido cobraba la factura.

Y luego estaba Steps, lo consoló sin pedírselo… le enseñó a conocer más de sí mismo, de lo que era capaz de hacer por su cuenta.

Era como verse en medio del océano tormentoso y hallar un salvavidas, así que no lo dudó.

-Es una experiencia…-Genos titubeó un momento por encontrar manera de expresarse- N-no tengo palabras Steps, no sabía que yo podía sentir todas éstas emociones, tú eres el que las provoca...me haces sentir más vivo cada día.

El calvo agrandó la mirada mientras Genos estrechó la mano de su curioso amante, acunándola en su rostro, Steps sonrió y sus ojos se abrillantaron con un dejo de gozo, aprisionando al dócil rubio, besándolo animosamente en su cabello y mejillas, el sonrojo del cyborg se intensificó haciendo que exclamara de gusto:

-¡Viniendo de ti es un cumplido Kitten!

Genos sintió la calidez recorrerlo con cada beso y caricia de Steps, tratándolo como una preciada joya.

Ni en el tiempo que estuvo con Saitama se había sentido más pleno y aceptado, seguro de sí mismo, con estabilidad emocional, no podía compararlo bien a bien por las circunstancias…pero una cosa era cierta:

Steps era todo para él ahora, era lo único que tenía ya… quería superar y dejar atrás todo, así era como lo pensaba, aunque sonaba drástico decidió cortar de tajo y entregarse por completo a su nuevo destino.

Genos respondió a los besos con tímido mohín, mientras se acomodaban en el lecho, mentiría Steps si no admitiera ansiar otra ronda con su Kitten, pero estaba cansado también, el seducir y domar al tozudo rubio gastaba energías, había jugado tanto con su cuerpo con tal de darle la experiencia de su vida, que lo resintió también y debía tenerle consideración al cyborg, todo era nuevo ahora con sus cambios y actualizaciones, habría que darle su espacio para que lo asimilara por entero.

Siempre habría más de estos momentos ahora que había derrumbado otro muro, valió la pena la espera y estaba más que orgulloso, se sentía extrañamente completo.

Steps acomodó la rubia cabeza en su hombro, besándolo… poco a poco dejaron que el sueño los abrazara, Genos se aferró al calvo para sentirse seguro y a salvo, para no volver a sumirse en la sombra que despertó de forma abrupta para sacudirlo nuevamente, su amante se apoderó de su cuerpo de forma posesiva.

Genos era suyo… y nadie lo alejaría de él nunca.

El tiempo para algunos pasaba rápido, más no en todos los casos.

Saitama estaba bastante impresionado después de lo visto en aquélla tarde sobre ése techo, era un choque de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho, punzando dolorosamente, haciendo hervir su sangre cuando de alguna forma recordaba ésa escena.

Sentado frente a su televisor, había probado de todo para arrancarse de la mente la imagen, para evadirse como la vez que dejó a Genos con su confesión en el aire, si antes lo que sentía era una incomodidad, no se comparaba con la lucha interna que sostenía en silencio.

Jugaba con su consola tratando de concentrarse, sin embargo no podía, ronda tras ronda perdía de manera irrisoria peor que niño de cuatro años y ellos ya dan una paliza en los videojuegos. Finalmente voló el control de la consola fragmentándose al salir volando por el balcón y estrellándose en la solitaria calle.

Sus manos se aferraron a su calva con desesperación, se estaba volviendo loco literalmente, lo ocurrido con el control quisiera hacerlo con el meteoro con el que tiempo atrás tuvo que vérselas, lástima que ésos fenómenos no aparecen a voluntad.

Le alegraba tanto ver a Genos ¡Pero no así! ¿Quién era ése calvo impertinente? ¿Qué clase de persona era y cómo había llegado a ser tan importante para su ex-alumno?

¿Cómo es que tan rápido lo había sustituido? Bueno, no tanto contemplando el hecho que fue casi un año sin verse, porque lo evadió y ahora había sido desplazado… ¡Por alguien que también era calvo!

Estaba tan contrariado Saitama, que no había asimilado el hecho del gran parecido físico que aquél intruso tenía con él, sólo podía centrarse en sus entrañas retorciéndose furiosas, hasta que se tiró hacia atrás en su futón extendido, las manos crispadas sobre su rostro y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡SOY UN IMBECIL! ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?

La respiración era agitada mientras apretaba los dientes gruñendo como fiera herida, la punzada era ahora un ardiente dolor que le taladraba y lo partía literalmente en dos, dejó caer sus brazos mientras un tenue hilillo traslúcido trazaba su camino por la mejilla derecha.

Genos había renunciado a él, había levantado su espíritu roto y estaba dispuesto a no volver su rostro a su pasado ¡Y le dolía espantosamente!

Toda su vida desde que conoció al terco cyborg pasó por su mente como una tortura, era como si toda esa evasión se desatara en su conciencia y lo corroyera como ácido, había desertado… huido de enfrentar los sentimientos de Genos ¡Sabía que era demasiado importante para él ése muchacho tozudo! ¡Pero nunca supo ni quiso saber sobre sentimentalismos! Y con ello asestó un golpe más devastador que si hubiera chocado su puño contra el cyborg .

Prefirió la indiferencia, ser apático para no sentir nada, al final de cuentas nadie lo apreciaba…o al menos eso pensó.

Al nunca tener experiencias así por su casi nula relación con las demás personas, no podría saber o definir la clase de sentimiento que lo unía a Genos, su alma era un conflicto.

Una parte era como si su relación maestro-alumno se impusiera de algún modo, sentía que era responsable del chico por ser mayor, por haber convivido con Genos tanto tiempo aún y que el propio Saitama lo rechazara por principio de cuentas, así que tenía que saber si "ésa persona" era conveniente para el más joven.

La otra se revolvía en una ira creciente, sentirse desplazado por alguien más lo volvía loco, porque ya no era la persona más importante para el rubio, pensó con burla interna que era estúpido después de lo sucedido, pero no podía evitarlo.

Acaso eran… ¿Celos?

Sus cavilaciones al techo fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del drone parecido a un bicho, el mismo que enviaba Genos a las reuniones, había entrado por el balcón y se apostó frente al calvo que seguía conmocionado pero al ver el curioso lente del drone lo hizo despertar.

-Buenas noches Saitama-san tengo un mensaje de parte del doctor Kuseno.

Saitama se levantó quedando sentado en el suelo, limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas que habían escapado sin su consentimiento tratando de serenarse, mientras el drone parecido a una catarina metálica color gris quedaba frente a él apoyado en sus tres pares de patas.

El bicho metálico hizo un murmullo quedo, luego de su lente salió una imagen holográfica bien detallada de un anciano, era de tamaño real y se reflejó a un lado del calvo, éste levantó las cejas en gesto neutro pero curioso, era la primera vez que veía al dr Kuseno, el hombre que salvó y reconstruyó a Genos.

-Buenas noches Saitama-san, mi nombre es dr Kuseno—Habló serenamente la imagen del anciano con cabello de hongo, tenía los brazos tras su espalda.

-¡Ah sí! Usted es quien repara a Genos, mucho gusto señor.

-Saitama-san, debo ser breve ya que este tipo de asunto que quiero hablar seriamente, no puede ser a través de un holograma.

Saitama quedó mudo, un nudo se atenazó en la boca de su estómago y sus nervios se tensaron, tenía la vaga impresión de que se trataba del rubio.

 **N/A**

 **Hola de nuevo, me disculpo por la tardanza ya que el trabajo y otras cosas han influido un poco xD jaja , pero descuiden sigo trabajando el siguiente capítulo, agradecimientos profundos a quienes sigan la historia, a Laura Paty por hacerla de mi editora ya que la redacción no es mi fuerte pero le hecho ganas, además de sus tips y consejos que tanto me ayudan en momentos de bloqueo, a Kar mi compañera de trabajo por oír mis loqueras y quedarse sorprendida porque llevo más de dos capítulos jajaja, a Ibu por su constancia y ánimos para echarme porras también, descuida que se pondrá mejor… continuaré hasta terminarla como es mi costumbre.**

 **Reitero agradecimientos a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Ojos de hielo, infierno en el corazón**

-Saitama-san quisiera que nos reuniéramos y preguntarle algunas cosas sobre Genos.

-¿L-le ha pasado algo? ¿Lo dañaron otra vez? ¿Qué le pasa?—El rostro del anciano, aunque fuera holograma se notaba sorprendido por la reacción de Saitama.

El calvo se veía ansioso, olvidándose por completo de su conflicto emocional al pensar que algo malo hubiera pasado con el rubio, su ausencia había cobrado su factura pues no era usual verlo tan angustiado, aferrándose de la almohada con fuerza, una gotita de sudor aperló su lampiña cabeza, ya que mil posibilidades se agolpaban en su mente.

-Tranquilo Saitama-san, Genos está bien de salud si eso le preocupa, por lo que se ve en serio necesitamos hablar, es sobre otra cosa no es algo fácil ya que el chico pues…

La cara del dr Kuseno adquirió un tinte sombrío, la impotencia en sus ojos oscuros era grande, Saitama no pudo evitar sentir empatía por el anciano científico, así que optó por tratar de controlarse, se veía que el hombre estaba muy preocupado por su actitud precavida, como si hubiera tratado de buscar la respuesta a una pregunta, sin hallarla…

-Por favor Saitama-san veámonos mañana en mi laboratorio, le dejaré al drone para que lo guíe.

-De acuerdo señor… ¿Seguro que Genos está bien?—El anciano asintió sonriendo desganado, le alegraba que alguien más se preocupara por el necio cyborg, el rostro del calvo seguía angustiado pero se calmó poco a poco, su voz había temblado brevemente tratando en balde de serenarse.

-Sí Saitama –san descuide, le aseguro que él está bien mañana hablaremos, buenas noches.

El holograma desapareció, mientras el drone se quedaba estático, apagando sus funciones hasta nueva orden, Saitama suspiró apesadumbrado mientras sobaba su pecho, desde hace un tiempo sentía un frío clavado en él, no era como si fuera físico… era cosa emocional, ya que acompañaba ése vacío que la ausencia del rubio había dejado.

Desde el día en que el drone que usaban Genos y el dr Kuseno arribara a su departamento, fue apodado Bug por Saitama al no encontrar forma de llamarlo, sin embargo no pudo dormir pues todavía resonaba en su cabeza el mensaje del anciano científico.

Saitama se había levantado y luego de desayunar, ordenó un poco su apartamento, más pequeño que el que tenía en Ciudad Z, esperando que Bug se activara. Mentiría si no dijera que seguía preocupado por las palabras del dr Kuseno, su gesto se frunció de sólo pensar si tenía algo que ver el sujeto que estaba con Genos, caldeándose más sus ánimos.

Respiró hondo agarrando su tabique nasal, sentía sus entrañas retorcerse de ira, después de todo el adolescente no tenía experiencia en relacionarse con personas, mucho menos de forma sentimental, poco recordaba de sus años como humano y prácticamente era un niño cuando todo se truncó, le hablaba a contadas personas y sólo había sido abierto con él en su momento.

Temía tanto que alguien pudiera aprovecharse del chico, era un joven muy fuerte y poderoso, pero era muy ingenuo todavía, desconocía muchas cosas y apenas estaba consciente de su humanidad recién despertada, un niño en una armadura de alta tecnología, pero por dentro tan expuesto como cualquier persona.

Y él sólo le dio la espalda, lo abandonó dejándolo a merced de cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse de su nobleza, la culpa lo asaltó así como el creciente temor de que ésa persona que vio con Genos fuera a herirlo.

Si alguien osara lastimar o hacer sufrir a Genos… simplemente lo desaparecería de un puñetazo. Al menos fue lo primero que le cruzó por la mente a Saitama cuando escuchó la zozobra en las palabras del doctor, no había visto muchos gestos del más joven, apenas sí lo había visto sonreír y no quería imaginarse el adusto rostro juvenil trastocarse en una mueca de dolor.

-Buenas tardes Saitama-san.

La voz hueca de Bug lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era hora.

Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Saitama fue guiado por Bug hasta el laboratorio del dr Kuseno, un edificio bastante hermético y sobrio con un sistema automatizado, sólo tuvo que oprimir el botón del comunicador en la entrada, ya que vio que tenía cámaras de seguridad, era un sitio tranquilo enclavado en una zona no muy poblada ni transitada, mayormente había bodegas y fábricas.

Prácticamente Genos viene aquí caminando para sus mejoras y revisiones, se detuvo frente a la puerta metálica, mientras las cámaras lo reconocían de inmediato, Bug llegó hasta el panel frontal donde estaba el comunicador, una luz parecido a un láser salió de su lente escaneando la pantalla.

-Doctor Kuseno, he traído a Saitama-san—Sonó la voz hueca del droide, luego el panel se cerró y el ruido del mecanismo de la puerta se escuchó de forma metálica, abriéndose con lentitud. Frente a él estaba el anciano científico recibiéndolo con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes Saitama-san, bienvenido y disculpe las molestias.

Saitama, el doctor Kuseno y Bug entraron a las instalaciones pasando de largo por un pasillo hasta unas escaleras, instalándose en una oficina adecuada como estudio, según se veía y por lo amplio del lugar, el anciano lo había acondicionado como un departamento ya que pudo ver al fondo un cuarto de baño, una cocineta y un armario empotrado además de un futón pulcramente doblado.

El anciano sirvió el té con amabilidad mientras se sentaba frente a Saitama quien no lo perdía de vista.

-Saitama-san ¿Desde cuándo no ha tenido contacto con Genos? Él nunca me quiso decir mucho, sólo que usted decidió ir a un edificio de la Asociación de héroes a vivir por su cuenta, porque ya no tenía qué más enseñarle, el muchacho decidió no quedarse en el departamento que le dejó.

-¿N-no le dijo por qué? Yo le dejé el departamento para que no sufriera molestias, la renta es baja, aunque es zona de riesgo.

El anciano Kuseno suspiró mirando su vaso con té, Saitama intuyó que algo no estaba muy bien.

-Es por eso que le pregunté Saitama-san, pero por lo visto usted está igual que yo… Genos ha cambiado mucho y creo que es desde que ya no se frecuentan, lo único que dijo al cambiar de dirección fue que debía forjar su carácter y tener gustos propios, así que quiso estar en un lugar que él mismo escogiera, le ofrecí quedarse aquí pero lo declinó diciendo que no quería darme más molestias, yo supuse que deseaba su espacio personal.

"Espacio personal"… la conocida frase resonó en su cabeza como una cachetada de su propia mano, cayó en cuenta que se había recluido a sí mismo igual que un ermitaño, volviéndose más solitario y retraído que antes, tal vez buscando resolver su propio dolor y buscar la forma de cómo superarlo por sí mismo.

-L-lo siento tanto Saitama-san, quizás no debí molestarlo.

-No diga eso, Genos era mi alumno pero también era mi amigo, uno de los pocos que tengo y me concierne por ello, es más un tiempo estuve tratando de localizarlo sin conseguir nada.

El doctor Kuseno lo miraba atento, sonrió un poco lastimoso, se veía la fatiga del desvelo y tal vez exceso de trabajo en sus ojos claros.

-Es sólo que… usted desconoce lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que no lo ha visto.

Saitama levantó la ceja izquierda en señal de preocupación, un nudo se asentó pesadamente en su estómago, entonces era muy serio lo que le ocurría para que el anciano estuviera tan preocupado.

-Por favor cuénteme todo—El anciano tomó aire mientras Bug dejaba un plato con galletas, mismas que no interesaron al calvo pues no dejaba de observar al doctor, el ambiente se tornaba muy serio y denso.

-Pronto cumplirá un año de vivir por su cuenta, primero adquirió el gusto por la música lo cual me agradó porque lo mantenía enfocado, empezó a descuidarse menos para no salir dañado tanto, igual hasta aprendió a tocar el piano y yo le construí brazos especiales para eso—El anciano rió por un momento y volvió a su adusta apariencia- Hasta ahí todo bien, porque de alguna manera estaba ocupando su mente y se relajaba, pero era su mutismo lo que me preocupaba, usted ya sabe que Genos tendía a explayarse, preguntaba con curiosidad todo y desde que se fue a vivir solo pues se volvió muy reservado.

El doctor dio un sorbo a su té y comentó:

-Fue cuando los lapsos de desconexión aparecieron cada vez que lo dañaban.

-¿Desconexión?—Argullo el calvo cada vez más tenso, recordando lo que charló con Mummen rider, el llamar a Genos y que éste no respondiera pese a que el daño no fuera muy grande.

-Sí, a veces sufre de una desconexión temporal cuando es dañado, aunque sea mínimo es como si se encerrara en sí mismo y volviera después de un rato, supuse que era un mecanismo de defensa de su cerebro por el estrés y la presión sometida en batalla, algo como estrés post trauma.

-Algo así me contó Mummen rider meses atrás, entonces ya le había pasado pero ¿Desde cuándo?—El anciano Kuseno suspiró.

-No lo sé, dijo que no sabía nada de eso, pero se sentía bien y que quizás era el estrés de las batallas, traté de usar un programa para ver la razón de su condición, pero los datos revelaron que Genos funciona óptimamente, sin embargo podría ser cuestión psicológica y le sugerí descansar de su actividad…a lo que obvio se negó, dijo querer estar ocupado hasta encontrar la pista del Mad Cyborg, porque había decidido retomar su misión de venganza.

Saitama se cimbró tragando grueso, Genos había encontrado en el deseo de venganza su hálito de vida cuando el Mad Cyborg se cruzó en su camino, al interferir en su travesía esto había cambiado drásticamente, le había dado sentido al redescubrir su lado humano olvidado, el nudo en su estómago se tensó de pensar que pretendía arrojarse a un destino trágico, estaba seguro que el rubio debió aferrarse a la idea para no enloquecer y para buscar su muerte.

-Pero el rastro se ha enfriado hace mucho, cuando usted lo tomó como alumno pensé que era positivo para Genos, le ha hecho tanto bien cimentarle la idea que no es una máquina fría, lo conectó a su corazón, empezó a madurar y le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida—Hizo una pausa tras sorber su té y agregó:

-Entiendo que haya deseado regresar a su modo de vida Saitama-san y me disculpo si ése chico le causó problemas por lo necio que es.

-Él n-no era una molestia—Saitama se adelantó con la cabeza gacha y sus manos entrelazadas, volteó a mirarlo con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, el calvo sabía que había más y el anciano no quería inmiscuirlo tanto.

Después de todo era la primera vez que se trataban, Saitama se avergonzó en ése momento de no haber sido más interesado en la vida del rubio, de no haber pedido conocer al dr Kuseno antes, porque en serio sus entrañas se revolvían entre el temor y la ira de que el joven estuviera en un predicamento.

-Sólo creí que yo no tenía más que enseñarle u ofrecer, pero ¿A qué viene la desconexión con todo esto? ¡Quiero ayudarlo por favor! Puede confiar en mí… ¿Genos puede…?

-Tranquilo Saitama-san—Parpadeó inquieto el anciano al pensar que hubiera angustiado al calvo, le parecía un hombre simple y no era malo pero no estaba seguro que pudiera confiar en él lo que pasaba, después de todo no lo conocía bien.

Sin embargo, no había más quien pudiera ayudarle, al menos escuchar sus propios temores, quería mucho a Genos el anciano, igual que si fuera su propio hijo.

-Genos no ha presentado otra crisis de desconexión, pero hasta no saber su origen temo por él, ahora más que nunca porque me ha revelado tener una relación amorosa… con un hombre.

Saitama cerró los puños con fuerza mientras el nudo en su estómago flameaba de ira, el dolor en el pecho se acrecentó, más que el día que el extraño lo alejó de su vista robándole el aliento en fogosos besos, pero trató de mantener la calma.

-No soy prejuicioso y Genos tenía que desarrollar por su cuenta su orientación, si gustaba de las mujeres o los hombres él tenía que descubrirlo, yo tan solo quiero su bienestar, que la persona que él escoja para tener como pareja de verdad lo valore y lo cuide, Genos es un chico bueno muy terco pero muy inocente, el caso es… que él me ha pedido en pocos meses una serie de cambios a su cuerpo, adaptaciones y aplicaciones muy radicales además de apresuradas.

-¿A-aplicaciones…cambios?—Pasó de la ira al temor el calvo en lo que el anciano siguió.

-Su cuerpo se ha sometido a una serie de eventos para ajustar su sensibilidad, a ser cada vez más parecido a un ser humano, de habérmelo pedido con más tiempo lo hubiera hecho poco a poco dado por lo delicado del proceso y el riesgo a presionar demasiado su cerebro y sufra otra desconexión, pero insistió e insistió tanto que lo complací.

-¿Perdió sus habilidades?

-No, pero se reajustó toda la base de datos de su cuerpo para que lo asimilara más su cerebro, instalé mejoras y aplicaciones entre ellas moderar su fuerza con una llave especial, ésta también hace de almacén de energía sólo el suficiente para funcionar sin usar su modo de defensa, tuve que poner una cubierta similar a la piel en ciertas partes, supuse que pensaba en la seguridad de su pareja actual, un hombre llamado Stephan Mirage, pero que Genos llama Steps.

Ahora sabía el nombre del intruso, los ojos oscuros de Saitama se aguzaron atentos al anciano.

-Genos me contó que fue un escort de alto nivel pero que está retirado ya, tiene negocios y muchas influencias, por lo que se ve es adinerado ya que le ha comprado ropa que es de marca, aunque trata de parecer sencilla su vestimenta, noto que es de moda y usualmente Genos no era dado a fijarse en lucir bien, su auto es de lujo ya que una vez lo vino a recoger de una revisión y me saludó bastante reservado, parece amable y el chico confía en él ciegamente pero…

El titubeo del doctor hizo que Saitama se tensara más, el rostro del mayor lo miró con un gesto de temor.

-¿Vio algo mal en él?—El anciano clavó la vista en la mesa bastante pensativo, mientras murmuraba.

-Es educado… pero hay algo en su actitud, es muy orgulloso y ejerce una fuerte influencia en Genos, una sola mirada de él lo domina y me preocupa ya que es muy carismático, pero su antiguo empleo ¿Usted sabe lo que es un escort?

-Creo que sí, es como un edecan…

-Un escort es una persona preparada para ofrecer compañía a sus cliente y hacerlos lucir bien en eventos sociales, pero también pueden ofrecer servicios sexuales… al decirme que estaba retirado, yo le pregunté a Stephan y dijo que hasta hace varios años ya no ejercía como modo de vida, sólo brindaba servicio a unos cuantos, pero desde que sale con Genos ya no trabaja en ello pues es muy celoso, afortunadamente el chico no estaba y cuestioné si no extrañaba su libertad como tal—Explicó bastante inquisitivo el dr Kuseno sin dejar de observar a Saitama, quien respingó en su asiento.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Sonrió y dijo que sí pero era algo que podía acostumbrarse, que Genos era muy fascinante y no lo cambiaría por nada, como verá, ésa explicación no me dejó satisfecho… en ningún momento ha mencionado que lo amara y se supone que es un hombre con mucha confianza en sí mismo, por tanto lo diría sin miramientos, más tratándose de la persona que salvó y reconstruyó a Genos, soy lo más cercano a una familia.

Un silencio se cernió en ambos, pesado, muchas cosas se agolparon de pronto en la mente del calvo ¿Cómo confiar en un hombre con tal pasado y dando esas respuestas? Pensar que Genos podría ser lastimado una vez que aquél hombre por una u otra razón lo abandonara al cansarse de él. Si hubiera mencionado el hecho que lo amaba pues tal vez se podría fiar de él, pero siendo ambiguo no había seguridad para el más joven.

El anciano era muy observador.

-El muchacho quizás ha cargado con esto hace años, supongo es un mecanismo de defensa a su trauma y tarde o temprano hubiera dado señales de esto, él perdió todo y yo lo regresé con un cuerpo sintético de alta tecnología, un proceso muy difícil de asimilar para un chico de quince años, sólo puedo conjeturar eso Saitama-san, ahora… en el estado mental tan sensible que está Genos, si por alguna razón Steps se cansa y volviera a las andadas o si ése hombre termina con él de manera fuerte… temo que el muchacho no lo soporte y sufra un colapso mental, una desconexión severa que incluso ni siquiera sé a qué escala, tal vez no quiera despertar ya.

Suficiente para el calvo, un horrible temor vino a su mente junto con la imagen que viera de un Genos apagado, desmadejado en el suelo no tanto por el daño físico recibido, sino por lo que le cruzara en la mente. Encerrado en sí mismo sin buscar la salida.

Primero muerto a permitir que alguien lastimara a Genos, el calvo se inclinó hacia adelante entrelazando sus dedos con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar al anciano.

-Descuide dr Kuseno—Respondió Saitama con gesto decidido levantando su rostro iluminado fuertemente, igual cuando enfrentaba un posible rival—No dejaré que eso ocurra, trataré de volver a acercarme a Genos y cuidaré de él, no permitiré que algo malo le pase y le haré entrar en razón para que lo vuelva a revisar más si vuelve a presentar otra desconexión, en cuanto a ése sujeto… lo vigilaré muy bien y lo lamentará si le hace algo a ése cabezón.

El dr Kuseno levantó las cejas sorprendido por la franca respuesta, el aura de Saitama se sentía muy fuerte, como cuando se prepara para enfrentar un gran reto, vio una leve sonrisa gentil que en cierta forma le dio alivio a su zozobra y respondió agradecido haciendo una reverencia:

-Muchas gracias Saitama-san, tal vez yo no sea lo suficientemente confiable para Genos, quiero protegerlo pero no soy…

-¡No diga eso!—Irrumpió Saitama, su voz se quebró un instante al ver al anciano rindiéndole un respeto que creyó merecer, no cuando sabía que en parte todo esto derivaba de su gran error.

Pero si le dijera ahora al anciano, sólo empeoraría todo y debía enfocarse en la seguridad de Genos, aunque él no quisiera, alguien debería cuidarlo si no era consciente de su delicado estado, aún y que el testarudo cyborg no quisiera.

Era seguro que no le caería en gracia que regresara a su vida, aún y que se ganara su eterno odio y rencor… protegería a ése muchacho a cualquier costo ya que sentía culpable de haberlo arrojado a ésa situación, incluso de aquél hombre a quien desde ése momento vigilaría férreamente, nunca había sentido una emoción tan intensa, ni siquiera cuando alguna pelea prometió ser interesante. Se sentía idiota de pensarlo pero…

¿Así se sentía al encontrar un rival? ¡Pero no era el tipo de rival que buscaba siempre! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sacudió sus pensamientos confusos y acalorados de enojo hacia Steps, en lo que respondió al anciano con su usual tono.

-Usted ha sido y sigue siendo un gran apoyo para Genos, lo cuida y lo repara tantas veces como sea necesario, le hace mejoras y aplicaciones para que pueda defenderse, para ser más fuerte… lo más importante de todo ¡Le salvó la vida! Y no dejaré que se le olvide a ése mocoso tozudo, los jóvenes pasan por éstas cosas pero ya sabe que necesitan ocasionalmente un jalón de orejas, mucho más si es por su seguridad y su bienestar.

Un momento titubeó el calvo ante su propia vergüenza y culpa, agrandando la mirada mientras agregó sobrecogido de emoción:

-Usted ha dado mucho de sí mismo por él, para protegerlo y mantenerlo con vida… y-yo no puedo decir lo mismo señor, pero sí le juro que haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para ayudarlo.

Una lágrima se le escapó al noble científico mientras murmuraba con tono suave, bajando la cabeza respetuosamente, Saitama juntó las cejas conmovido en silencio al escuchar:

-No sabe el alivio que me da escuchar sus palabras Saitama-san… ahora veo que es como lo imaginé cuando Genos me lo describió, gracias por escuchar a éste pobre anciano y le encargo por favor la seguridad de mi muchacho.

El silencio cargado de emoción los embargó, mientras el tenue ulular de algunos circuitos a lo lejos los acompañaba.

Definitivamente era algo a lo que nunca había enfrentado, era el mayor y abrumador reto que hubiese aceptado en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Genos, en medio de la oscuridad el joven rubio había disminuido las luces de sus pupilas para no molestar a su pareja quien dormía plácidamente, colocándose de lado con sigilo, eran las dos de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño, más bien no quería desde que le asaltara un pensamiento.

Era ridículo cavilar en ésas cosas a ésa hora, pero no pudo evitarlo. Pensaba en lo frágil que era la vida humana, si las cosas seguían su curso con Steps como hasta ahora había detalles que éste comenzó a plantearle, una de ellas era si debía seguir en la Asociación de héroes, últimamente lo veía preocupado cada vez que iba a una misión, temiendo no volver a verlo si lo llegaban a matar, era el riesgo que corría en su profesión y aunque Steps lo sabía, comenzaba a mermar su tranquilidad.

Odiaba ver ése gesto de frialdad que aparentaba entereza, pero que su corazón delataba y el movimiento de sus pupilas, tenía miedo por el cyborg y no quería verlo así de angustiado, a pesar de eso, Genos mantenía su record de no salir dañado en cada misión que tenía, era como si el calvo fuera un amuleto de buena suerte, pero no había que abusar de su buena racha, bueno esto lo había dicho Steps cuando intentó calmarlo el rubio diciéndole que desde que llegó a su vida no ha salido dañado ya.

Había reconsiderado la propuesta de buscar otro tipo de empleo, incluso trabajar con Steps, Genos era un joven listo y aprendía rápido cualquier cosa, podría ser lo que quisiera, de hecho le había propuesto usar sus dotes de músico, ya que no sólo había demostrado ser un excelente pianista, Genos empezó a explorar más y al aire componía pequeñas melodías inspirado en su estado de ánimo, Steps le había propuesto ayudarlo y ser su manager, tenía los contactos además de saberse manejar en ésos ambientes, un poco de asesoría y la constancia del rubio no era problema… incluso podría ser fuerte competencia para Amai Mask.

Y sin embargo había cavilado en algo Genos a todo esto, Steps era humano…por lo tanto un día podría morir, la idea le sobrecogió sumiéndolo en una profunda tristeza, igual que el día que su confesión quedara sin respuesta, cuando Saitama lo dejara así nada más de la noche a la mañana, una honda sensación de oscuridad y soledad lo embargó por completo ¿Cómo podría continuar así?

El rubio suspiró entrecortadamente, una opresión en su pecho se clavó igual que si lo retorcieran, limpió de manera inconsciente dos lágrimas que se le escaparon sin su permiso, al menos ya no mancharía las sábanas y Steps no se daría cuenta.

-¿Por qué lloras Kitten? ¿Fui muy rudo contigo otra vez?

Genos agrandó los ojos volteando sorpresivamente, el calvo estaba encima de él, rodeándole con sus brazos, su rostro era de extrañeza.

-N-no es sólo que yo pensaba en…

Genos quería esconder su rostro, el nudo en su garganta era tan cerrado que creyó le estallaría, sus lágrimas se derramaron, Steps levantó la ceja derecha y se apretujó contra su cuerpo, no podía soportar verlo quebrarse así, dejándolo enterrarse en la línea entre su cuello y la clavícula, soltando un sentido sollozo que hizo cimbrar al calvo.

-Pensaba que si un día algo te pasara… los humanos son frágiles y mueren, n-no sabría que…

Steps juntó sus cejas conmovido, pocas veces podían mover su calculador corazón, alguien que gustaba del control y ser tan vano en sus relaciones, cayendo sin remedio en la discordancia que era el cyborg, una máquina en apariencia fría, fuerte y hecha sólo para la pelea.

En sus brazos era un niño frágil y expuesto, con un alma pura y sin dobleces o malicia, era un hermoso diamante sin mancha alguna.

Antes se hubiera fastidiado de una escena así, pero no era el caso de Genos… él era especial.

Luego de calmarse, Steps acariciaba su cabello dándole de besos y lamiendo sus lágrimas con paciencia, rodándose y dejando que el rubio descansara sobre él.

-Conque… ¿Era eso? ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte solo?

-¡NO ENTIENDES!—Masculló irritado el más joven, con la mirada cristalizada, casi flameaba fuego en sus doradas pupilas, llenas de impotencia por no saber cómo expresar lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo de una timidez tan irresistible, que si por Steps fuera ahí mismo lo volvería a tomar, arrebatado de emoción.

Pero sólo se rió socarronamente, pellizcando sus mejillas y besándolo en la boca obligándole a hacer un gesto gracioso, igual que un hámster con las mejillas llenas de comida.

-Tranquilo Kitten que sólo bromeaba—Genos juntó sus cejas en un lindo mohín de molestia, se apretujó contra el pecho de Steps sin mirarlo, sus manos repasaron su espalda desnuda y revolvieron sus rubios cabellos.

-Es cierto, los humanos morimos y por lo que según he visto, tú podrías vivir mucho tiempo más que yo, incluso podrías ser inmortal si lo quisieras… o te adaptara el Doc.

-No soy inmortal, si alguien daña mi sistema de apoyo vital que es el que mantiene protegido a mi cerebro, yo moriré de seguro.

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos.

-Si un día dejas de existir yo me desconectaré o se lo pediré al dr Kuseno.

Steps se cimbró de pies a cabeza y agarró con fuerza el rostro del rubio encarándole con gesto contrariado, las determinadas palabras habían hecho que su corazón dejara de latir un instante, su voz enronquecida se alzó con angustia de solo pensar en lo que decía Genos.

Morir por él.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO NI DE BROMA GENOS! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE SI LO HACES!

-¿QUÉ CASO ES CONTINUAR SI YA NO ESTÁS?—Argullo el más joven con ceño fruncido, derramando lágrimas sin control.

Steps intensificó la mirada, como lo hace para imponer su voluntad, Genos quiso sostener la suya sin embargo como varias veces ocurría, el rubio terminó por ser dominado ante la severidad de su rostro y el tono intenso de su voz, bajó los ojos como cachorro regañado.

-Kitten… si yo un día dejo de existir no significa que encadenes tu espíritu a mi destino, no lo entierres conmigo, porque esto que tenemos está vivo ahora y seguirá viviendo aquí adentro.

Steps señala el pecho de Genos, el muchacho apoyaba su mentón en el pecho del calvo, como gatito acurrucado.

-¿Yo tengo un espíritu?

-Sí lo tienes Kitten sigues vivo y es la prueba, es el motor que nos hace continuar, todo tiene su ciclo y si el mío termina… no significa que debas morir por eso, si tú continúas es porque tienes un destino que seguir, metas que completar ¡Acuérdate que al volver como cyborg salvaste muchas vidas! Eras un cyborg justiciero y aunque te motivaba la venganza, cambiaste el rumbo de personas al ayudarlas, al destruir kaijines y detener criminales.

Steps besa a Genos y continúa al verlo más calmado.

-No quiero que mueras en vida, sigue disfrutando por mí, respirando por mí y viendo el mundo, disfrutando lo que tienes… lo que quieras hacer, vivir plenamente porque estaré contigo siempre, te falta tanto por ver Kitten eres tan joven y lleno de vida, tienes tantas oportunidades buenas, que no quiero te encadenes a un lastre mí brillante príncipe de metal y fuego, siempre piensa en esto… en cada recuerdo tuyo seguiré, no te arrepientas de continuar adelante, seré feliz si buscas serlo mi precioso gatito arisco.

Genos besa sorpresivamente a Steps con gesto atribulado y voz temblorosa le dice:

-Sólo porque me obligas…si tú lo quieres lo haré.

Steps lo acurruca y le murmura travieso al verlo enfurruñado como niño negando soltar algo.

-Tú empezaste Kitten precioso.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Cómo podré seguir sin ti?—El calvo quedó atónito, Genos sí sabía ser un dolor de cabeza más si se ponía emotivo, pero no permitiría que el rubio sobrepasase su autoridad, mucho menos dudara de sus palabras en algo tan delicado.

-No lo sé, tú tienes la respuesta a eso… más bien la tendrás cuando llegue el momento.

Los ojos de Genos brillaron en medio de la oscuridad, dándole un precioso sonrojo, ése que volvía loco a Steps, sintiendo que el fuego en sus entrañas se reavivaba con más fuerza, ése muchacho era capaz de sentir tan intensamente, que agradeció a todos los dioses que fuera rechazado por su maestro, porque así ahora sólo lo miraba a él.

Era posesivo y controlador no obstante, no quería que su preciado tesoro hiciera la locura de autodestruirse por no estar solo, siempre ha sido un hombre que usaba la razón y la lógica, odiaría que se volviera débil y cobarde por un momento de flaqueza.

¡Ése no sería el Genos que conoció! El rudo y tesonero chaval capaz de enfrentarse al mismo mundo entero si se lo propusiera, aún y dejase de existir tenía que asegurarse que su esencia debía continuar intacta… vibrante.

-El sentimiento que vive en ti me hará perdurar si vivo en tus memorias pues tus recuerdos no desaparecerán… ¿No quieres que yo viva por siempre?

Genos asintió, no parecía muy convencido pero estaba más tranquilo.

-No cometas ésa locura, no quiero que te autodestruyas ni te dejes matar sólo porque un día ya no esté contigo ¿Entiendes? Sé que quizás no me creas pero…

Steps tomó aire, Genos pudo ver que su respiración se agitó un momento, sus ojos se cristalizaron y carraspeó un poco su garganta para aclararla, su voz ronca tenía un leve temblor al continuar:

-¿Te dije una vez que tenía una hermana?—El rubio asintió un poco pasmado, sus cejas se fruncieron al ver que ante su necedad había tocado una fibra sensible de su antes animoso amante.

-Ella era todo para mí, los dos llegamos aquí tratando de mejorar nuestras vidas, perdimos a mamá y mi padre nos abandonó cuando nací, dejamos Inglaterra cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor a Tammy, pero su salud se tornó delicada cuando yo tenía diecisiete años, contrajo una enfermedad incurable igual a la de mamá.

El rubio descompuso ligeramente el rostro al ver la palidez de Steps, sus ojos verde gris brillaban intensamente, mientras su expresión se mantenía estoica pero el escáner reportaba lo contrario, la presión subió levemente así como su respiración, tragó grueso al imaginar que por su falta de mesura hacía sufrir a su amante.

-Al agonizar… Tammy me dijo que aunque muriera, su amor quedaría vivo en mi corazón así como su recuerdo, me hizo prometer que no trataría de seguirla porque así como tú, yo planeaba cegar mi vida al no tener a nadie por quien continuar.

El rubio agrandó sus negros ojos de pupilas doradas, la intensidad de la mirada de Steps lo mantenía como hipnotizado, la sonrisa de éste tembló ligeramente rompiendo un poco la usual entereza del calvo, su ceja izquierda levantada le dio una expresión de infinita tristeza.

Steps trataba de mantenerse incolme, pero la pesadez de su pecho se esparció, Genos comenzó a derramar lágrimas otra vez mientras el calvo las limpiaba con delicadeza sosteniendo su amarga y suave sonrisa.

-Me dijo que me amaba, me educó para ser un hombre emprendedor y fuerte, que siempre estaría conmigo, ya que sus palabras de aliento me levantarían de la tristeza y adversidad, sus sabios consejos llegarían a mí cuando los necesitara, su recuerdo estaría conmigo en las buenas, en las malas para darme fuerzas cuando claudique… todo éste tiempo me ha sostenido para seguir y forjar mi camino Kitten.

-Y-yo no sabía Steps, perdóname por hacer que recordaras tu dolor… no quería lastimarte, tú me has dado consuelo, pero soy un completo inútil para confortarte bien.

Steps atrapó al rubio en un fuerte abrazo, se limpió sigilosamente unas lágrimas que escaparon en lo que escuchó al más joven sollozar sobre su hombro.

Besó su cabeza repetidamente y acarició su fuerte espalda, repasando sus vértebras metálicas y enterrándose en sus rubios rizos, le murmuró quedamente:

-¿Conoces el término reencarnación?

\- La reencarnación es la creencia consistente en que la esencia individual de las personas, ya sea mente, alma, conciencia o energía adopta un cuerpo material no solo una vez sino varias según va muriendo, ya sea traspaso, encarnación o renacimiento, predominante en culturas orientales.

Steps bufó un poco denso, sin soltar al rubio para luego esbozar una risita socarrona, reanimándose un poco al ver la inocente expresión de Genos al soltar todo como si leyera de un libro la definición.

-Eres imposible Kitten, pero sí ésa es la idea ¿Por qué no pensar que podemos volver a reunirnos?… y no, tú no eres un inútil—Hundió su rostro pegándolo en la oreja del más joven murmurando con suavidad, aliviado al sentir el calor del pecho sintético sobre él. Cuán inocente era Genos y qué grande era su corazón para intentar consolarlo, aunque Steps fuera posesivo con él debía orientarlo adecuadamente, era demasiado joven como para tener sombríos pensamientos y había sobrevivido a tanto, no lo iba a dejar tomar una decisión airada.

-Tú eres un poderoso guerrero forjado en fuego, un ave fénix que se alzó de la tragedia, pudiste con eso hace cinco años… sé que eres listo y aunque no esté contigo un día, te sobrepondrás, mi recuerdo estará en ti para sostenerte.

El rubio estaba totalmente sobrecogido de emoción, conmovido por el gesto sereno de Steps y por la plática que desatara, con suave tono comentó:

-Está bien… ya entendí Steps, ya entendí.

Definitivamente ése muchacho era una caja de sorpresas, maldijo mentalmente a quien lo dejara con el corazón y el alma en un hilo, no permitiría que alguien le pusiera la mano encima, no a su dócil y noble tesoro que sentía como propio su dolor, primero lo alejaría y lo ocultaría de todos, así nadie más osaría lastimarlo.

Lo llenó de pequeños besos en su rostro, mientras la tristeza poco a poco dio paso al fuego que siempre se avivaba en el calvo, más cuando Genos se portaba tan inocente como en ésos momentos, lo encendía con el más puro instinto básico, tal vez egoísta y pasional… deseaba marcarlo como suyo una vez más y todas las veces necesarias.

Genos fue envuelto en la calidez del cuerpo de Steps, alejando las sombras como su luz salvadora, se aferró a él tranquilizándose poco a poco, en lo que las suaves caricias lo confortaban, encendiendo el cosquilleo en sus entrañas sintéticas según su amante lo repasaba una y otra vez.

-Buen chico… mi precioso Kitten.

Súbitamente Steps se volvió a rodar colocándose sobre el rubio, con tono febril empezó a besar su cuello devorándolo, sorprendiéndolo por lo fogoso que se había puesto, de tal forma que no tuvo las fuerzas para detenerlo, los chupeteos sobre su blanca piel lo estremecían y nublaban sus sentidos.

-Me aseguraré de ello ahora, por despertarme y ponerte hormonal.

-Yo no estoy horm… mngh—Sus protestas fueron silenciadas con besos profundos, Genos sonrió sin sentirlo, inmerso en las caricias del calvo dejando que lo volviera a tomar las veces que quisiera, tratando de olvidar la oscuridad de su corazón que lo había asaltado y amenazaba con engullirle si se lo permitía.

El presente es lo que cuenta ahora… el futuro no está escrito aún.

Y el nuevo día lo sorprendió bastante tarde ya, puesto que era pasado del mediodía, un inconveniente de los nuevos cambios de Genos, era que resentía bastante cuando Steps lo tomaba, no era propiamente dolor o algo así, era una inmensa fatiga, en su modo normal estaría como si nada; claro que Steps ni soñando podría hacerle lo que en toda la noche demostró, ser un vigoroso y muy enérgico amante, pero al bajar su nivel el rubio era como un gatito recién nacido, apenas podía moverse bien.

Por tanto Steps se aprovechaba de verlo así, con el cabello rubio revuelto, recostado boca abajo dejando al descubierto su espalda blanca, las vértebras metálicas seguían visibles dándole una vista exótica, el cobertor y las sábanas cubrían la hermosa vista de su redonda cadera, pero no dejaba de delinearse a través de los pliegues. Como ver a un príncipe encantado de cuento, sonrió juguetón con su taza de café, corriendo las cortinas pero Genos tenía escondido el rostro entre los brazos, igual que un niño enfurruñado a no ir al colegio.

-Príncipe ya es muy tarde, es hora de volver a la realidad—Un bufido obtuvo como respuesta, entonces su mano empezó a vagar por sus vértebras metálicas, hasta que antes de perderse entre las sábanas Genos respondió gruñonamente:

-No te atrevas… estoy despierto ya, dame un momento porque estoy revisando mis funciones.

-Su majestad amaneció de modos ¿Qué vas a querer de comer? Yo cocinaré, después de lo fabuloso que estuviste anoche dudo tengas ánimo…o energías—Rió para sí mismo Steps, Genos volteó fatigosamente.

-¿Y de quién sería la culpa? Lo hicimos varias veces, hasta como las seis de la mañana—El más joven esbozaba un fuerte sonrojo, Steps simuló no verlo mientras revolvía más su cabello y bebía su café en lo que miraba algo en su regazo, su voz se escuchó distante.

-No vi en ningún momento que me detuvieras, así que no te me hagas el modosito porque me entran más ganas de repasar tu carrocería Kitten—A veces las respuestas tan burlonas se escuchaban un tanto frías para el rubio, no estaba acostumbrado a aquéllos brotes de soberbia, lo que le hacía pensar seriamente en cosas, como que si él le hacía el amor porque iba en serio su relación o sólo tenían sexo por comodidad.

¿Cómo trataba a sus clientes en el pasado? ¿Les habría hecho ése tipo de comentarios a ellos en algún momento?

Sus cejas se fruncieron en un mohín de molestia, luego pensó que tal vez el calvo tenía razón y se comportaba como nena, bajando la vista poco a poco ya que después de todo su nivel de energía sí era muy bajo, pero no como para descargarse totalmente, se estaba volviendo más sensible con las mejoras y adaptaciones a su cuerpo, quizás solo lo estaba resintiendo porque fue en muy corto plazo que fue remodelado.

La mano de Steps acarició su cabello ésta vez con suavidad, había sentido el mutismo de Genos y supo que algo estaba debatiéndose en su mente, no le gustaba que perdiera la mirada en el vacío puesto que sentía como si se convirtiera en una marioneta sin vida.

-Tranquilo Kitten, te saldrá humo de los oídos precioso—Steps besa su cabeza y le muestra un par de sobres blancos.

-Tenemos invitaciones a la fiesta de beneficiencia de la Asociación de Héroes, uno para ti y otro para mí—Steps le guiñó el ojo derecho pero Genos sólo frunció el ceño desaprobatoriamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el calvo.

-¿Qué te pasa Kitten? ¿No te gustan las fiestas?

-No voy a ir—Genos volteó la cabeza mirando a la ventana, Steps supuso que no quería encontrarse ni de casualidad con Saitama. Hace ya tiempo que el muchacho le había confirmado que su ex-maestro fue quien lo había despreciado con su abandono y su silencio, dejándolo sumido en su soledad y dolor por un amor trunco.

Steps no estaba de acuerdo, siendo tan posesivo era obvio que no iba a dejarse intimidar por el primer amor fallido de Genos, debía imponer su presencia y sentar un precedente. Honestamente deseaba confrontarse con el ex-maestro del rubio, su orgullo era demasiado y no quería ceder ante un vil recuerdo amargo, era tan soberbio que ni siquiera le importó si era un héroe o un fraude como decían.

Genos era suyo ahora y quería acentuar esto delante de Saitama, deseaba comprobar si en efecto ése sujeto simplón no sentía nada por su joven amante, era de suponerse por haberse ido dejándole con la palabra en la boca, pero no estaba por demás cerciorarse y hacerle ver que el chico ya no tenía nada que hacer en su vida.

El rubio sintió como le daban vuelta mientras le enmarcaban el rostro las manos del calvo, Steps se colocó encima de él con aire severo y dominante, no estaba dispuesto a que su autoridad fuera cuestionada.

-Genos—Su tono era autoritario y fuerte, hizo que el rubio se congelara agrandando sus negros ojos de pupilas doradas—No temas, no estarás solo… yo soy tu pareja ahora ¿Entiendes?

El más joven parpadeó y bajó la mirada, la intensa voz de Steps lo estremeció y le hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, pero no podía evitarlo.

Quería evadir el tema de Saitama y se aferraba a lo que tenía con Steps desesperadamente, porque había momentos muy esporádicos donde la sombra de su amor fallido trataba de hacerse presente, no entendía por qué y no quería saberlo sólo deseaba seguir al lado de su enérgico y posesivo amante, era su apoyo y su sostén, el único consuelo que tuvo al dolor de su alma hecha trizas.

Steps era todo para él ahora.

Sin embargo había que ser honestos, debía encarar tarde o temprano al causante de su tristeza y amargura, hacerle ver que pudo superarlo y ahora era feliz con quien lo había aceptado ¿Dónde quedaría si titubeaba? No era un mocoso inmaduro.

-Estaré contigo todo el tiempo y es hora de que lo enfrentes, que vea eres un joven maduro y realizado ¿Acaso no te molesta que te haya abandonado? ¡Él lastimó tu orgullo! ¡Te rechazó y te dejó a la deriva como papel arrugado en el suelo! ¡Sólo te usó para hacer más cómoda su vida! Eras su sirviente más que su alumno o siquiera un amigo, dijiste que varias veces rechazaba tú compañía, no te quería cerca de él y siempre te reñía para que hablaras todo en menos de veinte palabras, nunca preguntó cómo estabas cuando ibas a revisiones ni le importó ir por ti al laboratorio cuando eras reparado, alguien así no merece siquiera tu amistad… mucho menos tu corazón.

Las palabras encendieron el encoro de Genos, recordar el año que vivió en tortura lo hizo retumbar, añadiendo todos aquéllos aspectos que nunca le tomó a mal, pero ahora se tornaba en un tinte distinto, sus entrañas ardieron de ira al remembrar su dolor, su corazón roto y su espíritu destruido, todo lo bueno que pudo pensar sobre Saitama se esfumó en un instante, todo lo que hizo por él fue tan vano e inútil pese a que lo hizo sinceramente y de corazón.

Lo aceptó porque no quiso ir solo a las pruebas de la Asociación, para que dejara de molestar, porque hacía las labores domésticas… para seguirlo en sus misiones y quizás tomar ventaja para avanzar de puesto.

Tal vez sólo lo salvó porque quería medir su fuerza con el kaijin mosquito y él únicamente estuvo ahí por casualidad, no por ayudarlo en serio. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en un momento, encendiendo el rencor en su ser.

-Tienes razón—La voz del rubio sonó enérgica y seria, sus ojos eran fríos pero intensos, la expresión austera que algún momento ostentó frente a Steps se reflejó, ahora con el recuerdo de Saitama—Es hora de enfrentarlo, decidí arrancarlo de mí y seguir mi camino por cuenta propia.

-Así se habla Tigre—Sonrió Steps , sus labios mordisquearon al joven tumbándole nuevamente en la cama y aplacando poco a poco su enojo, besando su cuello y murmurando fogosamente:

-Me muero por verte en el traje que me regresaste ¿Sabes? Mandé ajustar algunas cosas, quiero bailar contigo, después de todo estoy invitado porque mi cadena de restaurantes está encargado de hacer el gran banquete.

-S-Steps vas a volverme loco—Steps lo abrazó fuerte y con sonrisa socarrona dijo:

-Pero te tengo un regalo… y un trabajito—Genos levantó la ceja extrañado ante la frase, una parte de él estaba confuso y curioso, la otra temía de su forma de ser tan impredecible.

Instantes después en la mesa, mientras comían la tablet de Steps tenía la imagen de un muy elaborado teclado electrónico, parecido a un órgano tubular de iglesia antiguo, sin embargo estaba asentado en una base de cuadros traslúcidos con leds y era más pequeño, lo mismo los tubos del instrumento, sin verse recargado pues al contrario le daban un aire bastante curioso, como sacado de un cómic de ciencia ficción.

-¿Mandaste pedir esto para mí? ¿Por qué?

-Es una cena para beneficiencia, estará entretenido pero pensé que sería apropiado para exhibir tu habilidad musical, así te darás a conocer y levantarás interés, con tantos medios y gente influyente sería bueno para tu futuro y tu seguridad tener un trabajo menos riesgoso ¡Qué mejor que ser concertista!

Genos miró a Steps un poco sorprendido, éste le pasó los dedos por la mejilla, acariciándola mientras el rubio le comentó:

-Sé que ya lo habíamos hablado, pero nunca he tocado para el público.

-Será perfecto, no te asustes ni entres en pánico escénico Kitten lo harás bien, mañana llegará y necesito que empieces a practicar porque tienes una semana, algo sencillo nada de concierto.

Steps pasó su mano hasta la espalda del rubio, de forma arrebatadora lo atrajo hasta él, acunándolo celosamente.

-Quiero disfrutarte en el baile y no compartirte con nadie.

Sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, entrelazando sus lenguas, Genos degustó la saliva de Steps y la calidez de su boca, envuelto en los brazos de su amante sintió que podía enfrentar su reto personal, así podría finalmente liberarse de la oscuridad que lo rondaba, de aquél sentimiento que negaba a encarar y buscaba filtrarse para hacerse presente.

Quería ser libre para tomar las riendas de su vida, no voltear atrás nunca y si para eso tenía que enfrentarse contra quien juró permanecer a su lado aunque todos le dieran la espalda…lo haría.

Entre tanto…

Saitama bufó mientras abanicaba un sobre recién llegado, la invitación del baile de beneficiencia de la asociación de héroes, aún no veía la forma de cómo acercarse a Genos y encima le llegaba esto, King estaba a su lado lo había ido a visitar pues últimamente se le veía taciturno y meditativo.

-Deberías ir, tal vez te distraigas.

Saitama miró de reojo al rubio alto, tenía un gesto de hastío y frustración.

-Menuda cosa, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que ir a ver a un montón de desconocidos.

-Habrá comida y bebida gratis, nunca lo has despreciado—No parecía cambiar de opinión el calvo.

-Genos dará un pequeño recital, no sabía tocara el piano ¿Tú lo sabías?

Saitama volteó sorprendido casi tirando la soda cuando le señaló el programa que venía en el sobre, era una foto de Genos junto con el anuncio del baile y el recital.

Hasta donde sabía del rubio, éste no era muy dado a reuniones mucho menos fiestas, la única a la que fue era a la del balneario con él y de verdad que el chico se sentía muy reservado con los demás, eso sin nombrar que tuvo a bien echarle un ojo antes que Tatsumaki le diera bebidas alcohólicas, cuidando que no le dañara de alguna forma si su cuerpo no pudiese procesarlo.

Saber que finalmente iría a una fiesta suponía que tenía que ver con su nueva relación.

El calvo no era afecto a las grandes reuniones, mucho menos a las fiestas pero tenía tres días viendo la forma de acercarse a Genos.

Con la dirección que le diera el anciano Kuseno había ido a ver por curiosidad, se sentía extraño… como si acosara al muchacho pero quería saber dónde vivía, si se encontraba bien y si ése hombre lo visitaba.

Descubrió que Steps se quedaba con él, ya que escondido en otro edificio los pudo espiar unas horas, vio como Genos hacía sus deberes incluso tocó el piano un poco, hasta que aquél hombre igual a él lo sujetaba de la cintura, arrastrándole mimosamente entre besos y fogosas caricias fuera de su vista.

Tuvo que irse al sentir que el dolor de su pecho y el fuego en sus entrañas se arremolinaban furiosos, antes que cometiera una idiotez. Casi se arrepentía de haberse comprometido a cuidarlo, quizás fue lo que lo bloqueó para un posible acercamiento bajo cualquier pretexto si lo hubiese seguido en alguna salida solitaria del rubio.

Habían pasado un par de días luego de esto, sin saber cómo salir de la impresión recibida, el pensar que ahora Genos parecía tan feliz y acoplado con su nueva pareja, lo hacía titubear sobre si era correcto interferir. Pero luego estaba el recuerdo del cyborg en el suelo sin moverse ¡Ésa imagen lo estaba matando!

Una voz interna le gritaba "No lo abandones otra vez". Era una locura, pero Saitama sentía tanta rabia porque ya no era importante en la vida de Genos, tanto dolor que parecía le asfixiara y le quitara toda su fuerza, lo quería junto a él otra vez ocupando su espacio y su lugar.

Lo quería devuelta, con todo lo que tuvo y sin embargo lo negó, lo abandonó sin siquiera sondearse a sí mismo para explorar ése sentimiento que antes era de sosiego y ahora le desgarraba las entrañas, era una tortura pensar así ¡Pero lo quería con él otra vez!

Verlo con otra persona era un tormento, él lo abrazaba y lo besaba sin represión alguna, lo monopolizaba al grado de alejarlo del mundo entero, uno con igual fisonomía aunque diferente forma de ser… un reflejo, encontrar en ése espejismo consuelo y hallar lo que su propia persona no se atrevió a darle, una respuesta franca. Y sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de querer renunciar, además de ésa insistente voz interna existía el peligro de que perdiera Genos su estabilidad mental.

Se sentía tan culpable de ser quien lo ocasionara, así que debía reponerse y tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Aunque Genos no estuviera de acuerdo, alguien debía cuidarlo.

-Hace mucho que no lo veo… pero me gustaría escucharlo.

-¿Irás entonces?—Cuestionó el rubio alto con gesto sorprendido, Saitama volteó sereno aunque su rostro parecía una máscara de nostalgia, King sin soltar el control de la consola de videojuegos murmura:

-¿Por qué se distanciaron ustedes dos? Mummen rider también está preocupado y me lo señaló, además que tienes rato de estar meditabundo.

-Solamente que ya no tenía nada que enseñarle… no es como si estuviéramos pegados.

Saitama miró titubeante a King, al parecer era como un libro abierto últimamente, pero no quería complicar más las cosas y menos ventilar de antemano lo que Kuseno reveló de la relación que tenía ahora el muchacho.

—¿Qué ocurre Saitama pasa algo malo?—Saitama lo miró serio mientras se guardaba la invitación con el sobre en su bolsillo, King lo miró intrigado por el inusual ceño tan decidido del calvo, lejos de su pinta apática ahora se veía diferente, hasta su voz era más ronca al decir en tono grave.

— No es nada, un tipo que busca problemas con Genos.

Así con ésa decisión, Saitama dejó que el tiempo pasara en lo que se preparó para ir a la gran fiesta de gala, tuvo que asesorarse un poco con King y Mummen rider para alquilar un traje elegante que le hiciera lucir bien, aunque el pobre calvo se sentía tan fuera de lugar que bien no le hubiera importado irse con su sudadera amarilla de oppai y sus jeans.

Pero había que admitirlo, si quería acercarse a Genos primeramente debía lucir bien para no desmerecer delante de Steps, no era presunción pero tampoco debía darle la razón al otro de su ya conocida fama de bobalicón.

Se había reunido en casa de King para partir con éste y Mummen rider a la fiesta, pues serían recogidos por una limosina pagada por la Asociación que no escatimó en nada para agasajar a los héroes. King iba con un traje negro tipo Wong bastante elegante, Mummen usaba uno color azul metálico cuyo saco era más corto que el del rubio alto, ajustado y usaba chaleco del mismo color lo que resaltaba su atlético cuerpo al tiempo que lo hacía ver tan contrastante al ponerse las gafas redondas, se sentía intimidado pero tanto King como Saitama prácticamente le obligaron, al fin de cuentas la Asociación pagó la renta de los trajes.

Saitama fue el difícil, le puso tantos peros a los trajes que terminaron por jugar a piedra papel o tijera entre ellos para decidirse, al final ganaron Mummen rider y King… para bien. El calvo lucía un sobrio traje negro que ostentaba dos bolsillos paralelos a la altura de la cintura del lado derecho, el saco bajaba un poco a la cadera, ajustando y marcando la forma de su ancho y bien trabajado tórax, no usaba chaleco pero sí una fina corbata azul marino e insistió bastante el calvo en comprarse unos guantes negros de piel que estaban en oferta.

A decir verdad, lucía muy diferente y bastante elegante, la razón de usar los guantes era que estaba nervioso a morir y sus manos estaban gélidas además de sudorosas, no estaba acostumbrado a fijarse en su aspecto personal, pero la idea de que lo viera Genos con ropas más elegantes lo estaba carcomiendo.

El hecho de por fin tener un acercamiento lo ponía más nervioso.

El lugar era un salón de eventos muy lujoso a Saitama le parecía un enorme palacio, estaba basado en el teatro Versalles y era imponente, las arañas de cristal y los pisos pulidos con grandes escalinatas. Donde iban ellos era el salón exclusivo llamado "María Antonieta", el más grande por tener un gran lobby y un corredor directo al jardín interno además de grandes balcones, era de dos plantas y el trío se centró en ir al principal.

Los medios tomaban fotos a todos los héroes y personalidades, Saitama empezó a incomodarse tratando de buscar a Genos en la concurrencia, específicamente en el discurso de bienvenida y develación de una placa especial a los donativos para las víctimas de los ataques de kaijin, lentamente fue hasta una de las paredes puesto que tanta gente le hastiaba, los aplausos y las luces.

Llegó hasta el fondo, justo en la entrada al salón, apoyándose mientras con rapidez agarraba unos canapés, había pasado los casi tres cuartos de hora más aburridos de su vida, King y Mummen rider seguían al frente sin perder la presentación, pero el calvo estaba bastante descorazonado, tal vez ya había arribado el rubio y parar variar estuviera aislado por ése tipo, mientras mordía uno de los bocadillos un sonido alertó su fino oído, pasos firmes y el leve rumor de una maquinaria ronroneando suave que conocía tan bien, volteó por inercia, encontrando que justamente por aquélla entrada a pocos pasos aparecía Genos.

La luz bajó un poco ya que estaban pasando en la gran pantalla del frente el saludo del fundador de la Asociación, pero poco interesó, el sonido se hizo lejano y las figuras difusas ante lo que a escaso un metro estaba. Un joven rubio ataviado con sendo traje en color gris oscuro, camisa blanca con corbata roja, chaleco negro y su saco curiosamente sin mangas, hacía que sobresalieran los brazos de Genos dándole un aire enigmático y futurista, brillaba en la solapa el fistol dorado con el rubí como si fuera un botón de rosa, la línea recta de su ancha espalda se recortaba entre las luces mortecinas, el más joven no se había percatado de Saitama al estar tratando de ubicarse y buscar a su pareja.

Se veía tan cándido y seguro a la vez, muy diferente del adolescente con gesto adusto en mezclilla y camiseta sin mangas, mucho más erguido y hasta sus brazos metálicos resplandecían.

-¡Genos!—Su voz salió casi sin sentirlo y el joven volteó esbozando una leve sonrisa que poco a poco desapareció, con el ruido del lugar había confundido la voz de Steps que era ligeramente más grave, las tenues luces tras de ellos lo iluminaron, se veía tan distinto con ése porte, que se paralizó como gato aluzado por los faros de un coche.

Fue como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera, ni el sonido de la música murmullos o el discurso a lo lejos se hizo presente, el ambiente se tornó extraño… como si sólo existieran ellos en ése lugar, un mundo donde ambos se encontraban y no tenían ni idea de cómo actuar.

Genos estaba tan sorprendido que cada sensor se paralizó momentáneamente, su escáner recorrió la fuerte figura de Saitama ataviado en el elegante traje negro, hasta los guantes lejos de verse extraños era como si de alguna forma le acentuaban su aire de héroe. Usualmente lo veía en ésa sudadera amarilla y sus jeans, calzando sandalias o tenis baratos, verlo con un traje que resaltaba su ancho tórax bien conformado, pantalones que hacían lucir sus poderosos muslos, no era una vista de siempre y mentiría si no aceptara que se veía realmente atractivo así de elegante.

¿A qué venía? Fue lo primero que se le vino a su confusa mente, Saitama no era afín a fiestas y jamás pensó que vendría, si no fue a las ceremonias de premiación previas, no esperaba que viniera a una de beneficiencia. Pero el eco de su doloroso rechazo se impuso tomando una postura defensiva, retrocedió un par de pasos volviendo a su serio ceño y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza saludó respetuosamente.

-Saitama-san—La distancia que estaba tomando Genos no agradó al calvo, pero debía seguir si ya tenía la oportunidad, volver a acercarse al rubio y retomar la confianza perdida, así que extendió su mano derecha ampliando una franca sonrisa.

En verdad estaba gustoso de volver a estar cerca del cyborg que interiormente temblaba, hizo acopio de su concentración para que su diestra se mantuviera firme.

-¡Te ves muy bien Genos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Genos dudó un momento, tantas cosas vinieron de golpe a su mente, el resentimiento y el abandono por una confesión sin respuesta, la soledad y la desesperación en que se sumió por meses. Pero en el fondo ésa sensación que durante lapsos le asaltaba en sus momentos de flaqueza persistía, con solo contemplar la amplia sonrisa que hace tanto no veía fue como ver un destello, su core dejó salir un breve flujo de energía y se centró en sus entrañas de forma cálida.

Un apretón amistoso de manos nada más, ya no había vínculos así que era solo una mera formalidad.

Genos hizo un ademán dispuesto a corresponder el saludo.

Pero alguien lo aferró de su cintura alejándolo de Saitama, abrazándolo posesivamente y replegándole contra su cuerpo, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona y altanera, la mirada de Genos cambió automáticamente de su antes fría y dudosa expresión, parecía brillar y el intenso sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Como un niño sorprendido el más joven parpadeó ante los ojos felinos de Steps, jamás había visto al chico tan dócil y manejable, reclinándole entre sus brazos. No aparentaba pesarle el fuerte cuerpo, parecía haberse ejercitado para aguantarlo y estaba acostumbrado, tenía constitución atlética además de una tremenda seguridad, encima era parecido y bastante a él físicamente, exceptuando sus ojos gris verdoso.

-Kitten por un momento te me perdiste, un par de saludos a conocidos de la farándula y te me adelantaste, sabes que tienes que socializar un poco pero…el aire huraño te hace más atrayente a los medios publicitarios—Saitama se paralizó con expresión neutra, mientras Steps súbitamente lo miró con aire retador, alcanzando su mano tendida en fingida vergüenza, apretándola con firmeza de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Oh disculpe! U-un momento ¡Yo sé quién es! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo!—Saitama sintió hervir la sangre pero prefirió controlarse ante el demasiado y efusivo apretón.

-¡S-Steps!—Un beso en la mejilla hizo en Genos esbozar un sonrojo, Saitama casi aprieta la mano de Steps cuando éste continuó:

-No me diga ¡Sí! ¡Usted es el ex-maestro de Genos!—Saitama intentó salir de su estupefacción, no le gustó el énfasis en decir "ex", con gesto más serio respondió en su tono ligeramente apático:

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Saitama y usted es…-Steps estrechó más el abrazo a Genos y su voz se tornó incisiva al responder casi en un siseo:

-Mi nombre es Stephan y soy el prometido de Genos—Las palabras mordieron el corazón del héroe al grado de sentir que le desgarraban, la sonrisa fría y casi ladeada era como si se burlara por dentro de él.

Steps se enderezó junto con Genos sin soltarle, éste de pronto había quedado mudo dejando que su prometido lo estrechara contra su pecho, estaba viendo el gesto de Saitama y por alguna razón sus entrañas sintéticas empezaron a hormiguear, tensándose bastante ya que la mirada de su ex-sensei estaba clavada en Steps y su torva sonrisa.

Vestía un finísimo traje negro con camisa color vino, no usaba corbata y no la requería, el saco resaltaba perfectamente su bien moldeado pecho, cayendo sobre su cadera sin ceñirlo, no hacía falta pues el pantalón se encargaba de esto y sus relucientes zapatos negros, el reloj en su muñeca era con extensible de cuero, pero era parecido al que usaran motociclistas y no se veía mal, al contrario pues le daba un aire rebelde, debía admitir que el tipo tenía buen gusto, sabía cómo lucir incluso cómo hacer más atractivo a su pareja ya que supuso que él escogió el traje de Genos que lo hacía verse como príncipe.

Por fin se soltaron y Saitama trató de aparentar una calma lejos de sentirla, mirando al rubio abrazado de aquél hombre, literalmente quería arrancarlo y recriminarle a Genos su devoción total a un hombre de tan dudosa reputación que tal vez estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

-¡No sabía! Felicidades Genos, supongo que eres feliz—El tono era o trataba de ser indiferente y apático, hasta sonaba a reproche para el más joven quien se aferró al abrazo de Steps, su expresión se tornó un tanto altiva de sólo recordar el sufrimiento y las palabras de su novio, además de sentir molestia por la actitud de su ex-maestro.

Saitama los observaba con gesto impotente, al ver como el muchacho se abrazaba a la cintura de aquél hombre y su mano se posaba en su pecho, Steps lo dejaba con sonrisa altanera y aguzados ojos, no le importaba que fueran un par de hombres en una relación de noviazgo, ni titubeó al decírselo con tanta confianza, recordando el momento en que él dudara y se atemorizara cuando Genos se le declaró, definitivamente esto no caminaba bien. De seguir así el muchacho terminaría por estar más reacio, no podía dejar que ése hombre ganara todas.

-Discúlpenos ahora, pronto anunciaran a Genos porque empezará su pequeño recital.

-¿Recital?—El calvo apenas reaccionó, era cierto que el rubio tocaría el piano, no podría aproximarse más y debía hacer algo ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de darle a entender que quería acercarse! El más joven dio la vuelta junto con Steps, tan frío y alejado que fue una tremenda punzada al pecho del calvo desesperado, el desdén con que su mirada lo latigueó no podía soportarla.

¿Dónde estaba aquélla mirada llena de luz hacia él? ¿Qué fue de aquél calor que emanaba con solo verlo?

-¡Genos!—Su voz tembló pero ante el ruido de los anuncios y la música no pudo percibirse, además de la charla de la gente que se congregaba en el salón para el evento que seguía.

Sin embargo el rubio volteó a mirarle deteniéndose, el brazo de su amante lo sostenía con firmeza del hombro, las cambiantes luces le daban un aire sombrío que no pudo evitar notar, pero se mantuvo impasible hasta que aquél calvo dijo con una sonrisa a medias:

-¡Da lo mejor de ti!

Genos levantó la ceja derecha un poco sorprendido, parpadeó confuso puesto que casi no escuchaba ése tipo de motivación al menos de Saitama.

"No pierdas"

Algo así es lo único que alcanzó a escuchar de él en su pasado.

Pero decirle "¡Da lo mejor de ti!" Resonó en su cerebro e inundó su core con un chispazo de energía que lo cimbró levemente. Genos bajó la mirada por un momento, Saitama rezaba que al menos eso bajara un poco la defensa del rubio.

Y entonces el más joven hizo una breve reverencia, sus ojos fugazmente se encontraron con los suyos pero inmediatamente huyeron seguidos de la torva mirada ladina de Steps, quien rodeaba los hombros del rubio dándole a entender que era suyo, le incomodó tanto el aire de superioridad que hubiese dado un puntapié al muro para que se derrumbara todo.

Saitama le regresó la mirada con reto, ése hombre lo desafiaba pero no iba a dejarse intimidar tan fácil. Finalmente Mummen rider y King lo encontraron pues llegaron hasta el salón ya acondicionado, habían trasladado el suntuoso, elegante y de un aire steam punk que daba el teclado electrónico, era como ver un órgano de iglesia de buen tamaño, sus tubos finamente ornamentados algunos eran metálicos y otros traslucidos, sobre una base bastante amplia de fibra de vidrio y metal, se veían las losas traslúcidas que lo levantaban unos centímetros del suelo.

El presentador llegó hasta el frente del exótico teclado.

-Ahora damas y caballeros, presentando el debut de uno de nuestros héroes en el entorno musical, ha accedido a realizar un número especial por ser una fiesta de beneficencia, revelando una habilidad sorprendente para tocar el piano y cualquier teclado electrónico, un joven tal vez de apariencia fría y ruda, pero con una gran calidad emotiva.

Saitama y los demás se apostaron en un costado del escenario, en primera fila sentándose en las butacas y podía ver sin problemas al rubio, lo peor del caso para éste es que tendría al calvo justo a su vista al voltear a su lado derecho.

-Señoras y señores… Genos el conocido Demon cyborg tocará una melodía llamada "Starman" de Jack Nitzche disfruten el evento.

Genos entró luego de una ovación, Saitama pudo ver como Steps le arreglaba la corbata para darle ánimo y le levantaba el mentón, se veía un poco tenso el rubio pero caminaba derecho y gallardo, las luces bajaron de intensidad mientras el joven hacía una elegante caravana, subiendo a la base especial y llegando al banquillo.

Una hermosa y nostálgica melodía emergió de aquél exótico instrumento, el cual según la nota que tocara los tubos y el piso cambiaban de color iluminando el lugar, desde intensos hasta tonos pastel, el sitio se llenó de un ambiente sereno y melancólico, suave que abrasaba al público, sobre todo a Saitama.

Conforme las notas danzaban de las manos metálicas, Saitama sentía que por un momento todo se volvía a aislar, que era el único dentro de aquél suntuoso salón escuchando a Genos tocar el teclado con elegancia, sin perder el ritmo incluso el joven entrecerraba los ojos, inmerso en la emoción del momento y de aquél juego de luces que se coordinaba con la melancólica canción.

Era como pensar en la soledad del espacio viajar entre cuásares, nebulosas y estrellas, contemplando la belleza del universo en la brillantez de sus galaxias, en la soledad de tan hermoso orden, casi se podía sentir como si el mismo cosmos pulsara energía en cada ser, en Saitama mismo era igual y estaba extasiado.

Pocas cosas podían mover un poco su carácter apático, a veces eran tan simples, el aire en su rostro, la luz fulminante del amanecer y el vivo escarlata del crepúsculo, el canto de algunas aves, el grácil caminar de los gatos. La música en manos de Genos lo hacía sentirse vivo pues le hacía recordar cada instante que estuvo con él, sólo verlo o sabiendo que estaba sentado en su lugar escribiendo, cocinando o acomodando, tenerlo a su lado haciendo compras o platicando tonterías, acompañarlo en las misiones y verlo enfrentar retos.

Todo era tan natural y como si siempre hubiera tenido su lugar con él, la calidez inundó su pecho y por un momento olvidó sus celos, hizo a un lado el hecho que el rubio tenía pareja y sólo se centró en la luz y en la melodía que Genos interpretaba, deseando con toda su alma recuperar la confianza del mismo… pero había algo más dentro de su propio ser que se debatía, un sentimiento tan profundo como la fuerza del mar, pulsaba con su propio esplendor deseando salir e iluminar el recinto unirse a la melancólica figura del rubio como la música y las luces del espectáculo lo bañaban, no podía saber qué era pero desde que el muchacho no estaba era como si todos los días un poco de él muriera.

Genos estaba inmerso en la sensación, la nostalgia de los días sencillos en los cuales su corazón vio la luz, Saitama casi podía percibir que el muchacho estaba abierto ante él con la solemne melodía, lo vio estremecerse por la intensidad del ambiente, expuesto en su totalidad, frágil como una copa con agua que vibra cuando pasas los dedos mojados en la orilla, brillante como el esplendor mismo del amanecer.

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando su visión poderosa le hizo notar algo, pequeño e imperceptible para el público presente mas no para él.

Un hilillo brillante se abrió paso en la mejilla derecha de Genos, tenía cerrados los ojos en completa concentración, su rictus era de gran tristeza, sufría y se deleitaba al mismo tiempo, veía temblar su ceja derecha así como notó que apretaba los dientes, extendió su cuello blanco y se volvió a percatar que ya no era negro como antes, hizo para atrás su cabeza y a los lados con suavidad siguiendo el ritmo.

Estaba tan inmerso que lloraba de emoción y no le importaba la gente en el lugar, aunque nadie se daría cuenta de su tímida lágrima que se le escapaba con parte de su alma impresa en tan bella melodía, sus hombros relajados y la fluidez de sus manos repasar el teclado enorme, sus pies ocasionalmente accionaban los pedales para dar otros tonos.

Saitama se dio cuenta que estaba viendo tal cual era a su ex-discípulo, sin dobleces ni máscaras, su corazón había emergido y cuando las notas concluían con suavidad la melodía, sintió que la oscuridad se cernía en el lugar y despertaba de su ensoñación, por un momento quiso ser egoísta y pensar que la canción era solo para él… la ovación no se hizo esperar mientras Genos pasó su dorso de la mano en su mejilla con rapidez, levantándose diligentemente y haciendo tres caravanas en tres puntos cardinales para agradecer a los presentes, cuando hizo la última se topó con la mirada intensa de Saitama y su ceño tembló levemente, un instante congeló el momento y luego con rapidez se alejó del escenario hasta donde Steps lo esperaba, pasando el brazo por su cintura tratando de refugiarse de sus emociones encontradas, mientras su pareja le rodeó con su brazo los hombros.

-Vamos a comer algo, el recital terminó y comienza el festín —Escuchó decir a King, Saitama asintió absorto en la sensación de su pecho, en cómo se alejaba Genos con aquél hombre sin dejar de evocar su rostro cargado de una gran tristeza.

Algo se había removido con fuerza en el cyborg puesto que no lo vio en un largo rato, comía pensativo y bastante distraído de la plática de King y Mummen rider, solo alcanzaba a escuchar de lo bien que tocaba el teclado Genos, de que nunca pensaron fuera alguien tan sensible y como aprendería.

Saitama solo los miraba pero su pensamiento estaba en aquéllas miradas de los ojos dorados del rubio, estaba seguro que algo había sacudido al más joven, por la forma en que lo miró supo que tal vez había bajado su guardia. Sólo había una forma de saberlo y era buscar nuevamente a Genos.

Habría pasado cerca de una hora y la fiesta seguía en su apogeo, por un momento volvió a separarse de sus acompañantes quienes seguían extrañados por la actitud distante, pero suponían que era porque Saitama casi no iba a fiestas, el calvo salió al jardín interior escuchando en uno de los salones del lugar que se acondicionó como pista de baile con música moderna.

Caminó por el pasillo a orillas del jardín interno, hasta el salón de baile, pudo apreciar los primeros acordes de la canción "Come with me now" de the Kongos, además de una sonora gritería y aplausos de admiración, entrando sin más se abrió paso entre el grupo de jóvenes que expectantes hacían un gran círculo alrededor de la pista, al parecer ovacionaban a dos personas que bailaban de manera excelente.

Su rostro quedó impávido de la sorpresa, pues a quienes les hacían ronda eran nada más y nada menos que a Genos y Steps. La pareja estaba en el centro bailando uno al lado del otro, siguiendo el rubio los pasos de su pareja con igual sincronía, el calvo sonriente lo miraba marcando el paso se había despojado de su saco lo mismo que el muchacho, al principio era como verlos bailar tap para luego combinarlos con jazz, sus pasos entrecortados y giros al compás del trepidante ritmo aceleraron la ovación de los presentes, primero de un lado al otro, luego dando la vuelta por todo el salón de baile con pasos cada vez más complicados y elevados giros con agilidad de bailarín profesional.

La coreografía adaptada del tap y el jazz dejaba sin aliento a todos, puesto que no solo por demostrar sus dotes de bailarín Steps, era un espectáculo ver a Genos seguir sus pasos sin equivocarse y con soltura, moviéndose cadenciosamente sin dejar de permanecer con un rostro serio y concentrado, contrario al calvo quien sonreía ampliamente, mientras marcaba el ritmo, en una de ésas corrió y se deslizó un buen trecho en sus rodillas mientras Genos saltaba encima de él abriendo el compás y tocando sus pies con la punta de sus dedos, cayendo en una marometa para luego realizar un perfecto helicóptero típico en los bailes callejeros de breakdance.

De un brinco ágil Genos quedó de pie ante la gritería siguiendo a Steps con sus entrecortados pasos de tap mientras giraban y avanzaban, al final de la energizante melodía ambos quedaron lado a lado en la misma pose, brazos cruzados Steps apoyándose en la pierna izquierda Genos en la derecha mirándose, el calvo rodeó el cuello del rubio con su brazo mientras sacaba su pañuelo limpiándose el sudor.

-No sabía que Genos bailara tan bien.

Una voz conocida lo sacó de su asombro, se trataba de Amai Mask ataviado en un traje blanco con camisa azul celeste, visiblemente molesto daba un sorbo a su trago.

-Ese Steps tiene buen ojo y lo está puliendo—Saitama levantó la ceja derecha.

-¿Lo conoces?—Amai Mask mira a Saitama y bufa un poco con hastío.

-¿Conocerlo? Ése hombre aunque no lo creas tiene muchos contactos e influencias, puso los ojos en tu alumno y me pidió un favor, ahora el mocoso está despuntando y hasta rivalizando conmigo en popularidad, no creí que lo tomara tan en serio.

Saitama frunce el ceño súbitamente y le planta cara al joven de cabellos azules, sus entrañas ardían y se retorcían, pero tenía que saber lo que las ponzoñosas palabras del cantante daban a entender.

-¿A qué te refieres con tomarlo en serio? ¡Tú se lo presentaste!

-Calma cometí el error de dejarlo acercase a él, le di la dirección de hacíamos una sesión de fotos porque le debía un par de favores que ayudaron a mi carrera y pensé que sólo era un capricho, que lo dejaría luego de divertirse un rato y míralo ahora, hasta lo está metiendo en el espectáculo y aunque yo no soy concertista… está siendo más y más notorio, al rato querrá meterlo en películas.

Saitama apretó los dientes con ira creciente, acercándosele amenazadoramente.

-¡Sabiendo que no tiene buenas intenciones se lo presentaste! ¡Cómo te atreviste!—Rugió de tal forma que algunos voltearon a verlos, Amai Mask no parecía inmutarse pero supo que ésa no era la actitud regular de Saitama, sus ojos oscuros brillaban como el fuego y el vaso que sostenía el actor súbitamente cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Amai Mask estaba sorprendido, no supo en qué momento Saitama le había arrebatado el vaso, tampoco quería parecer que lo intimidara, sin embargo tuvo que tomar precaución antes que de alguna forma perdiera el completo control… después de todo sus palabras solo eran para desquitarse con el usualmente apático calvo que casi nunca respondía agresiones, jamás pensó que tuviera tal reacción.

-¿Tanto te molesta Genos porque avanzó rápido sin tu visto bueno? ¿A tal grado es tu mezquino ego que lo expusiste a que lo pudieran lastimar? ¡Eres un desgraciado Amai Mask!

-¡Hey!—Lo último sí molestó al egocéntrico héroe, no iba a dejar que un recién promovido clase-S le levantara la voz-¿A qué tanto van los reclamos? Recuerdo que ustedes se distanciaron y es más, Genos no es un niño de brazos… es hora que madure en otros sentidos, nadie ha tenido fácil la vida y se corren riesgos…

-¡Pero tú siempre lo supiste!—Interrumpió Saitama—No eres ni mucho mejor que los kaijines que has matado.

-No veo que hallas estado con él para darle consejo, ni siquiera eres ya su tan mentado maestro.

Saitama le sostuvo la mirada, hubo un instante de titubeo en el hombre de cabello azul pues el aura que despedía el calvo se estaba volviendo arrolladora, ése fulgor en sus pupilas oscuras le hizo que un frío se asentara por toda su columna vertebral y trató de ponerse en guardia, sin embargo aquél hombre lo miró despectivamente y aseveró:

-Es cierto, cometí un error muy grande… mismo que voy a resarcir ya que tú me acabas de confirmar algo sobre ése tipo.

Saitama se aproximó con ojos aguzados un instante a Amai Mask, el ceño fruncido y los músculos tensos, no pudo evitar retroceder un paso ante la actitud intimidante.

-Y si te llega la feliz idea de volver a meterte en la vida de Genos para jodérsela… vas a vértelas conmigo.

Un roce ligero de su hombro contra el de él bastó para que el actor perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, las luces bajas y la música además de la concurrencia hicieron que casi nadie se diera cuenta de la discusión de los dos héroes, además que Saitama usó su velocidad para salir del sitio ahora sí buscando con más urgencia al rubio, dejando al otro con un palmo de narices.

Salió a los pasillos moviéndose a velocidad para ubicarlo, solo supo que al comenzar la música cadenciosa de las baladas románticas la pareja discretamente se había ido, pero si era necesario movería cielo, mar y tierra para hallarlos.

En tanto en uno de los pasillos largos y bastante solitarios, Steps había arrinconado a un muy sensible cyborg, primero bailando con él al escuchar casi como un lejano rumor la música romántica, no quería ser demasiado obvio con los medios, pero el tener cerca a Saitama le estaba poniendo algo molesto, la actitud de Genos estaba muy extraña desde el encuentro.

Sobra decir que luego del recital se había puesto emotivo, buscaba estar pegado con Steps como si su vida misma dependiera de ello, por eso intentó relajarlo arrastrándole prácticamente al salón de baile, pero no era suficiente pues una urgencia en su mente le hacía imponer su presencia en el rubio.

-Estás muy tenso Kitten—El pequeño baile improvisado en el pasillo no duró mucho, pues Steps comenzó a besarle hasta pegarlo a la pared entre pequeñas protestas del rubio mezcladas con los dulces chupeteos.

-N-nos van a encontrar, tú dijiste que aquí debíamos ser discretos mmgh.

Sus labios apresaron los del más joven, como si tratara de beberse su voz y su aliento, tan arrojado y pasional que hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, lo sentía molesto…a la vez feroz pero Genos se dejó llevar al sentir que los labios de Steps liberaron su boca, para prenderse en su cuello.

Casi olvida donde estaban hasta que sus sensores avisaron de la presencia de alguien.

-S-Steps… alguien viene—Murmuró ahogadamente Genos al oído del ya bien encendido calvo, éste se detuvo un poco frustrado al escuchar pasos, colocándole la mano en la boca al rubio le susurra despacio y con tono acalorado:

-Te buscaré para irnos de aquí, sólo espérame- Genos asiente en lo que Steps lo besa fugazmente, escuchando el rubio la voz de la persona llamando a su pareja.

-¡Steps! Te he estado buscando hay algunas promotores que quieren ver contigo como organizarse, la carrera de ése chico promete mucho ¿Dónde está?

-Me perdí, buscaba el baño éste lugar es enorme, deja a Genos descansar un rato, no está acostumbrado a éste tipo de eventos.

Mientras las voces se alejaban, el joven cyborg salió del oscuro pasillo, era cierto lo de no estar acostumbrado a los eventos, le gustaba la tranquilidad y apenas se estaba relajando de tanta emoción, el rubio fue hasta el jardín justo a ver la gran fuente tratando de distraer su mente.

Ver el agua correr lo hacía querer olvidarse donde estaba, el recordar que Saitama se hallaba en la misma fiesta, intentó centrarse en el chapoteo y desear que Steps pronto regresara para volver al departamento, estaba incómodo.

Fue cuando escuchó una ráfaga de viento y sus sensores se alertaron, tomó posición defensiva pero la figura frente a él le llamó con tranquilidad:

-Calma Genos, soy yo—El rubio agrandó los ojos mientras su core mandó una descarga a todo su cuerpo, la pálida luz de luna se reflejó en la calva cabeza mientras avanzaba tranquilo, el gesto era una mezcla de nerviosismo con preocupación, temía la reacción de Genos sin que estuviera su pareja, pero debía acercarse si quería protegerlo, más desde lo que supo por labios de Amai Mask.

El rubio retrocedió un poco hasta quedar a orillas de la gran fuente ornamental, donde la escultura de una sirena sosteniendo un caracol era mudo testigo, Saitama vio la renuencia del más joven pero era un hombre parco e iba al grano.

-Genos yo…—El más joven lo miró con ceño fruncido y le interrumpió mordazmente.

-Dejémonos de sutilezas Saitama-san, sabemos que a usted no le gustan éstos eventos ¿Para qué vino? ¿Por qué me ha seguido hasta aquí?

La franqueza lo hizo cimbrarse, estaba a la defensiva y tuvo que admitir que entonces había subestimado al rubio, lo conocía demasiado bien así que debía enfrentarlo con su usual modo.

-Me conoces muy bien.

-En menos de veinte palabras—Casi sonó como cachetada con guante blanco, pero no cejó el calvo, aproximándose con cautela y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, bajo la férrea y dura mirada de Genos.

-Sé que nuestro distanciamiento no fue tan… amable sobre todo de mi parte.

-Usted dejó las cosas muy claras Saitama-san, así que…

Saitama empezó a resentir el tono tan fuerte y displicente del más joven, interrumpiéndole cuando lo vio ponerse a la defensiva.

-¡Genos por favor deja de suponer! No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal por lo que hice ¡Pero comprende! ¿Cómo podía vivir contigo como si nada luego de lo que dijiste?

El rubio frunció el ceño aproximándose al calvo, sus humos estaban caldeados al recordar lo sucedido un año antes, la ira se abrasó a su pecho como tizón encendido y sus entrañas sintéticas hirvieron.

-Lo entendí muy bien hace tiempo, pero no espere que volvamos a ser tan cercanos, ni siquiera amigos, fue mi decisión confesarme en ése entonces y usted tomó la suya al irse, no necesité más para comprender lo que significaba.

Las palabras dejaron mudo un momento al calvo en lo que Genos siguió.

-Pero eso ya es del pasado y no deseo volver a tocar ese tema nunca más con usted.

Genos cerró los puños conteniéndose de decir o hacer una locura, sus orbes doradas lanzaban ascuas contra el calvo, irguiéndose el más joven pasó por un lado de Saitama el cual le tomó por un brazo sin apretar demasiado para no romperlo.

-¡Espera!—El rubio intentó sacudirse pero Saitama lo liberó antes que se dañara por estar tan enojado al removerse, no estaba funcionando ya que el chico estaba muy enojado.

El calvo juntó las cejas con rictus de angustia, sentía que una garra invisible le torcía las entrañas al ver la expresión de ira en el joven, cuánto dolor debió pasar para que lo reflejara inmediatamente, supo que la herida de Genos era tan profunda que aún y después de un año sufría como si fuera ayer.

Tanto rencor, tanta angustia desarmó a Saitama, se sintió culpable de ver la dureza de expresión en su rostro, cuánto había destrozado su decisión al joven cyborg, arrojándole a un futuro incierto para que lo volvieran a lastimar. Tragó grueso mirándole a los ojos, bajando su tono para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Tal vez ya no quieras saber de mí y lo entiendo, pero como mayor siento la necesidad de que sepas si la persona con quien estás te valora.

Genos agrandó los ojos con desconcierto, sus manos se crisparon mientras le respondía con tono cínico.

-¿Usted preocupado? ¡Por favor! Nunca estuvo interesado antes en saber de mí, me rechazó varias veces como alumno y me aceptó solo para que dejara de molestarlo, no me venga con ésas cosas ahora, de hecho tal vez me lo merecía por idiota.

-Tú no eres idiota Genos—Saitama negó tratando sincerarse, su mirada temblaba pero trataba de calmar al exaltado rubio cuya voz ronca se quebró al decirle:

-¡Lo fui! ¡Nunca debí molestarlo en ser mi sensei! ¡Nunca debí poner mis ojos en alguien que no me quería cerca! ¡Una persona que no me amaría jamás! Sólo le fui útil para hacer su vida cómoda y buscar un lugar en la Asociación de héroes, para hacer realidad su sueño ¡Fui un idiota por hacerme ilusiones! Incluso olvidé mi misión de venganza.

Cierto, cuanto debió amarlo para llegar a olvidarse de lo que le mantenía con vida, Saitama no encontraba las palabras para tratar de consolar el grito del corazón herido de Genos, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros con pupilas doradas, brillantes y abundantes, partiéndole en dos. Le desgarraba verlo tan frágil… tan expuesto, al grado de querer abrazarlo en ése instante y nunca soltarlo, protegerlo de todos y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberlo hecho tan desgraciado.

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No quise hacerte sufrir así! En serio—Respondió con voz temblorosa y sobrecogida de emoción.

Genos sollozaba lastimosamente, se cubría con su brazo derecho mientras Saitama con un nudo en la garganta alargó su mano, deseaba atrapar aunque sea un rizo de su cabello, pero se contuvo, el joven se limpió y su rostro tenía ése dejo de amargura y encoro que lo rompía.

-¡Ya es muy tarde para eso y ya no importa! Tengo una vida nueva y hasta encontré a alguien que no le interesa mi apariencia, me ama como soy aunque sea la mera ilusión de un ser humano, no tiene por qué ocuparse de mí porque sé cómo cuidarme sólo ya… además que tengo veinte años, no necesito ya de tutor o niñera.

Saitama trató de reponerse al recordar a ése hombre, su gesto se hizo severo mientras los celos lo carcomían por dentro, pudo constatar las palabras de Kuseno, Steps era una fuerte influencia para el rubio, se aferraba a él para alejar la amargura y el dolor que lo dejó por el abandono.

Genos solo quiso una respuesta y se la negó, dejándole atrás herido en sus sentimientos, ni siquiera se permitió aunque fuera razonarlo porque de otro modo ¿Por qué no pudo ni podía dejar de pensar en él?

-Porque me importas temo por ti, tal vez no lo has pensado pero… ¿Qué tanto sabes de él? Apareció y se convirtió en tu mundo Genos, poco a poco te has alejado de tus metas incluso del dr Kuseno.

-Yo sólo quería vengarme del Mad cyborg, pero ya ni pistas tengo… no me he alejado del dr Kuseno, le estimo demasiado pero he comprendido que debo tener mi propio criterio, eso me animaba él en un principio…en cuanto a que yo le importe a usted, no tiene por qué preocuparse y no le creo, además, sé lo suficiente de Steps y no me esconde nada, me habla de frente y con claridad.

Saitama se estaba impacientando de la necedad del rubio, las palabras eran un duro reclamo hacia él, no podía culparlo lo miraba agitado y muy contrariado, no le estaba escuchando, fue entonces que una voz ajena los sacó de balance a los dos.

-¿Qué debe saber Genos de mí Saitama-san?

Ambos voltearon, Steps emergía del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y el gesto adusto, caminando derecho con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, traía el saco de Genos en el brazo, pero colocó en los hombros de éste su propio saco para cubrirle, no es que sufriera de frío el rubio, era una señal para Saitama, también se puso delante del rubio sacando el pecho con altanería, no iba a dejar que ése insulso ser se atreviera a arrebatarle al muchacho, era sólo suyo.

-S-Steps—El calvo miró a Genos y le sonrió con seguridad, hasta se suavizó al pero al mirar a Saitama su expresión se endureció.

-Nunca le he ocultado nada, fui sincero al acercarme para conocerlo.

Saitama devolvió el gesto sin dejar de observar a su rival, igual que dos depredadores defendiendo su territorio, cerró su puño con enfado en lo que no dudó en ir al punto.

-Pediste a Amai Mask que te presentara a Genos, él te llevó a…

-La sesión de fotos—Interrumpió Steps mirándole aguzadamente, Genos quiso objetar, pero la mano de su pareja se posó en su hombro, para luego un dedo rozarle los labios, dando a entender que guardara silencio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el héroe calvo y que lo hizo enervar más.

-Para ser un hombre con pinta simple, no lo eres tanto… es cierto—Steps miró a Genos, éste se hallaba serio y atento—Le pedí a ése ególatra me ayudara a llegar a Genos, porque él se negaba a verme y yo quería recompensarle por haberme salvado hasta en ése momento dos ocasiones, que se convirtieron en tres.

Saitama lo miró intensamente, después reaccionó que Genos se apostaba atrás de él, bajando la vista y rozándole con su hombro, igual que un niño escudándose tras de su padre o madre, incluso observó que se aferraba al borde de la camisa de aquél hombre.

-Porque desde el primer momento en que me confundió contigo me pareció el ser más fascinante que haya visto, tuvimos traspiés y aun así me atraía cada vez más, Genos lo sabe todo de mí, desde hace mucho le dije cuánto me gusta y me vuelve loco.

-No quiero que nadie se aproveche de él, aún es muy ingenuo en muchas cosas y usted es un hombre con mucha experiencia, demasiada.

Genos frunció el ceño y bufó molesto quería protestar, pero Steps le dio un ligero empujón, aproximándose a Saitama.

\- Según recuerdo por labios de Genos se sirvió de él como un criado y no solo eso, dejó su tutoría porque cometió la ocurrencia de enamorarse de usted, ni siquiera le dio una respuesta y lo tiró como trasto viejo ¿Cómo cree que lo encontré? ¡Estaba desecho! ¡Su espíritu hecho trizas! No me hable de doble moral.

Saitama frunció el ceño furioso elevando la voz, casi estuvo tentado de arrimarle un empellón que lo dejara hecho una plasta informe de sangre y carne.

-¡Usted es un escort! ¿Cómo puede confiar en usted con ése tipo de trabajo? Solo sabe complacer y manipular por dinero, ha tenido y puede tener a quien sea por capricho… ¡Genos! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

-¡Ya basta Saitama!—Bramó el rubio temblando de ira, jamás en la vida había visto tanto enojo, nunca le había perdido el respeto y la forma en que recalcó su nombre lo hizo cimbrarse, era como si de pronto alguien lo hubiera estampado en el mismo centro de la Tierra, el color se le fue del rostro al gritarle decidido:

-¡NO SE META EN MI VIDA CUANDO AL FIN SALIO DE ELLA! ¿NO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA? ¡YA TIENE SU BENDITA PAZ AHORA DÉJEME EN LA MÍA!

Nuevamente Genos estaba llorando de coraje, sus ojos resplandecían con los zurcos brillantes traslúcidos, dándole la apariencia de una máscara de dolor y angustia.

Steps se interpuso, escondiendo de la vista del héroe la figura del rubio, quien se cubrió el rostro tratando de limpiar el llanto que se negaba a dejar de salir, su pecho quemaba igual que si su core estuviera haciendo el conteo de autodestrucción, cada engrane de su cuerpo sintético se estremecía con fuerza por los sollozos que le partían el alma entera a Saitama, resonaban tan profundos y sonoros como el mismo eco en una caverna, lo desarmaron por completo, mirando el rostro soberbio y triunfal de aquél hombre, supo que estaba perdiendo la partida, el muchacho jamás le creería y ya no sabía qué más hacer o qué decir .

-Para que lo sepa, desde que salgo con Genos dejé de agendar clientes, tengo mis propios negocios y puedo prescindir de mi antiguo oficio de forma definitiva, aunque no tengo porque aclararle pero yo no solía estar con cualquier cliente, tuve solo a unos cuantos de los cuales solo me quede con algunos que se hicieron mis amigos…pero insisto, desde que Genos es mi pareja cumplo mi promesa de fidelidad.

La cínica sonrisa emergió, pues Genos apoyó su frente en la ancha espalda dando a entender su deseo de irse, Saitama ya no sabía qué más hacer y Steps vio la oportunidad de quitarse de encima al héroe en forma definitiva, su preciado tesoro sería únicamente suyo y era el momento de darle la puntilla.

-Así que no se sienta comprometido, tal vez es que se siente usted solo ahora… por eso no lo quiere dejar ir pero no le corresponde y Genos no es una mascota, eso es muy egoísta e injusto de su parte ¿No cree que ya lo ha lastimado demasiado? ¿Por qué no nos hace un favor y nos deja en paz?

Saitama enmudeció, no podía tener la respuesta para eso, el solo recordar el rostro congestionado de dolor del rubio y sus palabras cargadas de resentimiento lo dejaron en shock, en vez de protegerlo como se había jurado a sí mismo lo estaba lastimando más, ya no sabía que más hacer puesto que Steps no era como enfrentar a un kaijin, ni mucho menos un criminal que atrapara para llevarlo ante la ley, era un hombre muy inteligente no dispuesto a ceder terreno con Genos.

Pero muy adentro de su ser algo le seguía pugnando por no dejar a su suerte al rubio, la mirada verde gris de ése hombre no le daba confianza, era como decía el dr Kuseno, hasta ése momento Steps no había dicho que amara a Genos, se aferra posesivamente como si fuera de su propiedad, pero si tan libre y ecuánime fuera, no le importaría aseverarlo incluso frente a él o a los demás.

Steps miró de manera triunfante al héroe, éste no pudo más que tragarse su orgullo al escuchar los sollozos quedos del más joven tratando de serenarse ¡Cómo le desgarraban el alma! Le dio la espalda abrazando al muchacho, alejándose de él por el jardín.

Saitama sintió como se quebraba por dentro, una lágrima se le escapó sin percatarse, su alma ansiaba salírsele del cuerpo y atenazarse en Genos, envolverlo en un escudo y no soltarlo jamás.

Quería verlo sonreír otra vez, sanar la profunda herida que lo marcaba y lo hacía distanciarse, darle el calor que le negó cuando lo abandonó por miedo a enfrentar el impacto de lo que quizás él no podría hacer, requirió mucho valor y coraje para confesar un sentimiento tan hermoso, exponerse con tal de demostrar lo serio que era al grado de estar vulnerable, una dulce ofrenda y prueba de lo que era capaz de hacer por ser tomado en cuenta … por ser correspondido, puso su corazón a sus pies y su alma a su entera disposición. Ahora podía ver todo eso con claridad.

Amaba cada faceta de aquél tozudo cyborg, cada gesto y movimiento, amaba cuando estaba en silencio y también cuando soltaba un discurso. Era el aire que lo rodeaba y su sostén cuando todos le daban la espalda, sin él era nada… era el vacío y la muerte en vida.

Para descubrir que era capaz de sentir tuvo que cometer un error, con tantas decepciones en su pasado, tantas veces que fue vitupeado y blanco de burlas su coraza no le permitió siquiera pensar en el sacrifico que hizo Genos ése día, con ello rompió el corazón y estrujó el alma que en ofrenda se le daba, matando en vida así a un joven que prometió seguirlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Definitivamente ésa amarga noche supo que su corazón sufría, porque abrió los ojos tardíamente. Amaba a Genos con toda la fuerza que podía tener, no conocía sus límites y ése afecto tampoco, era tan grande y avasallador que ni siquiera se comparaba con el deseo de tener una pelea digna o enfrentar una amenaza nivel dios, más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera encarado en su vida.

Amaba a Genos… y la batalla por él la estaba perdiendo, aun así seguía vibrando su corazón con más vivacidad que nunca. La pálida luz de la luna lo bañó, acompañándolo en su momento de claridad, las nubes empezaron a empañar un poco el cielo y el rumor de la próxima lluvia se anunció, ahora que estaba consciente de lo que su corazón había negado tenía que reflexionar, sólo así podría dar el siguiente paso, el que tal vez sería crucial en su vida, mientras tenues gotas de fina lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su taciturna figura.

Steps y Genos abandonaron la fiesta con discreción, como previamente habían rentado una suite en un hotel exclusivo de Ciudad A, ahora se había dejado caer un torrencial aguacero alguna media hora después de lo acontecido. El rubio seguía en silencio y con el rostro abatido, lo que prometió ser una noche de grandes expectativas, terminó siendo opacada por un amargo momento.

El haber mostrado su habilidad para la música, el bailar por primera vez sin sentirse fuera de lugar o como un tonto, Steps lo había animado a hacer cosas que en el pasado ni soñando haría, lo hacía más complejo y al mismo tiempo sencillo. Sin embargo el encarar a Saitama le trajo nuevamente la sombra de lo que se negaba a morir, lo había ocultado y enterrado, pero volvía a salir como si tuviera fuerza propia.

Sus sentimientos encontrados estaban sacudiendo el alma entera del rubio, mientras tomaba un baño en el jacuzzi para tratar de relajarse.

Y un carajo que podía.

¿Por qué tenía que volver a su vida él? ¿Por qué si ahora estaba tranquilo? Se había propuesto a cortar de tajo con el pasado ¡Y ahora esto!

Fue entonces que apagaron las luces, mas no por completo, el sorprendido joven volteó a ver una figura recortada por la luz tímida de una veladora aromática, el perfume de la lavanda se extendió, mientras Steps colocó la veladora en el lavabo. El calvo estaba solo cubierto por una toalla de la cintura para abajo, sonrió con tranquilidad mientras le dijo suavemente:

-Hazme lugar Kitten, quiero entrar contigo—Genos no se negó, se hizo hacia delante de tal forma que Steps se colocó atrás de él en la gran tina de jacuzzi negra, el calvo apretó el control de la misma para que aumentara el burbujeo que masajeó su cuerpo, a Genos le arrullaba el sonido del mismo, le parecía relajante.

No tenía músculos suaves como los humanos, pero su nueva piel sintética estaba más unida a sus sensores, así que cuando Steps empezó a verter shampoo sobre su cabello, dio un ligero respingo por el gentil toque.

Lo masajeaba acercándole más a su cuerpo, besándolo en el cuello, enjuagó la cabeza y aspiró el olor que emanaba de él.

-Mi hermoso Kitten, déjame consentirte—Le murmuró al oído seductoramente, sabía que el muchacho estaba muy consternado, su mutismo y la expresión que ostentó todo el camino le había molestado tanto, a tal grado que se odió a sí mismo por mortificarlo.

Pero tenía que sentar un precedente a ése hombre, el que lo había dejado hecho trizas con su indiferencia, al fin sus dudas estaban disipadas puesto que tenía que saber si Saitama tuvo o tenía alguna clase de afecto más profundo hacia su rubio.

Y para nada le hizo gracia observar que aquél hombre que podía ser su gemelo tuvo celos, no nada más eso… ése hombre en definitiva tenía que estar enamorado de Genos y apenas sí se daba cuenta. Tal vez ya había dado con ésa conclusión, quizás era tan apático que aún no se percataba de esas cosas, ninguna de éstas cavilaciones le agradaba a Steps, sus entrañas por un momento hirvieron de solo pensar que volviera a intentar acercarse Saitama a su Genos.

Sí… así es, era su Genos, su preciado Kitten, su tesoro y no permitiría que intentara quitárselo, un firme deseo de tomarlo y esconderlo se asentó en su mente. Hervía de celos él mismo pero ni así las palabras "amo a Genos" emergieron.

Por alguna razón su arrogancia y orgullo era tal, que el sólo reconocerlo le causaba una sensación extraña, como si renunciara a su libre albedrío y control. Era un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y dirigir su vida a su antojo, no dar cuentas a nadie para no lidiar con problemas, nunca había tenido una relación estable por eso.

Hasta que aquél mal geniudo cyborg apareció ante su vista.

-Lamento lo que pasó Steps, no pretendía darte problemas, quise controlarme pero no pude…yo.

¡Y un cuerno que iba a ceder! Su amado Kitten estaba acongojado por algo que no hizo, era predecible el encuentro pero todo el tiempo Steps lo calculó, era demasiado lindo y noble aquél muchacho, arrebatado por el deseo encendido por los celos, el calvo hizo que el rubio volteara a mirarlo, su voz salió ronca y profunda, cargada de una tremenda emoción al ver sus lágrimas correr mezcladas con el agua.

-Genos…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y quiero que nunca lo dudes, aunque no estuvo bien mentirte para acercarme—Steps enmarcaba el rostro del rubio, limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas, sonrió de manera pícara tan sólo como él sabía para salir incolme, Genos nunca podría enojarse con su pareja cuando se lo decía así, ronroneando con suavidad—Pero no me dejabas opción, eras muy necio y renegado conmigo.

-Yo nunca te he reclamado eso, ni cuando te sinceraste… sólo—Pasó grueso el más joven y dijo con tono tembloroso pero implacable:

-Sólo ya sabes que nunca lo vuelvas a hacer—Steps besó una y otra vez los labios de Genos, repasando su cuerpo, dejando que el agua y las burbujas caldearan los ánimos, el calvo anhelaba marcarlo nuevamente y el rubio estaba siendo tan dócil que francamente no podía resistirlo.

-Salgamos de aquí antes que no pueda más Kitten, te juro que si lo hago aquí no respondo si puedas caminar bien—Steps mordisqueó su labio inferior y levantó la ceja derecha.

-Presumido—Murmuró Genos un poco frustrado, ambos salieron de la tina apagando la veladora de un soplido, al rubio casi no le dan tiempo de quitar la llave de su energía, pues Steps estaba bastante excitado, motivado por sus celos y el creciente deseo por su precioso cyborg.

El rumor de los gemidos apagados, el dulce chupeteo de los labios hambrientos llenó el ambiente, Genos fue tomado varias veces ésa noche con inusual vigor y ferocidad, como si Steps deseara beberse su voz, fundir su cuerpo con el del más joven y volverlos uno solo, esconderlo de la vista de todos y no compartir a su bello cyborg, sumergido en los breves quejidos de él, la noche los cubrió con el calor del placer.

Así pues la mañana los alcanzó, Steps miraba a su amante completamente dormido, con leves marcas en las partes con piel donde el calvo dejó asentada su pasión, había sido un tanto tosco y rudo, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y Genos ni siquiera lo detuvo, dócilmente se dejó hacer por Steps, tenía que recompensarlo de alguna forma.

Entonces tomó su celular al llegarle un mensaje y abrirlo, acariciando la cabeza de Genos que sobresalía de entre el edredón, el calvo frunció el ceño molesto y un bufido de exasperación , dejando el celular en la mesa, se abrazó del adormilado joven que ni siquiera se inmutó, besándole y acariciando su nuca.

El mensaje no pudo ser más inoportuno, tenía que salir de viaje en unos días para arreglar asuntos de negocios en sucursales de USA, dejar a Kitten pues no podía llevarlo consigo ya que los documentos de viaje y pasaporte de Genos apenas estaban en trámite, por muchas influencias que tuviera, ni él podía abusar de su suerte.

Y estaba también la bendita responsabilidad de Genos, el cumplir con su deber de héroe, ni modo… habría que confiar en la tozudez del rubio, Saitama si era inteligente no se acercaría a él luego de del altercado.

Besó al muchacho abrazándole posesivamente y miraba a la ventana, la lluvia era suave invitando a seguir en la cama, tratando de olvidar y relajarse, tenía que disfrutar el momento mientras podía, antes de partir y dejar a Genos.

 **N/A**

 **Disculpen el retraso pero ora sí que entre trabajo y enfermedades no acaba una xD, ibu, gianella y todas quienes siguen y se animen a seguir el fic, reitero mi agradecimiento igual a Laura Paty mi editora y a kar por escuchar mis loqueras, tratare de avanzar más rápido porque se llega pronto al clímax, de antemano muchas muchísimas gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5 ONE PUNCH MAN reflejo empañado

**Reflejo empañado**

***Booster—Impulsador o propulsor, llámese las turbinas tras los hombros de Genos***

Genos miraba hacia el andén donde se perdió la figura de Steps, el cual antes de partir lo abrazó efusivamente, sintiendo como el más joven se aferraba a su cuerpo y su ropa, momentos antes se habían trenzado en un pasional beso en los baños del aeropuerto, no querían ser demasiado evidentes no tanto por el que dirán. Al rubio se le había metido la idea de la protección hacia su persona, dado a su profesión de héroe Genos temía por la seguridad de Steps, tal vez por aquello de algún enemigo del cyborg y posibles represalias con un ser querido para él.

En cierta manera el calvo lo comprendía ya que lo veía también por el lado de su carrera como concertista, Genos apenas despuntaba en esto y con tantos fans era mejor irse discreto, una vez asentada su carrera no importaría hacer público sobre la relación de ambos, así que aunque fuera molesto encubrir su noviazgo, había buenas razones… y mentiría si no admitiera que le gustaba la idea de que el serio rubio se preocupara por su bienestar.

En el gran ventanal, el joven cyborg se metía las manos en la sudadera negra con capucha, viendo elevarse el avión y alejarse, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Steps.

"Quédate en mi departamento, al cabo tienes la copia de las llaves y sabes que puedes andar a tus anchas, así no te sentirás tan sólo"

Ante los acontecimientos previos Genos accedió sin rechistar, se sentía un poco sensible… y el estar sólo en su propio departamento con los pocos recuerdos de Saitama en una caja, pues no era para nada recomendable. Mucho más si la caja estaba a un lado de su amado piano.

Mientras regresaba, su pensamiento estaba en la noche de la fiesta. Había pasado una semana desde ésa vez y el cyborg evocaba la expresión de Saitama, en las palabras de arrepentimiento que intentaron conmover su corazón ése día.

"¡Genos por favor deja de suponer! No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal por lo que hice ¡Pero comprende! ¿Cómo podía vivir contigo como si nada luego de lo que dijiste?"

"¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No quise hacerte sufrir así! En serio"

Y una mínima partícula de él se sacudió ante el rostro que antes siempre fue apático e inexpresivo, pero que ésa noche lo había visto por primera vez temblar ante algo fuera de su capacidad, sus cejas juntas en rictus de angustia, el brillo de sus ojos oscuros titilando ¡Le dolió verlo así! ¡Y se preguntaba por qué!

Saitama lo había abandonado con la palabra en la boca, se había deslindado por completo y ahora venía para protegerlo según él de la persona que lo sacó de su desesperación ¡No entendía nada!

En cierta forma empezó a pensar que su parte humana era muy compleja de manejar, si Saitama no le amaba ¿Por qué regresó? ¿Por qué separarlo de Steps? ¿Celos? ¿Algo más?

Ahora que Steps tuvo que salir de viaje no podía ser más inoportuno, todos ésos pensamientos se agolpaban tratando de buscar respuesta lógica ¡Pero una parte de él no quería saberla! Era la parte que se aferraba a su pareja, que ahora estaba ausente.

Tan absorto estaba que apenas puso atención a su alerta interna, lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue el sonido de una vibración que sacudió el suelo.

Apenas sí tuvo tiempo de saltar y esquivar los tremendos ataques, levantando polvo y escombros estaba un kaijin no más grande que un ser humano promedio, sus brazos eran visiblemente más largos que el resto del cuerpo provistos de unas fuertes garras con tres dedos, encorvado hacia delante de forma simiesca, poseía tres ojos y una enorme boca provista de afilados dientes, pero lo que llamó fuerte su atención era la fisura en su pecho, en la cual se vislumbraba algo, una especie de mineral que pulsaba luz verde fosforescente.

Empezó a sentirse extraño, ya una vez había tenido ésa sensación que su cuerpo reconoció hace un año, un kaijin emanaba ése tipo de poder y le costó un brazo además de una pierna. Fue el día en que rechazó el primer avance de Steps, así que tomó su distancia pues sus sensores indicaban que dicha criatura absorbía la energía cercana, los postes de alumbrado empezaron a encenderse pese a ser de día, luego a parpadear y lanzar hacia el monstruo descargas de electricidad los cuales desaparecían en la fisura de su pecho. Generadores cercanos empezaron a hacer grandes cortos circuitos, dejando sin luz a toda la cuadra, avanzando hacia él.

De pronto… un halo de energía emergió del tórax del cyborg hasta la cosa que lo acechaba con sádica sonrisa, desapareciendo en el mineral verde de su fisura y sus sensores se dispararon alertando el peligro.

Genos retrocedió más agarrando su pecho, asaltado por un breve parpadeo en su sistema, equiparado al mareo pues momentáneamente perdió estabilidad, el escáner reportaba una pérdida de diez porciento de energía, así que el peligro era mayor cada momento, si lo atrapaba drenaría su core en poco tiempo.

Un zarpazo lo hizo que brincara lo más alto que pudiera, mientras sus sensores analizaban el alcance que tenía para tomar energía aquél ser, un ataque de frente no era opción, así que debía usar la astucia. El escáner reportó una fábrica cercana con una planta de energía grande, se había dado la alerta de la amenaza y los obreros estaban siendo evacuados, una idea vino a su mente ya que aquél ser cada vez era más certero en sus intenciones de atraparle.

-¡NÚCLEO DE PODER!—Rugió aquélla cosa mientras lanzaba unos cables arrancados de los postes para lazar a Genos, el cual empezó a tener problemas para eludirlos, finalmente habían llegado a la fábrica destrozando la puerta. Los flamazos de los incineradores del cyborg apenas daban cuenta de los cables y demás escombros que le arrojaba, afortunadamente la fábrica ya estaba libre de civiles.

Algo se enrolló de su pierna izquierda, entonces cayó en cuenta que los cables que había arrancado se habían fusionado al kaijin, como una extensión de sus largos y simiescos brazos. Aquellos cables jalaron a Genos, el cual cayó momentáneamente pero se levantó con riesgo a que le arrancara la pierna.

Genos lanzó un nuevo ataque a toda potencia con los incineradores de las palmas, levantando humo negro cuando la llamarada hizo volar un camión cercano. Aun así la criatura lanzó sus brazos ahora transformados en grandes manojos de cables al frente, asiendo un cuerpo con fuerza y tratando de jalarlo pero éste oponía una tremenda resistencia.

Al disiparse la gruesa nube oscura de humo, la criatura en efecto había atrapado al rubio de la cintura y su pierna izquierda, pero estaba fuertemente agarrado entre la estructura principal del generador más grande, algo que lo había llevado hasta el complejo de la planta de energía. El rubio sonrió mientras su escáner le avisaba que su núcleo estaba cargado al máximo nivel.

-¡Muere!—Desde su pecho relumbró un resplandor azul que se tornó en blanco, el cual desató tremendas descargas en los generadores y los transformadores a los cuales se aferraba con fuerza. La expansión de energía se hizo grande y el kaijin no pudo soltarse a tiempo, pues las descargas eléctricas dirigidas por Genos alcanzaron a la criatura, potenciando la fuerza con su core cada vez más, al grado de sobrecalentarse el resto del complejo de generadores de la planta. La criatura comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, mientras su cuerpo se quemaba a causa de la sobrecarga, desprendiendo un pútrido olor denso, la fisura brilló intensamente hasta que se fragmentó y estalló en pedazos chamuscados de tejido informe.

Genos se soltó de los generadores cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas, su core tenía un sesenta porciento de energía, pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba muy aletargado por la sobrecarga al redirigir el disparo desde los transformadores. Su sistema mandó una señal que el dr Kuseno recibió pronto, únicamente esperaba que no tardara, ya que ésa sensación de oscuridad y pesadez, nuevamente lo envolvió como las otras veces que salía herido. Su rostro se había tornado de un color oscuro en su mejilla izquierda, lo mismo pasó con partes del cuello, pecho y espalda, olía a quemado pero al parecer la cubierta de piel sintética era más resistente de lo que aparentaba.

Con lentitud se arrastró fuera del complejo de la planta de energía, apenas sí se sentó en el suelo recargado en lo que quedaba de un vehículo volteado. Arriba, el helicóptero de las noticias sobrevolaba a prudente distancia, así como el de protección a civiles y el de la policía. Genos se quedó mirando al kaijin completamente carbonizado, el viento desmoronó un poco la figura extraña, preguntándose si tendría relación con la criatura de hace un año.

Intentó no dejarse atrapar por la oscuridad y la pesadez, no quería sentirse tan indefenso pero no podía evitarlo. En un momento su mente trató de mantenerse activa al evocar sus recuerdos con Steps, él vendría y tenía que sobreponerse para cuando regresara de su viaje, no iba a mortificarlo por haber salido mal de una batalla.

Y sin embargo, la soledad y sensación de vacío que lo rodeaba parecía ganar terreno a su conciencia, hasta que el rostro en su pensamiento apareció. Como un suspiro las memorias de Genos lo llenaron con recuerdos vacíos de sentimientos olvidados.

"¡Genos! ¿Sigues vivo? ¡Genos!"

"Espera un segundo, voy a encargarme de éste fenómeno marino como quiera que se llame"

Saitama una vez más asaltó su pensamiento, llenándolo con su rostro simplón pero preocupado, el día en que el rey del mar le había dado una tunda, así como el semblante tan serio e implacable que puso antes de terminar con él de un solo puñetazo.

Pocas veces podía contar cuando Saitama llegó a ser expresivo con él, por lo mismo su memoria las atesoraba. Su core dejó escapar un flujo continuo de energía que hizo estremecer su cuerpo, el cual disipó un poco el aletargamiento que sufría. Bug apareció frente a él alrededor de unos veinte minutos luego de la señal, el pequeño drone enfocaba su lente, mientras la voz del dr Kuseno salía a través de él:

-Tranquilo Genos… no te duermas, casi llego.

El rubio miró al drone con fatiga, sus sistemas seguían lentos y sus movimientos también. Respiró hondo y trató de sonreír para no apanicar más al anciano, pues al parecer su condición se debía a que su escáner hizo una revisión extensa. Miró hacia el cielo de la tarde que languidecía y muy en su interior seguía tratando de aferrarse a lo que tenía, a no dejarse llevar por una mera conjetura, por la sombra de un amor fallido que se negaba a ser ultimado.

El tiempo continuó su paso y era casi tan pesado para alguien más, ya eran casi dos semanas desde lo de la fiesta, Saitama se la había pasado vegetando en su apartamento, literalmente, puesto que casi no salía de su futón y cuando llegaba a estar fuera del departamento era para comprar comida para microondas. Estaba tan deprimido y ojeroso que ni ganas tenía de buscar ofertas para hacerse una comida decente.

A decir verdad casi no comía y se la pasaba tumbado en pijamas. Su departamento no estaba volteado, pero sí tenía una ligera capa de polvo los muebles, si acaso lavó la ropa y eso porque ya no le quedó opción, estaba hecho un desastre.

El tan solo recordar lo feliz que parecía Genos, abrazado de aquél hombre en el techo de aquél edificio, verlo bailar con gracia y que incluso se apreciaba que en serio lo disfrutaba.

Además de sorprenderse al verlo aferrarse al abrazo de esa copia barata suya, cuando al fin lo vio en la fiesta. Mucho antes de volver a destrozarlo al tocar la herida de hace un año ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡El rostro de Genos no podía olvidarlo!

Ser el causante de hacer llorar a Genos, hacer que su cara se contorsionara de dolor, era demasiado…

Y estaba el importante hecho que al fin aceptaba amar al muchacho que terminó por destrozar. Prácticamente lo aventó a un futuro incierto y a un hombre que podría lastimarlo más, no había forma de protegerlo… menos de intentar recuperarlo.

Quería morirse ahí mismo y lo hacía poco a poco, con la pesadez en su pecho que era desgarradora, ni siquiera tenía ánimo de querer saber más del mundo. Genos le odiaba y era un martirio, sin embargo… ésa maldita voz en su cerebro le pugnaba por continuar, antes le había pasado.

Cuando el mundo le daba la espalda continuaba, si le golpeaban y le decían improperios también volvía a levantarse, su corazón se cerraba más y se hacía más distante, mejor eso que seguir sufriendo, al cabo estaba acostumbrado a no ser nada especial, a ser blanco de burla por no seguir a los demás, estar sólo no era del todo malo…tal vez ésa emoción y ése dolor un día se callarían.

Entonces caviló en la idea que el tozudo muchacho ya estaba mayorcito, que si tan maduro se sentía entonces debía enfrentar las cosas él solo. De ningún modo no le llevaría la tetera y el chupon a un mocoso necio y malagradecido ¿Tanto defendía a un tipo de dudosa reputación? ¿Un ser que cuando se hartara de él lo dejaría como trasto viejo? ¡Pues bien! No diga que no se lo advirtió.

El calvo frunció el ceño molesto, pensando en lo idiota que seguía siendo el rubio.

"¿Y si se desconectaba otra vez?"

-¡Se merece lo que le pase! ¡Estoy harto de él!—gritó Saitama y se giró bastante furioso en el futón, sobre todo de Genos por su actitud tan malagradecida y arrogante al principio. Comprendía que lo había conocido mucho antes que Steps y por lo cual debería saber que no le mentiría… ¿pero darle crédito a un vil extraño solo por ser meloso?

La sola idea que el muchacho se entregara a ése tipo le asaltó y le revolvió las entrañas. Sin duda para Saitama Genos había caído redondito en los embustes y la seducción de un tipo manipulador. Por lo que si lo dejaba abandonado se lo merecía por idiota e iluso, quizá de ésa forma aprenderá a escuchar y que la vida no es color de rosa y que la luna no es de queso.

Pasó casi todo el día en su futón para variar, la tarde rojiza se filtró brevemente por entre las cortinas, hasta que el hambre lo hizo reaccionar. Con solo una sopa instantánea regresó a vegetar, a evadir lo más que pudiera el punzón en su pecho, el dolor tan visceral que casi podía creer que lo haría fragmentarse.

Mientras esperaba tomó el control del televisor, empolvado y frío, cualquier cosa para distraerse serviría.

"¡Un nuevo tipo de kaijin y una nueva amenaza nivel tigre en el que se ve envuelto el Demon cyborg! Para el héroe clase- C sería el segundo en dos semanas pero éste es más grande que el anterior que enfrentó."

La vista de Saitama se clavó ante las escenas tomadas a prudente distancia. Una criatura aún más peligrosa y enorme, parecida a un gigantesco gato con tres ojos fosforescentes, mucho más grande que un camión, seguía al cyborg sin darle respiro, ni siquiera el usar sus incineradores más grandes parecían hacer mella en la atigrada criatura color blanco.

"Los otros héroes no han podido llegar hasta la batalla, pues ayudan a la gente y quitarla del camino de destrucción que el kaijin deja. Demon cyborg toma su distancia y les ordena que no intervengan"

De pronto algo cae estrepitosamente a unos diez metros de los reporteros, era el rubio quien ya con dificultad se levantaba gritándole a los presentes:

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ NO SÉ CUÁNTO TIEMPO PUEDA DETENERLO!

Abruptamente todo se volvió caótico cuando la cola del kaijin intentó golpear a Genos el, cual brincó lo más alto que pudo para esquivarle. Los gritos de los reporteros y la gente no se hicieron esperar ante los escombros que el impacto sacó, pero fue entre tanto escándalo que las sirenas y los altavoces de alerta de las autoridades no se hicieron esperar paralizando al calvo.

"¡SE DECLARA DESASTRE DE NIVEL DEMONIO! ¡ATENCIÓN DESASTRE DE NIVEL DEMONIO! ¡PROCEDAN A EVACUAR LAS ZONAS HASTA LOS REFUGIOS!"

Saitama ni siquiera lo pensó, su mente estaba llena de una sola sentencia y un eco de su propia voz, el ver a Genos desesperado por encontrar como enfrentar el ataque y la distancia que tomaba le hizo pensar que algo iba a marchar muy mal.

"¡Genos está en peligro! ¡Resiste!"

Se calzó su traje en un parpadeo y la televisión se apagó casi simultáneamente en que Saitama brincaba por el balcón del apartamento, corriendo como exhalación por entre las calles. La zona de la pelea era en las orillas de Ciudad Z, así que no tardaría en llegar y más le valdría.

Por el rostro de Genos supo que no aguantaría mucho así.

En tanto… el rubio había obligado al kaijin a seguirlo fuera de la zona habitada, tratando de perdérsele de vista sin mucho éxito, la criatura de apariencia felina ostentaba sobre sus hombros una coraza rocosa hecha del mismo mineral verde que vio en el anterior kaijin, parecía una melena extraña pero con sólo estar cerca de tal bestia debilitaba a Genos considerablemente.

Su escáner reportaba ya cincuenta porciento de pérdida de energía además de algunos daños, que de seguir así probablemente no acabaría bien. A pesar de eso y al analizar las cosas le dio la impresión que aquél ser intentaba atraparlo no destruirlo, de haberlo querido sus ataques fueran más fuertes. De alguna forma comprendió que ésa cosa estudiaba sus movimientos para adelantársele y necesitaba un respiro.

Tenía escoriaciones en cuello y parte de su espalda, al igual que su camiseta casi hecha girones. Todo como resultado de los ataques, sin olvidar que percibía una molestia parecida al ardor en los lugares donde su piel sintética había sido dañada aunque todavía resistía. La criatura estaba justo atrás del edificio en que se agazapaba el rubio. Decidió bajar sus funciones a lo básico pues el kaijin detectaba fácilmente variaciones de energía, por eso le era difícil tomar una posición, sabía que cuando aumentaba su nivel de poder era para descargar un golpe y se adelantaba a esquivar o atacar.

Pero no iba a darse por vencido, debía haber una manera.

La criatura gruñó buscándole y se alejó de donde estaba, Genos sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras contra incendio del inmueble, llegando al techo y tomando vuelo para saltar de techo en techo con sigilo, hallándose muy por encima de aquél monstruo el cual olfateaba y aguzaba sus tres ojos fosforescentes buscando rastros de energía. Estaba justo encima de él viendo si asestaba sus puños en un contundente golpe de poder con riesgo a quedarse sin fuerza, pero necesitaba hacer algo.

Genos tomó impulso y saltó lo más alto que pudo, su core se inflamó mientras el escáner reportaba un posible punto débil justo en la cabeza del animal. Abrió los boosters de sus hombros que lo hicieron descender vertiginosamente, para cuando la criatura percibió el peligro el joven cyborg descargaba sobre su cabeza el golpe monumental de sus cañones energizados en gigantescos estallidos.

La carga completa de sus cañones estaba a su máximo poder y el rubio estaba concentrado, el kaijin rugió de dolor mientras se desplomaba ante el ataque desmedido del cyborg. El lugar olía a piel quemada y salían chispas carbonizadas de materia extraña, por lo que siguió disparando implacable y sin piedad…hasta que su escáner lo sacó de su atención por reconocer las constantes de biológicas de alguien que acababa de arribar.

"¡N-no puede ser!... ¿Qué hace aquí?"

La bestia quedó un momento tirada en el asfalto, el joven detuvo su ataque cuando vio que ya no se movía. El suelo se había cuarteado en un inmenso cráter que no era muy profundo, el humo denso recortó una figura calva. Fue entonces que el kaijin se levantó sacudiéndose al cyborg violentamente, la coraza rocosa que por un momento se había apagado, comenzó a brillar intensamente. El aura que reflejaba empezó a afectar al rubio, sintiendo cómo su fuerza volvía a disminuir, de hecho su cuerpo entero estaba rodeado de un resplandor verde fosforescente.

Tenía que ser el kaijin ya que la extraña ceniza que lo cubría resplandecía, igual que el mineral que ostentaba la criatura, el cual seguía sustrayendo su fuerza porque estaba demasiado cerca Genos. El cyborg se desplomó y todo se volvió confuso, su escáner reportaba la baja vertiginosa de su poder.

No escuchaba bien, era como estar sumergido en una piscina, todo era borroso y se sentía mareado, las alertas de su escáner no ayudaban para nada, la criatura estaba casi encima de él y no podía moverse.

Escuchó una especie de grito sordo, su mente atribulada en combinación con la extrema debilidad le jugó una mala pasada. Vio la figura calva llamar la atención del kaijin a punto de atrapar al cyborg, pero nunca carburó ni recordó que la persona ante él era invulnerable, su único pensamiento en ése instante se convirtió en acción.

El kaijin se había lanzado contra un estoico Saitama el cual además de gritarle para llamarlo le arrojó un gran contenedor de basura, la criatura de un zarpazo lo deshizo y esperaba preparado para la embestida…

Hasta que una ráuda figura se interpuso entre la bestia y él.

Saitama quedó paralizado cuando tuvo enfrente a Genos con expresión perdida, dando lo último de potencia en sus boosters, impulsándolo con fuerza para aventarlo lejos del ataque frontal del kaijin; lo que le valió que el gigantesco zarpazo golpeara al rubio de manera directa, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ambos y volándole las piernas al mismo tiempo. El impacto contra un edificio cercano cimbró el lugar entero dejando una estela de humo y escombros.

El kaijin ni tuvo tiempo de volver al ataque, un sonoro golpe que hizo eco en los alrededores se dejó escuchar, seguido de una lluvia de sangre y entrañas además de fragmentos de un mineral fosforescente que poco a poco se apagaba.

El monstruo estaba literalmente partido en dos en medio de la calle, con los ojos opacos y fijos además de la lengua de fuera. Pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, el calvo llegó hasta el enorme montículo de escombros casi en un parpadeo.

Su corazón corría desenfrenadamente, su respiración era agitada mientras escarbaba con rapidez quitando tierra y piedras que sepultaban al rubio. El rostro de Genos no podía salir de los pensamientos del calvo, sobre todo esa expresión perdida como si no estuviera consciente de lo que hacía.

Y realmente no lo estuvo, porque era obvio que Saitama no hubiese tenido ningún problema contra ésa bestia.

¿Qué tontería le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza para arrojarse así?

"Él"—Su mente respondió por inercia ¿Lo había confundido con su pareja? ¿Estaría tan mal que no recordó quién era?

Saitama apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño mientras su mirada temblaba por la angustia ¡ERAN DEMASIADOS ESCOMBROS!

Por fin un mechón de cabello rubio se asomó y el calvo contuvo la respiración, quitó la tierra y descubrió el rostro pálido de Genos. Al mirarlo tenía los ojos cerrados y algunas escoriaciones que dejaban ver pequeñas partes metálicas. Aguantó la preocupación y siguió su tarea con cuidado, no quería dañarlo más de lo que estaba.

El sudor de su calva empezó a mezclarse con el polvo y las lágrimas que empezaron a salir sin que se diera cuenta, poco a poco lo fue liberando de su tumba de tierra y piedras, viendo que la bestia le había arrancado con el golpe sus piernas por arriba de las rodillas.

-¡GENOS! ¡GENOS DESPIERTA! –Saitama ni siquiera se atrevió a moverlo, solo le gritaba sin obtener respuesta. Trató de tomarlo delicadamente y apoyarlo contra su pecho. Sólo entonces pudo escuchar que se quejó y su respiración era débil.

-Nngh… sen-sei—Murmuró el rubio sin abrir los ojos. Sus cejas tenían un rictus doloroso, pero seguía inconsciente.

Un hilo de sudor le corrió por su fría frente y Saitama estaba en estado de shock que por un momento lo paralizó. Justo ahí empezó a temer que el daño hubiera llegado a su sistema de soporte vital. Comprendía que su cerebro era vulnerable a cualquier trauma, fue entonces que recordó su celular y lo sacó de su bolsillo marcando con premura.

-¡Doctor Kuseno soy Saitama! ¡Genos está muy mal y no despierta!

-¡Tranquilo Saitama-san! No se deje llevar por el pánico, enlacé su señal de soporte vital a mis escaners del laboratorio. Su registro dice que está muy bajo su nivel de energía en su núcleo, todo se encuentra estable pero necesito que lo despiertes y lo mantengas así.

-P-pero ¿No se supone debe ser lo contrario? ¡Debe ahorrar energía!—Saitama vio cómo Genos palidecía más y agrandó más la mirada temiendo que estuviera empeorando.

-Saitama-san, lo importante aquí es mantenerlo aunque sea alerta, tiene una fuente de energía de reserva en su soporte vital que mantendrá su cerebro a salvo. Descuide que llegaré en poco tiempo ya los ubiqué…pero me preocupan sus ondas mentales, están erráticas como si fuera a…

-¡La desconexión! Entiendo por favor apúrese.

-Háblele… que escuche su voz para que se mantenga enfocado y alerta, que seguro lo hará, casi llego.

El celular se apagó y Saitama abrazó a Genos con firmeza pero tratando de ser gentil, hizo que apoyara su cabeza en el hombro. Un nudo le cerraba la garganta, aunque entendía lo que debía hacer antes que ocurriera una desconexión y con ello el peligro de que no fuera a despertar.

Miró a Genos por un momento y lo pegó contra sí mismo acercándose a su oído. Las lágrimas se le escapaban sin su consentimiento, meciéndolo con suavidad y acariciando su cabello rubio lleno de polvo.

-Por favor Genos… no te vayas, no te entregues a la oscuridad, n-no te desconectes—Su ronca voz se quebraba al verlo languidecer entre sus brazos, tan maltrecho su cuerpo por el ataque cruento y aun así se veía hermoso su rostro, aunque le dolía verlo en aquél estado.

Nunca se había fijado bien en el cyborg, su apariencia jamás le importó, pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo por cavilar eso en un momento como éste, pero de pronto lo había asaltado como un impulso y acariciaba con la punta de su nariz el rostro del rubio. Sus cejas se juntaron en un rictus de dolor mientras seguía murmurándole al oído sin dejar de mecerlo:

-N-no me dejes por favor… te necesito tanto. Tarde comprendí todo y ahora que has reconstruido tu vida me arrepiento de haberte dañado, de dejarte con la vida hecho un girón y destrozar tus ilusiones…tu espíritu.

Un fuerte sollozo fue arrancado de su pecho con inmensa agonía, puesto que ahora las lágrimas descendían en abundante cascada por su rostro. Limpiando la tierra de las mejillas de Genos, sus hombros se sacudieron con fuerza enterrando su nariz en la nuca del más joven.

Un momento estuvo así hasta que se separó un instante contemplando su pálido e inexpresivo rostro. Lo recorrió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido lleno de impotencia, con el dolor reflejado por sentirse tan inútil.

Tanto poder en su cuerpo, tanta fuerza y no poder ayudar ahora a Genos.

-Aunque nunca volvieras a mí, aunque te quedes con alguien más ¡Si me odias no me importa! ¡Por favor no te desconectes!

Saitama quedó en estado contemplativo mordiéndose el labio inferior y un impulso lo asaltó de pronto. No pudo frenarse atrapando los labios resecos de Genos en un furtivo beso, con un breve chupeteo se dejó escuchar y pegó su frente contra la de él. Siguió sollozando quedamente para luego peinar el flequillo rubio con rostro agónico.

Y entonces Genos entreabrió lentamente sus negros ojos de pupilas doradas un instante, mientras con tono débil murmuró:

-N-no llore sen-sei... por favor—Saitama agrandó los ojos y su rostro se iluminó con una breve sonrisa. No dejaba de derramar lágrimas y de peinar su cabello rubio despejando su frente.

Genos parpadeó un momento como si fuera a dormirse, se sentía tan confundido y aletargado, no sabía qué pasaba ni qué había sucedido…solamente le dolía ver a Saitama tan triste y acongojado, quería cerrar los ojos y descansar un largo rato.

-Por favor Genos ¡Haz un esfuerzo! ¡No te duermas aún!—Genos frunció el ceño pues estaba muy cansado, pero la mano del calvo lo sostuvo con firmeza del mentón para que lo mirara fijamente.

Ante su expresión llena de pánico y con las lágrimas que salían sin cesar de los oscuros ojos de Saitama, el joven rubio tuvo la necesidad de consolarlo. Su debilidad se había apoderado de sus sentidos y sus emociones, sólo sabía que le dolía horrores ver al calvo sufrir de tal forma por él, como si el daño se le hubiese infringido a su propia persona.

Genos sólo atinó a limpiarle las brillantes y traslúcidas lágrimas con sus dedos metálicos.

-Sólo estoy can-sado… no llore…yo quie—El rubio entrecerró sus párpados pesadamente, era un suplicio el aguantar el sueño, pero la voz de Saitama lo obligaba a continuar.

-Por favor háblame, utiliza las palabras que quieras, pero no te duermas.

El rubio agrandó la mirada, se veía tan sorprendido y tan lastimosa su expresión que no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Por qué vino? Después de todo lo que… le dije ¿Por qué está aquí?—Saitama levantó las cejas, clavándole la mirada le respondió con tono suave y tembloroso:

-Es la misma razón por la que tú me empujaste tratando de protegerme, la misma de porqué hace un momento me llamaste sensei.

Genos quedó en silencio y sus mejillas se encendieron, ambos quedaron sin palabras y al mismo tiempo parecían estar enlazados. Saitama estaba tan sumergido en las pupilas ámbar del rubio que por un momento todo volvió a ir lento. El tiempo se congeló un instante, al grado que el rubio casi podía escuchar el latido del corazón del calvo, además de la suave y acompasada respiración del mismo.

De hecho Saitama estaba concentrado en Genos, oyendo su mecanismo trabajar con un murmullo que solo su fino oído podía escuchar. Observó las reacciones de sus pupilas al cambiar de color o tamaño, mirando los pequeños detalles que las conformaban, además de su cuello blanco que exhibía rasgaduras y exponía partes de metal, hasta que vio sus piernas incompletas, destrozadas y lanzando ligeros chispazos además de un hilo oscuro acuoso.

La mirada se frunció en un rictus de dolor, preguntándose ¿Cómo podía soportar tanto sufrimiento? ¡Desde su tragedia hasta esto! Levantó su vista encarándose con el rostro cansado del rubio y no pasó desapercibido para éste. Por un momento se reflejó en los oscuros ojos de Saitama y pudo ver que realmente sufría por su condición, el joven sintió como si su pecho fuera corroído por un ácido potente ante el triste brillo, como si su propio espíritu fuera nuevamente resquebrajado, el calor tan reconfortante que en ése momento sentía por hallarse acunado entre sus brazos parecía opacarse.

Hace un año estar así le hubiera dado la más grande de las alegrías.

La sensación le cimbró desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que intentó sepultar y asfixiar seguía con vida…

Genos volvió a parpadear cansado, abrasado por la debilidad y un fuerte mareo, pero una luz y el ruido de un transporte conocido lo mantuvo expectante.

"Genos, ya estoy aquí sigue despierto por favor"

Era Bug el que se acercaba primero, dando el mensaje de viva voz del dr Kuseno, el muchacho quería mantenerse despierto y estaba flaqueando, hasta que sintió como era levantado de manera cuidadosa por Saitama, apoyándolo contra su pecho y le seguía hablando de manera firme:

-¡Quédate conmigo Genos! ¡No te duermas aún! ¡Escucha mi voz!—El rubio vio todo blanco debido a la potente luz de los faros de la camioneta del dr Kuseno. En ése instante todo se hizo confuso y solo percibió que era movido y acomodado en una plancha. Casi era como ver todo desde el fondo de una piscina… inmerso en el agua.

Pero estaba enfocado en el rostro de Saitama, apoyándose en él desesperadamente para no ser engullido por la oscuridad, la que siempre lo esperaba cada vez que era destrozado en combate. Saitama le enmarcaba el rostro para que no le dejara de ver, algunos cables le fueron conectados con parches circulares en su frente, otros en su pecho que de pronto se abrió. Una mascarilla de oxígeno le fue colocada cubriéndole su nariz y boca.

Veía como el calvo le peinaba el flequillo del rostro, acariciando cálidamente su cabeza.

-Mírame Genos… no dejes de mirarme.

El rubio asintió y luego de un momento, no pudo saber que decían Saitama y el anciano porque se tornaba más confuso y lejano todo.

Hasta que Saitama pegó su frente a la suya y dijo:

-Ya todo está en orden…ya puedes dormir, perdóname por presionarte así, pero tenían que revisarte bien.

Genos parpadeó un poco confuso, entrecerrando los ojos bastante fatigado. Tenía miedo de dormir y no despertar, era la misma sensación que le recordaba el día del ataque, el día en que fuera dejado agonizante, pero un tierno beso depositado sobre su frente le hizo despejar todo temor.

Saitama había besado la fría y sudorosa frente del rubio, como si de alguna forma hubiera previsto su miedo y tratara de ahuyentarlo. Lentamente dejó que la cálida sensación lo envolviera, una sonrisa breve emergió mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y las lágrimas ahora escapaban de él.

Con la dulce sensación del toque de Saitama, Genos dejó que le limpiara sus lágrimas, relajándose poco a poco hasta que la fatiga lo venció.

Dormir un rato no sonaba tan mal ahora.

La vida y sus encrucijadas se encuentran en los momentos más extraños, mientras otros ignorantes de tales cosas siguen su rumbo. Cualquiera cuestionaría sobre la pareja, sobre la profundidad de sus sentimientos si de alguna forma alguno de los dos no presiente cuando algo sucederá al otro.

Pero Steps estaba seguro de Genos, tanto de sus habilidades y pericia en combate como en su corazón, podía presumir de esto como quien se había ganado un trofeo. El mismo calvo se había dado la tarea de envolver al rubio en sus artes de seducción, poco a poco había impuesto sobre él su voluntad con todo y sus pequeños problemas. No fue fácil escalar su muro de testarudez, pero ahora lo dominaba incluso con una sola mirada.

Se aseguró de marcarlo como su posesión más preciada, de acunarlo en un capullo, era dependiente de él de forma sentimental dado a que quedó muy frágil emocionalmente, así que no dudaba sobre su completo control… era suyo y no se lo cedería a nadie.

Lo único que podía desviar su atención sobre su rubio compañero… eran los negocios. Había luchado tanto por su actual posición y no iba a ceder terreno.

Había forjado su camino a base de fuerza de voluntad, sí podía hacer sacrificios con tal de lograr su objetivo, calculaba riesgos y era capaz de tomar decisiones drásticas con tal de no perder y salir avante. Para Steps pesaba más esto incluso más que los sentimientos y por ello nunca tuvo relación estable, así con toda libertad podía escoger lo que mejor le convenía de manera fría y calculadora.

Estaba acostumbrado a realizar lo que se proponía a cualquier costo, lo arreglaría él mismo para asegurarse su actual estatus, después de todo ya estaba más tranquilo luego de encarar a Saitama. Sin duda más que satisfecho de haber relegado más al viejo amor del corazón de Genos por tanto algo menos de lo que debiera preocuparse.

Al llegar a su destino tuvo que centrarse para poder arreglar los problemas suscitados con ciertos inversionistas, además de tener que ir a reuniones. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Genos disculpándose el no poder llamarle apropiadamente, ya que tenía una agenda apretada y le prometió que le llamaría en la noche.

No vio noticias, por tanto no se enteró sobre lo sucedido al rubio cyborg. En cuanto a la llamada, regresó tan cansado Steps de las juntas y revisar documentos que estaba rendido. En la habitación al notar por visto su mensaje le envió otro, al no haber respuesta se molestó un poco ya que supuso que Genos estaba de malas por no haberle llamado. Sabía que podía ser muy cabeza dura y no estaba de humor para lidiar con algún mudo reclamo. Entonces escribió cansadamente un mensaje para luego apagar el celular y tirarse en la cama, porque debía levantarse temprano al otro día para una nueva junta en otra sucursal.

Así transcurrió otro día, hasta el momento en que regresó a su hotel y se detuvo a ver el televisor un instante, las noticias hablaban sobre lo acontecido en Ciudad Z:

"Desde el ataque del kaijin felino el héroe de la Asociación Demon cyborg ha permanecido en reparación de acuerdo a las declaraciones de fuentes cercanas. Sólo se sabe que su condición era grave pero al parecer ya se está recuperando"

En tanto, un celular retumbó en la penumbra del laboratorio, una mano metálica tomó el aparato para responder:

-¿Genos eres tú?—Steps esperó un momento hasta que escuchó la voz pausada y rasposa del rubio. Su breve silencio lo había puesto algo nervioso.

-Steps… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien? Disculpa si no he podido llamarte.

Steps frunció el ceño mientras su columna era asaltada por una descarga eléctrica, pues prácticamente lo dejó olvidado y su gatito arisco preguntaba primero sobre su bienestar. Tragó grueso y su voz tembló cuando lo regañó:

-¡Yo soy el que debí llamar primero Kitten! Eres un…-El calvo se detuvo un instante, sobándose la nuca ya que le pareció que la voz de Genos sonaba bastante cansada, para nada debía estarla pasando bien y encima él gritoneándole.

-Perdóname Kitten, las cosas han estado aquí bastante pesadas y por eso olvidé llamarte ¿Tú cómo estás? Me enteré de lo que te pasó.

-Estoy bien Steps descuida, ya estoy mucho mejor. Sólo un poco fatigado pero pasado mañana podré regresar al departamento.

Steps suspiró, sus músculos se relajaron un poco aunque no estaba convencido y dijo con aire autoritario:

-Más te vale, no se te ocurra la feliz idea de ir a tu departamento.

-¿Cuándo regresarás Steps? ¿Todo está bien allá?

-Regular Kitten, son cosas con los proveedores pero ya estoy en eso, no es nada que no pueda controlar pero tardaré una semana si no me fallan los cálculos.

El silencio de Genos se hizo un poco pesado para Steps y no se podía imaginar cómo estaba o qué sentía estar en el laboratorio conectado a los múltiples aparatos. Su pecho le comenzó a pesar y mucho.

-Ya veo… descuida sé que todo estará bien y regresarás pronto, te espero.

-Kitten no te pongas así, tú eres fuerte y sé que serás paciente ¿Quieres que traiga algo?

Genos quedó otra vez en silencio, su voz sonaba algo quebradiza cuando respondió:

-Sorpréndeme… pero por favor regresa pronto aunque no me traigas nada. Sólo regresa bien y a salvo—Steps sonrió sobándose el tabique nasal. El tono se escuchaba cargado de emoción, sabía que de alguna manera se la estaba pasando mal.

A estas alturas sería tonto no admitir que le estrujaba las entrañas oírlo hablar así, tratando de estar estoico y mantener la compostura, porque aunque no pudiera verlo en ése momento, imaginó su rostro compungido y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Comprendía que seguía siendo un niño cuando estaba así de sensible aunque el necio rubio lo negara.

Desde el día de la fiesta Genos había estado muy emotivo, lo había obligado a encarar su pasado para cortar con él de tajo… pero no se había ido sin un daño colateral.

En el pasado nunca hubiera llamado a alguno de sus amantes, únicamente se iba y al regresar les llamaba o les traía cualquier chuchería bastante cara para tenerlos a sus pies, nadie le era importante, solamente se preocupaba de él mismo y satisfacerse.

Pero Genos era distinto.

Una frase quiso salir de sus labios, la que siempre evitaba decir al grado que su corazón parecía amurallarse. Tantas veces la escuchó de algunos de sus amantes y las mismas veces los desdeñó, negando. Procuró siempre ensordecerla con su orgullo para no perder lo que para él consideraba lo más preciado que tenía…su libre albedrío.

Si lo admitiera alguna vez era como humillarse y doblegar su orgullo a otra persona, ser controlado, perder su autoridad férrea, su voluntad y su identidad. Primero muerto a negarse a sí mismo y sus preceptos.

-Kitten precioso—Enmudeció un instante, por primera vez su sus emociones colisionaron y se paralizó. La tensión los rodeó por un momento aunque no pudieran verse, alguien debía hacer algo antes que la sensación incómoda siguiera creciendo.

-S-sólo regresa pronto—Murmuró quedamente Genos.

El rubio recibió como respuesta una suave risa a través del auricular.

-Kitten mi gatito hermoso, estaré contigo pronto y juro que no dejaré salgas a ver la luz en una semana de todo lo que te haré.

Un sonrojo encendió las mejillas del rubio al escucharlo.

En tanto Steps quedaba pensativo, mirando la primera foto que se tomara con su testarudo cyborg, luego de terminar la emotiva llamada.

Tan ensimismado por darse cuenta en ése momento que ya era casi más del año. Recordó que nunca había tenido un noviazgo tan largo y próspero, lleno de emociones y al mismo tiempo de una extraña estabilidad. Antes hubiera pasado a ser costumbre y por lo tanto terminaría en aburrimiento, ya habría cortado con el susodicho…pero no ésta vez, no le molestaba y hasta le parecía cómodo; menos los instantes que se exasperaba con el rubio. Sin embargo no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

Genos con él era dócil y manso, era joven y de carácter fuerte pero sólo Steps parecía dominarle con solo un gesto. Lejos de haberse hastiado en que fuese tan complaciente, lo había hecho ser más posesivo.

Otra llamada le sacó de sus pensamientos y era alguien quien ni siquiera se imaginó.

-¡Hola Steps! ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de tí!—Reconoció la voz del mismo hombre de aquélla reunión previa a su primer choque de carácter con Genos.

-¿Ikari? ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí en América?

-Lo mismo digo yo, debíamos de reunirnos en una oportunidad, de hecho tengo cierta reu…

Steps interrumpió a Ikari mientras su mente evocaba el rostro de Genos:

-Lo siento Ikari, ya no agendo a nadie desde hace mucho.

-¡Señor Mikage! ¿No me digan que ya te han domado?

La sola frase hizo que su estómago ardiera y sus cejas se juntaran en rictus de molestia, igual que una cachetada que lo trajera a la realidad.

-Espero que haya sido una broma eso, simplemente no estoy de humor para ello—La voz bajó un poco de tono en el auricular mientras decía:

-Disculpa Steps, no quise entrometerme sólo era de juego, pero como casi nunca rechazas una salida cuando estás de viaje, supongo tendrás tus motivos.

-Discúlpame a mí, las cosas han dado un giro muy grande amigo—Recapacitó el calvo un poco más tranquilo—Pero podemos vernos para tomar un par de tragos, creo que necesito hablar con alguien.

-¡Muy bien! Estaré un buen tiempo aquí y podremos ponernos de acuerdo, suenas muy serio amigo.

-No sabes, me hace falta algo de claridad y un consejo.

-De acuerdo te llamo en estos días para ponernos al corriente y a ver en que puedo aconsejar.

Luego de colgar, Steps se recostó en la amplia cama del lujoso hotel sin dejar de pensar en el drástico vuelco que había dado su vida. Siempre se mostró seguro y controlador mientras su libre albedrío estuviera intacto, todo lo tenía tan claro hasta que un reluciente ángel de batalla se interpuso, sus ojos negros de pupilas doradas habían captado su atención de tal forma; que el vivir cómodamente y gozar de los placeres que por mucho tiempo se privó ya no era su modus vivendi.

Era la primera vez que lo sentía así, su libertad era todo para él y ahora la presencia de Genos ya estaba asentándose en su vida ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Al otro día en el laboratorio del doctor Kuseno, Genos despertó un poco aletargado y confuso luego de haber contestado el teléfono la noche anterior. Trató de sentarse a la orilla de la plancha de reparaciones, hasta que un mareo fuerte lo asaltó cuando un aviso lo detuvo, aún estaba revisando su escáner las funciones así que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos.

Recordó su evento con el kaijin y cuando quedó sepultado entre escombros, había estado sumido en la oscuridad hasta que escuchó la voz de Saitama, sólo eso lo hizo reaccionar y salir del letargo. En ese lugar se sentía tan perdido y extraño que al verse en las sombras parecía haberse dado por vencido. No podía olvidar el sufrimiento que había padecido en su corta vida, además de resentir los últimos acontecimientos y por un momento ya no quiso saber más.

Pero el oírlo lo sacó de su encierro, su voz fue su luz a pesar de sus palabras confusas.

Recordaba poco, hasta que despertó y lo obligó a continuar de esa manera. Sentirlo tan protector con él lo reconfortó tanto en su momento de debilidad, que no podía olvidar la estrechez de su abrazo y la angustia en sus ojos. Aquéllas lágrimas que tanto le dolieron… simplemente no podía dejarlo de largo.

A parte de todo estaba ése extraño sueño que tuvo cuando despertó al oír su celular, uno donde Saitama le besaba en los labios de forma casta y tierna, suplicándole regresar aunque estuviera con otra persona. En el pasado alguna vez divagó con la idea antes de su rechazo, cuando se puso a ver con su maestro películas de corte romántico, pero sólo una vez soñó despierto y hasta besó su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño para intentar recrearlo en un vano esfuerzo por saber lo que se sentía.

Para nada los besos eran comparados con una superficie fría y sólida, Steps se lo había enseñado, los suyos eran fogosos y hasta le quitaban el aliento como si quisiera beberse por completo hasta su alma. Cada beso lo dejaba agitado y a la vez indefenso, pero el beso que soñó de Saitama era dulce y tenue, como si temiera romperlo si imprimía más fuerza de lo normal, tan suave como el roce de una pluma de ave.

Si fue un sueño, estuvo demasiado real porque tenía grabada la sensación. Las entrañas sintéticas vibraron por causa de sus emociones confusas. Era la primera vez que maldijo el momento en que su corazón y sentimientos despertaron, porque últimamente lo estaban poniendo en serios problemas.

Fue cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y dos figuras se recortaron a través de las luces y los aparatos en los cuales seguía monitorizado el cyborg. Se trataba del afable dr Kuseno y Saitama que se acercaron a él. El anciano se alarmó un poco y dijo con tono preocupado:

-¡Muchacho! ¡No debes levantarte aún!—Genos se turbó sorprendido al ver avanzar a Saitama detrás del anciano, usando su camiseta amarilla de Oppai, jeans y unos tenis. Éste lo miraba serio con su habitual gesto neutral y el rubio no pudo sostenerle la mirada pues fue asaltado por un nuevo mareo que lo hizo esconder el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Oye tranquilo! ¿E-estás bien?—La voz del calvo se escuchaba muy cerca y percibió Genos que lo estaba sosteniendo de los hombros, su vista empañada fue aclarándose mientras asentía.

-Genos, tu core aún está en función de mantenimiento, por eso tu sistema sólo está empleando el treinta porciento de tu energía. No es como cuando usas tu llave ya que la revisión y manutención va a la mitad. Debes estar en reposo porque tus sistemas no permitirán que te muevas hasta que tu core esté en óptimas condiciones. Sufriste una fuerte descarga de poder, por eso tuve que emplear ésta función para revisarlo y reparar si algo se dañó.

Saitama sonrió un poco mientras lo obligaba a recostarse. El rubio no opuso resistencia ya que en verdad se sentía muy débil, entonces notó que vestía una bata tipo hospital pero en gris claro. El lazo en ella fue cuidadosamente cerrado por el héroe cuando se desató ante el movimiento brusco, Genos esbozó un fuerte sonrojo y ladeó su cabeza en un inútil esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

-S-siento mucho las molestias, Saitama-san—El calvo frunció el ceño un poco, extrañaba la palabra "sensei" y seguía acongojado por la pinta tan lastimosa del rubio. No pudo evitar acariciarle su cabello sedoso ante el respingo del más joven.

-Debí llegar antes, ésa criatura casi te destroza—El calvo toma asiento a un lado de Genos, mientras el anciano Kuseno seguía revisando al muchacho y viendo los monitores.

-Todo parece en orden pero tus ondas cerebrales estuvieron erráticas, has pasado por mucho estrés últimamente y tal vez es en parte por las nuevas adaptaciones que te hice. Supongo que no le han dado tiempo a tu cerebro ajustarse, así que tendrás reposo obligatorio…mandaré un mensaje a la Asociación con el drone y te quedarás aquí.

Genos frunció el ceño en desacuerdo, volteando con rapidez dijo:

-No puedo dr Kuseno, debo regresar a mis deberes yo…

-Tranquilo Genos—Se dejó escuchar firme la voz de Saitama que detuvo en seco al más joven.

-Es por tu bien. Mira que has estado bajo mucha presión y necesitas reponerte. El doctor siempre te ha cuidado con esmero, te quiere mucho Genos y se ha desvivido por ti. Ha hecho los cambios que le has pedido por favor trata de ser más considerado, se preocupa mucho por ti.

El rubio aún recostado, miró intensamente a Saitama y éste tenía una facie seria pero tranquila, no tan dominante como solía verlo Steps. Poco a poco bajó la vista dócilmente y sin rechistar al ver la calidez que desprendía, no era férrea como las pupilas verde gris de su pareja, podían ser gélidas e implacables pero al mismo tiempo llenas de emoción. Los ojos de Saitama eran limpios e intensos, pero usualmente tenían ése velo de indiferencia con el que se acostumbró a ver a la gente. Escasas veces pudo ver en el pasado algún dejo emotivo, su aura era muy reconfortante y muy poco se lo demostró.

Ahora estaba tan abierto que Genos se sonrojaba como colegial, el sentimiento que se negaba a ser olvidado se asomó en sus pupilas doradas. Saitama pudo apreciar que podría ser necio el muchacho, pero aún podía ser manso y obediente… era como si poseyeran un fino hilo que los uniera.

-Perdóneme dr Kuseno, no quise ser tan rudo—El anciano miró agradecido al calvo. El rubio estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento, no era lo suyo portarse como niño malcriado.

Tantas emociones encontradas y no saber cómo manejarlas lo hacían dar traspiés, puesto que no era su intención pagarla con el anciano que le salvó la vida. Aquél hombre a quien consideraba su familia y que tanto le debía, por ello miró al anciano con gesto apenado, encogido por su conducta pero la mano de Kuseno solo tomó la de Genos, estrechándola con afable actitud.

-Nada, nada tu tranquilo y trata de descansar, estás muy acostumbrado a pasártela solo, sin embargo prométeme que reposarás.

Cuando el más joven iba a responder, la voz de Saitama le interrumpió decidido:

-Lo hará porque yo lo cuidaré, lo llevaré a que pase unos días en mi departamento—Ambos lo miraron de soslayo. Genos hasta se levantó de pronto mareándose y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano derecha por perder el equilibrio.

-¡Pero…yo no nngh!

Saitama lo tomó por los hombros recostándolo nuevamente, su mano peinó los cabellos rubios mientras en tono firme continuó:

-Si te dejamos ir a tu departamento eres capaz de ir a una misión sólo porque te sientas bien—El rubio lo mira de reojo y dijo casi sin sentir:

-Pero no quiero ocasionarle molestias en su recinto… más de las que he dado en el pasado.

Un instante de silencio los sumió a los tres. Genos evitaba mirar a Saitama, que abochornado por la cercanía de él y el contacto con su firme y poderoso brazo lo ponían muy nervioso. Trataba inútilmente de aferrarse al recuerdo de Steps, mientras quiso evocar el tiempo en que el héroe se negaba a que el cyborg se quedara en el viejo apartamento que una vez compartieron.

"Por favor…no lo haga, no me haga esto"

-Entonces iremos al tuyo, te cuidaré en tu departamento para que te sientas más cómodo y así nos aseguraremos el dr Kuseno y yo que te recuperes y descanses más. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Genos tembló ligeramente, agrandando la mirada por la intempestiva respuesta. Pero la mirada intensa de los ojos oscuros de Saitama le hizo perder el habla, no había salida y debía admitirlo.

A pesar de todo quería saber algo, el calor y sentimiento que emanaba el héroe calvo era intenso ¿Sería amor o arrepentimiento sentido?

Tenía que saberlo, sólo la verdad le daría la respuesta a su conmocionado espíritu. Aunque también tenía mucho miedo, estaba seguro de amar a Steps y sin embargo había que admitirlo, una de las razones por las cuales se acercó a él era su increíble parecido físico con Saitama… no quería dudar ¡Él era todo lo que tenía!

¡Era una locura! Steps le dio estabilidad en su momento más oscuro. Saitama le estaba devolviendo la vida a la parte de su corazón que él mismo había destruido ¡Pero eso no podía ser!

La amistad puede convertirse en amor. El amor en amistad…nunca.

Tenía que saber y de una vez por todas qué demonios deseaba su corazón, si quería quedarse definitivamente con Steps no había cabida para la duda, no sería justo para él. Para nadie incluyendo al héroe calvo.

-E-está bien Saitama-san… seré obediente, perdonen mi necedad.

Saitama y el dr Kuseno se miraron un momento, el anciano asintió complacido. Pensaba que al fin era hora que ambos aclararan las cosas definitivamente y resolvieran sus diferencias, no sabía lo que ocurrió para que ellos se distanciaran, pero definitivamente era crucial si quería que Genos se recuperara de su condición.

Una desconexión más fuerte y era probable que el rubio cyborg no volviera a despertar.

Al día siguiente en la tarde, Saitama y Genos se encaminaron rumbo al departamento del más joven, éste había mandado un mensaje a Steps diciendo que se quedaría con el dr Kuseno, dado a que pudo intuir el recelo mutuo entre el anciano y su pareja previamente. De forma acertada supuso que únicamente llamaría a su celular, el pretexto era que el científico quería hacerle un chequeo y cuidarlo.

Odiaba mentirle pero no podía decirle la verdad, no quería que se enojara con él… no lo soportaría. El camino fue un tanto silencioso mas no incómodo, por alguna razón ambos se sentían bien juntos aunque no hablaran mucho, antes de llegar al edificio fueron por comestibles, ya que Genos recordó que casi no tenía mucho para ofrecer puesto que pasaba más tiempo con Steps en su departamento.

Saitama se sentía como en los tiempos que ambos vivían juntos, buscando ofertas para comer y escogiendo tanto las frutas como las verduras. Una sensación de paz mezclada con nostalgia lo invadió, extrañaba tanto estar con el rubio así, juntos haciendo las compras le inflamaba el pecho en una creciente emoción cálida que deseó envolviera ambos en un capullo, un escudo que los aislara del mundo entero. Un mundo sólo para ellos.

Conforme compraban charlaron de trivialidades, descubrió que el rubio se había vuelto refinado en ciertas cosas y que no cambiaba en otras. Le gustaban los postres helados ahora puesto que compraron nieve, pero seguía llevando latas de sardinas para comerlas guisadas o solas. Continuaba siendo complaciente con Saitama al llevar comida de su agrado e incluso mangas o películas.

Mucho de él había cambiado por cómo hablaba y cómo de repente guardaba silencio, era como si temiera que Saitama se exasperara con la conversación extensa, no le incomodaba cuando se callaba porque tampoco sentía tenso a Genos. En cierta forma era como en el pasado pero mejor, porque se apreciaba muy tranquilo el ambiente.

Tan tranquilo y sereno como hace mucho que no se sentía.

-¿Aquí vives Genos?—El modesto edificio se alzó frente a los dos, pudo observar que no había nadie más en muchas cuadras—Se ve muy solitario, más que donde vivíamos.

Quiso morderse la lengua, no debió decirlo pero se le escapó y la respuesta de Genos no sonaba a reproche, estaba cargada de una sensación de melancolía.

-Lo sé, pero es pacífico…comprendí porque defendía tanto su tranquilidad Saitama-san, tener un lugar propio y apreciar la paz que brinda una vida honesta, saber que puede hacer lo correcto y aunque no lo parezca hacer un cambio, llegar a un sitio donde pueda decir que es su hogar y descansar de un arduo día —Saitama tragó grueso mirando intensamente al rubio, tenía la vista perdida en el balcón, donde su piano cerca del ventanal lo esperaba.

Las pupilas doradas titilaban mientras se asomaban unas tímidas lágrimas, su voz se quebraba un poco:

-Un lugar donde se pueda escuchar la voz interior y aclarar las ideas, recuperar fuerzas para seguir haciendo valer la justicia y proteger al inocente—El más joven volteó a mirarlo, sus pupilas brillaban mientras una media sonrisa triste se asomó.

-Bienvenido a mi casa Saitama-san.

El héroe sonrió complacido, frunciendo un poco la ceja izquierda porque entendió la emoción que vanamente contenía el joven cyborg, Genos carraspeó su garganta a la vez que desvió la mirada, buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que por fin abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a Saitama. Cuando éste le dio la espalda pudo limpiarse una lágrima escurridiza de su pómulo derecho.

Tuvo que admitir Saitama que aunque era bastante sencillo el lugar, tenía algunas cosas más caras, intuyó que debía ser influencia de su pareja puesto que eran algunos muebles más finos, un librero que ocupaba el lugar en donde estuvo un estante de metal que podía desarmarse, la pequeña sala de piel que actualmente tenía poco, lo que poderosamente llamó la atención del calvo fue el gran cuadro a un lado de donde estaba la televisión.

Un retrato hecho a lápiz carbón de Genos enmarcado pulcramente en un marco bastante sencillo, pudo constatar que lo había hecho Steps porque el apodo formal de aquél hombre era la firma, se trataba de una hermosa visión del cyborg mirando hacia el frente, tenía la vista agrandada y las cejas arqueadas en señal clara de sorpresa. Se trataba de la fotografía que Steps había tomado la primera vez que lo viera, solo que no había incluido su presencia. Únicamente estaba Genos con un cándido gesto de arrobo.

Mientras el rubio guardaba los comestibles, el calvo estaba con la vista fija en la imagen. Había que admitir que ése hombre era muy perceptivo, no olvidó los detalles de sus pupilas doradas y lo que más le fascinaba era la expresión tan luminosa. Genos siempre tenía un gesto adusto y hasta casi severo, sus cejas rara vez se relajaban.

Se veía tan inocente reflejando la humanidad que había perdido en la tragedia, Steps capturó su interior de forma genial. Saitama no poseía dotes artísticas ni conocía mucho de ése tema, sin embargo admitía que era un retrato fiel de una faceta que Genos no mostraba, ése hombre tal vez no veía al rubio cyborg como un trofeo que presumir según pudo apreciar.

Tanta dedicación y detalle a mostrar una expresión tan fascinante no podía ser hecho con simple frivolidad. Ése Steps quizás sí tenía sentimientos más profundos por Genos y lo plasmó en el papel, se había esmerado tal vez horas o días reflejando el espíritu inocente de su pareja.

Entonces empezó a cavilar y meditar las cosas, Saitama amaba a Genos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas protegerlo, quería tenerlo a su lado nuevamente. Pero realmente se preguntaba ¿Qué tal si estaba equivocado? ¿Era correcto separar a Genos de un hombre que en verdad lo amaba? ¿Era tanto su propio egoísmo que no lo había percibido? ¿Desde cuándo era así?

Si así eran las cosas, tal vez tendría que tomar una cruenta decisión.

-Saitama-san voy a preparar de cenar ¿Qué le gustaría? Puedo preparar Teriyaki de pollo—El calvo volteó a mirarlo sonriendo al verlo con un delantal azul, más acorde y menos femenino que el anterior que le regalara.

Se veía muy bien pues delineaba su porte elegante, estaba relajado con su actitud servicial que tanto extrañaba ver desde su separación. La emoción casi le hace quebrar la voz e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contestarle:

-Yo te ayudo Genos, vamos—El rubio agrandó en sorpresa la mirada, para luego sonreír un poco y que le valió a Saitama un brinco en el corazón, nunca había visto ésa pequeña sonrisa tan suave.

El estar juntos cortando verduras y cocinando hizo un ambiente bastante acogedor, incluso Saitama tenía un lado travieso. Cuando quiso lavar una olla, Genos recordó tardíamente que la llave solía tener mucha presión cuando pasaba tiempo sin abrirse.

Al voltear fue demasiado tarde.

-¡MALDICIÓN!—Así es… el calvo terminó empapado y sorprendido pues el cyborg trataba inútilmente de contener una risa, lo que le valió que el calvo tomara la manguera del fregadero y lanzara un chorro al rubio. Genos manoteó riendo de forma ruidosa y clara al igual que Saitama, ambos estaban mojados recargados contra el fregadero igual que como un par de mocosos y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones iban a galope. Luego de calmarse se vieron sonrientes, en un impulso inesperado… la mano del héroe cepilló varias veces el cabello del rubio, sacudiéndole el agua de forma traviesa.

-Tu cabello está mojado—El rostro pálido del rubio mostró un súbito sonrojo lo cual le pareció irresistible a Saitama, estuvo a punto a punto de sucumbir al deseo de enmarcar su cara y volver a probar sus labios.

La intensa mirada no pasó desapercibida para el más joven, el cual sintió que su core desplegó un pulso de energía, mandando una cálida onda que se esparció en todo su cuerpo sintético, centrándose justo en su abdomen con una leve vibración constante. Estaba como gato deslumbrado por un faro de auto, alerta y centrado en los registros vitales de Saitama que se elevaron levemente, inmerso en sus ojos oscuros titilantes y la franca sonrisa.

Entonces una rauda imagen lo sacó de su embeleso, la voz de Steps resonó segura en su cabeza con su inconfundible ronroneo:

"Kitten precioso!"

Saitama intuyó que algo sacudió a Genos puesto que su sonrojo súbitamente desapareció, tragó grueso recordando que tal vez lo estaba incomodando. Su misión era cuidar de Genos…no de provocarle una recaída por estrés, sin embargo los dos terminaron por hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Deberías tomar un ba…

Un momento de silencio, entonces Genos se adelantó soltando un discurso como en los tiempos que conociera a Saitama.

-¡Lo siento Saitama-san! No fue mi intención burlarme, es mi culpa que esté empapado y podría resfriarse, las tuberías del edificio son muy…

Un dedo presionó sus labios y el gesto usual de exasperación de Saitama salió como si fuera ayer.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú no cambias del todo!—El rubio bajó la vista con una mezcla de vergüenza y nervios, el contacto de su dedo en los labios lo había paralizado, Genos pensaba que había molestado al héroe; el sentir su mirada intensa aunado al toque de su piel lo hizo sentirse igual que cuando hacía enojar así a Steps.

Pero su sonrisa limpia afloró, tan distinta a su pareja que derrochaba sensualidad y dominio, como un depredador alistándose ante su víctima.

-Y me alegra que todavía seas así ¡Hace tanto tiempo ya!

Genos agrandó la mirada con sorpresa. Siempre pensó a solas que la impresión que tenía su ex-sensei de él no era buena, que no lo bajaba de chiquillo terco y boca suelta además de encimoso.

Siempre creyó que Saitama lo consideraba un mocoso acosador y voluntarioso, su desempeño como alumno era lento además de tener tendencias a ser impulsivo, ni se diga las veces que fuera a dar a reparaciones por salir continuamente dañado. El escuchar su honesta impresión, no tenía precio.

En verdad extrañó al necio alumno que volteó de cabeza su pacífica vida.

Una risa suave emergió de ambos relajando el ambiente, mientras el muchacho le dio una toalla para que se secara el rostro.

-Usted tampoco cambia Saitama-san—El cyborg se quita el delantal mojado, su camiseta húmeda trasluce su bien formado pecho, sus tetillas son visibles sorprendiendo al calvo.

Había tenido en sus brazos su cuerpo, lo había cuidado cuando dormía hace un par de días, pero por la extensión del daño referido además de las emociones encontradas… pues no había reparado y ni siquiera pensado en el cambio tan drástico de su actual físico. No le desagradaba para nada, al contrario pues era como si Genos retomara más en serio su humanidad perdida.

De hecho le parecía la criatura más exótica y fantástica que hubiera visto. No le quitaba la vista de encima, delineando con la mirada la curva de su cintura y espalda, sobresaliendo las vértebras metálicas que no le incomodaba ver, al darse la vuelta el rubio para sacarse la camiseta se veía tan inocente, mostrando su impresionante y bien moldeado cuerpo cubierto de aquélla mística piel blanca sintética, tan nívea y aterciopelada.

De sólo recordar la suavidad de su rostro hizo que un choque eléctrico sacudiera su espina dorsal.

Su rubio cabello húmedo brillaba y los ojos negros de pupilas doradas resaltaban su apariencia tan agradable, una visión efébica… simplemente bello. Definitivamente estaba pensando igual que un colegial enamorado, Genos lo estaba poniendo bastante nervioso y lo peor del caso es que estaba seguro que no era la intención del chico.

-La cena está lista Saitama-san, si quiere vaya a ducharse y yo esperaré ¡Ah! Le traeré una muda de ropa y una toalla para que esté cómodo.

El más joven salió y Saitama soltó un suspiro nervioso agarrándose de la barra desayunadora.

-¡Dios! Ése chico es una bomba y me está poniendo a tope—El héroe se soba su nuca aperlada de tenue sudor, escuchando al más joven llamarle para darle una muda de ropa.

Saitama miró un momento la ropa que traía el rubio cyborg, un latido de su corazón fuerte resonó en sus oídos y luego otro, no solo por ver al muchacho aún sin camiseta dejando ver su bien esculpido torso, sino porque una parte de él hirvió de celos al pensar que se tratara de la ropa de Steps. Su ceño se frunció levemente cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Genos, miró un instante las prendas dobladas cuidadosamente, para luego apenarse y disculparse con un sonrojo evidente.

-¡Oh descuide Saitama-san! Ésta es ropa mía—Súbitamente enmudeció Genos, el héroe parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió los pensamientos sombríos.

-Gracias Genos, no quiero meterte en líos con tu pareja—Contestó el calvo a la vez que agarraba el cambio de ropa, el olor que desprendía fue reconocido por su nariz, era el tenue aroma del cyborg y quedó más sorprendido.

No tenía idea que un cyborg pudiera desarrollar olor propio, pero lo constató con el tiempo que estuvieron en Ciudad Z. Genos se bañaba cuando no parecía necesitarlo, decía sentirse más cómodo de alguna forma, su cuerpo despedía un aroma discreto, al principio como de un juguete recién sacado de su empaque, pero su cabello era distinto… olía a shampoo fresco.

Era dulce y agradable su esencia, Saitama se tranquilizaba cuando lo percibía y en el pasado dirigió discretas miradas al rubio, todo mientras se hallaba embebido en su computadora o anotaciones, incluso haciendo la limpieza.

Su momento favorito siempre fue cuando lavaba la ropa y al doblarla con diligencia, desprendía más intenso su limpio aroma y lo disfrutaba tanto… igual que ahora.

-Descuide… todo estará bien, yo estoy agradecido con su cuidado inmerecido y trataré de no darle molestias.

¡Cómo sonaba al viejo Genos! El corazón de Saitama repicó dándole un tinte rojo a sus pómulos, el muchacho reverenció con diligencia acelerando más la emoción… ahora ambos estaban igual de contentos por el ambiente tan cálido que los rodeaba.

Tomaron turno para bañarse, primero Saitama a insistencia de Genos, luego el joven cyborg y él se dispusieron a cenar tranquilamente, el sonido de la televisión los acompañaba mientras por momentos charlaban. Genos no podía evitar fijarse en el musculoso cuerpo del héroe calvo, usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas que realzaba sus brazos fuertes, aunque no le ceñía le enmarcaba el torso musculoso y era una gran vista, Steps era fuerte y musculoso aunque más alto que Saitama. Sin embargo parecía cincelado en mármol, un sonrojo aunado a un suspiro se le escapó cuando el héroe se rió de una escena cómica en la película que veían.

La carcajada limpia y estruendosa era rarísima verla en él, Genos estaba contemplando una faceta que nadie veía. Steps era más conversador y le gastaba bromas, le encantaba la inocencia de Genos para muchas cosas…aunque casi siempre terminara con resultados sexuales.

Steps era probablemente un adicto al sexo y Genos muy complaciente con él, aunque no estuviera de humor dejaba que hiciera lo que deseara, terminaba disfrutándolo también…sin embargo con todo y que lo hacía ver el cielo en cada toque, algo faltaba en ésos momentos de intimidad. Quizás era demasiado reflexivo al grado de darle demasiadas vueltas, pero no era cosa de la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, era otra cosa…

Su amante calvo tenía un lado sombrío dominante y controlador, aunque lo dejaba ser al rubio cuando a su pareja le molestaba en serio algo…pues Genos llevaba las de perder. Si decía "NO" era rotundo y le lanzaba ésa mirada afilada, con todo y que el cyborg fácilmente lo intimidaría por su carácter además de fuerza, terminaba por disculparse de forma dócil. Estaba tan apegado a su pareja que una ruptura o un disgusto lo ponía de nervios.

Eso lo hacía pensar si en serio Steps lo amaba, tantos amantes y una vida llena de placeres que nunca se privó… pues lo hacían dudar un poco, era ése desapego que ostentaba lo que le hacía temer en el fondo, era un hombre de mucha experiencia y sus decisiones eran tajantes, por eso Genos evitaba ésa conversación ya que no era meloso el calvo, seductor tal vez pero no empalagoso. Supuso que por ser hombres el decir la frase "te amo" no era indispensable, estaba con él y lo prodigaba de atenciones, daba por hecho su estabilidad sin necesidad de decirlo.

Aquéllas palabras de Saitama en la fiesta no le eran desconocidas, desde que conoció a Steps y su pasado admitió sentirse molesto por ello, lo que le hubiera valido un par de discusiones con su pareja además del fehaciente temor que terminara con él, desde el día negro de su rechazo no soportaba la idea de repetir ésa experiencia. La sensación de pérdida lo puso muy ansioso en aquél tiempo, no comía ni dormía bien, deseando en su interior apagarse por algo que él estaba seguro era su culpa, igual que aquélla vez… en su relación no todo comenzó como miel sobre hojuelas y en parte fue lo que le hizo dudar un poco en entregársele.

Steps no lo dejó y Genos se disculpó aquélla ocasión, jurándose a sí mismo no volver a discutir así de fuerte, mucho menos por meras conjeturas.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar el piano?—Lo interrumpió Saitama de sus cavilaciones.

Genos parpadeó un par de veces, Saitama lo miraba sonriente y muy atento cosa que puso nervioso al rubio ¿Cómo decirle que fue su rechazo el que originó su gusto por la música?

Un intenso sonrojo apareció mientras levantaba la loza, en vano trató de ocultarlo al agachar la cabeza, tragó grueso tratando de dar tiempo y buscar una respuesta sin tener que tocar el tema.

-P-pues tenía mucho tiempo libre… cuando una vez me daba mantenimiento el dr Kuseno, descargué una aplicación para tocar música de piano, las horas pasaban rápido al aprender notas y melodías, con el tiempo descubrí que me relajaba.

Saitama siguió a Genos para ayudarle a lavar los platos y guardar la comida, el joven supo por su atenta expresión que en efecto lo estaba escuchando, un agradable calor se asentó en su pecho y su core vibró de forma suave. El pulso de energía circuló por sus entrañas sintéticas y se expandió en su pecho.

En el pasado ni siquiera lo hubiera visto directamente cuando hablaba, mucho menos prestarle atención.

-Así que investigué y practiqué mucho, me mantiene enfocado y es como…

Genos no encontró las palabras, su garganta se cerró con la emoción… lo libre que sentía su mente y su espíritu junto con los acordes que sus manos hábilmente daban vida. Saitama frunció el ceño conmovido por el dulce gesto en el joven rubio, al ver el temblor de sus doradas pupilas, solo una cosa pudo decir:

-Me gusta mucho cómo tocas el piano—El rubio lo miró directamente con gesto sorprendido, Saitama esbozaba un leve sonrojo y sus manos rascaban nerviosamente su nuca.

-En serio Genos, tocas muy …hermoso—Saitama enmudeció al ver la intensa mirada del más joven, era el gesto del cuadro que Steps pintara de él, en vivo y a todo color con toda su inocente expresión.

Una sola mirada de las orbes doradas lo desarmó por completo, preguntándose desde cuándo Genos tenía la capacidad de impactar así, emanando una tremenda pureza a través de sus pupilas sintéticas, dándoles vida propia a pesar de ser artificiales …estaba viendo realmente su alma en ésas ventanas luminosas.

Genos sonrió e hizo una diligente reverencia, su voz algo queda y sobrecogida de emoción emergió:

-Gracias por el cumplido Saitama-san… será un honor para mí tocar para usted ésta noche.

Así caminaron hasta el recibidor, Saitama se sentó en un cojín justo a un lado del piano, atento y sonriente, un resplandor cálido emanaba de él y Genos se sentía protegido por un manto acogedor, los ojos oscuros del calvo brillaban como si la luz de su espíritu se filtrara en ellos, envolviéndole con una sensación tan gratificante.

Era como si hubiera estado a punto de morir de sed y ésa luz fuera un remanso, un oasis donde su espíritu encontrara descanso y paz. El ambiente era tan entrañable y acogedor como nunca lo había estado, ni siquiera Steps con todo y su dominante presencia era capaz de irradiar tal calidez y sensación de tranquilidad.

Genos hizo una leve caravana con la cabeza y comenzó a tocar su piano. "La bella durmiente" de Tchaikovsky emergió del teclado que las manos metálicas del rubio repasaban con suave armonía, cerrando los ojos inmerso en las notas, moviéndose cadenciosamente al ritmo del piano y sintiendo como si su ser entero se fundiera dentro de la alegre melodía.

Saitama estaba embelesado de la expresión que ostentaba Genos, relajado en su totalidad moviendo la cabeza ocasionalmente, supo que conocía demasiado bien el teclado para tocar con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo con suavidad y su gesto de éxtasis, casi podía decirse que su espíritu bailaba entre las notas.

Terminó una y siguió otra, la noche avanzó en música de la cual ambos se sumergieron, deleitándose y saboreando las melodías como manjar de reyes, a veces Saitama cerraba los ojos enfocándose más allá del dulce sonido, a veces rápido otras lento, frenético y pausado. Su mente en ésos momentos se llenaba con la imagen de Genos y su ser entero se estremecía, la música y él eran una poderosa visión que deseaba grabarse en cada fibra de su ser.

Saitama no se daba cuenta que en ésos momentos era observado, Genos entreabría los ojos con beneplácito, grabándose el rostro limpio y sonriente del héroe. Era muy atractivo en su simpleza, aunque fuera calvo y a primera vista parecía no tener gracia alguna, su corazón era grande y noble, lleno de buena voluntad que escondía tras una máscara de apatía, no era expresivo por todo lo que había pasado, aprendiendo a esconder sus sentimientos para no volver a ser defraudado.

Cambió las notas por "Canon C" de Pachelbel, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Saitama con ojos cerrados, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en uno de sus puños, siguiendo el ritmo cadencioso con la mano libre.

-Es como lo que tocan en las bodas.

El inocente comentario conmovió hasta los circuitos más internos del cyborg, estremeciéndole la columna y su cuerpo con una cálida descarga de energía que parecía irradiar, igual que ver una estrella y estar bajo su fulgor, envolviéndolos y haciendo tangible el lazo que siempre hubo y aún perduraba, la música desplegó un ambiente tan místico. Como nunca ambos estaban unidos por aquél hilo del destino que ahora era palpable.

El ceño de Genos se arrugó sobrecogido de una emoción intensa, su core parecía cobrar vida por sí solo y palpitar desmesuradamente, inyectando energía a cada fibra de su ser sintético, se estremecía de ver aflorar el espíritu tan pacífico que emanaba Saitama. Fluido y enérgico como una cascada a través de las montañas, implacable y sereno como la inmensidad del mar, poderoso titán de corazón incorruptible y a la vez frágil como el gigantesco iceberg ante los rayos del sol. Quería envolverlo y escudarlo de quienes lo insultaban y se burlaban de la belleza de su sencillez.

Una lágrima terminó por escapársele al recordar los momentos de la fiesta, el estallido de todo su rencor que la cicatriz en su alma le hizo estamparle a la cara ¡Cuánto le dolía el recordar ésa expresión sombría de Saitama! No le enorgulleció sacar así de súbito todas sus emociones encontradas, su desilusión y agonía vivida, con todo y aunque Steps en parte tuviera razón sentía que había sido muy duro ¿Cómo podía esperar que reaccionara de otra forma si él mismo lo conocía tan bien?

Saitama no era bueno para manejar sus emociones con un pasado amargo, el mismo Genos lo comprendió en cierta forma, se había cerrado y había olvidado retomar su humanidad para no sufrir, su única motivación siempre fue la venganza hasta que lo conoció.

Si Steps lo había sacado de su momento más doloroso, Saitama le había enseñado la luz en su momento de mayor oscuridad. Lo trató como una persona y sin darse cuenta lo había salvado tal vez de un fin más rápido, le dio la vida al hacerle comprender que la venganza no lo era todo, hubiera muerto en el más desolado lugar… en el olvido. Le hizo apreciar que aunque ahora distinta, su vida era atesorada por alguien más, fue amado por su familia y tal vez por ellos sobrevivió, el dr Kuseno y el propio Saitama aún y que no se lo dijera.

Saitama le enseñó a enfocarse en ayudar a las personas, no por reconocimiento si no porque alguien debía hacer algo, proteger a los inocentes y evitar desgracias como la que Genos padeciera. Un hombre que no tenía por qué hacerlo, menos por la gente que solía despreciarlo, lo salvó aún y no tenía por qué hacerlo, lo aceptó a su lado aún y que podía echarlo en cualquier momento, no tenía por qué tolerarlo si no era más que un chico impulsivo, boca suelta y muy observador.

Tal vez debió esperar… quizás no era buen momento, nunca sabría si en serio fue atinado confesarse así nada más, darle tiempo a un hombre tan solitario que en lo último que pensaba era en sus sentimientos. Genos estaba arrebatado en sus emociones encontradas, sonrió con un dejo de amargura y al mismo tiempo de felicidad.

Estaba con él ahora y descubrió facetas que no pensó tendría, las que se guardaba y que ahora exhibía gracias a su embeleso por el pequeño concierto, quería resarcirse de sus palabras hirientes el día de la fiesta, la música sería su manera de pedir perdón por lastimarlo. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, enfocándose en cuanta melodía hallara adecuada para darle felicidad a Saitama.

Así llegó la madrugada, bueno era sábado y no importaba mucho. Menos con el concierto dedicado a Saitama por parte de Genos, se encontraban muy relajados y alegres en aquélla noche bohemia.

El héroe calvo no dejaba de elogiarlo en su camino al cuarto del rubio, éste sacó un futón que había comprado al llegar a su nuevo departamento, no quiso llevarse el que dejó en el viejo por motivos personales, el nuevo solo lo usó hasta que se decidió por la cama cuando accedió a entregársele a Steps, ya que a su actual pareja le desagradaba la idea de dormir al ras del suelo.

-¿En serio quiere usar el futón? Yo podría cambiar de lugar y dormir en el fu…-Saitama miró fijamente a Genos y le cubrió la boca, se veía bastante serio cuando dijo:

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Estás convaleciente cabeza dura! ¡De ningún modo te dormirás en el futón! –El rubio cyborg agrandó la mirada en sorpresa, al retirar la mano el héroe vio que un precioso sonrojo daba vida a sus mejillas pálidas.

Sonrió para sí en lo que su dedo presionó con delicadeza su piel.

-Sigues anteponiendo mi comodidad a la tuya, déjame retribuirte un poco—Saitama levantó el edredón de la cama del rubio con un gesto diligente, éste más que apenado obedeció y se recostó mientras el héroe lo arropaba hasta el mentón.

Luego de apagar la luz Saitama se acomodó en el futón, mirando a Genos que cerraba sus luminosos ojos dorados, la luz de la luna se filtró por entre las cortinas delineando el rostro y la silueta del joven. Se acostó del lado izquierdo, abrazando su almohada sonriente, un suspiro se le escapó, pensaba en lo afortunado que era Steps al poder abrazar y sentir a Genos todas las noches.

Los días pasaron casi sin sentir, la rutina no se hizo tediosa pues al contrario era agradable, como si el estar juntos fuera de lo más natural. Se sentían tan unidos y parecía que aquél espacio en las vidas de cada uno solo podían ocuparlo ellos, literalmente era un pequeño mundo en aquél departamento que Saitama disfrutaba a cada instante.

Lo más curioso eran los pequeños nervios al tener cerca a Genos, el mirarlo en la noche hasta que el sueño le venciera, delineando con la vista el rostro del rubio, admirando el reflejo platinado de las puntas en su cabello cuando la tenue luz de luna se filtraba. Era una vista irresistible para el héroe quien sentía caer cada vez más en la belleza externa e interna del cyborg.

Genos por su parte se sentía muy emocionado, como si la oportunidad que en el pasado se le negara ahora se le brindaba sin reservas. Y no era que hubiera olvidado a su pareja, Steps seguía presente puesto que no dejaba de recordarlo, lo que era bastante estresante para el más joven quien en verdad disfrutaba estar con Saitama.

Él había aceptado que el héroe lo cuidara para salir de dudas de una vez por todas. Desde antes que Saitama volviera a su vida, algo en su interior pugnaba por salir, lo que consideraba una sombra y que sepultó para no escuchar su voz, ahora lo llenaba de calidez y paz interior.

Steps le enseñó lo que el cuerpo puede transmitir con el placer carnal, una y otra vez al tomarlo intentaba reafirmar la relación de ambos, lo arrastraba al conocer a fondo sus puntos débiles para bajar su guardia. Su amante era fuego y lo marcaba cada que podía para hacer presente su autoridad y su orgullo.

Saitama sin tener contacto íntimo con Genos, le hacía despertar sensaciones más intensas que ni el mismo Steps había logrado, una gran emoción lo envolvía ¿Era posible que sin entrega física el corazón podía albergar tal sentimiento? ¿Acaso no era la expresión máxima del amor ésa fusión de cuerpos?

Quizás aún sin estar consciente de ello ¿Saitama lo había marcado sin tocarle?

Aún había muchas dudas en el joven cyborg, pero de algo sí estaba bastante seguro… deseaba tanto que el héroe calvo nunca se alejara de él, aun y con lo vivido en el pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo dichoso que estaba ahora en aquél silencioso departamento. Era problemático puesto que empezó a tener un conflicto emocional, la tendencia de Genos a analizar muy profundamente las cosas lo estaba absorbiendo, todo en pro de encontrar la respuesta a su duda.

-¿Seguirás siendo héroe de la Asociación Genos?—La pregunta dejó bastante sorprendido al rubio, quien había sacado un pastel del horno tirando sin querer la pala decoradora llena de chocolate.

Saitama atrapó en el aire la pala sin dejar de ver a Genos, los ojos dorados del más joven escudriñaron las pupilas oscuras del calvo. Titilaban como pequeñas ascuas en un cielo negro igual que el ala de un cuervo, pese a parecer estoico algo parecía removerse temeroso, como si fuera sostenido por un endeble hilo invisible.

-Y-yo pues…-Tragó grueso el más joven sin dejar de ver a Saitama-¿Por qué pregunta eso tan de repente?

-Bueno, escuché cosas en la fiesta… como de que te dedicarías a tocar el piano en conciertos.

Genos agrandó la mirada sin perderlo de vista, su voz había huido ante la expresión tan sobrecogida de Saitama, el cual se acercó al rubio apostándose a su lado derecho, casi arrinconándole en la esquina de la barra. No era como si lo intimidara…era más bien como si tratara de confrontarlo, tal parecía que intuía las dudas del más joven y quería saber también en cierta forma lo que pensaba.

El rubio cyborg siempre era tranquilo, había aprendido a respetar el espacio personal y los momentos silenciosos con Saitama, mucho más con el distanciamiento…pero ése día estaba demasiado callado y meditabundo, al grado de sugerir hacer de la nada el pastel cuando Saitama ya iba a comprarlo, hasta que lo detuvo Genos .Le pareció irónico pues el héroe calvo creyó que un postre sacaría de su silencio al muchacho, no esperaba que insistiera en hacerlo.

Realmente Genos quería mantenerse ocupado, se sentía muy a gusto con Saitama y no quería echar a perder el momento, nada mejor que consentirlo con un postre de su agrado. Tampoco quería romper el ambiente tan acogedor y confortable que tenían. Pero el héroe parecía inquieto y hasta temeroso, su brazo derecho se extendió apoyando la mano en el muro, cerrando cualquier posible evasiva sin dejar de ver con su gesto inquisitivo al más joven.

-Vamos Genos…sólo es curiosidad.

El más joven tragó grueso y dijo:

-He estado pensando en eso hace tiempo…pero primero debo establecer mi carrera, así que todavía seguiré siendo héroe de la Asociación hasta que lo logre—Se detuvo titubeante y sus cejas se juntaron al sentir una tremenda opresión en su pecho metálico.

Pareciera que se colapsaba y hundiera en él un trozo de lava ardiente, el brillo de los ojos de Saitama era intenso y casi podía escuchar una voz desgarrarse en su cerebro. Esto dolía demasiado.

-Es por el bien de Steps, por su tranquilidad…él se preocupa mucho por mí Saitama-san ¿Verdad que me entiende?—El gesto del héroe se ensombreció y Genos se sentía inmensamente culpable, porque en verdad lo leía sin tapujos, Saitama se había expuesto con la pregunta igual que lo hiciera el rubio aquél día gris.

Y ahora estaban en posiciones opuestas.

Genos bajó la vista inundado por la culpa y la sensación en su pecho creció, más intensa que todas las veces que su coraza fuera destruida, incluso más que el corrosivo ácido del rey del mar que le fuera lanzado. Casi podía sentir cómo se resquebrajaban sus fibras internas, su core había disminuido sus pulsaciones de energía, un peso enorme se asentó en sus entrañas igual que el plomo derretido.

Los dedos de Saitama lo levantaron del mentón, sonreía de forma triste y suave.

-Por supuesto Genos, te entiendo y en cierta forma estoy alegre por ti—La mirada de Saitama tembló levemente, en lo que con tono suave respondió:

-Porque al fin estarás fuera del peligro, viviendo tranquilamente y tocando ésa preciosa música, podré escucharte ya que compraré todos tus discos aunque sean caros.

El rubio contenía las lágrimas, un nudo ardiente atrapó su voz como una roca atorada en sus cuerdas vocales, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras se estremecía. Se veía tan frágil y vulnerable el héroe tratando de aparentar serenidad, parecía haber recibido un golpe de su propio puño y aun así el daño no lo externaba.

El más joven quiso decir algo, una voz le gritaba desde lo más profundo de su ser al percibir como propio el dolor del héroe. Quería abrazarlo hasta fundirse en el cuerpo de Saitama ¡Ése pequeño mundo ya era de ambos! Siempre había estado con ellos y ahora que estaban juntos no quería que se extinguiera. Al fin parecía tener sentido toda su existencia al ver la tenue luz de aquéllos ojos, ésas pupilas le rogaban en silencio que no se alejara de él, igual que si su vida misma dependiera de Genos ahora.

Saitama pegó su frente con la del rubio pues no dejaba de temblar, acariciando su nuca con suavidad y gentileza, percibiendo la tersa textura de su blanca piel. Tantas cosas por decirse…tantas emociones que pugnaban por ser libres, y sin embargo tenían que ser justos Saitama había vuelto a la vida de Genos para protegerlo y velar por su bienestar.

Tenía que admitir su derrota ante Steps, posiblemente había querido pensar lo peor de él a causa de sus celos. Se arrepentía en el alma de haber cometido un error tan garrafal, pudo haber pedido un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo todo, pero fue más fuerte el miedo a no saber qué hacer ya que nunca nadie se interesó en su persona. Saitama se maldijo interiormente por su momento de debilidad.

Steps podía darle lo que él le negó... una relación estable, podía sacarlo del peligro constante, incluso el joven cyborg ya no parecía obsesionado con la venganza, había madurado mucho. En cierta forma aquél hombre había sosegado su ira y le brindó la ansiada paz interior, cosa que Saitama nunca puso mucha atención de su parte, a causa de su hábito de no meterse en problemas…la apatía e indiferencia eran rasgos muy arraigados del héroe calvo.

Pero también su nobleza, si el bienestar de Genos estaba con Steps…no sería Saitama el que se interpusiera, de hecho se aseguraría que el muchacho estuviera sano y salvo hasta el día en que dejara de ser héroe, si tenía un brillante y estable futuro lejos del riesgo a salir herido o muerto, lo apoyaría con tal de saber que el muchacho estaría bien… aunque eso significara morir en vida.

-Me alegra por ti, porque ya no saldrás lastimado o muerto… el ansia de venganza te hubiera consumido ¡Y estoy feliz que hallas encontrado un motivo más poderoso para vivir!

Se miraron fijamente, mientras el héroe continuaba sin despegar sus frentes:

-Si voy a perder a un compañero héroe, es mejor que sea así…al menos estaré seguro que alguien te cuidará, porque ya sabes—Saitama sonrió de forma dulce—Estaré esperando tus discos y tus conciertos, así sabré que sigues a salvo.

Genos reprimió un gemido de dolor y angustia, para esbozar en su lugar una sonrisa triste, éste asintió suavemente mientras se aferraba al brazo del héroe. Respetando su voluntad puesto que Steps estaba ahora de por medio, no le pagaría con una traición puesto que le debía demasiado ¡No era justo! ¡Menos ahora que sabía la verdad en su corazón!

¡Amaba a Saitama aún más que antes! ¡Su pecho se desgarraba por tener que callar la voz de su alma! Pero no le daría la espalda a Steps, era muy importante en su vida puesto que lo sacó de su desesperación, le debía incluso su actual existencia pues tal vez hubiera muerto hace mucho, ya que inconscientemente buscaba la muerte para huir del dolor por el rechazo y un trágico pasado. Steps no merecía sufrir y no sería Genos quien le causara una pena más grande, se prometió a sí mismo buscar la manera de amarlo como él se merecía, retribuirle todas sus atenciones… y renunciar a Saitama aunque sintiera que le faltara el aire para respirar, todo con tal de hacer feliz a su prometido.

El héroe calvo se separó de Genos, revolviéndole la rubia cabellera con más gentileza, grabándose la delicada textura, el aroma tan agradable que desprendía. Sentía que su corazón se fragmentaba de tan solo pensar en la separación, sus entrañas ardían en muda protesta ¡Cómo deseaba huir con el rubio cyborg! Se negaba a renunciar a él.

Pero las convicciones de ambos pesaban más, una sola palabra de Genos hubiera bastado para mandar al diablo todo ¡Total! La gente decía que era un fraude, un oportunista y héroe de pacotilla, si le agregaban canalla y pérfido no importaba mucho. Si tan sólo el muchacho dijera algo, caería a sus pies y se lo llevaría lejos donde nadie los viera, desaparecerían como si nunca hubieran existido.

La esperanza murió con el mutismo de Genos y su rostro compungido de dolor, se arrepintió tanto de aquél momento amargo, el ambiente se hizo un tanto pesado pero el rubio levantó la cabeza.

El tiempo era corto y lo disfrutaría hasta el más mínimo segundo.

-Sensei—Saitama quedó estupefacto ¡Cuánto había extrañado el tono de su voz al decir ésa palabra!—El pastel… yo.

-¡Ah sí!—Recordó el héroe mientras se sobaba su calva, puso su mano en el hombro del cyborg que estaba sonrojado a morir—Prepararé té mientras terminas y yo lavaré todo, ya has hecho demasiado.

-Sabe que no me pesa, es un placer para mí…sensei—El corazón de Saitama latía como tambor de guerra, volver a oírlo decir "sensei" le causaba una inmensa alegría.

Aspiró el aroma de su cabello e intentaron recuperar la calidez del ambiente, entre charlas y el humeante té, degustando el delicioso pastel. Saboreando cada instante valioso mientras lo tuvieran.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando Saitama escuchó vagamente algo, un ruido de sábanas moverse, además de murmullos sordos. Ahogados sollozos le despertaron, al voltearse en el futón, se dio cuenta que las almohadas estaban tiradas junto con sábana y edredón.

Se sentó tratando de despertarse. Fue entonces que lo escuchó claramente.

-N-no…puedo respirar ¡Oscuro! ¡ngh!—El joven cyborg se revolvía en el lecho, estremeciéndose con fuerza en posición fetal, Saitama se levantó alarmado al verlo así.

-O-oye…Genos ¿Qué te…?

Genos tenía el rostro congestionado de dolor pero seguía dormido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y gruesas lágrimas cristalinas se le escapaban, de su garganta escapaban gemidos ahogados igual que si manos invisibles lo estuvieran asfixiando.

-M-me duele…-Saitama se angustió más, no sabía realmente qué hacer pero el sufrimiento del joven rubio era inmenso, sudaba copiosamente y se aferraba de las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus labios temblaban en una mueca de agonía, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma pesada igual que si una prensa hidráulica lo aplastara.

Finalmente no pudo más y acunó a Genos con delicadeza entre sus poderosos brazos, el muchacho se removió inquieto sin abrir los ojos, sea lo que fuere le impedía despertar. Estaba en un sueño muy profundo y doloroso, el rictus de angustia y sus lágrimas le partían el alma, su respiración era agitada, Saitama abrazó aún más cerca de sí al muchacho, murmurando suavemente a su oído mientras hundía los dedos en la dorada melena:

-Genos…tranquilo, no estás sólo—Depositó un beso en su mejilla y continuó susurrando quedamente—Abre los ojos, no dejaré que nada te pase…primero muerto antes que algo te suceda.

Saitama sintió un respingo, se apartó un momento sin dejar de sostener entre sus brazos al muchacho. Genos volvió a estremecerse y su mano se aferraba de la pijama del mayor, entonces emergió de sus labios su voz temblorosa sumido todavía en sus pesadillas.

-Sai-Saitama sen-sei, No se…vaya—Escuchar aquéllas palabras le rompía el alma al héroe, unas lágrimas salieron abundantes de sus ojos.

"Entonces…no lo superaste después de todo ¿Yo te hice esto?"—Mentalmente se dijo Saitama, estrechando contra su pecho al joven cyborg, presionando sus labios en la rubia cabeza, sintiendo su calor y la suavidad de su cabello, la impotencia y la culpa se mezclaron en su pecho atenazándole las entrañas, un breve sollozo se le escapó al tiempo que una inteligible oración.

-Por favor Genos…me estás asustando, despierta ya.

Entonces el rubio cyborg se volvió a mover, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces hasta que su vista se aclaró, reconociendo el aroma en sus fosas nasales. Lentamente alzó la vista, se veía muy pálido ante la luz de la luna y tenía un rictus de inmensa fatiga.

-Saitama…sensei—Lágrimas cristalinas escurrieron de sus negros ojos de pupilas doradas, éstas estaban un poco opacas igual que si estuviera bajo de energía, Saitama sonrió con suavidad mientras peinaba gentilmente su flequillo.

-Tuviste un mal sueño ¿Verdad?—Genos frunció las cejas un poco en señal de confusión, mientras sus mejillas esbozaron un sonrojo que le dio algo de color a su pálida tez.

-N-no recuerdo…quería despertar, pero no podía ¡Lo siento sensei y-yo…! ¿unh?

De pronto el mayor depositó un tímido beso en su frente, sorprendiendo al rubio quien parpadeó inquieto mientras era recostado gentilmente, Saitama notó cómo se aferraba aun a su pijama con un leve temblor, era una muda súplica para que se quedara con él. Dudaba que lo hiciera intencional, puesto que seguía confundido y aletargado como cuando lo encontró entre las ruinas del edificio.

Un deseo enorme de protegerlo lo sobrecogió, no quería preguntarle a Genos ya nada para no mortificarlo más. Ahora sabía cuán delicado estaba emocionalmente, todo el tiempo resistiendo cada suceso traumático empezando por su trágico pasado, tratando de hacerse fuerte sin darle tiempo a su mente para asimilarlo, cuatro años de estrés para soportar dolor y la impresión de tener un cuerpo sintético ¿Cómo podía exigirse tanto Genos? Cualquiera se volvería loco ante eventos tan desafortunados.

No se permitió llorar o no pudo porque buscaba algo a qué aferrarse, lo hizo en la venganza para no rendirse, renunciando a lo que quedaba de su humanidad arrebatada. Genos encontró su corazón y su alma al lado de Saitama, el rechazo lo destruyó y fue un tabique más sobre su espíritu resquebrajado.

Saitama se acomodó en la cama con el muchacho, acunándolo y estrechándole junto a su pecho firme lleno de emoción, esperaba que cada disculpa silente impresa en su sentido abrazo, compensara las palabras que no se pudieron decir ésa noche. Éste era su momento egoísta y posesivo, no deseaba que nadie volviera a dañar a su preciado rubio, el héroe calvo quiso permitirse pensar así, su rubio cyborg no su alumno ni su amigo… su amor en silencio.

Genos entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a Saitama murmurar algo, una melodía que reconoció…era "Starman" la canción que tocó en la fiesta de la Asociación de Héroes, acariciaba su nuca suavemente, relajándole mientras aspiraba su aroma. Se sentía bastante bien a su lado, estaba a salvo y cómodo como hace mucho no se sentía.

Un profundo y sentido suspiro se escapó de sus labios, enterrándose en el pecho del héroe calvo, dispuesto a descansar en su calor y su aroma. Saitama limpió sus lágrimas y hundió su nariz en la mata dorada del cyborg, haciendo a un lado todo para degustar el único placer que se permitiría.

Abrazar a Genos y apacentar su sueño caótico, sin malicia o lujuria que diera pie a más problemas, sólo ésa noche quería estrecharle y luego lo liberaría para no volver a tentarse. Si lo volviera a hacer de seguro cometería una locura.

Saitama cerró los ojos sumido en el dulce aroma del cabello de Genos, sin pensar en nada sólo en dormir y estrechar contra su pecho al cyborg que ahora descansaba acurrucado entre sus brazos, ahuyentando aquello que lo estuviera torturando mentalmente, mientras la noche seguía curso como cómplice silenciosa, cubriéndolos con su manto.

"Sólo ésta noche"—Se repetía mentalmente el héroe-"Aunque ya no pueda volver a estar así contigo, aunque estés con otra persona Genos…sólo ésta noche y mañana me iré"

 **N/A**

 **Ahora sí me disculpo por el retraso, cuando no es el trabajo o cosas personales y la carabina de ambrosio xD pues no terminaba, aunque si he de ser franca… éste es el capítulo más difícil que he hecho por la complejidad de emociones encontradas, ya me temía éste episodio hace tiempo más que nada por cómo lo iba a abordar, personalmente amo a los personajes y ponerlos en tal embrollo me ha dolido, así que no…no estoy en hiatus xD, soy medio obsesiva y me gusta que todo encuadre, agradecimientos mil a quienes sigan la historia, reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza, así como también doy gracias a Laura Paty por escucharme y ayudarme como editora, a Ibu y a Gianella por su constancia y sus palabras de apoyo que tomo muy en cuenta, ya estoy en proceso del capítulo 6 y espero si no pasa nada más xD ir más rápido…gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Atte Gaby**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **El gato sobre el filo de la navaja**

En el avión Steps seguía meditabundo, hace dos días contactó a Genos para decirle que regresaría a Japón, pero desde la vez que lo llamó al laboratorio del dr Kuseno, una sensación incómoda se asentó en sus entrañas. No podía explicarlo porque en sus anteriores relaciones fueron sólo superficiales, sobre todo para él.

El escuchar su voz sobrecogida de emoción no sólo le hizo pensar que se la estaba pasando muy mal, era algo más intenso o tal vez era la culpa por haber tardado en llamarle, totalmente ignorante de su ataque, eso sin mencionar obligarle a encarar a Saitama en la fiesta y la non grata discusión en que terminó, su orgullo había pesado más que el bienestar de Genos.

¿De verdad valió la pena? Restregarle en la cara a Saitama su status fue solo porque quería ver su reacción, imponer su presencia de forma posesiva y territorial. Decir "Genos es mío" casi le faltó en ése momento, pero el rostro contorsionado del rubio no lo dejaba en paz… tal vez no fue lo más prudente aun, después de todo el chico no estaba curtido como él y por lo que sabía apenas sí empezaba a manejar sus emociones, al menos desde su transición a ser un cyborg, le faltaba experiencia en la vida y sin embargo eso era lo que le hacía tan atrayente.

Su inocencia fue lo primero que encontró la vez que se conocieron, le recordó incluso que alguna vez fuera como él, aunque en distintas circunstancias.

Steps quiso ignorarlo en su momento porque pensó que sería bueno para Genos. Alimentado con el rencor lo suficiente como para cortar de tajo con el pasado, tenerlo únicamente para él aunque… ¿Acaso no era ya suyo? Quiso demostrar su completo poder y dominio sobre su joven amante, restregárselo a Saitama para satisfacer su curiosidad y orgullo…pero sin considerar los sentimientos del rubio cyborg.

Hubiera sido más natural si todo hubiera sido más casual ¿Por qué el afán de obligarlo?

¿Celos? ¿Inseguridad? ¡No! ¡No era posible! ¡Genos era suyo! De sobra estaba seguro… y sin embargo sus sollozos y mutismo de ésa noche lo seguían molestando.

Steps trató de llamarle todos los días, pero dado a su agenda de negociaciones tan apretada sólo pudo hacerlo tres veces más, el resto fueron mensajes a celular y fotografías que le enviaba y que el rubio contestaba con premura, suponiendo que era para que no se diera cuenta el anciano científico, ya que desde que lo conoció inmediatamente supo que no gozaba de su simpatía.

Sabía que era por su viejo modo de vida como escort, pero Genos ya lo había aceptado y era lo que importaba, sin embargo sus inquisitivas preguntas le molestaban. Cuidaba del rubio cyborg, le prodigaba de atenciones y le había enseñado a vivir un poco más ¿No era suficiente? Sabía que el hombre quería saber si amaba al muchacho y que lo dijera, pero siendo honestos Steps no lo diría ni para complacer o quitarse de encima a Kuseno.

Era como admitir humillarse ante a Genos, el único hombre que lo hizo sudar para seducirlo, su preciada libertad era todo para él, no se retractaría de su posición porque se la había ganado a pulso ¿Amar? ¡Era para ilusos!

Cuando terminaba el sueño del amor estaría sólo para recomponerse ¿Deprimido por alguien? ¡Jamás! Lo único que lo levantó de la pérdida de su madre y su hermana fue su orgullo, lo que lo sacó de una vida mediocre ¡Ni siquiera su padre se molestó en buscarlos! Steps era amo y señor de su destino, le había costado mucho su posición y no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse por nada ni por nadie.

Sin embargo el joven cyborg estaba con él y ahora era suyo, no lo compartiría con nadie y de ser necesario hasta lo separaría de Kuseno una vez que tomara sus precauciones, ejemplo era buscar otro científico que le diera mantenimiento. Recordó que Ikari trabajaba en el ámbito, no se negaría a volver a prestarle ayuda si le comentaba el caso de Genos, de ser necesario pagaría lo que fuera para que se le diera la mejor atención.

Era su preciado tesoro y no estaba ni lejos de sentirse hastiado de él, tampoco admitía que en realidad su vida se había sosegado con Genos a su lado, mucho menos que era más profundo lo que sentía por el muchacho, era territorial con él y cedía en algunas cosas puesto que debía avisarle y llamarle para saber lo que hacía, había entregado su libre albedrío a alguien más.

Y eso era justamente lo que le inquietaba.

Nunca se había sentido tan aprensivo, extrañaba el firme cuerpo de Genos acurrucado entre sus brazos y se preguntaba tantas cosas. Miró el boceto en el que trabajaba desde que subió al avión, lo hizo de memoria puesto que tenía grabado cada parte de la silueta del rubio, lo que nunca hizo con ninguno de sus anteriores amantes.

Genos estaba dormido en la imagen sobre el papel, abrazado de la almohada con inocente expresión, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y su cabello revuelto. Era el cuarto o quinto retrato de él, ni siquiera se percataba el rubio a qué horas lo hacía, solo que le había dado el segundo boceto, porque el original era un óleo en el estudio del departamento de Steps.

Steps pensaba que era fascinación por la cara de niño bueno que ostentaba Genos… cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido o serio y eso era raro. Era irresistible el impulso de tomar su libreta de bocetos y comenzar a trazarlo, desde muy joven aprendió solo a dibujar; luego cuando se estabilizó un poco económicamente tomó clases de pintura.

Eso le valió a tener buenos clientes que admiraban su talento, pero a ninguno le hizo un retrato…mucho menos a sus amantes en turno.

Fue entonces que recordó la plática con Ikari unos días antes de su regreso.

-¡Vaya! Si no me lo dices tú…a nadie se lo hubiera creído—Ikari comentó sorprendido luego de un sorbo a su borbón, Steps bebía un vodka Martini con cierta premura.

Finalmente se habían reunido en un bar que solían frecuentar en el pasado, Ikari seguía curioso por la actitud de Steps, ya que llegó un tanto pensativo y no tan alegre como solía serlo, de hecho estaba bastante serio.

-Bueno Steps creo que van muy en serio las cosas con Genos, según veo… pero pareces algo dudoso.

Steps lo miró con gesto ceñudo, su voz enronqueció un poco como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, se aferró a la copa al contestar:

-¿Dices que me arrepiento?—Ikari lo observa serio pero calmado, Steps aguza la mirada igual que una serpiente lista para atacar.

-Yo no dije nada, te conozco hace mucho y aunque no solemos vernos seguido, te aprecio como un amigo—Steps se mantuvo un poco tenso en lo que continuó Ikari.

-Hasta donde sé nunca has tenido una relación muy duradera, eran solo un par de semanas, pero ahora te ves muy cambiado…creo que hasta tranquilo.

-Llevo tres meses de noviazgo y no me quejo, no puedo decir que es aburrido porque Genos tal vez sea cabeza dura pero es lindo, no deja de sorprenderme además que es un héroe de la Asociación.

-Y un cyborg muy joven—Agregó Ikari—Muy popular por lo mismo con todo y su cara de pocos amigos, pero sus razones tendrá para ser así… sin embargo no deberías estar tan dudoso, él te quiere por lo que me has dicho.

Steps dio una bocanada al cigarrillo que encendiera, no fumaba mucho solo cuando había alguna fiesta, aunque desde que salía con Genos lo evitaba por las miradas desaprobatorias que le prodigaba, además del discurso sobre el tabaquismo y sus consecuencias, ése chico podía ser muy propio para sermonear sobre su salud.

-Él es muy importante para mí ahora.

Ikari volvió a comentar con tacto:

-¿Cómo para renunciar a lo que más quieres? ¿Tu libertad? Porque creo que eso es lo que te hace dudar, una relación consume energía y a veces para que perdure hay cosas que dejar a un lado…bueno si es que quieres que funcione.

Steps lo miró serio a la vez que apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero de cristal.

-A menos que haya algo que esté ensombreciendo tu relación, algún ex-pretendiente del chico-Steps lo miró de reojo, Ikari agregó igual de parco—Aunque por lo que me has contado Genos no parece del tipo que haya tenido noviazgos, así que no deberías estar tan preocupado al menos por él.

-¿Qué sugieres? Porque me temo que vas a aconsejarme.

Ikari sonrió y con un gesto pícaro dijo:

-Cierto es que soy soltero y quizás el menos indicado, pero eso no significa que no tenga algún interés por alguien, lo tengo y créeme…soy muy paciente para lograr ganarme a ésa persona.

-Está bien te escucho—Steps levanta la ceja derecha un tanto sorprendido—Aunque no creí que tuvieras intereses… al menos amorosos.

-Si tanto te estresa pensar en renunciar a lo que tienes, ponlo en la balanza y decide qué pesa más, según me dices Genos es un joven muy dedicado a su deber como héroe, leal y noble—La mirada de Ikari se aguza cuando luego de un chasquido de su lengua prosigue.

-Pero él es un niño aún, muy impulsivo y tiene un trabajo muy riesgoso, no mide consecuencias aunque todo parece que está corrigiendo eso ¿Estás dispuesto a soportar el estrés por el tiempo que siga de héroe? ¿No te reprochará Genos tener que renunciar a serlo por ti? Después de todo tiene tanto derecho como tú a defenderse como tú lo haces con tu libre albedrío… recuerda que contraerás un compromiso.

Steps lo mira serio pues la palabra "compromiso" le sacudió un momento.

-No creo a Genos capaz… será orgulloso y hasta insolente cuando se lo propone, pero sabe que conmigo no se juega.

Ikari responde un tanto interesado mientras saca otro cigarro:

-¿Y lo del compromiso? ¿Estás seguro de sentar cabeza al fin? Mira que Genos lo está tomando muy en serio, dudo que sea vasto de experiencia como tú para tomar las cosas a la ligera, en caso de que algo suceda—Steps da una carcajada en tono bajo y socarrón, para luego responder con su sonrisa cínica:

-Lo dices como si fuera al cadalso… una cosa sí te digo amigo mío, no estoy para nada hastiado de él, disfrutaré a Genos mientras siga siendo entretenido y no lo compartiré con nadie.

Steps regresó de sus cavilaciones, el avión se alistaba para aterrizar al fin, un par de horas y al fin estaría en su departamento. Miró el sketch notebook antes de guardarlo y sonrió un momento, un suspiro leve escapó de su pecho para murmurar:

-No te compartiré con nadie Kitten precioso.

En tanto y lejos de ahí, cierto rubio cyborg miraba detenidamente a la nada, sentado frente al teclado que mandara hacerle Steps. Después del evento lo habían llevado al departamento de éste, destinándole un gran cuarto especialmente para el instrumento musical tan exótico. Genos extrañaba su viejo piano, pero al menos podía tocar música…si tan solo estuviera de humor.

Han pasado dos días desde que Saitama decidiera regresar a su apartamento, luego de escuchar que Steps volvería cuando éste le llamó. Una parte agradecía que no se le ocurriera la feliz idea de darle la sorpresa, pero al tenerle antipatía al dr Kuseno obvio era que tenía que ser prudente para ver al anciano lo menos posible. El rubio joven suspiraba pesadamente por renunciar a su amor, su pecho se sentía como una tonelada de plomo derretido, sus manos metálicas descansaban en su regazo y su garganta parecía presa de una prensa hidráulica, no podía hablar… con la mirada perdida al frente divagaba en la nada igual que si fuera un pez que saltara de su pecera.

Igual que marioneta con los hilos cortados, la ausencia de casi dos días de Saitama había mellado sus ánimos, de hecho… el día que le llamó Steps y tomó la decisión el rubio de ir al departamento de su novio, su sensei insistió en custodiarlo y Genos lo invitó a comer fuera.

Realmente había alargado premeditadamente el camino, quería aprovechar al máximo su compañía, por no decir que le dolía en extremo tener que separarse una vez más… pero la decisión estaba tomada ya. De tal forma que casi al anochecer llegaron a la exclusiva zona departamental, solamente recibió un muy afectuoso abrazo de despedida, tan largo y emotivo que deseaba nunca tener que despedirse de Saitama.

Desde que tuvo que entrar al edificio fue tan pesado, aunque se entretuviera limpiando y ordenando el lugar, Genos se sentía muy deprimido y solitario, aún más que cuando decidió vivir por su cuenta. El joven volteó a ver el retrato de Steps con gesto apesadumbrado, su gran parecido con el héroe calvo solo le hacía encarar más su sufrimiento, pero había que ser sinceros… Saitama y Steps eran seres totalmente opuestos entre sí.

No había vuelta atrás en su decisión, por más dolorosa que fuera, el bienestar de Steps estaba de por medio.

Su escáner se encendió detectando a una persona fuera del departamento, al acercarse identificó sus signos vitales, el nudo en su garganta apretó tan duro como si hubiera tragado lava ardiente, esperando un momento en lo que escuchó girar la llave en el picaporte. Trataba de serenarse para no demostrar su creciente tristeza a su pareja.

Esto de ningún modo debía saberlo Steps.

La puerta se abrió y Genos adoptó una postura erguida.

-Bienveni… ¡Ungh!—Los labios de su tórrido amante lo amordazaron, era feroz y hambriento su beso, bebiéndose su aliento hasta asfixiarle y dejarlo exhausto, olvidándose del equipaje para acorralar a Genos en el muro de la entrada.

Las manos de Steps lo recorrieron ávidamente sobre su ancha espalda y los fuertes hombros metálicos, levantaron la camiseta con premura mientras chocaban las respiraciones entre sí. Agitados jadeos se dejaron escuchar, Genos sentía marearse por el súbito ataque y la falta de aire, su piel sintética se erizó por el calor emanado de Steps y su toque, pues él sabía cada uno de sus puntos débiles.

El rubio sintió perderse entre tanto fuego, parecía que de alguna manera atenuaba su dolor, entre gemidos ahogados mezclados de ambos, los chupeteos en sus labios estremecían su cuerpo, pero la pesadez y la tristeza persistía y trató con todas sus fuerzas de enfocarse en su amante.

Steps atacaba con más vehemencia, mordisqueando con suavidad los labios de Genos, éste se separó para tomar aire envuelto en una confusa sensación, veía a Steps y sin embargo Saitama estaba en su mente, respiraba muy agitado y su amante atacó el blanco cuello lamiéndolo, marcándole con fieros chupetones.

Steps se acercó al lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, besándole una y otra vez, deleitándose con los gemidos quedos del cyborg, ésa suave piel como la de un durazno fresco recién cortado, le tenía recelo a Kuseno pero mentalmente agradecía el excelente trabajo en las aplicaciones nuevas de Genos, estaba totalmente desenfrenado aquél hombre lampiño, ronroneó con un gruñido bajo y su voz se desmadejó ronca y ávida:

-Kitten… precioso ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Me estabas esperando?

Genos no podía hablar, a merced de aquél hombre dejaba que lo repasara sin piedad, presionándole contra el muro totalmente dócil y disponible. Steps abrió la boca y sus dientes atraparon la manzana de Adán en el cuello largo del rubio, lamiéndola como un dulce, solo se marcó un poco la piel, pero el fogoso amante se estremeció al sentir en su lengua y labios como Genos pasaba saliva, igual que fiera sobre el cuello de un venado a punto de engullirle.

El más joven asintió apenas con ojos cristalizados, estaba desesperado y sobrecogido por el mar de emociones encontradas, su vista empañada con la imagen de Steps vuelto un depredador, entrecerró los ojos y juntó las cejas sin decir una palabra. Su amante se alzó mirándole detenidamente enmarcándole el rostro con las manos, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello y deleitándose con la respiración agitada del rubio, el sudor aperlaba su frente y sentía el cálido aliento atrapado entre ambos.

-Buen chico mi gatito arisco ¿Me extrañaste mucho verdad?—Genos tenía entreabiertos los labios, pero su voz no salía temiendo decir alguna estupidez, veía a Saitama y a Steps en su mente al mismo tiempo, se estremeció conteniendo sus sentimientos encontrados a la vez que se sentía débil ante la culpa que lo agobiaba.

Amaba a Saitama… pero quería poner todo de su parte para corresponder a Steps, decidió volver a enterrar sus sentimientos y dejarse abrasar por la pasión de su amante, éste susurró trémulo a su oído:

-¿Te preparaste? Porque estás muy manso y dócil Kitten, estás derritiéndote en mis manos y siento que perderé la cordura… quiero examinarte y saber si en verdad estás bien precioso, tu voz sonaba extraña cuando estabas en reparaciones ¿En serio estás bien ya?

Genos volvió a asentir débilmente, aferrándose de los anchos hombros con un gemido quedo y agudo que emergió al lamer su oreja Steps.

-No se diga más perdóname por lo brusco que seré… pero quiero hacerte mío ya.

Steps urgió a Genos porque levantara los brazos, sacándole de un jalón la camiseta ya enrollada, guiándolo fuera de la pared sin importar la puerta abierta al pasillo recibidor ni el equipaje tirado. El rubio intentó pedirle cerrar la puerta, pero no pudo hablar por ser atacado nuevamente por su amante.

-S-Steps… ¡Mnh! La …

-Deja la puerta en paz—Gruñó el lampiño de manera pausada—El piso es mío y nadie me visita, solo tú sabías que vendría y te advertí que no verías la luz en una semana, además estás muy dispuesto porque hasta ya habías quitado tu llave de poder… te conozco demasiado y sé lo débil que estás cuando disminuyes tus funciones.

Genos enrojeció a la vez que sintió perdía el equilibrio, habían chocado sus piernas con el brazo del sillón y tanto él como Steps cayeron sobre éste, un gemido de sorpresa salió del rubio en lo que su ansioso amante maniobraba sobre el cincho del cinturón.

Era cierto, desde temprano había quitado su llave para la llegada de Steps, pero sus pensamientos sombríos lo habían hecho distraerse al punto de olvidarlo, además del nudo en su garganta y la sensación en sus entrañas sintéticas. Pareciera haber iniciado conteo de autodestrucción, sin embargo era más denso, como querer estallar y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo contenía la reacción en cadena.

Las manos cálidas de su amante fogoso lo urgieron a ponerse a tono, de alguna manera era como si Steps intuyera algo, quizás era su remordimiento el que no lo dejaba relajarse por completo pero también fuera la manera de ser tan agresiva del calvo, ansioso y hambriento por marcarlo como suyo, la ausencia y el recordar que Genos estuvo en reparación no era para menos, lo habían dejado con el alma en un hilo, eso sin nombrar la plática con Ikari y sus dudas existenciales.

Pero Steps no tenía tiempo para eso ahora, desgarró la trusa de Genos ante su sorpresa, poseído por un deseo descomunal al repasar el bien moldeado cuerpo del rubio. Steps mojó sus dedos con su saliva y comenzó a rotarlos en la entrada del joven, en lo que con la otra mano maniobraba diestramente sobre el eje de su agobiado amante. El joven cyborg torció su cintura un poco debido a la incomodidad, era ruda su intrusión… desesperada.

Genos estaba acostumbrado a no ser tratado tan toscamente por Steps, siempre se tomaba su tiempo aunque le ganara el calor del momento, lo disfrutaba poco a poco y lo arrastraba de manera pausada hasta el clímax, ahora estaba desconocido literalmente, respiraba agitado mientras chupaba la piel de su cuello sacándole marcas rojas, apresándole con sus brazos y hundiéndose en el mullido sofá evitando que escapara.

-S-Steps… espera… ¡Agh! –El rubio se quejó y arqueó la espalda, se aferró al brazo del mueble sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, nunca se había quejado antes cuando su amante se desataba, ahora le dolía por lo rápido que hacía todo pero Steps tenía velada la mirada, perdidos sus pensamientos en Dios sabe qué mientras seguía en su obra de manera ruda, apurando al más joven para encenderlo.

Genos cerró los ojos sumergido en las sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo de manera implacable. Las alertas de sus sensores se dispararon de forma abrupta, el movimiento de los dedos de Steps en su interior lo estaba martirizando porque era pesado, apurándole a encontrar su punto dulce siendo que en realidad no estaba de humor para tener intimidad.

Le pesaba mucho el pecho, su garganta seguía con el nudo invisible candente como metal al rojo vivo, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran tan abrasadoras igual que el ácido corrosivo, cada movimiento por parte de su adorador le era doloroso al no relajarse apropiadamente. Sentía la desesperación del calvo además de su angustia acumulada y preocupación por los días de ausencia, cuando le llamó para avisar su regreso pudo notar la emoción contenida y cómo su voz ligeramente se quebró, desarmando la voluntad de Genos con todo y su espíritu roto… su corazón fragmentado una vez más por la ardua decisión.

Pero era Steps y acababa de regresar, ponerse de modos solo lo haría molestar y sabía de sobra la que se vendría si lo hacía enojar por no complacerlo.

Aunque honestamente se le dificultaba ponerse a tono en ése instante.

Steps no escuchaba las súplicas del pobre rubio, el cual se limitó a gemir de forma ahogada, su amante sacó sus dedos una vez que sintió dilatarse a la fuerza la cálida cavidad, no dudando en penetrar de forma torva y rauda con su miembro en el interior pulsante de Genos. De una sola estocada se abrió paso en el interior suave y sintético, pero bastante sensible y apegado a sus sensores, con movimientos bruscos empujó su eje en embestidas continuas hasta que sus caderas se unieron.

Cuando su amante calvo lo tocaba de ésa manera, era difícil no responder, Genos se debilitaba y perdía el control como le ocurría ahora, aunado a su remordimiento que no lo dejaba en paz, con sus emociones encontradas y sus alertas disparándose en su vista y su sistema, dejó que Steps empezara a penetrarlo con fuerza una y otra vez. El bamboleo de sus caderas lo llenó de fuego, escuchaba los roncos gruñidos de su prometido y sin embargo Genos no lo veía ya, su vista empañada por lágrimas le jugaba una mala pasada, porque las imágenes tanto de Saitama y Steps se mezclaban como pinturas derritiéndose.

Deseaba en ése instante romperse en miles de fragmentos, pulverizarse con cada embestida y no saber ya nada ni de nadie, desvanecerse en el aire igual que una pompa de jabón. Su cabeza chocaba contra el brazo mullido del sillón negro de piel, el sudor aumentaba por el calor en ambos cuerpos, el gesto de Steps era una máscara extraña, mezcla de enojo, confusión, pasión y embeleso, sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios entreabiertos, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Quería devorarlo y engullirlo por entero, esconderlo en su interior igual que si lograra fundirlo y absorberlo, donde nadie lo viera ¡Era únicamente suyo! Su prisa por asentar esto se veía en la forma en la que lo meneaba bruscamente, sus caderas lo sacudían sin piedad una y otra vez, el rubio arqueó su espalda tensándose ante su clímax forzado, Steps tomó el eje erecto del cyborg para detener su orgasmo y escuchar su voz, quería hacer ronronear a su gatito arisco.

Steps no escuchó ningún sonido de la boca de Genos, solo gemidos ahogados y el crujir del brazo del sillón por el agarre del más joven. Deseaba que abriera sus pupilas doradas para que lo miraran únicamente a él, pero el rubio los mantenía cerrados mientras sus lágrimas salían abundantes, su ceño fruncido concentrado en la tremenda sensación que parecía torturarle, escapaba su respiración en jadeos profundos y roncos, levantando su pecho de manera abrupta y estremeciéndose con cada embestida.

El calvo solo esperaba una mirada de súplica para dejarlo venirse, pero la mueca de angustia en Genos lo hizo volver momentáneamente a la cordura. Nunca antes había torturado así al rubio cyborg, prefería deleitarse con su rostro arrebatado en éxtasis al disfrutar de las caricias expertas de su amante, arrastrarlo para ver ése gesto que sólo le mostraba a él. Ahora parecía castigarlo de alguna forma por la ausencia… por ser el causante de que por primera vez no tuviera el control absoluto de la relación.

Una frase quiso salir de los labios de Steps mientras arremetía a Genos, acorralándolo sin piedad, pero aun y que su mente nublada por el súbito orgasmo lo apabulló, soltó el eje hinchado del cyborg y únicamente murmuró en roncos jadeos una palabra como poseso:

-Ge-nos… ¡GENOS! ¡GENOOS!—La cordura desapareció poniendo en blanco los pensamientos de Steps, Genos finalmente exclamó un ahogado jadeo tensando su espalda arqueada, contrayéndose con fuerza sobre el eje de su amante, parecía querer escapar una palabra pero solo unos breves quejidos cortos y rasposos se dejaron escuchar, temblaba de pies a cabeza con rostro desgarrado hasta que súbitamente palideció.

El joven se dejó caer en silencio, completamente inmóvil y parecía no respirar, Steps se vino en el interior de Genos con un fuerte estremecimiento y al tener los ojos cerrados no se percató del estado del rubio. Trató de recomponerse por el tremendo orgasmo, cubierto en sudor y respirando agitado, sus hombros subían y bajaban por el esfuerzo…hasta que abrió sus ojos verde gris para enfocar a su joven cyborg.

El muchacho no se movía, es más dudó que estuviera respirando. Steps se alarmó de súbito al ver la intensa palidez del joven, aun agitado enmarcó su rostro dándole pequeñas palmadas a las mejillas…llamándole con un miedo creciente:

-Genos…oye ¡Genos despierta! ¡Reacciona!—Steps comenzó a angustiarse mientras enmarcaba el rostro frío del muchacho, asustándose por no sentir que su pecho se moviera ¡No respiraba! Salió de su interior con cierta premura y al hacerlo escuchó la voz queda del más joven quejarse.

-¡Unnh!—Genos no abrió los ojos pero su gemido dio algo de alivio al casi histérico Steps, el cual se acercó ésta vez sentándose en el taburete próximo, examinándolo detenidamente…el cyborg respiraba un poco pausado pero estaba normalizándose.

Genos seguía sin abrir los ojos, estremeciéndose un poco ante el toque del calvo, cubierto de sudor frío a la vez que un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios, parecía intentar despertar sin tener las fuerzas suficientes. Steps limpió el sudor de la frente del joven, acariciando su rostro helado, peinando su flequillo y escuchándole quejarse débilmente.

Al menos ya respiraba y se movía, aunque seguía desmayado… no era del todo un alivio pero era algo. Ahora tenía que ver un problema, Genos en sí era más pesado que Steps así pues dudaba poder llevarlo a la recámara cargado, sin embargo quería cuidarlo y vigilar que despertara de su letargo.

El calvo sacó un viejo futón del armario, estaba en una bolsa de plástico pero aún servía, lo llevó hasta la sala y lo tendió con sábanas limpias y un edredón. Como pudo Steps bajó al muchacho del sillón tratando de ser cuidadoso, una vez acomodado metió las maletas y cerró la puerta, antes de acostarse trajo un vaso con jugo de la cocina y lo acercó a Genos, llamándole con suavidad mientras lo levantaba un poco:

-Kitten… Genos por favor despierta, necesitas tomar algo de líquido—Un leve murmullo se dejó escuchar por parte del rubio, aprovechando Steps para acercarle el vaso—Por favor bebe el jugo… no quiero que te debilites más, tampoco que te ahogues.

Steps besó la cabeza rubia, sintiendo la humedad de su sudor y su sabor salado, meciéndolo un poco como si fuera muda disculpa por ser tan rudo, jamás había torturado así al cyborg… solo lo molestaba y seducía en el sexo para ver sus expresiones, adoraba como Genos sucumbía a su toque y su rostro inocente, pero ahora fue como si intentara hacerle pagar el ya no tener el control absoluto de la relación ¿En serio deseó tanto dañar al muchacho?

Para un hombre tan dominante y caprichoso con sus relaciones, le era difícil admitir que tal vez acababa de encontrar algo que siempre negó, algo que su enorme orgullo le impidió dejar salir en el clímax tortuoso de ésa noche pero que sí era capaz de sentir.

Steps amaba con locura a Genos.

Genos se removió un poco en sus brazos y abrió los labios, bebiendo con lentitud el jugo de naranja, su angustiado amante soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa de alivio, volvió a besar su cabeza con premura varias veces, el joven cyborg adormilado todavía casi terminó el vaso, sus ojos seguían cerrados y tenía expresión adolorida pero ya no estaba pálido. Luego de dejar el vaso en la mesita cercana, Steps acomodó a Genos junto a él y lo arropó mientras el muchacho inconscientemente buscaba su calor para acurrucarse.

El calvo lo abrazó con fuerza escuchándole hacer un pequeño quejido, se acercó a su oreja y murmuró en tono bajo:

-Perdóname Kitten… no quise hacerte daño, por favor descansa y despierta pronto dulce príncipe—Genos soltó un suspiro mientras su amante lo abrazaba posesivamente, cuidando del sueño profundo en que el rubio joven estaba sumido, arrepentido por dejarse llevar por un extraño sentimiento oscuro.

Genos no sabía qué hora era cuando al fin despertó luego de un suspiro largo, apoyado en el pecho de Steps quien dormía bastante cansado, una sombra bajo sus ojos dio entender al cyborg que se había desvelado por su repentino desmayo, estuvo cuidando de él quizás toda la noche. Al darse cuenta que estaban reposando sobre un futón lo hizo enrojecer, por un instante su mente nublada le hizo pensar en el departamento de Saitama, la vieja ilusión de amanecer ambos en el mismo lugar y abrazándole con fuerza, igual que la noche en que lo confortó de sus pesadillas.

La fantasiosa idea se desvaneció cuando escuchó a Steps estirarse, había sentido el movimiento del rubio, su amante lampiño agrandó brevemente la mirada en señal de alivio por la angustiosa noche pasada.

-¡Kitten! ¡Despertaste al fin! ¡Gracias al cielo!—Nuevamente fue atrapado en un entrañable abrazo, colmándole de besos en su rubia testa, Genos estaba sorprendido y a la vez arrepentido de su tonta ilusión, Steps estaba con él ahora y no tenía por qué pensar en Saitama…aunque la idea doliera ya había tomado su decisión, lentamente abrazó a su pareja para tratar de tranquilizarle.

-Perdona si te asusté Steps—Su preocupado amante lo sostuvo un momento, con intensa mirada y el ceño fruncido, levantándole del mentón con firmeza.

-¡Casi me da un infarto Kitten! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?—El cyborg agrandó la mirada, titubeó un instante por ver titilar las pupilas verde gris de Steps.

-N-no me sentía mal, te lo juro…el dr Kuseno me dijo que descansara y lo hice, no pensé que fuera a…-Genos bajó el tono de su voz ante el estricto rostro de Steps, al tiempo que su propia vista hizo lo mismo ante la pesada aura que se cernía en él.

Los labios de Steps lo callaron en un tierno beso, enterrando sus dedos en su mata dorada y gimiendo suave como el ronroneo de un gato. Al separarse se escuchó un pequeño chupeteo, depositando otros dos besos en su rostro.

-Debiste avisarme, estaba tan ansioso de estar contigo mi Kitten…pobre de ti, me descontrolé porque estos días han sido muy locos sin ti.

-Voy a enmendarlo, te haré algo de…-Steps lo rodeó con fuerza acurrucándole a su lado, mientras le ordenaba luego de un bostezo pesado.

-Luego Genos, quiero dormir más y tú necesitas descansar, pediré algo al restaurante y comeremos aquí, no quiero levantarme aún.

El calvo besó el rostro del más joven hasta llegar a sus labios, su mirada cansada tocó una fibra sensible de Genos, sintiéndose culpable de su desvelo. Finalmente lo pegó a su pecho y enterró su nariz en su suave cabello rubio, aspirando su aroma, relajándose poco a poco hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Genos pasó saliva con dificultad mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, entrecerrando los ojos para poder dormir un poco más, las cosas no se le estaban dando tan simples, ser humano era muy complicado.

Cuando al fin se levantaron casi era hora de cenar, charlaban tranquilamente durante el postre, mientras Steps sacaba de un baúl grande de viaje varios paquetes y bolsas de compras, un sinfín de prendas y accesorios para Genos salían abochornando al rubio, pensaba que era demasiado pero su calvo amante estaba contento al verlo sonrojado. Al menos era señal que estaba mejorando.

Genos era obligado a lucir cada camisa, pantalón y algo de joyería como piercings, pulseras para hombre y relojes, todos los regalos que le trajera y le valiera traerlos en un baúl exclusivo que tuvo que comprar Steps, entre bromas y coqueteos éste pudo notar que aunque parecía el mismo chico adusto, algo había cambiado en él. Su timidez habitual más bien era como si se sintiera alterado.

Igual que un gato asustado por algo.

-Deberíamos buscar algo para enviárselo a Saitama-san, quisiera agradecer que salvara tu vida.

Genos quedó un momento impávido con gesto expectante, se tensó cada filamento y componente de su cuerpo sintético, su amante se veía calmado al soltar la frase que no esperaba de él. Steps lo tomó de su mano acercándolo y aprisionando su cintura breve de manera posesiva, obligándole a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, hundió su nariz en la piel sintética haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

-Cuando te escuché hablar por teléfono… te oías muy decaído, me maldije tantas veces por mi descuido de no llamarte antes, hasta creí que te habías enfadado porque olvidé hacerlo, por enfrascarme tanto en el trabajo.

El rubio tragó grueso al verlo prácticamente a sus pies, aprisionándole con fuerza y estremeciéndose por el temor, besó su torso bien esculpido para luego alzar el rostro. Genos agrandó la mirada en sorpresa cuando vio sus ojos verde gris, su ceño fruncido en gesto de angustia, su voz ronca tembló al decir:

-Kitten… no sé qué será de mí si algo te pasa.

Hasta donde conocía a Steps, nunca lo había visto ponerse… ¿Nervioso? ¡No! Asustado era la palabra, el escáner no mentía al leer sus constantes vitales alteradas. Sus latidos acelerados y su presión un poco elevada, los cambios en sus pupilas y el aumento de humedad en sus ojos, incluso percibió como pasó saliva con dificultad, la forma en que sus músculos faciales se tensaban, en verdad estaba angustiado por su seguridad y Genos no pudo más, sus manos metálicas acariciaron la calva de su amante con sutileza, vagando hasta sus hombros anchos.

Genos deseaba apacentar el corazón de Steps, así que trató de enterrar la culpa que lo carcomía mientras le murmuraba con tono quedo:

-Perdóname tú a mí—Steps empezó a besar con delicadeza al rubio, inclinándole un poco hasta sentir la suavidad de sus pestañas en su pómulo, abrazándole lo miró como quien acuna a un niño pequeño y le dijo:

-Eres un tonto Kitten…sólo cuídate un poco más ¿Quieres?—Genos asintió sonrojado—Ahora debo enviarle algo a Saitama.

Steps jugueteaba con los mechones en la frente del rubio, suspiró pesadamente al pensar que ahora le debía algo al héroe calvo, la sensación era bastante incómoda luego de estamparle en la cara su relación con Genos, sabiendo que aquél hombre simplón amaba a su prometido y lo había salvado de una fea situación.

Tal vez era posesivo y manipulador, pero aún era un caballero.

-C-creí que lo odiabas a Saitama-san—La súbita curiosidad de Genos emergió con un titubeo, Steps miró fijamente al muchacho y una sonrisa extraña afloró con su respuesta.

-Kitten… es obvio que no me cae bien, pero estamos en deuda y quiero agradecer su gesto… es lo menos que podemos hacer—Genos parpadeó al tiempo que asintió de forma queda.

-Creo que lo conoces mejor ¿Qué sugieres?—El cyborg miró a Steps, éste parecía analizar cada gesto desde que tocaron el tema de Saitama, era como si quisiera comprobar que su rencor al héroe calvo seguía palpable.

-Umh… creo que una consola de videojuegos más moderna—Steps exclamó una fuerte carcajada, Genos lo miró confundido sentándose nuevamente en el regazo de su prometido, el cual le pellizca la mejilla y comenta:

-Pensé que era simple… pero no tanto, bueno Kitten creo que eso será, escógele unos videojuegos y yo le mandaré la consola a la Asociación de héroes, será lo más conveniente.

-¿V-vas a escribirle una nota?—Steps lo miró intensamente, el titubeo de su voz era encantador… pero le parecía extraño, el cyborg leyó su reacción y dijo con tono bajo:

-N-no le gustan las cosas extensas, por eso lo decía—El hombre calvo jugueteó con su barbilla mientras suspiraba.

-Kitten siempre dando referencias, si lo que te preocupa es una posible fricción, no lo haré… te dije que soy un caballero y creo que anteriormente ya se dijo todo—Steps lo aproxima a él murmurándole entre besos:

-Deja que yo me encargue de esto precioso, por lo pronto me dedicaré a cuidarte y mimarte.

-S-Steps—Refunfuñó un poco Genos—No soy un inútil y ya estoy mejor.

-Nada de eso mi gatito gruñón, es más creo que necesitamos vacaciones ambos, así que arreglaré todo para que iniciemos un viaje largo, dudo mucho que hayas salido al extranjero y no quiero réplicas, si el doc dijo que necesitas reposo me encargaré de ello.

-P-pero Steps—El calvo lo mira intensamente y Genos se detiene, sabía que una vez que la idea se le fijara no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir.

-Genos… ya está dicho—Steps responde con autoritario tono, luego suelta un suspiro en lo que lo besa nuevamente.

-Me diste un gran susto y ahora voy a cuidar de ti.

La boca de su amante se posicionó en su cuello blanco, lamiéndole y dejándole marcas, el muchacho rubio entrecerró los ojos en lo que apenas pudo balbucear, Steps sabía muy bien sus puntos débiles para hacerlo caer dentro de sus redes.

-C-creo en éstos días iré a que me …¡Ah! Revise el doctor Kusen-no.

-Luego Kitten…luego, primero lo primero—Ronroneó Steps bastante acalorado, degustando la suave piel y los jadeos del cyborg que perdía el control con cada avance de su adorador lampiño.

La camisa nueva que el rubio lucía cayó al suelo, los murmullos de besos y jadeos pequeños inundaron el lugar, Steps guió a Genos hasta el futón que no había quitado, deleitándose con el olor a shampoo en su cabello puesto que se habían duchado antes de cenar. Genos percibió a su amante más cauto, no menos apasionado pero sí más tranquilo en su proceder… lo cual no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo, pero debía hacerse a la idea que necesitaba poner todo de su parte para corresponder a Steps.

Tal vez un largo viaje no se escuchaba del todo mal, alejarse de todo para enterrar sus sentimientos y su dolor.

Mientras tanto, Saitama llevaba algunos días en estado taciturno y contemplativo, cumpliendo con sus menesteres de héroe, además de por fin poniendo el orden y limpieza en su departamento… pero se sentía tan vacío. Extrañaba aún más la presencia de Genos, se preguntaba si aquél hombre cuidaría adecuadamente de él.

Tumbado boca arriba sobre su futón, miraba al techo y suspiraba pesadamente, aún estaba con su sudadera amarilla con logo oppai , sacando su celular para ver algunas fotos que furtivamente había tomado al rubio. Hubo un momento que se sintió extraño al verse como un fan acosador, pero no quería incomodar a Genos y mucho menos molestarlo, había tomado su decisión por el bien del más joven… pero quería sus propios recuerdos, quizás envidioso de no poseer habilidades en el dibujo como Steps, ya que reconoció que el retrato de su ex-discípulo era impresionante.

Quería tener algo de Genos para atesorar, aunque fuera una imagen malograda de él, se dedicó a espiarle durante su estadía en el departamento, buscando el momento adecuado para tomarle una serie de fotografías. Al tomar una de ellas casi había desaparecido Saitama porque alcanzó a tomarlo cuando volteaba, tan ocupado en la cocina que ni se fijó a qué hora estuvo el héroe atrás de él. Sonrió el calvo como un niño travieso, pues momentos como ése agradecía tener su velocidad.

Genos daba la impresión que realidad hubiera posado para la cámara, recordó que lo había pillado canturreando una canción y enfrascado en cocinar, pero al espiarlo pudo ver lo relajado que estaba y su expresión le encantó, tomando así la foto furtiva. Fue entonces que el sonido del celular lo sacó de su embeleso.

Se trataba del dr Kuseno y no estaban las cosas muy bien, el tono del anciano era grave y quebradizo, hasta angustiante. Supo de inmediato que ciertas cosas hay que hablarlas de frente y el mentor de Genos necesitaba ser escuchado, así que no dudó en ir al laboratorio del científico para ver lo que acontecía.

-¿Discutió con Genos? ¡Pero no puede ser!—Saitama miraba incrédulo al cabizbajo hombre de ciencia.

-Así es Saitama-san, todo porque le sugerí disminuir la sensibilidad en las nuevas aplicaciones de su cuerpo ¡Él no comprende que sus ondas cerebrales otra vez están irregulares! Genos podría sufrir un colapso en cualquier momento de seguir así ¡No entiendo qué pasa en la mente de ése chico! Sus modificaciones no son cualquier cosa.

El anciano tiró un puñetazo a la mesa, el juego de té tembló junto con la charola de galletas que no había sido tocada, Saitama pudo dilucidar que fue una discusión bastante cruda la que tuvo con el joven cyborg, mucho temía que Steps tuviera algo que ver.

-Todas ésas modificaciones y cambios debieron ser mejor planteados si tenía ése nivel de estrés, pero Genos dice querer sentirse más vivo para darle a ése hombre todo el placer que un humano puede dar a su pareja.

Saitama lo mira un poco adolorido y confuso a lo que el anciano agregó:

-Piénselo un poco Saitama-san, Genos perdió su cuerpo orgánico y le di uno sintético, el trauma del ataque más el de la pérdida de su familia… todo tiene consecuencias en su mente, hay demasiado estrés mental, tal vez su cerebro se adaptó al cuerpo cibernético porque se obsesionó con la venganza, al conocerlo a usted encontró más razones para continuar —Saitama pasó saliva en lo que Kuseno agregó:

-Fue tratado como un chico…un ser humano y él poco a poco deseó integrarse al lazo que formó con usted, retomar la humanidad que perdió pero lo hacía poco a poco, por eso desarrollé sus modificaciones para degustar alimento y que proporcionara nutrientes a su cerebro, su cuerpo ya registraba por sí mismo algo similar al dolor con cierto tipo de ataques, pero al pedirme tantas modificaciones en tan poco tiempo pues…

El anciano miró fijamente a un Saitama bastante alterado, se pasaba la mano derecha por la barbilla cavilando todas las posibilidades y el héroe calvo sólo lo miraba en silencio en mudo apoyo moral.

\- Su cerebro no está acostumbrado a tanta sensibilidad, debió ser paulatinamente… tiene demasiada carga mental y neuronal, no ha podido asimilar bien sus cambios tan drásticos Saitama-san ¿Qué pasa con Genos? Sé que el muchacho tarde o temprano logrará independizarse, podrá atender sus necesidades y hasta repararse pero aún no es tiempo… a veces quiero pensar que ése hombre lo alejará definitivamente y aún no…—Resolló el anciano ahogando un sollozo mirando al calvo con angustia—Usted entiende.

El héroe calvo agrandó la mirada en señal de sorpresa, en lo que Kuseno agregó con tono grave:

-No creo eso dr Kuseno… Genos no sería capaz, lo estima demasiado y lo quiere como a un padre.

Un pesado silencio se tensó entre ambos, Saitama quería consolar al anciano Kuseno. Pero sabía que no era del todo sincero, tal vez era cierta su conjetura… pero ignoraba algo crucial el científico, la causa más importante en los drásticos cambios de Genos.

Parecía una locura todo, quería ayudar al anciano pero para hacerlo debía dar un paso muy importante, sincerarse y decirle lo ocurrido hace un año.

-Dr Kuseno—El anciano no dejaba de sobarse los nudillos por la tensión acumulada, volteó a ver a Saitama y notó el brillo en el rabillo de sus ojos, aquél hombre simple tragó grueso y el científico de inmediato supo que tenía algo importante por decir.

-Saitama-san… hace mucho que lo noto bastante extraño, me disculpo por darle tantos problemas y no le he dado respiro, ha cuidado del muchacho y está al tanto de él además de soportarme yo…

-¡N-no diga eso!—Interrumpió el héroe con las manos crispadas—Doctor Kuseno, tengo algo muy importante que decirle… quizás con esto me gane su repudio justificado, pero necesito contárselo porque me siento el causante de todos éstos eventos, excusarme con usted por ser el que cambiara tan drásticamente a ése chiquillo.

Kuseno agrandó la mirada, mientras Saitama tragaba grueso, miró un momento a la mesa para luego levantar la vista y fijarla en el anciano.

-Hace un año más o menos… Genos me confesó sus sentimientos.

A partir de ése momento el anciano clavó su interés en las palabras del héroe, éste no dejaba de derramar lágrimas al recordar los tristes eventos, remembrando su dolor y agonía al rechazar al cyborg, sumido en la negación de la cual se arrepentía tanto puesto que tarde reconoció su amor al muchacho, lo difícil que fue el día de la fiesta por las enormes ganas que tenía de estrecharlo para protegerlo… y los horribles celos por ser pareja de otro hombre.

Sus sentimientos encontrados de ira y agonía, al punto de pensar en mandar todo al diablo hasta que resonó en su mente el peligro en el que Genos se encontraba, tuvo que admitir que su corazón atesoraba más que nunca el amor que pensó en matar, pero no se lamentaba porque con aquél chico rubio de su lado se sentía más vivo y poderoso, la apatía de la rutina se alejaba con solo mirar sus ojos dorados… escuchar su voz llamándole.

El pensar que el muchacho muriera o se desconectara casi le quita la respiración, eterno se le hizo el camino para llegar hasta él y con solo mirarlo hecho un guiñapo le estrujó las entrañas en un inconcebible dolor. El horror a perderlo era inefable y casi infinito.

Imposible decirlo en pocas palabras, le faltaban por el hecho de no encontrar forma de describir su tormento, en lo que el anciano escuchaba con denso silencio, Saitama esperaba los reclamos merecidos pero ya estaba decidido.

¿Por qué seguir ocultando inútilmente lo obvio? El dr Kuseno le había confiado sus mortificaciones y mínimo por respeto a ello debía corresponder, no ocultarlo más.

Debía disculparse por ser causante de sus angustias.

-Así señor… estoy pagando también mi ceguera y errores, porque tardíamente reconocí amar a Genos, no soy merecedor de su perdón pero quiero quitarle el gran peso que lo embarga, usted nada tiene que ver con el cambio en el carácter del chico… fui yo con mis acciones de las cuáles me arrepiento todos los días, entenderé si no quiere volver a saber más de mí y me retiraré sin más.

Saitama hizo una reverencia ante el mutismo del hombre, se disponía a retirarse cuando la voz temblorosa del anciano lo detuvo:

-Yo no tengo porqué juzgarlo más Saitama-san—El calvo volteó sorprendido, limpiándose los hilos traslúcidos de su rostro con la manga, el anciano tendió una caja de pañuelos desechables mientras continuaba—En éste tiempo que lo conozco puedo ver que es un hombre muy bueno pero al final de cuentas un hombre común con sus defectos y virtudes, usted nunca estuvo preparado para algo así y es obvio su reacción.

-¿N-No está furioso conmigo?—Comentó limpiándose un poco aliviado y temeroso, Kuseno tomó aire y al soltarlo sonaba bastante serio.

-En realidad siempre sospeché que algo así pudo haber ocurrido, Genos me contó con ahínco muchas cosas referentes a usted, además de su actitud con la gente que se burla o quiere hacerle mala sombra tal vez por su físico o por ser mezquina, yo me hice una idea muy firme sobre usted… y por la forma en que se distanciaron, dudé mucho tiempo Saitama-san en buscarle precisamente porque lo llegué a culpar—Saitama bajó la vista avergonzado, y el anciano le tomó por el hombro con firmeza.

-Genos es transparente para mí y ya intuía que ése inmenso afecto era más que amistad, temía y rezaba porque me equivocara, pero sería inútil ya a estas alturas reprochar todo, porque en verdad está arrepentido ¡Usted ha vuelto a salvar a mi muchacho de un inmenso peligro! Así que no estoy enojado… lo estuve pero el tratarlo me ha dado otra perspectiva y yo lo compadezco ahora más que nunca.

Un breve silencio se asentó, Saitama sonrió casi sin sentirlo de forma amarga y dijo:

-Ese muchacho nos vuelve locos, es su especialidad—El anciano asiente con una sonrisa franca, Saitama lo mira luego de un suspiro mientras le da una vuelta a la taza de té.

-Saitama-san… si todo hubiera sido distinto, siento que en sus manos Genos siempre estaría a salvo, pero no podemos lamentarnos por cosas así ya.

-Así es dr Kuseno, entonces ¿Puedo seguir protegiendo a Genos?—El anciano suspira y ríe con suavidad, entre bonachón y amargo tono para contestar:

-Se lo ruego Saitama-san, aun no sé qué esperar pero confío en usted la seguridad del muchacho, temo que esté inestable emocionalmente y usted es el único que puede estar más al tanto que yo.

El calvo lanza una mirada determinante, el dolor en su pecho era grande pero también el amor por el rubio.

-Le juro dr Kuseno que estaré al tanto de ése chico, hablaré con él y de ser necesario con ése hombre para evitar que se aleje de usted.

Kuseno se apresuró al verlo decidido a Saitama, había que ser cautelosos.

-Espere solo un poco Saitama-san, Genos se veía alterado… deje se calmen un poco las cosas, podría pasar algo si presionamos ahora.

-P-pero dr Kuseno—El anciano lo miró apesadumbrado mientras en tono pensativo respondió:

-L-lo sé pero aún es muy joven y podría encapricharse más, por favor solo deje que se calme un poco para que pueda acercársele, podría tener otro problema con su pareja y Genos ya está muy inestable.

El héroe calvo comenzó a meditar, cierto era que las cosas estaban tensas y no quería mortificar más al cyborg. Para que lo detuviera el dr Kuseno significaba que no era cualquier coraje, debió notar al muchacho más estresado que de costumbre y le dio mala espina, si las cosas seguían así nada bueno podría esperarse.

-De acuerdo dr Kuseno, esperaré unos días antes de hablar con Genos—El anciano hizo una formal reverencia, sonriendo apenas… al menos ambos parecían menos tensos ya, sin embargo no podían predecir lo que sucedería.

En tanto… Genos había regresado al departamento bastante pensativo, las palabras del anciano resonaban como si de alguna forma leyera a través de él, creyó todo éste tiempo que había logrado ocultarle sus más íntimos pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que el anciano era más perspicaz de lo que imaginó. Siempre había visto a ése hombre como un padre más que a un protector, lo conocía muy bien… tal vez demasiado.

**FLASHBACK**

-Genos no has reposado como debieras, tus niveles hormonales están alterados, la amígdala y el hipotálamo registran incremento de actividad algo irregular, tal vez está estresando a tu cerebro la sensibilidad de tus nuevas modificaciones... no le hemos dado a tu cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para adaptarse.

El joven estaba recostado en la plancha para reparaciones, conectado a los monitores por medio de unos discos adhesivos llamados electrodos en su cabeza, registrando la actividad mientras el dr Kuseno revisaba detenidamente los resultados del escáner.

-No estoy estresado dr Kuseno, de hecho he estado muy tranquilo y acato sus órdenes—El anciano lo mira fijamente, con tono preocupado y algo severo le responde:

-Los monitores no dicen eso muchacho, tus ondas cerebrales están irregulares—Genos mira a la pantalla rápidamente, luego voltea al techo y comenta tratando de minimizar:

-Solo es un breve lapso, desde que regresó Steps he estado emocionado, lo extrañé mucho.

-Genos… ésta máquina no miente y menos tu cerebro, voy a disminuir el nivel de sensibilidad en tus adecuaciones, acaba de alterarse y cada vez que pasas tiempo con ése hombre te pones peor, recuerda tu…-El rubio alza la voz con un ligero temblor, había estado esperando el ataque a su amante por parte de Kuseno, cosa que no permitiría ni aunque se tratara de la persona a la que consideraba su único familiar.

-¡Él no es culpable de nada! ¿Por qué lo ataca tanto? ¿Acaso no se alegra que al fin soy feliz?—El anciano se levantó con aire decidido ante la súbita respuesta.

-Hace ya mucho tiempo que dudo seas feliz, desde que decidiste vivir por tu cuenta y no me has dicho del todo la causa…hijo has cambiado mucho y temo que ése hombre… —Genos estalló en cólera quitándose los electrodos de su cabeza que lo unían al monitor.

El joven tenía el gesto ceñudo cuando le respondió tajante al anciano:

-¡Ya basta! ¡Siempre atacando a Steps! ¡Ése hombre lo es todo para mí y no permitiré que lo ataque! ¡Ni siquiera usted! Me ha dado algo que nadie me dará… me ve como nadie lo hará nunca ¡Me hace sentir como nadie en la vida me tocará! ¡Quiero corresponderle más de lo que se merece! ¡Quiero que mi cuerpo responda como si yo fuera humano!

-¡Genos tú siempre has sido humano! Saitama-san siempre te trató como tal… no me opongo a que desees tener un cuerpo similar al biológico, pero hay que tener mesura ¡Necesitas darle tiempo a tu cerebro para ajustarse! Ése hombre no debe exigirte tanto.

El joven cyborg se pone de forma rauda su camiseta, completamente furioso mientras respondía:

-¡Pero no lo soy! ¡Míreme! Soy algo parecido a una persona pero no soy de carne y hueso, la gente me teme o me admira como si fuera una máquina novedosa ¡Algunos hasta se equivocan y me catalogan como robot! ¡Yo fui humano alguna vez! De mí solo queda mi cerebro y lo demás es sintético.

Kuseno lo miró sorprendido, nunca había visto tal reacción en el rubio, externar tan fuertemente sus emociones y sentimientos reprimidos, ni siquiera cuando el joven despertó dentro de su cuerpo cibernético.

-Agradezco mucho me salvara la vida dr Kuseno y que me diera ánimos para vivir… pero me refugié en la venganza por lo que me ocurrió y también por otra cosa—El muchacho se cimbraba de pies a cabeza y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos—Porque al verme en mi nuevo cuerpo supe que jamás sería tratado como una persona normal, nadie me aceptaría así… solo sería "algo" en vez de "alguien".

Genos reprimió un breve sollozo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño reflejando el dolor y la impotencia reprimida desde hace mucho, desde hace casi cinco años.

-Steps me ha enseñado que soy más que el "Demon cyborg" y con él he tocado más la humanidad que olvidé, me ha mostrado cosas que jamás en mi vida creí poder hacer o sentir ¡Él no me exige nada! ¡Él solo mira por mi bienestar! ¡Nadie me va a dar lo que Steps!... ¡Una verdadera relación! ¡Por favor entienda dr Kuseno!—Kuseno suavizó el gesto y trató de calmar al muchacho puesto que se veía muy contrariado.

-Sólo sé que estás desesperado y sufres mucho hijo… para eso no hay aplicaciones o modificaciones que te ayuden, es parte de ser humano y tienes que manejarlo por ti mismo—Recalcó en tono bajo el anciano al ver que Genos se daba la vuelta para marcharse, éste se detuvo tratando de serenar su voz.

-Disculpe la molestia dr Kuseno, vendré otro día a seguir con la revisión…

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

El joven no estaba ni por menos orgulloso de la discusión, no le gustaba mortificar a quien le salvara la vida, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el rechazo del anciano a Steps. Era como estar entre la espada y la pared.

Sin nombrar su constante conflicto interno obvio. Sentía que en cualquier momento su pecho estallaría cual conteo autodestructivo, lo peor del caso era que creía merecérselo por parecer desagradecido y causar tantos problemas. Si en ése momento su core decidiera por cuenta propia destruirse… la verdad hasta sentiría alivio.

Pero había que reponerse, ya que su muy posesivo amante era muy receptivo y si ya de por sí la llevaban mal Kuseno y Steps, pues era mejor no caldear los ánimos. Genos hizo la cena tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, ya estando en la cama el joven le comunicó:

-Mañana iré a hacer algunas compras Steps—El calvo terminaba de leer unos documentos, guardándolos en la laptop y dijo un tanto curioso:

-Los videojuegos de tu ex-sensei, ya mandé la consola que compré en una página, pero pedí de favor esperaran a tu paquete, entonces harás las compras en persona ¿Por qué Kitten?

Genos mira a Steps fijamente, lo que menos quería era un mal entendido, así que fue directo:

-Quiero compensar también al dr Kuseno por todas las molestias que le doy.

Steps lo miró mientras apagaba la luz, se adentró en las luminosas pupilas doradas del más joven, como si tratara de escudriñarlo y leer realmente lo que escondía ¿Desde cuándo era tan obvio? No era como si dudara, pero Ikari había tocado una fibra sensible con la charla que sostuviera.

Genos suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza, la mirada intensa de Steps era señal para conminarlo a confesar lo que le molestara, así pues buscó la excusa ideal para calmar a su inquisitivo amante y evitarle disgustos.

-Solo estoy cansado, las pruebas que me hizo hoy el dr Kuseno fueron pesadas—Steps lo abrazó posesivamente, mientras murmuraba:

-Pues entonces descansa Kitten, yo te cuidaré mi precioso gatito—Genos se acurrucó en el hombro de Steps, mientras éste lo abrazaba celosamente, buscando consuelo a su dolor secreto, mientras su amante trazaba planes para el futuro. Uno donde sólo tenían cabida ellos dos y no permitiría que le arrebataran a su tesoro.

Al otro día Steps dejó en el centro a Genos, mientras él se dedicaba a arreglar los últimos detalles para la sorpresa, había planeado viajar la próxima semana y eso era definitivo. Así que terminaba de dejar asuntos en orden para hacerlo, luego hablaría con Ikari para plantearle si podría darle el mantenimiento a Genos una vez que dejara de ser héroe activo.

Todos ésos días de arduo trabajo lo valían si se trataba de avanzar en sus planes para el futuro, poco a poco haría todo para que el rubio joven no necesitara de nadie más, ni siquiera del dr Kuseno. Nadie lo alejaría de él y cuidado el que lo intentase, Steps podía ser un enemigo de cuidado si se metían con él.

Casi había terminado, tenía los boletos preparados y solo faltaba la champaña que le llegaría en pocos minutos para encontrarse con Genos. Fue entonces que un email llegó hasta su laptop, se trataba de Ikari y parecía importante.

"Necesito que veas esto urgente, un conocido en común me lo envió ya que estaba cerca del lugar donde fue atacado Genos, como amigo tuyo no quisiera que tomaras una decisión acelerada. Disculpa si te causa tantas molestias pero sabes cuánto te estimo Steps."

Anexado al mensaje estaba un link mismo que Steps se quedó mirando ¿Qué querría decir Ikari con eso? Ciertamente eran amigos de años y rara vez intervenía en su vida, por eso lo tenía en tan alta estima…además de que le parecía sensato por ser hombre de ciencia y era muy muy reservado en su vida privada.

Desde que hablara sobre formalizar con Genos todo era extraño, como si el mismo destino se confabulara. Tal vez eran sus dudas existenciales o el karma y no era que necesariamente creyera en eso, hasta antes de hacer que el rubio confrontara a Saitama todo iba bastante bien, ahora era como si algo quisiera evitar sus planes y separarlo de su gatito arisco.

Siempre fue dominante, egoísta y convenenciero con quien se le acercaba, si la relación valía la pena era por dos motivos:

Uno… tenía apariencia de lujo y llenaba su requisitoso estándar, solo un cuerpo para desfogar sus bríos.

Dos…servía para cimentar su status de vida, edificar negocios y aumentar sus influencias, después de todo así logró construir su emporio. Era un hombre que le gustaba la buena vida y defendería su posición hasta la muerte, aunque sonara muy material había que admitir que llegar a donde estaba no fue fácil.

Sería irónico si ahora la vida le pasara la factura por manipular, jugar y utilizar a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente y fuera conveniente para sus planes.

Un cosquilleo para nada grato se asentó en la boca de su estómago, frunció el ceño con molestia creciente, pero no era un adolescente ingenuo ya. Estaba enamorado de Genos aunque no lo admitiera, no dudaba de su lealtad ni por error, Steps era un hombre que lo conocía a fondo y podía meter la mano al fuego por él, ya que el rubio no era ni remotamente como tantas parejas que haya tenido en su vida. Sin embargo era un hombre que tampoco le gustaban las medias tintas, mucho menos los complots.

Kitten no era cualquier persona, era su cyborg…su gatito arisco, el joven inocente que en sus manos se volvía de mantequilla. Conocía demasiado bien al muchacho, lo dominaba con tan solo un gesto o una mirada suya.

Si esto era una falacia se encargaría de hablar y poner en su lugar a Ikari.

Por fin abrió el enlace, se trataba de un video tomado por un celular y posiblemente subido a alguna red social, se veía al principio un poco desenfocado pero conforme el dueño del aparato dejó de moverse pudo apreciar la escena. Se trataba de una toma no muy alejada luego del enfrentamiento con la criatura felina, cuando Saitama había cavado los restos de un edificio para sacar a un Genos maltrecho.

Pero no solamente eso quedó grabado, un leve acercamiento fue suficiente y por de más inoportuno, el instante en que el héroe calvo abrazaba y besaba los labios de Genos también fue grabado. Steps tenía los codos sobre el escritorio, ocultando parcialmente su boca en gesto de enfado, su respiración era calmada pero sus músculos se tensaron.

Eso podría explicar la extraña actitud de Genos todo éste tiempo.

Un puñetazo golpeó con fuerza la madera del escritorio, la parte de Steps se aferraba a no dudar de la fidelidad del cyborg. Sin embargo una voz en su cerebro, la misma que lo llevó a abusar de Genos al punto de casi violarlo cuando regresó estaba presente otra vez, siseándole ideas sobre lo que el rubio pudo haber estado haciendo en su ausencia.

El calvo era un hombre con amplia experiencia y difícil de hacer tonto. El león cree que todos son de su condición, pero en el caso de Steps el estar siempre atento y fiel al dicho le había resultado evitándole problemas. Conocer a Genos y su integridad fue algo refrescante para una persona acostumbrada a ver gente frívola, materialista y que solo iba por las apariencias.

Si aquél hombre se atrevió a besar a Genos, no lo hizo a la ligera ya que Saitama era fácil de leer. Desde lo de la fiesta supo que el héroe calvo amaba al muchacho por eso marcó su territorio ése día, lo encaró y con ello Steps demostró que no cedería ante nadie aunque destruyera de un puñetazo un meteoro, sin embargo pasó una semana en la cual el rubio cyborg estuvo solo y bastante vulnerable.

¿Y si Genos le ha estado mintiendo todo éste tiempo? ¿Podría ser que el muchacho siguiera amando a su ex-sensei pese a lo que hizo? Las lágrimas y sollozos de aquél día en la fiesta eran un tortura para su mente ¡Pero estaba seguro que su gatito arisco lo amaba! ¡No podía ser de otra forma!

Saitama no parecía un hombre versado en el sexo, pero sabía de sobra que con una muy buena motivación un cordero fácil se convertiría en un lobo.

Todo podía pasar en ésta vida, hasta Genos pudo haberle mentido en su estadía con el dr Kuseno del cual no gozaba de su simpatía.

Después de todo… una de las razones por las cuales el más joven se interesó en Steps era su gran parecido físico con Saitama.

¿Acaso había sido utilizado como mero reemplazo? Y lo peor del caso ¡Había perdido con un hombre simplón y apático! Pero no podía adelantarse aún, conocía demasiado bien a Genos y no podía darse el lujo de dudar así nada más.

Necesitaba pruebas y revolvería cielo, mar y tierra para dar con la verdad. Si era una mentira ya vería en persona a Ikari para aclarar todo, hasta ponerse de rodillas ante el rubio de ser necesario por dudar de él, pero de ser lo contrario… Genos deseará no haberle tocado las tripas al tigre, se encargaría de hacerle miserable su existencia hasta que el metal sangrara, aunque fuera un cyborg también era humano.

Obvio Saitama también lo conocería por haber osado tocar a su preciado tesoro. Como enemigo Steps era peligroso.

Una llamada al jefe de seguridad de su edificio departamental bastaría, dado que el inmueble era de su propiedad, tenía una sospecha asentada en su cerebro, no habría problemas en que le dieran una copia de las cámaras externas del día en que regresó Genos al apartamento. Más de una sorpresa le esperaba a aquél hombre ése día.

Mientras el infierno se iba acercando, Genos llegó al departamento de Steps luego de ir de compras, dejando antes el paquete de videojuegos en la Asociación de héroes junto con el encargo de Steps, quiso ir sólo para poder ponerle una muy sentida nota de agradecimiento a Saitama. Más doloroso no podía ser, pero dejó entrever lo mucho que lo extrañaba a pesar de sonar a las palabras de un muy buen amigo… se podía ver su corazón roto en ellas.

Luego de eso y mientras regresaba bastante cabizbajo el rubio, había entrado en una joyería para comprar un caro reloj de pulsera para el dr Kuseno.

Genos se sentía bastante mal por haber hecho una escena con quien le salvara la vida, pero cierto era que había tomado una decisión ya. Quería pensar que tal vez llegaran a limar asperezas algún día él y Steps, después de todo el anciano le prodigaba de cuidados y lo complacía con sus caprichosos cambios, todo en pos de sentirse más humano y complacer a su prometido.

Por otra parte si esto continuaba no sabría qué hacer, quería mucho al anciano como para darle la espalda y alejarse. Era muy difícil todo pero ya vería como sobrellevarlo.

Un reloj tal vez era algo vano pero era como agradecimiento y una forma de disculparse antes de salir de viaje, quería arreglar todo de alguna forma para estar en paz… odiaría tener que irse así y el anciano siguiera disgustado, después de todo lo quería como a un padre protector.

Luego vio la segunda cosa que compró en la joyería y que había mandado hacer tiempo atrás, una pulsera de hombre hecha en oro de veintidós kilates además de acero inoxidable y un fragmento de su propia aleación, la tomó de su última reparación para crear la prenda pensando en darle una parte propia de él a Steps, algo muy cercano. Quería hacerle sentir a su prometido que siempre estaría con él, más desde la vez en que tuvo su charla existencial aquélla noche en que lo convenciera de no desconectarse si el calvo moría.

Los eslabones se unían y daban un hermoso grabado, en medio resaltaban figuras doradas como pequeñas naves espaciales con alas plateadas intercalándose, por dentro un grabado que decía:

"Tuyo por siempre… Kitten"

Una promesa hecha en oro que cumpliría hasta el fin de los tiempos, era Steps y el sacrificio lo valía. Una y otra vez acariciaba la cajita aterciopelada con la pulsera de hombre, tratando de reafirmar su decisión aunque por dentro sentía morirse poco a poco.

Y lo peor es que Genos intuía que Saitama en cierta forma le correspondía, ya sea por su mirada o por la forma en que lo sostuvo cuando lo sacó de los escombros y lo protegió de sus pesadillas, no lo dijo con palabras sin embargo ahí estaba el sentimiento ¡Pero era demasiado tarde ya! Todos habían tomado sus caminos, el hubiera no existe… solo el presente. Genos suspiró profundamente recordando las palabras del dr Kuseno:

"Sólo sé que estás desesperado y sufres mucho hijo… para eso no hay aplicaciones o modificaciones que te ayuden, es parte de ser humano y tienes que manejarlo por ti mismo"

El rubio cerró la cajita tratando de sepultar las voces de su mente, era la felicidad de quien lo sacó de la oscuridad y del dolor, Steps era su tabla salvadora… el héroe que lo había acunado y protegido en su momento más difícil. El tiempo tenía que ayudarle a sanar su corazón atribulado, empezando por resarcirse de la noche en que se desmayó.

Cierto era que ése día Steps también estaba extraño y quiso culpar al viaje, tal vez las circunstancias en las que tuvo que ausentarse, lo de la fiesta y el ataque que sufriera habían trastocado el humor de su prometido. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, pareciera como si algo se empeñara a entorpecer todo con respecto a su hasta ahora estable relación.

Genos sacudió sus pensamientos y conjeturas sombrías, optando por prepararse para recibir a Steps apropiadamente, ya sin sustos ni desmayos. Primero sacó su llave de poder dejándola en la recámara sobre el buró, el joven no era mucho de ser meloso porque era bastante tímido y vergonzoso todavía, ése era el trabajo de su novio… pero nadie diría que no intentaba ser espontáneo por cuenta propia.

El rubio comenzó a buscar un lugar para esconder el regalo, así que fue hasta la salita de estudio, colocándola justo en medio de su escritorio delante de su laptop, la idea era que la tapa escondiera la cajita. Sonrió tratando de darse ánimos mientras abría la laptop, estaba en hibernación porque observó parpadear los indicadores. Al buscar una hoja para hacer una nota decidió revisar si su paquete a Saitama había sido enviado.

Había encontrado un postit en el que escribió lo que ya tenía en mente desde hace rato y lo pegó en la cajita. Genos abrió la bandeja de correos de la laptop para poner el suyo, pero recordó que Steps había puesto su email, así que buscó para corroborar y fue cuando accidentalmente encontró otro link con un título extraño.

"Proyecto Golem mecha-armadura"

Genos levantó la ceja izquierda extrañado, Steps no era de las personas metidas en el ámbito de la ciencia y la tecnología, una parte de él pensaba que tal vez estuviera buscando algo que lo apoyara como guardaespaldas para él…o ambos.

"Tiene que ser una broma, yo puedo cuidar de nosotros… no necesitamos de un droide"

El joven cyborg pulsó la tecla para abrirlo y se sorprendió al ver el logotipo, alguna vez el dr Kuseno mandó traer ciertos aditamentos con la marca de "Ikari High Tech Development and Resources", así que no fue tan sorprendente… lo que en realidad lo hizo quedarse mudo fue lo que venía anexado.

"Estimado Steps:

Aquí está el modelo de prueba de nuestros trajes mecha de batalla que desarrollamos para el ejército, según lo que pediste les incluí un droide muy sencillo para que no diera problemas al manejarlo, está programado para no dañar vidas humanas pero no puedo precisar lo que haga, mucho menos los daños materiales, espero que te sean de utilidad y gracias por encargármelos.

Como tu amigo de sobra sabes que tienes mi discreción total, en cuanto a que esté de acuerdo en que serán carne de cañón para ser destruidos, bueno amigo sólo puedo decir que es tu dinero y no el mío, me encargaré yo mismo de los restos que queden moviendo algunos hilos, no tienen número de serie por ser prototipos así que no habrá sospechas.

Espero que todo salga bien y Genos se encargue de ellos sin problemas ni gente herida, así como al fin logres acercarte a él."

Genos vio las fotos anexadas y su rostro palideció poco a poco, negando con la cabeza totalmente anonadado .De golpe todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar, pues las fotos eran de los mismos mechas que atacaron la joyería el día en que Steps fue lastimado ¡El ataque había sido planeado desde un principio! ¡Por Steps!

Conociéndolo bien a Steps… era muy capaz de armar todo un plan para haberse acercado a él ¡Para conquistarlo! Genos había sido el único en resistirse a sus encantos, incluso lo despreció en un momento difícil de su vida, se encaprichó con él para hacerlo caer a sus pies. El rubio sintió arder sus entrañas, como si su core estuviera aumentando por sí solo su nivel de energía para un disparo, era como si le hubieran estrellado una bola de demolición junto con una bomba.

Genos vio caer en pedazos la imagen de su salvador, aquél a quien se aferró para seguir adelante en la vida y por el cual daría su existencia misma para hacerlo feliz.

"Entonces… ¿Todo fue por orgullo? ¿Porque yo era un desafío y quería vengarse que le rechazara? ¡Arriesgó a inocentes solo por acercarse y tenderme una trampa!"

El recordar la antigua profesión de Steps lo sacudió como una descarga eléctrica, lo conoció como un hombre frío y soberbio, capaz de tomar las decisiones más drásticas con tal de salirse con la suya, había tenido miles de amantes tanto por dinero como para sus intereses personales ¿Cómo pudo esperar que en serio un hombre así pudiera amar?

Y pensando en eso estaba otra cuestión. Steps nunca le había dicho que lo amara, siempre dando por hecho que no había necesidad de decirlo, lo consideraba entretenido por ser un cyborg, un héroe y algo que nunca antes hubiera probado intentar, fue un reto y lo seguía tratando por considerarlo ameno, una vez armado todo el panorama no era alentador.

Un hombre que impuso su voluntad en él poco a poco, no importándole si el día de la fiesta no quería ver a Saitama si no se sentía listo para ello, sabía que un enfrentamiento era inminente pero quería marcar su posición, por encima de su tranquilidad y aunque ello significara que el joven saliera muy mal parado, siempre su orgullo se anteponía a todo no importando consecuencias… primero muerto a humillarse.

Lo había alejado incluso del dr Kuseno su bienhechor, el único que consideraba como un familiar. Estaba dando el paso más importante de su vida, resultando ahora que todo estaba basado en una mentira… una trampa.

Todos los besos y abrazos hechos de ceniza, los momentos en que lo enloquecía de pasión, tantas veces fue arrastrado por él haciéndole ver el cielo y el infierno, ahora desmoronados como la yesca en el viento. Fue su paño de lágrimas y el que tocó su profunda herida para sacarlo de la oscuridad ¡Y sólo lo mantuvo a su lado porque era una novedad! ¡El héroe que no cayó en sus encantos de buenas a primeras!

El encoro se cernió sobre Genos igual que una marejada de fuego, consumiendo cada recuerdo afectuoso que atesorara, sus entrañas ardieron de ira por la humillación de haber sido objeto de burla. Un hombre que no tuvo el decoro de pensar en el peligro que sometió a inocentes ¡Alguien pudo haber muerto! ¡Todo por un capricho!

Genos estaba devastado, lanzó con fuerza la silla en la que estuvo sentado hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, haciendo trizas el mueble y ni por eso sintió alivio alguno, a pesar de no tener la llave y bajar su fuerza física considerablemente, el golpe de ira descargó la suficiente adrenalina en su cerebro para tal efecto, su escáner le previno de la baja de energía a veinte porciento pero no le importó. El ver como se caía a pedazos el único apoyo que creyó sentir era como tragar magma ardiente.

Su escáner lo alertó al percibir una presencia cerca, el rubio supo de inmediato quien era y no dudó en hacerle frente.

Steps acababa de arribar al departamento, entrando a la recámara y descubriendo la llave de Genos, la tomó de forma tosca mirándola fijamente con expresión perdida, sin embargo sus ojos verde gris destellaban en extrañas ascuas, parecía ensombrecerse su mirada acentuándose más cuando escuchó la voz del rubio.

-Steps…- El joven estaba justo detrás del calvo tratando de recomponerse, su vano esfuerzo por controlar su voz no pasó desapercibido por el calvo, éste se volteó con la mirada agrandada, desencajado el rostro al ver el gesto fruncido de ira en el más joven.

Genos momentáneamente se turbó, tragando grueso al ver la expresión tétrica que ostentaba Steps. Poco a poco se fue acercando al rubio con actitud retadora e intimidante, el rubio retrocedió sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, su ceja derecha tembló levemente y parpadeó un poco sorprendido, sentía el aire pesado y los ojos verde gris parecían ser afiladas dagas.

Finalmente el más joven se detuvo tratando de ya no sucumbir a su actitud represora, quedando ambos en el amplio estudio. El calvo no le perdía de vista como tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa, sus cejas se fruncieron al fin y le enseñó su celular.

Genos se sorprendió al ver el video donde Saitama lo despedía afectuosamente en la entrada del portón de la barda del edificio, el largo y cariñoso abrazo que no parecía querer terminar, incluso se podía ver como el héroe le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Genos? Me voy de viaje y bien rápido te convenció tu "sensei" para revolcarte con él.

El rubio dio un respingo azorado, aunque estuviera furioso y decepcionado de Steps, no dejaba de sorprenderle el cómo había dado con ésa grabación, además de la ofensa a su persona por la conclusión. Genos quiso recomponerse del súbito revés para no perder su postura ¡Él era el ofendido! ¡Steps se atrevía a recriminarlo! Un sonrojo furioso se asentó en su rostro al responder:

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! ¡Me estás diciendo…-Steps alzó la voz furioso interrumpiendo a Genos:

-¡Digo lo que veo! Menos mal que antes de dar un paso en falso me di cuenta a tiempo de la clase de gato callejero que eres—Genos agrandó la mirada, Steps se rió de manera burlona mientras lo veía estático.

-Y tú que dudabas de mí por mi vieja profesión, juzgándome de tal forma que hasta renuncié a agendar a mis clientes y amistades, tal vez yo fui un escort porque tuve necesidad y la aproveché… me enrolé con muchos para lograr el lugar en que estoy ¡Pero tú no eres una perita en dulce! Te atreviste a serme infiel con el mismo que te abandonó y te dejó con el alma en un hilo ¡Yo tuve que reunir los pedazos y aguantar tus lloriqueos de mocoso! ¡Te saqué de tu patética existencia y te colmé de atenciones que nunca tuve que darle a nadie!

Genos enfureció y respondió ante la sonrisa fría y burlona del que fuera su amante:

-¡Yo no te engañé! No sé de dónde diablos sacas ésa conjetura Steps ¡Tú me tendiste una trampa! ¡Y arriesgaste la vida de personas inocentes por acercarte y seducirme! ¡Sin escrúpulos! ¡Tú querías someterme a tu antojo y lo lograste! ¡Planeaste un crimen sólo por un capricho tuyo!—El rubio señala a la computadora y la voltea rápidamente, el calvo mira con frialdad el correo abierto, sonriendo burlonamente y enseñando sus colmillos comentó con despiadada sorna:

-Sólo porque eras un santurrón mojigato, pero ya ves que aprendes rápido y lograste revolcarte con ése cabrón ¡Por mí puedes seguir tirándotelo y largarte fuera de mi vista hipócrita traidor!

Genos queda callado apretando la mandíbula furioso, Steps camina rodeándole como lobo al acecho, el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada brillante cuando aquél hombre soltó de manera déspota:

-Amai mask no te conoce muy bien, sólo dijo que eras muy tonto pero honorable—Genos parpadeó más sorprendido—Él me pasó información tuya para poder acercarme y lo hice sólo para atraerte, nadie en tu maldita vida podrá verte como un ser humano… sólo eres la patética y desgraciada imitación de uno.

El joven tenía el gesto ceñudo, respirando agitado para tratar de controlarse ante la crueldad de sus palabras, sentía que cada frase era ácido puro, derritiendo y retorciéndole su coraza, disolviendo sus entrañas y lo peor del caso su espíritu… su corazón ¿Quién aseguraba que se necesitaba de uno biológico para ser humano? Desde el momento en que despertaron sus emociones y sentimientos Genos se sintió como tal, con su alegría y vitalidad pero también con el dolor que implicaba.

Steps se escudó en su soberbia y orgullo, el ego no le permitiría ceder ni siquiera por la mirada cristalizada del más joven, no quería llorar el rubio pero un fino hilo brillante resbaló de su adusto rostro. Genos estaba devastado y se negaba a humillarse más, si en el pasado un solo vistazo gélido de su ex-amante bastaba para dominarlo, ahora sólo reflejaba su inmensa aflicción y agonía por la desilusión.

A pesar de amar a Saitama con todo su ser, Steps representaba una parte importante de él en su vida. Ahora era ver como si su tabla salvadora se hubiera resquebrajado, la decepción llenó de amargura su espíritu, levantando la cabeza sin dejar de sostenerle un silencioso reproche.

Por su parte Steps no se dejó doblegar por la intensa mirada del que fuera su tesoro, su precioso gatito arisco. El desprecio mudo reflejado en Genos no parecía conmoverlo en lo más mínimo, cerrado y altanero lo desafiaba… pero no iba a dejarlo ir así nada más, quería verlo degradado, si por él fuera deseaba fulminarlo con la vista.

El rubio caminó a su lado dispuesto a irse, cuando el calvo le habló con su mezquino tono burlesco:

-Si buscas tu llave en la recámara será inútil, acabo de arrojarla por la ventana—Genos voltea agrandando sus pupilas doradas, la sorpresa le hizo flaquear momentáneamente, la sonrisa sarcástica se le estampó vivamente en el rostro mientras el calvo agregaba:

-Descuida, no voy a aprovecharme ahora que tienes un bajo nivel de energía y fuerza… no me gustan las sobras.

El joven no resistió más la mezquina actitud y salió del recinto con paso firme. Por su parte Steps miró la silla rota junto con el librero destartalado, los libros caídos y algunas figuras de bronce tiradas, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón suspiró pesadamente, perdiéndose en su orgullo para no enfocarse en el angustiado gesto de Genos, se auto convenció que tenía la razón y él era el ofendido. Si sobrevivió al abandono de su padre, a la muerte de su familia y a tener que trabajar fogueándose en un ambiente frívolo, podía superar esto y lo haría.

El calvo se dio la vuelta y de pronto notó la cajita de terciopelo negro en el escritorio, tenía un pequeñísimo listón dorado. Su mano tamborileó la madera del mueble, luego la tomó para arrojarla al bote de la basura y se detuvo cuando vio un postit caer al suelo.

Steps lo recogió y leyó la pulcra y fina letra de Genos.

"Para el hombre que me sacó de la oscuridad y desesperación, prometo protegerte y cuidar de ti, mi fuerza y mi armadura son tuyas así como mi vida misma… sello mi juramento para siempre no con una alianza, sino con una parte de mi aleación para que te acompañe en el camino… gracias por ser parte del mío"

Steps parecía ser poseído por una extraña fuerza, no había ruido alguno… sólo la cajita y él. La abrió casi de forma inconsciente.

La caja cayó al suelo silenciosamente, sostenía en su mano la pulsera de hombre mientras leía la dorada inscripción en el metal.

"Tuyo por siempre…Kitten"

Una voz en su cerebro parecía gritarle, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron con rapidez, una y otra vez se repetía que no podía ser ¡Genos seguía amando al héroe calvo y los videos eran la prueba! ¡Él sólo fue un sustituto! ¡Un reemplazo! ¡Él era el ofendido y la víctima de un mocoso idiota!

Entonces… ¿Por qué pensaba que todo esto de alguna manera estaba mal?

Steps palpó en su bolsillo la llave de poder del rubio, la sacó y vagamente evocó la imagen silente de Genos, recibiendo todos los improperios sin el menor atisbo de contestar, el que calla otorga ¡Pero los ojos del rubio y su muda protesta no podía apartarlos de su mente! Serían sintéticas sus pupilas y todo lo que quisieran, pero la intensidad con que le sostuvo la mirada estaba cargada de una infinita tristeza… una tremenda amargura. Casi tan grande como el día en que se derrumbó para refugiarse en él.

¿Podía algo artificial realmente reflejar tales emociones? Cuando veía a la gente solo miraba seres de visión opaca y vana, si los ojos son el espejo del alma, entonces los de Genos eran los más humanos que en su vida haya visto.

"¡Yo no te engañé! No sé de dónde diablos sacas ésa conjetura Steps ¡Tú me tendiste una trampa! ¡Y arriesgaste la vida de personas inocentes por acercarte y seducirme! ¡Sin escrúpulos! ¡Tú querías someterme a tu antojo y lo lograste! ¡Planeaste un crimen sólo por un capricho tuyo!"

El tono de la voz del rubio lo estremeció, mientras una lucha interna se desataba pues él tampoco había jugado limpio. Se había valido de una mentira para llegar al joven tozudo que no permitía a nadie en su vida, todo por no volver a sufrir ya que después de todo Steps era la viva imagen de Saitama ¡Genos sólo trataba de protegerse! Nunca nadie se atrevió a rechazar sus avances, el joven cyborg era un gran reto para él… lo que empezó como un juego terminó en una trampa para sí mismo.

No supo en qué momento sus piernas avanzaron de manera involuntaria, era como si una fuerza lo poseyera moviéndolo y terminó en el elevador pulsando el botón para bajar al estacionamiento. Su cerebro se repetía que sólo le aventaría la llave para que se largara de una vez y lo dejara meditar en paz.

Tantas voces internas y las imágenes de su vida con él se revolvían en su ser, pero su gran orgullo no quería doblegarse. No estaba cediendo de ningún modo, quería estar solo y no ver a nadie ya.

Las puertas se abrieron al solitario estacionamiento, era la hora en que todavía no llegaban la mayoría de los inquilinos del trabajo. Eran las ocho de la noche, avanzó decidido a la entrada del mismo para buscar a Genos, éste debía estar vuelto loco buscando la llave de poder que nunca salió de su bolsillo.

Un ruido llamó su atención fuera del estacionamiento, las luces del lugar parpadearon hasta apagarse de pronto y el calvo sacó su celular para alumbrarse, parecía el rumor de pisadas lo que había escuchado. De pronto, un golpe seco se dejó escuchar junto con un gemido ahogado, Steps sintió un latigueo en su columna vertebral y el frío recorrerlo ¡Era la voz de Genos!

De forma cautelosa se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, pegándose al muro del edificio primero y luego internándose en las jardineras de arbustos grandes. Prácticamente tuvo que ir a gatas al escuchar estar próximo a donde el rumor de movimiento crecía, escondiéndose entre los matorrales y setos que tenían un tamaño considerable, una vez ahí empezó a tratar de ver a través de las ramas.

Steps agrandó la mirada en muda sorpresa ante la escena. La reja principal estaba totalmente hecha girones de acero, pero casi frente a él a unos diez metros la barda estaba agrietada como si algo se hubiera estrellado con fuerza, no la tiró pero la huella del impacto era grande, un grupo de tres hombres vestidos con traje negro rodeaban a alguien y miraban al suelo, todo estaba a oscuras a excepción de ése lugar, al parecer el resto del edificio también estaba en penumbras, pero aquél punto resplandecía en una tonalidad verde fosforescente.

Estaba seguro de haber escuchado al cyborg pero no lo veía, no se atrevía a salir de su escondite hasta no saber lo que ocurría, convencido de que Genos estaría cerca y quizás tomaba precaución para atacar. Los hombres se movieron un poco y entonces quedó helado al ver a quien rodeaban.

Genos estaba tirado en el suelo agrietado, al parecer lo habían estrellado con suma fuerza contra el muro, no se levantaba y estaba boca abajo con la mirada perdida hacia donde estaba Steps agazapado, dudaba que lo estuviera viendo porque parecía muy aturdido por la luz verde ya que entrecerraba los ojos, parecía respirar con dificultad. El calvo sintió hervir la sangre al ver el estado tan lastimero del más joven.

Una parte de él quería salir del seto y enfrentarse a los que lo atacaron, pero su razón se impuso ¿Qué podría hacer él sólo contra tres sujetos que brillaban de manera sospechosa? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Genos para tenerlo en aquél estado? ¡No parecían kaijines pero no eran humanos del todo! Aún y que saliera ¿Con qué podría pelear? De seguro lo matarían en aquél lugar y sólo el cielo sabría qué le harían al pobre muchacho.

Una figura se recortó de donde la reja estaba destrozada, pero aunque no lo veía bien pudo reconocer la voz ya que se dirigía a Genos, acercándose poco a poco emitió una leve risita grave en lo que decía:

-Buenas noches Genos, al fin nos conocemos en persona—Steps quedó paralizado al reconocer la voz de Ikari, a medida que se acercaba al lugar el reflejo verde fosforescente lo iluminaba.

El más joven apenas sí lo miraba desde su posición, su escáner reportaba la baja de energía desmesurada, todo debido a que los tres personajes que lo emboscaran tenían en su pecho aquéllos minerales verdes que ya había visto en el pasado, los mismos de los kaijines que había enfrentado antes.

Ikari se acuclilló hasta el rubio, acariciándole su cabello revuelto de forma trémula, el más joven veía borroso todavía, pero aquélla mirada de ésos ojos que ahora brillaban igual que el fulgor verde a su alrededor para nada le daba buena espina. Era como si aquél hombre estuviera delante de una joya o un tesoro que no se atreviera a tomar de manera abrupta, una descarga eléctrica sacudió su columna igual que si fuese un escalofrío, no podía moverse ni evitar que aquél hombre lo tocara.

-¡Mira cómo te han puesto! Descuida mi ángel de metal, dudo que puedas poner resistencia ya y eso es bueno, pensé que tendría que ser más rudo puesto que te has defendido bien de mis otras creaciones, gracias a ello perfeccionamos el suero mutagénico.

Genos frunció el ceño lastimosamente y apenas pudo murmurar con voz rasposa:

-¿Creaciones? U-usted envió los… kaijines que tienen el mineral verde—Ikari sonrió y respondió en extraño tono suave tratando de parecer sereno:

-Así es y todo gracias a ti, el día en que peleaste para salvar a un buen amigo mío sirvió también para dar forma a éste plan, tú me proporcionaste el espécimen principal que casi te mata porque absorbía tu energía, pudiste con él porque no era muy grande pero sí muy inteligente, yo sólo busqué la opción más eficaz—Genos apretó la mandíbula en señal de impotencia, sabía que se refería a Steps y su evento con el kaijin fosforescente.

-De no ser por ése aciago ataque no hubiera podido consolidar mis planes, el haber intentado atraparte antes habría sido más dificultoso, aunque hubiera preferido siguieras alejado de Steps, pero al menos no tuve que emplear medios más drásticos para separarlo de ti, hubiera sido bastante penoso porque lo estimo aún, y lo mejor del caso… estás completamente indefenso a mis pies.

El resplandor disminuyó a una señal de aquél hombre y éste se dispuso a cargar a Genos.

-Descuida que ahora yo te atenderé en persona y nada te faltará mi hermoso ángel de batalla.

El más joven sintió como era cargado en brazos de forma cuidadosa por aquél hombre ¡No era posible! ¡Un humano simple nunca podría cargarle! Tenía que ser una especie de kaijin o un mutante también, las cejas rubias se juntaron en señal de angustiosa impotencia por no poder moverse ya, su conciencia estaba flaqueando y nadie podría ayudarle, un débil gemido salió de sus labios y fue escuchado por un atónito Steps que seguía congelado por la impresión, aferrado a la hierba de la jardinera.

La mente del lampiño se sacudió al evocar que Ikari había sido el confidente de los últimos días ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso lo del video fue una trampa para dejar a Genos? Todo parecía decir que sí y lo peor del caso era que ignoraba el por qué hacía todo el científico, lo había llamado su ángel ¿Ikari estaba atraído por Genos? ¿Cuándo? ¡Cómo pudo suceder!

Eran un caos las ideas de Steps pero tuvo que sobreponerse al ver cómo entraban a un camión de mudanza, al menos eso parecía. El cyborg era recostado en una camilla especial y sujetado con cinchos especiales, finalmente el calvo corrió hacia el estacionamiento y sacó las llaves de su coche, iluminándose con el celular al ver que el camión ya se alejaba, afortunadamente no estaba lejos de la entrada y podría seguirlos a prudente distancia.

Steps estaba anonadado y una tremenda angustia se posicionó de su razón ¡Genos estaba siendo secuestrado en su narices y prácticamente fue el culpable!

"Si le hubiera dado la llave podría haberse defendido"

Resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez éste pensamiento, toda la discusión y sus crueles palabras lo golpearon como una marejada, al igual que la imagen devastada de Genos, aún más que el día en que se derrumbó para refugiarse en sus brazos, inocente del ardid en que se vio envuelto para al fin llamar su atención. No había sido honesto con el rubio, nunca había sentido tener que serlo con ninguna de sus relaciones.

Genos era distinto por su naturaleza tan sincera y cándida que lo volvía loco, algo diferente que nunca creyó encontrar ni por error en una persona, con él a su lado el mundo era suyo y estaba completo, la parte que siempre creyó vacía en su interior el rubio la llenaba con toda su luz. Ahora que atestiguó a Ikari confesando toda la intriga que hiló para separarlo del rubio, había caído en el engaño y le había entregado en charola de plata a su amado tesoro.

Miles de veces se había jurado no dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre Genos y él, primero muerto a dejarse arrebatar a su precioso príncipe de metal y fuego, irónicamente fue su mismo orgullo el que lo hizo, destrozándole primero su corazón, humillándole y haciendo añicos su espíritu quizás aún más que cuando le conoció.

Saitama lo había herido con la duda y el miedo a sentir algo que empezó muy natural, un rechazo silente a un sentimiento y emoción tan vibrante como el amor, algo que nunca creyó poder percibir mucho menos por uno de su mismo sexo… ni siquiera lo imagino por su autoproclamado alumno. Steps lo había hecho con el escarnio y suspicacia sembrado por Ikari, desde hacerle titubear en sus intenciones de formalizar con Genos, hasta incitarlo con aquél video que lo llevó a buscar más pruebas para incriminarlo.

Si el rubio cyborg lo hubiera engañado con Saitama, nunca lo habría enfrentado como lo hizo con aquélla mirada llena de amargura. Conociendo lo honesto que era tal vez ni siquiera podría haberle sostenido la vista, se habría retirado pidiéndole perdón o quizás en silencio por la vergüenza pero no fue así, Genos se ofendió por los insultos proferidos a su honor y la traición a su confianza, si no pudo contestar más no fue por la culpa… había herido demasiado el orgullo del más joven.

Era tal vez muy estúpido de su parte pero aunque estaban los videos del beso y del abrazo que parecían acusarlo de infidelidad, muy en el fondo algo le gritaba que su amado Kitten nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, aún y que amara a Saitama el joven rubio era un hombre de palabra y moral muy alta, nunca decía las cosas de forma airada además que las palabras en la pulsera eran demasiado contundentes… bien pudo también reclamarle al héroe calvo para aclarar todo de una vez, pero ése no fue el caso pues sólo obedeció a su orgullo.

Steps manejaba a prudente velocidad sin perder de vista el camión, incluso se grabó el número de placa y características, desgraciadamente al entrar por una lateral el tráfico empezó a hacerse pesado en la avenida y era difícil seguirlo ya. La angustia de perder de vista el vehículo y con él a Genos se apoderó, su mano buscó el celular en su soporte para tablero de coche y dio con el número del dr Kuseno.

Rápidamente lo marcó al ver que más autos y unidades pesadas se interponían en su camino, era como si de algún modo se confabularan para retrasarle, al fin puso el altavoz para escuchar, sin embargo no era la voz del anciano el que tomó la llamada.

-Buenas noches ¿Quién habla?—Steps reconoció la voz seria y apática de Saitama, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que le contestaba él? No tenía tiempo para cavilaciones, apuraba el tener que llegar al camión que se iba perdiendo entre el mar de coches y Steps sin poder maniobrar a riesgo de chocar.

-¡Saitama-san! ¡Es una emergencia! Por favor llame al dr Kuseno ¡Genos peligra!

La voz angustiosa de Steps taladró los oídos de Saitama, el dr Kuseno estaba justo frente a él pues lo había ido a visitar, desde la discusión de Genos y el anciano el héroe calvo decidió echarle un ojo sólo para saber si estaba bien, su corazón casi se detuvo un instante ante la frase y no dudó en cuestionarle mientas agrandaba la mirada con sorpresa:

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso no estaba contigo Steps? ¡No me digas que lo dejaste ir a una misión!—El reclamo impactó al anciano temiendo que se refiriera a Genos, dejó su taza de té para observar la expresión de Saitama.

El calvo se había levantado abruptamente, su vista era una mezcla de ira y preocupación, su tez palidecía y una gota de sudor lentamente trazó su camino, el ceño fruncido en señal de impotencia ante la respuesta del aún más alarmado Steps:

-¡Por favor Saitama-san! Me urge que ponga al dr Kuseno, estoy tratando de seguir el vehículo y se empieza a alejar demasiado por el tráfico.

La voz del anciano lo llenó de cierta calma cuando respondió el auricular:

-¿Qué pasó Mirage-san?

-¡Genos fue secuestrado en el estacionamiento! U-unos hombres que tenían algo verde fosforescente en el pecho y brilla…

-¿Verde fosforescente? ¡Mirage-san! ¿Los está siguiendo?—Steps contesta atento al camino sin perder de vista al camión que está a casi quince metros alejado.

-¡Sí y hay mucho tráfico que lo hace difícil!

-¡No cuelgue por favor!—El silencio lo empezó a matar de incertidumbre al pensar lo que estarían haciéndole a Genos.

En tanto Steps trataba de mantener la calma, Genos hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto. La baja de energía le estaba cobrando factura y flaqueaba su conciencia, ni siquiera puso resistencia cuando Ikari colocó en su boca algo, una especie de mordaza de cuero negro sujeta con una correa en su nuca, cubría su boca perfectamente oprimiendo los labios y haciéndole morder algo, al parecer era una especie de guarda bucal integrada para mayor seguridad.

Genos gimió molesto al verse privado del habla, la luz sobre su rostro lo forzaba a entrecerrar los ojos y quería ver qué tanto hacía Ikari. Las palabras de éste le hicieron pensar en lo peor.

-¡Tranquilo Genos! Esto es un poco incómodo pero te acostumbraras, hasta que decida no sea necesario pero la verdad es que te ves más hermoso así, completamente dominado e indefenso por mí.

Ikari le acarició la cabeza y Genos no podía oponerse, frunció el gesto gruñendo en señal desaprobatoria, acercaron un monitor y unas herramientas que pudo reconocer un poco ¡Se parecían a las que usaba Kuseno para remover sus brazos y piernas!

El joven se temió lo peor y más cuando aquél hombre se puso unos lentes de seguridad, su sonrisa tranquila lo hizo estremecerse cuando le dijo:

-No necesitarás más tus brazos y piernas, perdona si es algo molesto pero lo vale, te verás más hermoso sin ellos además que yo me encargaré de ti, descuida que no los dañaré… son muy preciados así que nada te faltará Genos en tu santuario, tú solamente debes relajarte.

Genos nada más negó con lentitud con la cabeza, sus cejas juntas en rictus de angustia y cansancio ¡Quería alejarse! ¡Sólo el cielo sabía lo que le deparaba siendo prisionero de aquél hombre! Tranquilamente Ikari comenzó a separar el hombro derecho de su unión con una de las herramientas, el muchacho lanzó un gruñido de molestia… deseaba tanto tener la fuerza suficiente para pelear pero todo era inútil.

-Desde siempre te he admirado, pondré todo mi conocimiento para tenerte conmigo y nada malo te ocurrirá… yo te cuidaré de ahora en adelante Genos, duerme necesitas descansar porque has perdido mucha energía.

Finalmente su conciencia claudicó, la baja de energía lo obligó a sumirse en su modo de reposo. Su mente quería enfocarse en Saitama y se aferraba a su imagen, pero no podía gritar por ayuda, no vendría su amado maestro porque ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba.

Pensó en el dr Kuseno y la angustia en la que lo sumiría su desaparición, se arrepintió tanto de haber discutido con él ¡Ya no volvería a verlo!… A Steps ni siquiera lo contaba por lo sucedido, después de tan terrible discusión supuso que a él no le importaba ya, por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió infinitamente perdido e indefenso.

Genos nunca fue religioso o no recordaba serlo, antes no apreciaba su vida de la forma en la que ahora lo hacía, nunca tuvo en sí un motivo claro para continuar después de su tragedia, pero era porque sus emociones se habían bloqueado, ahora se sentía vulnerable y tenía miedo de lo que sería de él ¡La incertidumbre lo mataba! Todo esto le transportó irremediablemente a un trauma del pasado.

Vagamente recordó una horrenda oscuridad cernirse y los gritos de sus seres amados, el dolor causado por el Mad cyborg que lo dejó moribundo, su primer impulso fue rezar para que se acabara todo el sufrimiento, algo o alguien que detuviera su angustia y la agonía que lo torturaban.

"Sensei"

Su mente se aferró a ésa palabra en lo que poco a poco la oscuridad le envolvía ¡Cómo deseaba que escuchara sus plegarias! La niebla de la inconsciencia lo abrumó perdiéndose en ella hasta que no supo más de sí mismo.

En tanto Steps desorbitaba la mirada ante lo inminente, el camión finalmente viró metros más adelante llegando a un enorme complejo vial con varias salidas, dio un golpe contra el volante al perderlo de vista, no supo que camino tomaría y la angustia se tornó en desesperación.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –Había perdido el vehículo entre los diferentes caminos, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza preso del horror y de la culpa creciente.

-Mirage-san no pierda la compostura, estoy rastreando las señales, ubiqué la posición del camión que describió mientras no contestaba.

-¿Qué? Perdone dr Kuseno no entiendo—El anciano suspiró apurado al responder:

-Genos lleva un localizador en su cuerpo, hace mucho se lo instalé por precaución, lo bueno es que me llamó a tiempo y ahora ya lo capté con el rastreador, su posición me la da el GPS ya que me enlacé con la señal de su teléfono, la ayuda está a punto de llegar pero tiene que dar vuelta en la siguiente intersección.

Steps no entendió lo de la ayuda, sólo atinó a dar la vuelta al ver la señal, tuvo que admitir que el anciano sabía lo que hacía, al fin el tráfico disminuyó y el jaguar gris oscuro por fin pudo acelerar. De pronto un golpe fuerte cimbró el coche, Steps se sorprendió y de pronto el quemacocos se rompió con un sonoro estallido, el calvo detuvo abruptamente el vehículo al escuchar una voz conocida:

-Te debo la reparación del techo viejo ¡No te detengas!—El asiento del copiloto se reclinó hacia atrás, dando paso a una figura enfundada en cierto uniforme amarillo.

Saitama había llegado hasta donde estaba el jaguar de Steps con la ayuda del dr Kuseno, se guardaba en su pantalón el celular mientras con ceño fruncido decía:

-Ponte atento… ahora necesito saber que jodidos ha pasado aquí.

 **N/A**

 **Al fin pude terminarlo, por cuestiones personales y de salud…entre otras cosas **cof cof fic anterior xD** me disculpo por la tardanza pero al fin va avanzando esto xD no termina aquí, sin falta continuaré… agradezco de todo corazón la paciencia y constancia para leer ésta y mis otras historias, son muy apreciados por mí.**

 **Agradezco a Ibu, Gianella y María Jimena por su preferencia…EAH! Que por ahí alguien me debe unas continuaciones XD También reitero agradecimientos a Laura Paty por darme tips en la redacción y a Kar Antunez mi amiga, que aunque no estamos ya en el mismo lugar su opinión sigue siendo valiosa, mucho ánimo a Midna y ya vez sigo avanzando lento pero seguro…que conste q ya había advertido xDDD**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente y sigo con el capítulo en que voy 3**


End file.
